Angry marine of Remnant
by death korp commissinar
Summary: A Angry Marine is transported to the planet of Remnant due to a chaos portal sucking him in. What will he find there? And who will he meet? Is the world of Remnant truly ready for the angriest being in existence to fight against Salem in the name of the emperor?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is the first chapter of the series, so please bare with me as i try to figure out bow things work. Anyway this story does feature a angry marine who gets sucked into a chaos portal leading him to remnant. At times he will act like a perfect angry marine with his actions and swearing, but at other times he wont swear because frankly it is hard to constantly write swearing diologs that make sense.**

* * *

Brother Fucking Soup was furious, even for a angry marine. Before him stood a chaos sorcerer laughing manically as the warp portal he summoned opened and daemons began to pore out of the portal towards the single angry marine and his three fallen comrades. Quickly picking up his fallen brethren' weapons, a power folding chair, two chainsaw swords, and a angry marine launcher called the maximum fuck.

He began to run slowly picking up speed directly at the chaos sorcerer who had just realized that standing in front of the portal was a terrible idea. Fucking Soup tackled the sorcerer into the portal causing both of them to be sucked into the clutches of the warp. Fucking Soup closed his left hand into a fist as he let go of the sorcerer, who had lost all his limbs apart from his head to the angry marine's raging as they went through the portal, he erected the middle finger flipping off the daemons of the warp as he fell past them slowly picking up speed. He said a silent prayer to the god- emperor as he prepared himself for the worst.

Suddenly he saw a golden portal open up in front of him and he heard a voice coming from it," You have done well my Astarte. But your work is not done yet." Fucking Soup suddenly realized who this mysterious golden voice was, it was the god-emperor himself saving the angry marine from the corrupted clutches of the warp."first off I am not a god, just a being with god like power. you have done well in protecting Terra and her planets from chaos, but you are needed more in a place called remanent."

Suddenly Fucking Soup's vision went white as the portal consumed him sending him to this remnant. Yang stood ready for combat, in front of her was her opponent of the tournament, Mercury. Both were waiting for the countdown to get to zero before beginning the fight. As soon as the counter did a brilliant flash of light appeared blinding everyone in the stadium as a large bright yellow armored figure flew out of it yelling," FUuuuuuuuu."

he continued yelling this until he crash landed into the wall of the stadium."ck!" he finished as he collided with the wall. He slowly began to pull himself out of the wall. As if time had stopped itself Fucking Soup found himself in a now quiet stadium filled with people all staring at him with shocked and sacred eyes. Yang saw this giant slowly rise to its full height, eight feet tall, and watched it begin to walk towards the center of the arena where Mercury and Yang were standing.

The giant had what would appear to be a pair of some type of gauntlet, a folding chair, two swords that resembled chainsaws, and a giant rocket launcher that said maximum fuck on the side of it. The heavily armed giant stood there looking around at all the people staring at him in the bleachers as if he was trying to figure out where he was. Mercury was the first one to react as he attempted to kick this new opponent out of his way to get to Yang.

Fucking Soup caught the boy's kick without even turning to move and picked him up and began to slam him on the ground like someone trying to kill a spider with a newspaper but repeatedly kept missing." you fucking piece of shit, attacking me when I haven't done anything yet. Who do you think you fucking are?" yelled Fucking Soup, who finally sent Mercury flying into a wall to be knocked out unconscious by the landing. Yang stood shocked like everyone in the stadium and watched as Atlas troops came crashing in and surrounding the armor clad giant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I have read the responses to the first chapter and i am very happy with the responses. I will continue with the story due to all of the** **supportive comments. But i would like thank everyone who rated the first chapter. Thank you.**

* * *

Atlas troops and robots stormed into the stadium's arena guns pointing at the giant." Yang, assists Ironwood's soldiers in apprehending this...man."

said professor Goodwitch, who had only just recently snapped out of the shock of seeing Mercury get his ass handed to him by this giant. Upon

seeing the robots the bright yellow, angry symbol bearing giant stopped and pointed at them yelling," That's heresy! By the god- emperor, I captain

Fucking Soup of the god damn angry marines, will personally put an end to this heresy!"

Immediately after yelling this he pulled out the folding chair that seemed to spark to life with electricity. The Atlas robots stood ready with their guns firing shots off at the giant who was charging towards them. The Atlas robot who stood closest to the charging Astarte never even fired a shot because it was cut clean in half by the modified folding chain like it was butter. Then Fucking Soup threw the chair at the next robot crushing its chest plate inward with the chair sticking out.

Yang at this point began moving again in order to save the poor Atlas commanders who is folding chair out of one of the remaining robots as he heard a voice behind him trying to get his attention."Hey Mr. giant yellow guy!" he slowly turned to see a blonde long haired girl with a pair of gauntlets walking towards

him." take it easy buddy. There is no need for this." she gestured to the obliterated robots," you're only going to get into more trouble. So what

you should do is simply put down the folding chair and surrender to those guys over there so we can solve this problem. Okay?" Fucking Soup

stabbed the chair down into the ground with a thud.

"No," he said suddenly after hearing Yang's proposition," I won't go with the fucking fagots over there who use weak as shit robots and who rely only on fucking weak ass guns." Yang immediately became angry due to his constant swearing." I guess I'll have to make you come forcefully then!" Yang threw a punch towards the Astarte stood too close to the robotic warriors.

"damn," said General Ironwood watching his robotic warriors getting utterly destroyed," this guy is ripping through my robots with a chair like they

were made of paper." Ozpin agreed as he continued to watch the carnage down below. Yang was losing horribly. She had failed to notice him throw

a uppercut punch at her face just out of her sight. Yang was thrown back by the powerful punch, it immediately lowered her aura by 20%. Yang also

managed to and her powerful punch but the Astarte didn't even flinch upon impact." That was a fucking sissy punch!" roared the giant. Yang

stared in disbelief, that punch should have sent him crashing into that stadium wall but instead he stood in the same spot having not budged an

inch ranting about how something called a Tau punched better that her. Fucking Soup decided he had enough of this and slammed his power

gauntlets together ready to fight like a true angry marine.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank everyone who reads this for waiting for this next chapter for waiting. I would also like to add that for some odd reason I cant seem to fix the problem of all of the words clumped like this, but im still trying to fix it never the less. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yang stood there and watched as the Astarte began to yell something she couldn't hear what he was yelling something so loud it hurt her ears. Ozpin

could hear what the giant was yelling something along the lines of," always angry, all the time!" Blake clutched her ears because of the volume of the

battle cry was so loud it hurt them. Yang tried to change at the giant and tied to land at least one punch on him. The angry marine raised his fist to

show he was erecting the middle finger flipping Yang off for the all the world to see as they watched the tournament intently. Fucking Soup punched

Yang repeatedly with the fist until she was brutally beaten and was unable to fight back. Fucking Soup slowly stood up and looked around at the

astounded crowd as he stopped punching Yang." Fuck your weak ass warriors!" He yelled at the crowd.

Ironwood immediately started calling in reserve forces from the surrounding cruisers that were flying above Vale. Fucking Soup thought to himself," have these fucking peace loving fucktards never seen a Astarte before?" He picked up the power folding chair and simply walked out of the stadium. The rest of team rwby quickly rushed over the Yang who was being carried to the school's infirmary alongside Mercury, who had finally been pulled out of the wall.

" What was that that... Thing?!" stammered Weiss still in disbelief." Well whatever that thing was it wasn't human!" agreed Blake with the battle cry of the

giant still ringing in her ears. Ozpin was a mix of emotions but his face didn't show it. He didn't have time to even express any emotion because he

felt his scroll buzz. He looked at it and read that professors Port, Oobleck, and Goodwitch were engaging the giant outside the east gate that lead

into emerald forest where they did initiation drills." perhaps this day isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

" he thought before telling Ironwood to send teams rwby and an escort of troops. When they got to the east gate they found three brutally beat teachers and the gate pulled off their hinges and the doors were thrown to one side." where is he?" yelled the sergeant as they came upon the scene. Goodwitch slowly stood due to her injuries and said," we tried to stop him but in the end he proved too overpowering and too strong." she stumbled before Ruby helped her

stand," If you're going in after him, be careful it's has abilities we have never seen, it has technology we haven't seen, and lastly he is angrier than

anything we have ever seen." Ruby was surprised by what she had said, the thing did say he was a angry marine before it charged into the atlas

robots earlier.

" do we really have to go after him?" she whined as they began to enter the forest." Yes Ruby! We have to find him and avenge

Yang." Blake shouted over her shoulder. Fucking Soup stood lost in the forest he had entered. After he left the city full of fagots and went into

the woods he found two wolf like monsters. He butchered one with the folding chair and the other ran away. He hastily ran after it and killed it and

because of that he became lost. He continued walking around until he came to some ruins where he stopped. He suddenly heard a growl and

turned to find a large mass of those creatures behind him." You fuckers want some?! Then come get some you fucking bastards!" He cried angrily as he revved his chainsaw sword before running into the black mass.


	4. Chapter 4

Team rwby and the atlas soldiers stopped when they heard a slow rumbling coming closer by the second. Without warning a huge pack of Grim

came running at them. The entire group started firing their weapons into the pack before realizing something, they weren't fighting back because

they were running from something.

Team rwby were the first to realize this and stopped immediately. As the grim thundered past Blake saw the

look they had in their eyes, it was something she thought the grim could never even experience. She saw fear in their eyes. When the last of the

Grim ran past the entire group could hear what was chasing them.

" Get back here you fucking pussies! Just because I killed most of you doesn't mean I won't Fucking kill all of you bastards!" Ruby, Weiss, and Blake watched as the giant they had seen earlier thundered past them, into the

atlas robots, and after the grim." Hey get back here!" Weiss yelled before running after him.

Ruby and Blake ran after her as well, but the atlas soldiers just watched." sir why aren't we in pursuit too?" a private asked the sergeant." well private, do you really want to chase a yellow giant that swears like a sailor and who also just ran through our robot soldiers like they were made of paper? Not to mention that because of that there are only six of us left and I don't think we could even take him on." he replied before calling a transport to come pick them up." what about the huntresses?" the private replied before stepping onto the transport." they'll be fine. After all they are huntresses." remarked the sergeant before getting on the transport." they can handle themselves."

Blake was the first to find Weiss." Weiss, what are you staring at?" a panting Blake said as she tried to catch her breath. Weiss pointed with a shaky finger and Blake saw what Weiss was frozen in fear about. There stood the angry marine swearing his head off as he literally tore the cowering Grim to pieces with his bare hands." what kind of monster is he?" Weiss said," the Grim are obviously scared of him and he has decided it would be fun to kill them all without a second thought."

Ruby was the last one to get there and what she saw was horrifying. She saw that the giant had picked up Weiss and was using her to beat a grim to death. Ruby quickly ran towards the giant yelling," leave my partner alone you bully you!" Fucking Soup turned to see a pale girl clad in a red and black dress running at him.

Fucking Soup in turn ran directly at her. Ruby watched the giant run directly at her growing bigger and bigger until he was in front of her." give me

back my partner you brute you!" She cried before pounding her fists on his lower chest plate." Partner?! your partner is a fucking tree?!" Fucking

Soup said before he turned to his weapon he had grabbed to find out he did in fact grab a girl dressed in a white dress. Fucking Soup being

surprised immediately dropped her on the ground.

" oh shit I thought this was some random fucking tree I grabbed!" Weiss quickly shot up and covered Ruby's innocent ears from this verbal abuse." quit swearing there are children here!" Fucking Soup looked around he didn't see and children, let alone hear any children nearby." Where?" he shouted as he continued to look." Excuse me Mr?" Fucking Soup turned to face the girl who had called him a bully.

" What do you fucking want little girl?" The girl dressed in white said something as the girl in red stammered," what are you? What is your name?" then she saw the maximum fuck on his back and then all hell broke loose." ohmygodisthatagun?Whattypeofammunitiondoesituseandwhatisitsrange?" Fucking Soup decided to answer her questions before she died of a spaz attack from talking so fast.

" I am a goddamn Astarte of the angry marines. My name is captain Fucking Soup. My gun is fuckin called Maximum Fuck and it fires angry

marines like me and I don't really give a fuck about the range as long as it gets the goddamn job done." Blake took a video with her scroll and sent

it to Ozpin. She heard a bing from behind her and saw Ozpin standing there with professor Goodwitch on crutches." So, Mr. Soup I have a

question. What are you?" Weiss asked next." I am a fucking space marine, defender of mankind and of holy fucking Terra." Ozpin took a step

forward and made himself present with a cough.

The space marine slowly turned and looked at him." Hello I am headmaster Ozpin. I have a question too, well it's more of a request. Can you take your helmet off so I can see your face so I know that you are human?" Fucking Soup

compiled and removed his helmet." he looks a little older than Ruby!" said Weiss. Blake and Ruby were transfixed by this handsome and worn face

that looked back at them with bright blue eyes." Well what you fucking staring at?" asked a confused Fucking Soup who was freaked out by everyone staring at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Ozpin noted how young he looked but still decided to ask him anyway." how old are you?" with a straight face Fucking Soup replied," I have

worked 213 years for the chapter and I was initiated when i was 15. So i guess I would be 228 fucking years old." Ruby let out a low whistle

because she was impressed by how well he looked for a 228 year old." that's not possible," Weiss yelled," no one here has lived past 100! How

can you have lived that long?"" The power of Fucking science that's how." Fucking Soup said to the now startled Weiss.

" would you like to come to Beacon academy? You don't really have anywhere else to go really." The Astarte hesitate for a bit but then compiled because what Ozpin said was true. When they got to Beacon General Ironwood was waiting with two paladins that immediately aimed at Fucking Soup." General. I don't think that is a good idea." said Ozpin now looking at the mechs nervous." And why wouldn't it be Ozpin? This thing has destroyed Two entire

mechanized units, has no respect for anyone, and if I remember correctly brutally beat up two students and three professors." Ozpin took out his

scroll and shot a text to Ironwood.

Ironwood read the text and immediately turned a pale and quickly told the paladins to stand down." I wonder what was in that text. Probably something important." Blake thought as she walked behind the Astarte. Fucking Soup walked through the main

door of Beacon feeling sense of pure hatred radiating towards him from the other side of the hall. He simply shrugged the feeling off and followed

Ozpin into the auditorium where Fucking Soup was supposed to introduce himself as a transfer student." This should be entertaining." thought

Emerald as she watched from the back of the room as the armored giant trudged up the stairs onto the stage.

" Hello students," Ozpin said as he began his speech introducing the Astarte." This is our new transfer student from Atlas and I would like." Ozpin began to trail off as he began to notice that the only students that were actually listening were Ruby, Weiss, Blake, team jnpr, and the transfer student in the back. Ozpin sighed as he ferowed his brow in annoyance as he once more reached for the mike. Only to have it taken by Fucking Soup." Hey faggots! Listen to what

your fucking headmaster has to say or else I will personally see to it that you are fucking thrown out the goddamn window!" The Astarte yelled

into the mike causing the entire room to immediately grow silent apart from a certain boy, Cardin, who thought it would be funny to throw a soda

can he had at the giant.

" Alright you little piece of fucking shit! Lets go." Fucking Soup said as he hastily walked over to Cardin and threw him out

the nearest window." Anyone else want a one way trip to the fucking ground floor? No? good." Fucking Soup said walking back to the stage as

Ozpin began his speech again. Twenty minutes later all of the students began to slowly file out of the room. Fucking soup began his slow strides

as he walked to the door but was blocked by a very angry and vengeful Emerald, who stood in his way between him and the door."You monster!

You beat my partner to near death causing him to have troubles walking, talking and.." Emerald would have ranted more about Mercury's health

problems if not of the armored gauntlet that now covered her head and slowly lifted her up so she could look into the enraged red eyes of the

helmet of the angry marine.

" Fuck your gay as shit partner and fuck you you piece of fucking green haired shit. Now move. There are goddamn

skittles at stake!" he said looking at the now confused and trembling with fear girl. Fucking Soup simply threw Emerald into the nearest trashcan,

head first, as he continued to march out of the auditorium. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake finally reached him through the crowd only to see him begin to

start walking away towards the mess hall." Mr. Soup where are you going?" Ruby cried as she ran after him.

" First to go find the fucking mess hall so i can acquire some skittles. Second, Ozpin gave me coordinates to where I will be staying for the fucking night." He said. The girls and the Astarte parted ways. The team went to check on Yang in the infirmary. Emerald slowly pulled herself out of the trashcan only to find Cinder standing next to her looking in the direction the Astarte went." He could prove to be a valuable asset." She said to Emerald," Find something we can use to attempt to persuade him to work for our cause."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again. Due to technical difficulties, again, the spacing is clumping together and it is really annoying. Also shout out to Doomsdayguy12345. as always thank you for your support.**

* * *

Yang woke up suddenly with a start and tried to block a punch that never came. She slowly realized where she was in the infirmary and relaxed a bit

. A few minutes later Ruby, Weiss, and Blake walked through the door closing it with a bang." Yang, you're awake!" exclaimed Ruby excited." Yea I

have been for a while now. What happened?" Yang said sitting up in the infirmary's bed. The team explained what had happened to the brawler and

watched as she sat there after the story thinking for a moment." so he is here in this school right now?" asked Yang suddenly.

" yes he is and he is scary. He threw Cardin out a window for throwing a tin can at him and is now probably terrorizing the staff of the mess hall for something called skittles." said Weiss thinking of how easily the Astarte could be to anger and how he would answer with violence. Yang eventually got out of the infirmary bed and decided to go back to the dorm where team rwby lived. As they approached the dorm they noticed that the door frame was severely damaged and the door was simply leaning on the door frame. Team rwby immediately grabbed their weapons from their sheaths, backs, or

just simply activated them as they crept closer to the door before Yang kicked it down.

Inside stood Fucking Soup attempting to open a box of skittles with his power gauntlets but was failing to do so." Ruby. Who is this guy standing in the middle of our room eating candy?" Yang asked as she slowly entered the room." Mr. Soup!" exclaimed Ruby as she ran and hugged the surprised Astarte." This is . The guy who knocked you out at the tour..na...ment." She said saying the last part slowly because she saw Yang's eyes go red with rage." YOU'RE THE THING THAT KNOCKED ME SENSELESS DURING THE TOURNAMENT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Fucking Soup simply nodded his head to confirm this and went back to the task of opening the skittles.

Yang attempted to punch him in the helmet but he simply caught the punch with his left hand without looking up from the skittle box. In an attempt to open the box while still holding Yang's punch he took of his helmet to off revealing his face as he used his teeth to finally open the box. Yang stopped her tempertantirum and turned to Ruby." he's a hottie." Ruby blushed confirming to Yang her sister thought so as well." so Mr. Soup you single?" Yang asked leaning on his armored chest plate six inches away from his face.

Thisimmediately became a awkward moment for Fucking Soup." Yes. Why do you suddenly ask?" Fucking Soup decided to simply to shrug off Yang's

attempt at flirting with him as he began eating his hard earned skittles before going to sleep in the middle of the room with his helmet back on.

Team rwby also decided to go to sleep as well due to classes like Oobleck's in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys. Once again the stupid spacing has failed me again and this problem keeps happening making me as angry as Fucking Soup when he first appeared in remnant. If anyone has a solution to this problem i am willing to listen. thanks**

* * *

Fucking Soup stood in Professor Ozpin's office waiting for Ozpin to arrive. Soon Ozpin walked through the door to his office with his first cup of

coffee of the day. Professor Ozpin sat down in his desk and noticed a familiar enormous figure of the angry marine standing in the corner looking

at him with a enraged look on his face." Do you know how late you fucking slept in? I have been here per your request for 8 fuckin hours and

twenty minutes!" Ozpin stared in disbelief," how long did you sleep?" he asked wondering why he had waited so long for Ozpin to arrive to the

office.

" I got a full Fifty minute sleep. Ten minutes more than usual because I slept in." Ozpin wondered how a full forty minutes was a good

amount of sleep, but seeing the Astarte's look as though it was all he needed he decided to let it slide." I hope you do realize people here don't get

up till," he looked at his watch," 7:00. So an hour from now."" fine." said the Astarte as he began to listen to Ozpin about what he had to do to

permanently enrolled into the school and away from the hands of the military. Before Fucking Soup left the room Ozpin decided to change his

name so the teachers wouldn't have to swear every time when talking to him. His new name was Sammael." a interesting name indeed." Fucking

Soup thought as he left the office.

Blake sat up with a start due to a dream with a giant dog chasing her. She looked around to see if any of her other teammates were woken up because of her. She sighed with relief as her eyes settled to the middle of the floor, Where the angry marine was supposed to be. All she saw was his helmet and a note that said," dear girls, I have gone to fucking Ozpin's office to discuss me becoming a permanent student in Beacon. I will be back around 7:00." Blake looked at the clock it read 6:59 am. Suddenly she turned to see the door crashing open to reveal the angry marine on the other side." top of the fucking morning to you, Blake." He said with a grunt as he put a school's uniform down on a chair as he disengaged and disassembled his armor for a shower.

When the process was done he simply stood there for ten seconds looking at his armor and then proceeded to enter the bathroom. Yang woke to the sound of the bathroom door closing. She turned to a now blushing Blake." he has abs doesn't he?" Blake nodded in agreement before saying," I couldn't help looking! He was only wearing a pair of pants."Blake went quiet before saying,"He also has lots of muscles." Yang rolled out of bed and in doing so woke everyone else up.

" Yang! I was in the middle of a amazing dream!" complained Ruby. Yang shrugged as she began to put her clothes on. Ruby signed thinking about the dream and of how she was sitting on the world's largest cookie, obviously in heaven. They all froze when the bathroom door was opened and out came the

Astarte in a custom made uniform that had a little name tag that read, hello my name is: Fucking Sammael." Darn." thought Yang sad that she

didn't see get his abs. The Astarte looked around the room." What?" he asked at the staring girls." Nothing! Let's go get breakfast before the first

class." shouted Ruby before dashing out the door." Is it customary to run to breakfast?" asked a confused Sammael. Weiss, Blake, and Yang

rushed out of the room after all saying yes. The angry marine decided it was a common thing to do for his new 'team' so he rushed after them

closing the door behind him.

Blake was ahead of Weiss and Yang running close to her top speeds but she heard a low rumbling slowly getting louder and closer. She quickly looked over her shoulder to find that the angry marine was almost directly behind her running faster than any of team rwby ever could. He zoomed past her leaving her to fall over due to having to jump out of his way. Yang came running up and said," you got knocked over too? Damn can he run fast." Ruby was closing in on the cafeteria when she felt something big and fast bolt past her causing her to fall over. When she looked up there was the rest of team rwby standing around her." what was that?" she asked as Blake helped her up.

" let me guess Sammael?" Her thought were confirmed as the rest of the team, they all as a group headed inside to find Sammael eating cereal, drinking

some kind of energy drink, and he some how managed to find a entire box skittles. He looked up at their faces when they asked why he had gotten

skittles and the energy drink. He shrugged and simply said," I need energy for the fucking enrollment match in a hour. I believe I am facing someone

called Pyrrha." Ruby was about to say to Sammael but as interrupted by the cries of pain coming from Cardin pulling Velvet's ears." Excuse me

for one fucking moment." said the angry marine as he walked over to Cardin.

Cardin felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to come face to face with the angry marine's fist. Velvet, the entire team of rwby, and all of Cardin's friends watched as Cardin hit the ceiling head first and got stuck. Satisfied Sammael went and sat back down with his breakfast earning concerned glances from both team rwby and velvet.

"The fuck you looking at? There isn't a eldar prick behind me?" He said quickly looking over his shoulder causally. Satisfied he finished his meal

and walked down to the armory to retrieve his equipment for the match.


	8. Chapter 8

**hello again. I have recently found a way to space the sentences so it isn't as blocky as it was. I hope this makes up for the block text walls of the past. thank you for your support and please continue reading.**

* * *

Pyrrha grabbed her shield and spear as she walked onto the classroom's fighting stage. She wondered what type of weapon her opponent would use.

Pyrrha watched as the cheering was immediately silenced as the giant of a man walked onto the stage. Professor Ozpin gave both of the fighters the

rules and how they have to drop their opponent's aura into the red zone to win. When the auras appeared on the screen Pyrrha stared in disbelief as her opponent's read zero.

Pyrrha wondered how a person like this ever got into the school and how they would survive the grim. The buzzer sounded and the giant immediately charged at insane speeds at the now surprised Pyrrha. She dodged and thrusted with her spear.

Sammael caught it and threw it to the other side of the ring. He threw a punch which was deflected by the shield but caused a huge fist shape dent in it.

Pyrrha quickly ran to grab her spear, but was impacted by a punch from the power gauntlet. Her aura immediately dropped by 20%. Pyrrha grabbed the spear and charged with shield raised towards the giant who seemed to be looking elsewhere.

Sammael was staring at the aura board realizing that in four more punches he would utterly destroy her aura, but he needed to get her into the red zone which was 15% to 1% not 0% , he continued to debate this in his head until he heard a dink coming from something hitting his armor.

Pyrrha hit him dead in the chest plate thinking that would penetrate the armor allowing her to win with ease, she immediately thought otherwise as another punch hit her causing her aura to drop another 20%. Pyrrha attempted again and got another 20% knocked off her aura.

Pyrrha finally saw an opening, in his right arm's armpit there wasn't any armor. She quickly thrusted forward and felt something spray across her face.

She continued anyway and stopped in one of those dramatic positions a few yards behind him with her spear in hand. She heard a thud like something heavy hit the ground and she heard cries of shock from the audience.

She turned around to find that she had in fact chopped his right arm off. Sammael looked down in annoyance and noticed a faint glow of blue flash off. He suddenly felt angry, not what a normal angry marine would feel. This anger was increased tenfold.

Pyrrha could only be frozen with fear as the giant simply picked up his dismembered arm and gave the loudest battle cry she had ever heard. Yang sat in the audience and felt fear slowly building up inside of her as she remembered how he had entered this world through a portal yelling this battle cry before he beat the shit out of Mercury and her.

Somewhere in a white fang controlled warehouse, Mercury felt a sliver of fear appear in his mind as he remembered the giant battle cry that one day. He didn't know why he was thinking that but he quickly went back to preparing the for the destruction of Beacon.

Sammael charged forward with the dismembered arm above his head like a club using is like a battle axe as he hit the now defensive and still very shocked Pyrrha." why are you doing this? Your need medical attention for that arm." shouted Pyrrha over the sound of her shield deflecting the arm's brutal attacks.

Pyrrha was quickly sent flying backwards by a well placed attack and she now quivered in fear as the Astarte stood before answering her question." Why do I fucking hit you with my dismembered fucking arm? Because of in spite of you, you fucking arm chopping bastard." He said while cursing like a sailor.

Pyrrha sat helplessly as the arm came down utterly destroying her aura. The buzzer sounded allowing Sammael to claim victory in the match.

Sammael simply turned afterwards and walked away with his dismembered arm tucked under his left arm like a newspaper grabbing a tool box from the corner of the room before walking out. The room was silent due to everyone wondering the same question," what the fuck just happened?" Ruby quickly ran after him to see if her teammate was alright, leaving behind her the rest of her friends to try and comfort a crying Pyrrha who felt absolutely awful for cutting off Sammael's arm and causing him to go storming off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello. it has recently come to my attention i may of accidentally posted the same chapter twice. that is a major my bad on my part so to fix that here are two more chapters. Enjoy.**

* * *

To find Sammael all Ruby had to do as follow the blood like trails and the constant swearing. She found him in the school's gym working on his arm with a wrench." What are you doing here? We need to get you to a nurse so they can stitch your arm back on!"Sammael simply replied," it's not that type of fucking arm. What other arm drips oil when it is fucking damaged?" Ruby looked down and examined the 'blood', it was indeed oil. It slowly dawned on her that her teammate's arm was a robotic arm and that's was the reason why he didn't even flinch when it was cut off. Sammael seemed to stop swearing, as much, as he put his arm back into its magnetic hold.

"ever since the massive fucking Warrrrggg in sector 124 of the goddamn Gothic sector this stupid ass arm keeps falling off when something hits the stupid armor joints that connect the armor together. If i ever find that one bastard of a tech priest i'm going to kick his balls between his fucking ears." Sammael said angrily as him and Ruby exited the gym and walked back to the dorm.

when they got back to the room and as they opened the door they found a annoyed Yang, a worried Weiss, and a scared Blake, a crying Pyrrha and a curious Ozpin." Well Mr. Soup I see that your arm is back in place. Care to explain." questioned Ozpin." Sure. just let me take off the goddamn armor off and let me put a fucking shirt on." said the now strangely calmed Astarte.

As he removed his armor and put it on its stand Ozpin noticed many thing odd about the boy. First he had scars and bullet wounds all over, second he was unusually strong and muscular for someone his age, third he was a lot bigger that anyone in beacon let alone all of Remanent, Forth his robotic arm was so advanced it made all others on remnant look like simple children toys, and lastly there was a blue rune with five stamps of some kind on it on his robotic shoulder.

Was this what was supposed to keep him calm when he wasn't in combat?" Professor?" Ruby waved her hand in front of his face snapping him out of his thought." Well it appears that you weren't harmed in anyway." said Ozpin now interested in what the rune was," What is that on your shoulder there?" The angry marine looked at his shoulder and sighed," It is a emperor blessed calming rune of some kind. I believe the god emperor gave it to me to make it easier to communicate with others. It i working surprisingly well."

Weiss, Yang, Blake, Pyrrha and Ozpin all burst out laughing when the angry marine had said this proving that they thought otherwise. Ruby on the other hand was drooling at all the thoughts of how she could weaponize the robotic arm. Ozpin nodded as he once again was deep in thought for a moment before." Alright then I guess I came down here for nothing then. Have a good day girls. And Sammael?""Yes?" replied the angry marine who was eating skittles." Easy on the skittles." Stated Ozpin. Grumbling in agreement Sammael put the box of skittles down.

Ozpin being satisfied walked out of the room." Sammael. Why do you have so many scars?" asked Weiss worried for his health." from all the battles i have fucking fought." came the reply from Sammeal.

" Why are you so strong and buff ?" asked Yang dreamily." It is necessary for us angry marines to fight only with melee, guns are for fucking pussies. So we have to be strong. The only guns like things we use launch other angry marines into the fucking battle." answered Sammael going back to eating skittles from the box of skittles."Sammael, why are you always so angry?" asked Blake who was hiding from him behind a wall of books.

" It's what my fucking chapter is known for. We are the angriest warriors of the emperor. I am not as angry here because of this shitty rune I received from the god-emperor when I came out of the god forsaken portal." answered Sammael who decided to go to sleep because of the fact he was getting annoyed by the continuous questioning." You might want get some sleep too. Professor Port is having a test tomorrow and you don't want to fall asleep halfway through it. Right?"

The entire team of Rwby agreed with Sammael, but only three of them went to sleep. Blake sat with her eyes open wondering what kind of training did he have to go though to be a angry marine and what his life story was. Ruby on the other hand was a thinking about how hard it would be to be fighting wars since 15 and having to watch many people die around you. With this really depressing thought in her head she decided to make every day an extraordinary moment for him before falling asleep. Sammael slept his usual forty minutes before he got up and walked to the forge. As he walked he thought of what transpired today.

"Just fucking great! Now my piece of shit arm replacement is falling apart! Now i have to fix that along with the piece of shit armor joint." He muttered to himself as he began thinking that maybe back before he was sucked into the portal he if he hadn't of nugied the tyranid to death on some federal planet then the joint wouldn't of broke as easily.

" can't be helped now i guess. Ill just have to fix the fucking thing later" He said as he opened the doors to the forge. He walked over to the part of the forge that was designated his due to the two large objects covered in tarps. He pulled the tarp off the smaller object to reveal a attack bike with a skull sitting on the seat of it.

" What the Fuck? Why the hell is there a fucking skull on my fucking attack bike?! Is this some sick joke?!" he yelled as he picked up the skull," actually, I need assistance with building my fucking main project so if i were to…" Sammael sat down at a work bench and started fiddling with the skull."Put a stupidly tiny circuit here, a bit of fucking wire here, a eye lens here, and then we electrocute the fuck out of it."

Sammael said as he rammed two live wires into the battery of the newly made servo skull. He sat and watched as the light of the servo skull's eye began to slowly light up. Sammael smiled as he held out a can of bright yellow paint and a paintbrush to the now newly awakened servo skull.

" welcome back to the word of the fucking living, motherfucker. You are now going to be working for me, captain Fucking Soup or if you're one of the pussies who works or Beacon then Sammael. Your first task is to paint both of these fucking machines yellow." Sammael said as the servo skull took the brush and paint and looked from the paint to Sammael to the attack bike and the other larger vehicle with the tarp on it.

"101001110101 010101010 1010." It said in binary code. Sammael shook his head slowly all will be explained tomorrow night when i fucking come back. So if you could just fucking paint the vehicles and have them ready by tomorrow, which is Saturday, i will gladly explain what the fuck is happening." Sammael said as he walked out of the forge leaving the skull to its painting.

" Oh shit it's already 8:00 in the morning. Fuck it i'm just gonna get breakfast and then maybe i'll ask Yang where i can go to get fucking drunk later." Sammael thought as he walked towards the mess hall to find Cardin waiting for him with his mace." perfect something i can beat the shit out of that no one will care about." thought Sammael as he raised his gauntlets to block the attack. This was indeed going to be a interesting day for him.


	10. Chapter 10

**hello again readers. Here's the next chapter in the story of which you have chosen to read. it is indeed fairly long due to the fact i have decided to increase my chapters a little more. If you enjoy reading what i write then there is good news for you guys. I am now writing another Rwby story: Remnant's Emperor. with everyone's favorite god emperor. thank you all for you support. enjoy!**

* * *

Ruby wondered around Beacon looking for her eight foot tall friend." Where is he?" she wondered as she walked towards the forge to see if he was in. Sure enough a familiar voice was inside swearing his head off at whatever he was building this time." Sammael? Are you free today? The entire team is heading down to Vale for the day and.." Ruby stopped immediately as she looked at what Sammael was building.

There inside the forge sat a tank, not just any tank but a modified bane blade with its 11 guns all pointed at in all directions each capturing the sunlight as they did. Ruby immediately felt weak between the knees seeing all of the guns glimmering in the sun. She was quickly snapped out of her trance when she heard a familiar voice yelling at something." No you stupid servo skull. I said a fucking wrench not a pair of no good stupid ass pliers." Ruby walked around behind the tank to come face to face with a flying skull that was holding pliers in one of it's multiple claws. The skull immediately dropped the pliers and wrapped its 'arms' around Ruby in a hugging kind of way." Sammael, what is this?" Ruby asked as the servo skull's relaxed a bit as it turned to Sammael and began to start spewing out binary code from its voice box.

Sammael stood up from where he was and looked from the servo to Ruby." Well I'll be damned.." He said as he grabbed the servo out of the air and began to tinker with its voice box." that should fucking do it." he said as he let the servo skull go and took out his modified scroll." Ozpin? Its me, Sammael. Yes. no. Just get the fuck down here!" He said as he slammed the scroll down. Sammael snatched the servo skull out of the air and away from Ruby much to its protests." Hold still i'm just adding two fucking things to make this next part easier for me. Ozpin's going to fucking flip out." he muttered as he added a vox box and a holographic projector onto the servo skull." you better be fucking grateful i took apart my fucking helmet to get those." Sammael said as Ozpin quickly walked into the forge.

" Hello Sammael, Ruby, and flying skull. Wait flying skull?! Sammael what did you do?" Ozpin asked glaring at a now guilty looking Sammael." I may or may have not brought back a person called Summer Rose." He said sheepishly. Ozpin sighed and furrowed his brow as the servo skull flew over and floated in front of him." Real quickly does anyone have a picture of Summer?" asked Sammael looking at the servo skull with a concerned look," In order give the hologram projector something to fucking work off of." Ruby disappeared to go grab her picture of her mother." Sammael, how did this happen?" Ozpin asked. Sammael shrugged as he picked up a wrench and began to adjust his robotic hand.

" I don't fucking know. I found the skull sitting on my attack bike and i decided i needed fucking help with a few projects." Sammael said gesturing to the machines of came back in a flash with a picture of Summers before she had died." Will this work?" Ruby asked as Sammael as the servo skull began to scan the picture." It fucking better. I had to scrap the holo projector inside my fucking helmet. Now how am i going to watch if the emperor had text to speech in port's class?" he said growing a bit sad that he actually had to listen to port's bragging and boasting now. The servo skull finished scanning and floated to the middle of the room and projected an image of Summer below it.

The projection looked around the forge and then locked its eyes on Ruby." Ruby.." It said with holographic tears coming to it's holographic eyes." Mom.." Ruby said also tearing up. Ruby ran over and 'embraced' the hologram in a hug shedding tears of joy to have her mother back." Thank you." Summers said to Sammael who was watching the scene unfolding before him. Ozpin turned to Sammael, looking at him with awe and serious look." Sammael I know someone who really needs to see this. His name is Tai. He is Ruby and Yang's father. He lives a few hours from here, but you will have to travel quite a distance, but i will assure you it will be worth the distance to reunite the widower with his long dead wife." Ozpin said as Sammael began to put on his armor.

As soon as he had finished by placing his helm upon his head causing the eyes of the helmet to light up red, he clamber onto the attack bike and turned on the engine." Where the fuck do i go?" Sammael asked Ozpin." I know the way. Plus i think dad will want to see me too." Ruby said as she climbed onto the tall bike and sat in front of Sammael. The bike roared off down towards the bullhead landing platforms causing students to literally dive out of the way in order not to get crushed underneath the speeding attack bike. Cinder sat at a cafe in vale drinking her favorite coffee thinking about how to dispose of the troublesome Astarte when she heard the sound something very fast and loud roaring past the cafe.

As she turned she saw the source of the sound, it was Sammael driving what appeared to be a heavily armed motorcycle with a little girl sitting in front of him. As the attack bike roared past Cinder was splashed by puddle water causing her favorite dress to be soaked in the oily substance. Grumbling Cinder stood up and called Emerald." That armored giant has found himself a new toy. Where theres one theres two. Find the second machine. It could prove to be useful to our cause." Cinder said as she looked up at Beacon tower," Soon you shall meet your end Ozpin. And nothing your little armored giant can do can stop me." Sammael sat bored out of his skull watching the waves pass by as the vessel sailed towards where Ruby's father lived.

Finally after three hours the boredom overtook him" Holy fucking shit! Is there anything to do aboard this fucking piece of shit vessel?!" he yelled causing Ruby and Summer to come over to their Astarte friend. Sammael began to pace around the ship looking at every passenger out of pure boredom. Sammael stopped when he saw a familiar person attempting to elude him." Hold it right there faggot!" He shouted as he chased a certain multicolored haired girl around the deck of the ship. Neo ran into the storage room of the ship trying to escape the wrath of the angry marine who was only a few feet behind her. She slammed the steel door closed and locked it. Neo sat down to catch her breath but was interrupted when the door shook on its hinges as a fist shaped dent in it was created. Neo hastily drew her weapon and tried to find a way to escape the room. Seeing no way to escape she hid behind a wall of boxes.

The door came crashing down revealing the armored giant behind it." where the fuck are you, you little piece of shit?" Sammael yelled into the room full of crates and boxes. Neo felt fear slowly rising as the Astarte's footsteps began to enter the room." If i escape this I'm asking Cinder for a raise." Neo thought as she slowly looked over her box wall. The room was void of any signs of the giant, but she could still hear his breathing." He is close." Neo thought as she turned back around only to be greeted by the burning red eyes of the angry marine's helmet." Found you." Sammael said as he grabbed Neo's shirt and lifted her into the air. Neo struggled as the angry marine began to question her." what the fuck are you doing here? Who the fuck hired you? And why the fuck do you remind me of some type of frozen dessert?" Sammael asked the squirming Neo.

Neo stopped struggling and signaled that she was mute." Well fuck. Guess i'm not getting any fucking answers here." Sammael said as he suddenly dropped Neo to the ground. A sudden ripping sound could be heard as Neo fell from his grip. Sammael's Astarte enhancements immediately kicked in making him quickly notice the pair of clothes that hung shredded in one of his gauntlets joints. Neo noticed this too and immediately attempted to cover herself. Sammael quickly grabbed a blanket and threw it upon Neo and muttered some sort of a apologie before he left the room to prepare his attack bike for the next part of the journey.

" I guess chivalry does still exist." Neo thought as she silently followed the giant covered in the blanket. Neo soon found Sammael sitting on top of his attack bike with a girl dressed in a red cloak holding a skull." the fuck do you want?" Sammael said as he turned towards Neo." clothes mainly. And i want to know who and what you are." Neo signed looking at the Astarte with her version of puppy dog eyes." Fine get on." Sammael said as the ramp lowered allowing the attack bike to leave the cargo hold of the ship. Neo hopped on and held on to Sammael and her blanket for dear life as the attack bike flew out of the cargo hold and down a dirt road.

The ride lasted a total of forty five minutes but finally the group arrived at Tai's house. Sammael turned the engine off and was greeted with powerful kick to the chest plate by blonde haired man." step away from my daughter you monster!" the man said as he punched Sammael in the face of the helmet." Dad! Dad! Stop! He's a friend!"Ruby said as she stood in front of Sammael who was kneeling on the ground." Ruby step away from him. his red friends attacked a nearby village not far from here a hour ago! And there were no survivors!" Tia said as he pushed his daughter out of the way in order to deliver a blow to the kneeling Astarte.

As soon as he did though he received a powerful punch to the face by Sammael's gauntlet." You fucking dare attack me? Captain Fucking Soup of the angry marines? Well lets see how you feel after i smash your Fucking skull in!" Sammael yelled in rage as he ran towards the shocked Tai. Tai dodged the attack barely." This guy is different from the last ones. He seems to be stronger, faster, and angrier. And holy shit! This guy wants to kill me. Maybe I should of waited for him to tell me why he was here with Ruby." Tai thought. Suddenly Tai was sent flying back into a tree causing his right leg to break due to the force." Not as fast now are you, you blonde bastard. Now where the fuck is a man called Tai?" Sammael said as he loomed over the Fallen Tai." You're looking at him." Tai spat as he headbutted Sammael sending the Astarte stumbling back.

Suddenly five blood red armored figures walked out from the woods wielding chainsaw axes clearly drawn to the area by the sounds of the fighting." fucking CHAOS faggots? Here?" Cried Sammael completely forgetting about Tai as he turned to face the new threat." Ah a loyalist corpse worshiping dog. From the chapter angry marines i see. Why not forget about the emperor. Give up. Join the real gods and fight for the blood god. Master the true extent of your rage." The leader of the chaos marines said. Ruby was worried." Sammael who are these people?" Ruby asked as Sammael cracked his knuckles not even trying to hide his murderous intentions towards the chaos marines.

" These are the most fucking pussies ass bastards that have ever lived. They worship their stupid ass god ,Khorne. A fucking piece of shit who won't even leave the warp to get his balls kicked between his chin and to get his royal shit fucked up." Sammael said before he slowly raised his fist into the air erecting the middle finger." FUCK YOUR GODS YOU FAGGOTS!" He cried as he thundered towards the leader of the chaos marines. One of the chaos marines charged forward towards Sammael with his chainsaw axe revving ready for the taste of blood. Sammael swung his power gauntlet sending the chaos marine's helmet and head flying back into a tree, as the body fell Sammael turned towards the remaining four.

" Now it's your fucking turn." He said as he picked up a large rock and threw it at another chaos marine. The marine dodged the rock but instead met Sammael's power gauntlet shooting forward and grabbing the marine's face plate. Sammael crushed it along with the marine's skull. Ruby, Summers, and Tai watched the battle as it happened and as Sammael brutally killed the chaos marine in front of him." Ruby, i want you to look away. You should have never of have befriended that…. that thing." Tai said as he held his daughter close.

But Ruby couldn't look away. This thing, this monster it wasn't the Sammeal she knew. The Sammeal she knew was gentle and kind, sure he did swear quite a bit and was quick to violence but he would never kill anyone. Ruby watched as Sammeal killed two more chaos marines, one with their own weapon and the other by jumping on his head repeatedly until it was nothing more than a bloody puddle.

Sammeal looked around, all that remained left was the leader." Prepare for death loyalist dog. Your death will be painful and it will please the blood god. For i am the blood god's honored champion, for i am Ag-"the champion of Khorne never got to finish his own introduction due to the fact that Sammael had grown impatient." Oh, shut the fuck up!" Sammael said as he ran towards the chaos champion. The champion dodged the attack and planed the chainsaw axe in Sammeal's side, revving the blade inside the wound spewing blood everywhere.

" Blood for the blood god!" laughed the champion. Sammael clenched his teeth in both pain and rage." lets see your fucking god save you now, you prick!" Sammael said as the grabbed the champion's arms and lifted him into the air." What are you doing? You think you can best me by lifting me into the air? No wonder your so called almighty emperor has abandon you!" The champion said.

Sammael let out a mighty roar as he pulled on both of the champion's arms causing the champion to be slowly ripped in half spraying blood all over Sammael's armor and the two helpless bystanders." Fuck your pathetic chaos gods!" Sammael said as he threw the pieces of the champion down on the ground. Sammael began to walk towards Tai and Ruby so he could explain to the scared duo what just happened, but stopped and turned to look at the blood carnage he had made spread across the lawn and on the trees.

" Well fuck." Sammael said as he looked at the mess. Slowly he turned back to find both Tai and Ruby both watching him with fearful eyes that both asked the same question," Are we next?" Slowly .the world began to grow darker and darker causing Sammael to fall onto his knees." That Fucking chaos bastard. He poisoned his blade with cock biting daemon blood." Sammael thought as his vision slowly slipped into the darkness. There was a loud crash as Sammael's body hit the ground.

The last thing he saw was Ruby running to his side, Neo was walking out of the house surprised by the bloody carnage around her wearing a red t shirt, and Tai slowly standing up using the tree for support. As Ruby knelt next to Sammeal, Sammael said two things that surprised the crying girl." So that's where the fucking ice cream haired girl went." and the second caused Ruby to cry even harder as his body went limp in his armor." I have served you well my lord. Now I go off to join you at your side on the golden throne." The world became pitch black for Sammeal as his last thoughts entered his mind. These thoughts consisted of his service in the emperor's name and about how he had failed the emperor by dying at the hands of the first chaos faggot he had seen on this planet. And then there was darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter isn't as long as i wanted it to be but here it is for you guys to read and hopefully enjoy. thank you all for your support.**

* * *

Sammael looked through his mindscape to find everything golden and bright." The fuck is going on here?" Sammael said as he looked around. He finally saw something familiar. It looked like the golden throne but nothing sat upon it." Noble Astarte. Your quest has taken a turn for the worst." A voice behind him said.

Sammael slowly turned to find a man standing in a suit behind him looking extremely tired." Who the fuck are you?" Sammael said looking at the man with suspicion," Are you the reaction in having to the demon blood that chaos pussy stabbed me with?" Sammael asked as he raised his fists ready to fight.

The man simply threw back his head and laughed at this." No my son. I am the person who you pray to every day and every night. I am also the one who sent you here." The man said as he placed his hand on Sammy's armored shoulder." My god. The Emperor! My lord." Sammael said as he kneeled before the emperor." Sammael, I have seen that you are having… trouble fighting the new threat. I have decided to allow you to chose one teammate to aid you from your crew aboard your ship. You will also receive four guardsmen to act as representatives for the imperial guard branch of the imperium." The Emperor said as he waved his hand a list of the angry marines under Sammael's command aboard the angry marine battle barge, the fuck of massive fuckery.

Sammael looked at the list and finally stopped at a familiar figure." My lord i have chosen my partner. I chose mechanical bastard, the belligerent engine." Sammael said as he looked at the Emperor's confused face." You mean a dreadnought?" The Emperor asked looking at Sammael as if he were crazy." No i mean belligerent engine. Where should I meet him and the representatives?" Sammael asked.

" Wait five seconds and wake up." The Emperor said as he walked off into the light." Wait my lord! I have so much to ask you about. like the reason im here." Sammael yelled as he ran after the Emperor who was disappearing into the light." Time to wake up Sammael. Time to wake up." The Emperor said as everything became white.

Sammael bolted up only to be greeted by the pain emanating from his wound. Sammael quickly looked around and noticed that he was inside a room siting upon a couch and sure enough sleeping while holding onto his hand was Ruby, in her red rose pajamas. " she must of went to her chambers, but then got worried about my welfare and came down here." Sammael thought as he took off the blanket.

He slowly stood up taking the blanket and placed it upon the sleeping teenager's shoulders. Sammael looked around the house to find his chest plate resting on the dining room table. Sammael cautiously entered the dinning room to find Tai, Ozpin, and Ironwood standing around the table examining something.

Sammael looked over Ironwood's shoulder and found that Summer was projecting his past missions and campaigns onto the table." Look at the size of those creatures." Ironwood said," I wonder how they would fair against the grim though." Tai nodded in agreement as he watched holo Sammael shatter one of the creatures skulls with a folding chair." What are they?" He wondered out loud.

" those jolly locust fucks are tyranids. They taste exactly like free range chicken if cooked right." Sammael said with a grin as Ironwood turned around." I see you're awake." Tai said as he continued to watch the hologram. Ozpin's eyes grew to the size of golf balls as he watched a giant ship slowly fly over the camera's head and crash into the enemy's ship." Sammael what is that?" Ozpin asked as the ship emerged from the slowly falling wreckage." That is the battle barge, the fuck of massive fuckery, its 4 km long and it makes all of Ironwood's ships look like fucking models that are armed with laser pointers." Sammael said as he opened the refrigerator grabbing a beer.

Tai and Ironwood both gave Sammael a disapproving look as the Astarte took a sip from the beer." I don't think you should be drinking that young man." Tai said as he tried to grab the beer from the eight foot tall Sammael." Young man?! I'll have you fucking know sir i am 228 years old and I have served for 213 fucking years fighting any chaos faggot, eldar bastards, pussie as shit tau, and the flying space cockroaches that are called the goddamn tyranids. I'm pretty sure that i have both earned this fucking beer and more. If anyone is too young to be drinking beer here it would be allowed of you ignorant fucks." Sammael said as he stood looking down onto Ironwood and Tai.

" Sammael, I highly doubt you that you only came in here for a beer. Mind telling us your reason for being here instead of remaining in bed to allow your injuries to heal?" Ozpin asked as he quickly moved to stand in between the three stubborn men. Sammael held up his hand and started counting down from five with his fingers.

As soon as he got to one there was a golden light and a crash, both coming from the left and the right side of the house." That will be my fucking reasons. I'll go left you guys right." Sammael said donning his armor and began to walk towards the door." Oh and one last thing. Don't fucking attack them. They are representatives of the imperium of man military branch, the imperial guard, and the other one is a colleague of mine. They will not hesitate to end your miserable fucking lives." Sammael said as he resumed his strides towards the door. Ironwood, Tai, and Ozpin walked around the right side of the house to be greeted with four grim looking weapons pointed at them by four teenagers wearing three different sets of armor.

They all seemed to relax upon seeing other humans." Greetings imperial citizens. May i inquire what planet we are on?" Said a teen who wore a red cap with strange inscriptions." Remnant." Tai said bluntly causing the other three guardsmen to grow confused and lower their guard. Suddenly the one wearing the cap and one of the other guardsmen were snatched off the ground.

" Xenos!" One of the remaining guardsmen cried. The two brought their lasguns up to their shoulders and unleashed a barrage of lasers towards one of the nevermores. It cried out in pain as a laser went through its foot causing it to drop its prey crashing down to the ground." Commissar…" The shortest guardsman said as he watched the nevermores fly off with their prey. A second later Sammeal came thundering towards towards them wearing a red hat followed by a giant yellow dreadnought.

" The fuck happened here? Where's the fourth fucker?" Sammeal asked the stunned group." did he get kidnapped by fucking nevermores? I wouldn't think that a guardsmen would be taken by such a weak ass creature." Sammeal trailed off as he realized what he was joking about actually happened." Oh.. Oh shit. That literally just happened. That would explain the free commissar's hat i found." Sammeal said as he looked at the three remaining Guardsmen.

" Well that fucking sucks. Greetings dipshit guardsmen. I am Captain Fucking Soup, also called Sammeal. These three civilians you see are Ozpin, General Ironwood, and some fuck." Sammeal said causing Tai to grumble in disapproval." Sergeant Mike of Cadia reporting." "Private Will reporting."" Corporal Sam reporting." The imperial guards said as they sounded off." Mechanical Bastard, the belligerent engine, active." A mechanical voice said from the dreadnought reported.

" Can't wait to see how much Goodwitch disapproves of these guys." Ozpin thought as everyone settled went inside the house, excluding mechanical basterd because he obviously wouldn't fit inside the house, to for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

"Why are you still wearing that hat?" Mike asked as the odd group walked up the stairs to beacon's giant main doors." because fuck you and everyone who disagrees with me wearing this hat." Sammeal said as they walked through the doors.

A small crash was heard as mechanical bastard walked through the door, but due to the bulky body of the dreadnought he managed to rip one of the doors off its hinged. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the strange group composed of three guardsmen, Astarte, and a dreadnought." guess whos back bitches?! And i brought friends!" Sammeal yelled causing everyone to quickly and speedily walk away leaving a total of 17 people in the room.

Jaune looked in amazement as the dreadnought began to stomp off after Sammeal causing the three guardsmen to quickly run after them, so they wouldn't get left behind by the pair of angry marines." oh god. They brought more imperials." Ren said as he shook his head.

"Hey guys check it out. A new mission was just posted. Accompany team imperium, through it may get bloody? What kind of mission is this? And whose team imperium?" Weiss asked as she read the board." Mrs. Schnee, team imperium quite literally just walked through here." Ozpin said as he walked over followed by Ruby.

" Ruby!" Yang said as she embraced Ruby in a crushing hug." how's dad?" Yang let go of Ruby, who quickly attempted to catch her breath." he's fine i guess. Sammeal gave him a broken leg." Yang shook her head in disbelief.

" Dad did attack him first though." Ruby said quickly causing Yang to sigh with relief." Anything else happen?" Yang asked. Ruby's eyes slowly began to tear up as she spoke the next few words," There were five other armored guys. He killed them all. Oh god there was blood and body parts everywhere." Ruby immediately began to cry heavily.

" oh god…" Weiss said. Suddenly the door burst open revealing Sammeal clad in his armor standing in the doorway." get moving fucktards. The baneblade doesn't run on the fucking sun." Sammeal said as he walked over to his side of the room and gathered his things

." Sammael, did you really murder those men?" Weiss said still in disbelief about what Ruby had told her. Sammeal stopped what he was doing and said casually," Fuck yea i did. If i remember right i did rip a guy in half at one point." The room when quiet apart from the sound of Sammeal packing his things into a rucksack.

" Why?" Asked Blake causing Sammeal to stop." Why?! Why?! Those fuckers are the enemy they will gladly fuck over everything that you hold dear. You want a reason for my rage towards those fucktards? Watch this." Sammeal said throwing a small computer chip to Blake. Sammeal left the room leaving behind the saddened atmosphere.

" I don't understand did he actual show another emotion besides rage and happiness? He actually sounded sad just then." Weiss exclaimed as they all looked towards the door of the dorm. Blake pulled out her scroll and plugged the chip in to it. Suddenly Blake gave a cry of surprise and disbelief.

" What is it?" Ruby asked as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. Blake slowly turned the scroll showing a image of a little girl who looked about 12 years old." He was a father? But he said he joined at 15. How?" Yang said staring in disbelief. Blake pressed play on the video which started with the girl giggling.

" Dad stop recording me it's embarrassing." The girl said." But Rose, honey, i won't see you for another two years when i get leave." Sammeal said as he hugged Rose tightly one last time before he boarded the drop ship." Bye dad! I love you!" The little girl yelled over the ship's engines as Sammael waved good bye as the ship's cargo doors closed.

The video skipped ahead by two months and continued from there. Team rwby watched as Sammeal ran quickly from house to house taking potshots at Chaos cultists muttering to himself," She'll be fine. She'll be fine." Sammeal slowly made his way to the shelter and forced the door open to be greeted by the terrible stench of death

. Sammeal dropped his gun in surprise as he looked at all of the corpses that littered the floor." No. No!" Sammeal cried as he noticed the small body of Rose lying mutilated with organs hanging out in the right hand corner of one of the bunkers many slowly picked up his daughter's corpse and cried softly as heavy footsteps were heard slowly making their way towards the room where Sammeal sat.

" Pitiful corpse worshiping guardsmen. Crying over the sacrifices for the blood god as if those people even meant something. Your death will please the blood god." The voice said. Sammeal planted one last kiss of goodbye on his dead daughter's forehead as he lowered her body down and turned to face the chaos marine." Any last words?" The Chaos marine taunted as he raised his ax up.

Instead of words Sammeal let out a bloodthirsty battle cry as he drew his combat knife and tackled the chaos marine." Fucking die! You piece of shit!" Sammeal said as he repeatedly stabbed the traitor Astarte's face repeatedly showing large amounts of rage as he did so. When Sammeal was satisfied with his work he charged out of the shelter, leaving his rifle, and literally fought his way through the entire city only using a single knife as a weapon.

Finally after another month of gruesome fighting, Astarte help arrived." Hey fucknut. Where the hell is the traitor pussies that were supposed to be located in this fucking sector?" A Astarte yelled to Sammeal as he wiped his blade on a cloth.

" I fucking shanked all of them to death dipshit." Sammeal replied." Damn that's fucking hardcore. Call Temperus Maximus. I think we found ourselves a new dick wad to recruit into the chapter." One of the bright yellow clad Astarte said.

The video ended there leaving all of team Rwby depressed and sad. Mechanical bastard was growing impatient outside." The fuck is taking those bimbos so long?" He said as Mike climbed out of the baneblade.

" There they are. Right let's roll out!" Mike said as the baneblade began to move as soon as team rwby boarded the tank. Mechanical bastard walked beside the tank as it began to pick up speed.

" Where are we going?' Ruby asked Sammeal breaking the awkward silence inside the tank." You'll see." Sammeal said with a smirk." what happens if we meet any hostiles on the road? Orders sir?" Will asked as he climbed down from the main turret's controls.

" If you see any fuckers, Grimm, white fang, or those traitor bastards you have my premonition to run the fucks over or shoot them. show them the wrath of the Emperor!" Sammeal said as he pulled a familiar knife out of its sheath and began to sharpen it. The baneblade slowly drove off into the hills, followed by the dreadnought, towards the white fang's secret base. The white fang , chaos, and the Grimm all were fucked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again. I have been reading thorough the reviews, as i always do, and i have found a few interesting reviews/ questions i would like to answer just for those people. Who knows there could be a ask the characters chapter coming up, if there is enough demand for it. Any way here are the reviews:**

Black Templar chapter 12 . Apr 21

Hmm...

Let's see an angry marine, some normal guys, a EFFING DREADANAUGHT,  
And a storm hammer variation baneblade!

Just an Astarte will doom them all to death, but the only thing more overkill than that would be adding a war master titan!

 **Answer** **: No there wont be a war master titan appearing yet.  But you never know. And yes i do agree the " Team" i have made is probably a bit overpowered but hey its all for fun. Plus i do agree with you that one Astarte would be enough but wheres the fun in that?**

yoloswagftw chapter 11 . Apr 19

The Emperor approves of this. When will Samuel get a centurion?

 **Answer** **: No probably not. A centurion is like a walking tank and we already have a dreadnought and a baneblade. I am glad that the emperor approves of this.**

Cayde-6 chapter 10 . Apr 17

GOD DAMNED CHAOS! COME AND FIGHT ME! I SHALL SEND FORTH BANEBLADES!1!1!1!

 **And that is exactly what will happen. but this time with the white fang.**

Doomsdayguy12345chapter 10 . Apr 17

Fucking Chaos.

 **indeed. i decided to use the chaos marines of the blood god for that chapter because that is one of the main traitor legions that the angry marines hate the most.**

 **Now you've all are probably thinking," Where the fuck is this going? I just want to read the goddamn story!" Well I agree with you. So without further a due heres the story. enjoy!**

* * *

"Sammeal, I have a question. You said you joined at 15.. Was that when you had your daughter?" Ruby asked. Sammeal sat up a bit and laughed." No that's when i joined the fucking army. I Married roses mother at age 20 when I was on leave. When i came back to find my wife had died in childbirth but left me a baby daughter, Rose." Sammeal laughed as he remembered the confusion he went through when Rose was handed to him by his in laws.

Sammeal's face grew grim again when he remembered how she died." I was 32 when i returned home and found that Fucking Chaos had decided to attack. They left none of the civilians alive." And with those final words, Sammeal fell asleep leaving Ruby staring at his helmet clad face." Poor Sammeal." She thought as she too fell asleep. Ruby woke with a sudden start to find that Sammeal was gone and the tank had stopped moving.

" why have we stopped?" She asked Yang. Yang looked up from her magazine and said," The Imperials were a bit jumpy about something. Something about the slope, white fang leader, and snowboard for the dreadnought." Blake sat up with a start and looked over at the surprised sisters." did you say white fang leader? Oh god no. please please god no." Blake said as she hugged her knees.

Suddenly a loud clang was heard." Don't drop that! You could kill us all and then the Astarte would be pissed that there's blood all over his beloved tank." Mike said as he and Will carried large shells on past the cargo hold, where team rwby and some cargo sat, on a large dolly. A few minutes later the guardsmen walked past with large boxes covered in purity stamps labeled bolter rounds.

" What is going on?" Weiss asked as Will and Mike came running back to their assigned stations. A Few metal clangs were heard on the top of the baneblade and the familiar voice of Sammeal yelled," Drive me the fuck closer! I want to hit them with my power chair!" Mike nodded and shouted down to Sam who was driving the tank." You heard the man, Sam. Get this piece of scrap moving." Mike yelled. The baneblade accelerated forward and down the slope picking up speed as it went.

" Firing main cannon." Mike said and a loud boom was heard. The large tank sped down the slope receiving pitiful enemy fire as it went down towards the white fang base, machine spirit thirst for blood." Froward faggots! For even in death i kick ass for the Emperor!" Mechanical bastard said as he maneuvered his newly made snowboard around the baneblade, using his flamers to increase his speed of decent." firing cannon." Mike said as he aimed the main canon directly at the perimeter wall.

Inside the fortress the white fang soldiers panicked as the base was shelled by the baneblade artillery barrage." We need to evacuate Adam and the prisoner." Said a commander as he tried to rally the troops. Suddenly there was a sickening splat as Mechanical bastard came flying through the freshly made hole in the wall and collided with the commander and continued flying through the camp setting multiple fanuses on fire and devastating three buildings by simply crashing into them." Seal the breach! Man the Paladins!" The lieutenant yelled.

There was a second sudden crash as the baneblade flew through the perimeter wall, through the lieutenant, and into one of the buildings. The mighty tank slowly reversed out of the building and turned to face the oncoming soldiers and paladins. Sammeal jumped off the tank and smashed a head of the closest fanus." show these faggots the true meaning of fucking fire power!" Sammael yelled as he pulled the folding chair out of the skull of another fanus and charged into battle. Mike gave the command and the bolter guns on both the left and right of the baneblade unleashed thousands of purified bolter rounds mowing down the gathered infantrymen like grass.

" Fall back!" Yelled a commander as hundreds of white fang soldiers ran for cover. Ruby listened as the gunfire stopped and the main cannon fired three more times and then silence." Is it over?" Yang asked as she slowly stood. The four girls sat silently waiting for something to happen. Soon the sound of two people running was heard, the door opened revealing Mike and Will dressed in their Cadian and Vostroyan flak armor. Mike pulled the lever and opened the loading ramp.

" For the Emperor!" Mike yelled as the two imperial guardsmen charged forward down the ramp. As team rwby exited the tank the smell of death was the first thing that hit them."Oh god…" Weiss said as she raised her hand to her mouth in surprise at the large amount bodies that littered the ground. Mike and Will made their way through the masses of white fang bodies." Dont just stand there, move!" Mike yelled at the teenagers.

Ruby looked at the bodies as she walked slowly towards the guardsmen." OH god this one doesn't have a face." She said as her face pale as she looked at the body of a young soldier who had a bolter round go through his face, blowing off a large portion of his skull. Yang puked at the sight of a fanus holding his organs in his hands crying out for help only to receive a bayonet to the face." Will set the charges on the warehouse door. You four, burn the bodies of the filthy mutants." Mike said causing Blake's back to stiffen." You bastard! They didn't have to die!" Blake said as she angrily made her way over to Mike, who was covering the bodies in gasoline.

" Were they not the enemy? I hate to break it to you but this is war. There will always be death. Now do what your told and burn the bodies!" Mike said as the threw a match onto the bodies he had covered in gasoline creating a inferno. A sudden boom was heard, followed by lasgun fire and gunshots. A few moments later Will limped back to the main group, who were now surrounded by the ashes of the bodies." Explosives set and prime, sir. Unfortunately sir i did take a round to the leg." Will said as he gave Mike a salute.

The mechanical thuds of a dreadnought approaching alerted the group of students and soldiers that Mechanical bastard and Sammeal were coming and surprisingly with them were two figures. One was tall and wearing a white fang mask and he was covered head to toe in bruises and likely had a lot of broken bones." Adam."Blake said as she looked upon the white fang leader in pity.

The second figure was smaller about the size of a twelve year old. They wore a red cloak with the hood down revealing a childish face full of wonder and innocence, but at the same time knowledge and ruthlessness. Sammeal held the smaller figure's hand as the walked towards the baneblade,while Adam was carried over mechanical bastard's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

" Sammeal, who is that?" Yang asked as she pointed at the smaller figure. Sammeal let out a sigh before replying." Everyone this is my daughter, Rose. It would appear that the fucking adeptus mechanicus got to her corpse and saw potential." Sammeal said as he rubbed Rose's hair revealing two cat ears. Sammeal simply being glad that she was alive again, but at the same time being angry at those machine fucking pussies for defiling the body of his dead daughter." She has cat ears! Is she a fanus?"Asked Weiss as they once more entered the baneblade.

" No. she is a ab human. Just like Jessica." Sammeal said as he remembered back to that night when he first met Jessica at that bar." I can't believe that the Fucking captain i work for is a ab human fucker." Mechanical bastard laughed as he threw Adam into a small cell that occupied the corner of the baneblade cargo hold." That does explain how he didn't really care that there were fanuses around." Blake thought as the tank began its journey home to Beacon. After six hours of constant driving the tank finally arrived at Beacon.

As the occupants spilled out Weiss took the opportunity to ask Sammeal an important question." Sammeal Earlier you said you were a captain. What are you the captain of? Troops like that robot?" Weiss asked causing Sammeal to stop walking and turn to Weiss." No. I can command some fucking troops, like commanders, but otherwise im just the fucking captain of the battle barge fucking captain of the Fuck of Massive Fuckery." Sammeal said before he to Rose and said," Come Rose. Ozpin will want to know the details of the fucking mission and he will want to meet you."

Rose looked up from the laspistol she was tinkering with and smiled as her father." Okay dad." She said as she grabbed his hand and followed him to Ozpin's office accompanied by the three guardsmen, the unconscious Adam, and Mechanical bastard." Let's all agree to never ever speak of what we saw. Agreed?' Ruby asked earning sounds of agreement from the other three members of Rwby. Somewhere else in Vale Cinder was furious." How the hell did we lose 20% of the dust we captured? I thought Adam was guarding that." Cinder said causing Neo and mercury to flinch in fear." The armored giant miss. Falls. He attacked the facility killing most of our forces and kidnapped Adam." Replied a deer fanus.

"Curse you Sammeal!" Cinder snarled as she walked away in rage." now my plans are delayed further than expected. Maybe it is time to accept the sorcerer's offer of unlimited power." Cinder thought as she walked off into the cold night.


	14. Chapter 14

**heres the next chapter of the story. enjoy.**

* * *

Ozpin stared at Sammael and Rose in disbelief." So because your daughter is here now, you and your team want to become the combat teachers?" Ozpin asked as he slowly sat down in his chair.

" Did i fucking stutter?" Sammael said leaning on the desk, looking down on Ozpin. Ozpin sighed." Fine. Fine. After seeing the video of how team rwby performed in a live combat zone i guess i have no choice but to agree." Ozpin sighed giving into the imperial's demands. Sammael smiled as he continued." I also would like to enroll Rose here as a representative of the fucking adeptus mechanicus."

Ozpin sat for a moment and nodded his head in agreement." what team will she be on?" he asked. Sammael pondered for a moment. He did want her to be a part of team rwby because but would be good for her to make some friends, but on the other hand she was his daughter and an imperial citizen." okay i have a fucking idea. She be a part of team fucking Imperium, but she shall be sleeping in the dorm of team rwby to expose her to…. Remnant life." Sammael said gaining the interest of Goodwitch.

" may i also require you make a custom made uniform for her? You'll find out why later." Sammael said as he walked away from the desk to look out a window towards the baneblade parked outside the forge." Sammael one thing i wish to inform you about real quickly. General Ironwood has decided that you are a threat to the students at this school, so i have taken the liberty of having a garage refitted to serve as team imperium's dorms for now to prevent fights indoors. As for Ironwood's demands to have you arrested i managed to compromise with him. All you have to do is have your entire team do some tests." Sammael paused for a moment before he turned to meet Ozpin's gaze." when?" Sammael asked as he pulled out his scroll.

" ten minutes from now. While you're doing that here can take Rose to get her uniform and other clothes besides that red robe." Ozpin said as Sammeal dialed the number of Mike." Get your faggoty asses to the gym. Why? Some stupid ass general thinks of us as if we were fucking heretical xenos. Yes, i agree maybe we should arrange an accident for him. Just get the fuck down here." Sammeal said earning a inquisitional glare from Goodwitch." You're not actually planning on arranging a 'accident' for him are you?" She asked now feeling quite concerned for Ironwood." Maybe. Maybe not. All depends which direction the general chooses." Sammeal said as he and rose walked into the elevator and descended towards the ground floor.

" Notice how he didn't say no." Goodwitch said as she tried to find a way to catch up to them." Rose. since your part of the adeptus mechanicus you have a fucking repair beacon right?" Sammael asked his daughter on the slow elevator ride down." Yes, if i get severely damaged or destroyed the beacon will emit a signal back to mars and they shall come and retrieve my body in order for it to be repaired by the forge master. Why do you ask?" Rose said as they stepped off the elevator." Would we be able to build a beacon that could signal the nearest imperial forces just in case our new friend the fucking general decides to arrest our asses?" Sammeal asked causing Rose to begin calculating how much power would be needed.

" Yes, but it would require an entire cargo container of electric dust. I know that your friends with Mrs. Schnee by there isn't a high chance she would be willing to part with that much dust." Rose said as she began to notice the world's evilest smile appear on Sammeal's face." But Rose, you forget our fucking generous friends of the white fang. Im sure they have that much fucking dust lying around somewhere. Mechanical bastard and i will go out to night to find this shit load of yellow dust and bring it here." Sammael said as he turned and began to walk towards the gym leaving Rose waiting for Goodwitch to make her way down.

" Alright gentlemen line up please on the white line." Ironwood said as he attempted to gain the attention of the imperials, who at the moment were talking about some kind of beacon." Gentlemen! Stand on the line…..Now!" Ironwood yelled finally getting annoyed. The Imperials finally noticed the angry general and stood on the white line. Each One of the Imperial were wearing sneakers, shorts, and t-shirts that either said guard or Astarte. Across them stood four atlas soldiers, all wearing smug ass looks as they looked at the imperial guards." Hey shorty where's your commander?" The lead soldier said as he looked down at Mike.

Mike sighed and pointed to the 8ft tall Sammael who stood to the left of him." Anything wrong faggot? Never seen a fucking Astarte before?" Sammael asked as he loomed over the now pale soldier. A small crowd had gathered by now and i the crowd Blake, Weiss, and Yang sat." Look at Will's muscles. So dreamy." Yang said with a sigh as her mind began to imagine some pretty dirty things. Weiss and Blake looked at her with a surprised look but then thought back to the ride to and from the white fang facility where they captured Adam, Yang and Will were practically incapable.

Both were major flirts and both were strong." Those two are a match made in heaven." Thought Blake wishing she could find someone like that. The first test began, weight lifting. The Atlas soldiers went first. The first three benched 120 lb 50 times, while the strongest of the group benched 150 lb 60 times." These faggots are weak as shit!" Yelled Mechanical bastard, who was watching from the sidelines. The Imperial guard on the other hand proved to be a mix of weak and strong. Will benched 160 lb no problem for 65 time, while Sam on the other hand benched 135 forty times. Finally Mike benched 165 lb for 70 times.

" Finally my fucking turn! Tie to show you faggots what real strength really fucking looks like!" Sammael said as he placed 1000 lb on the bar and benched it for 100 times earning surprised glares from everyone that wasn't imperial. The remainder of the tests flew by in an instant until finally the last test was wrestling." Alright i'll fucking go." Sammael said as he stepped into the wrestling ring. The four atlas soldiers sent their two strongest soldiers to fight the angry marine.

" Alright i want a nice clean fight. It will continue till you are no longer able to fight." Ironwood said causing Sammael to grin evilly. The buzzer sounded causing Sammael to shoot forward allowing him to grab an incoming punch. Sammael held the arm and slammed his fist into the elbow joint breaking the man's arm causing him to let out blood curdling scream." Tyson!" The second soldier said as he looked at his partner. Sammeal swiftly picked up Tyson and threw him into his partner causing his partner to catch him.

Sammael threw a powerful punch landing it on the second guy's head knocking out a few teeth and shattering his jaw. Sammael grabbed both of the soldiers' heads and began to smash them into the ground creating a small pool of spit and blood." Enough i have seen enough." Ironwood said causing Sammael to throw his victims into a nearby wall.

Team imperium began to walk out of the gym leaving behind a bloody mess and unconscious soldiers." Mechanical bastard grab some extra fuel for your fucking flamers. We're going hunting!" Sammael said as he donned his armor and placed his enraged helmet upon his head. Tonight was going to be a violent night insuring that no white fang member would sleep soundly in their beds..


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all of the support for the story! i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Ironwood hastily walked out of Beacon and into the night followed by his ever faithful strategist Winter Schnee." The mere fact that they managed to beat highly trained Atlas at practically all of the tests is baffling. The supposed guardsmen were so young too." Ironwood said as he looked towards the parked baneblade that sat menacingly outside the new dorm of team imperium. Every single gun on the monstrous tank seemed to be pointed directly at Ironwood as if it was going to shoot him off the face of the planet.

Ironwood signed as he began to wonder what war would need such young soldiers like the guardsmen. And what the hell did they have to fight that required 'super' soldiers like Sammael. Ironwood stopped his pondering as he heard the rhythmic marching of the machine the imperials called a dreadnought. Ironwood and Winter crouched behind a bush as they watched both the dreadnought and Sammael towards the bullhead launch pads." Where the fuck are we going again?" Mechanical bastard asked as he followed Sammael.

As the duo passed where the Atlas personnel hid, Sammael spoke confirming Ironwood's suspicions that something important was going to happen." To the fucking docks, we'll have some fun and then fuck them over by stealing the cargo." Sammael explained as they walked out of sight." Winter follow them. I'll send in reinforcements to provide additional aid later. I on the other hand will have a chat with Ozpin about his new combat teacher stealing some type of cargo from the docks." Ironwood said causing Winter to take off in the direction of the angry marines.

"Sammael what are you planning?" Ozpin asked as he watched Sammeal and Mechanical bastard board the Bullhead followed by the stealthy strategist. The ride down to the docks was surprisingly short causing Sammael to smile with satisfaction." Right let's get to fucking work! The map says that the white fang meeting is in the fucking ware house to the left." Sammael said as the duo began to walk towards the back of the warehouse." What are those two up to?" Winter thought as she asked as she looked from the pair of armored giants to the rally inside through a grime covered window.

She could still hear the angry marines going through some stupid checklist they made," Paint?""check"Banner?""check""Maximum fuck?""check""Skittles?"" Left behind unfortunately captain. We need the space for the extra explosives.""...These are dark days indeed, when we have to ditch the most fucking important object for extra explosives. Fuck it! Let's do this!" And with that the duo disappeared from Winter's watchful gaze. Inside she could hear the criminal Roman Torchwood trash talking humans, atlas forces, and the imperials.

" Without further a due here is the weaponry i shall provide you to eradicate anything stupid enough to stand between you and your goals." Roman said as the giant banner bearing the white fang symbol fell to reveal a disturbing sight. There was the demonstration pilot with the angry marine banner shoved up his ass, the paladin mark 3 utterly tore to shreds making it barely recognizable, Sammael stood one hand pulling the banner out of the pilot's ass the other flipping off everyone in the room, and lastly Mechanical bastard's painting the symbol of the angry marines on the back wall with the words," Fuck all of the furry fucks called the white fang!"

The room stood silent apart from the screams of pain from the pilot as the banner was pulled out of his ass. Finally Sammael spoke." Hello fucks of the white fang! We the Astartes of the imperium of MAN are here to tear you all a new one." Sammael said as he planted the banner into the skull of the pilot, ending his suffering. Confusion went through the ranks of the gathered white fang soldiers." What?" "their going to kill us all? Don't we out number them 150 to 1?" Finally a deer fanus stood and yelled at the top of her lungs," Get them! Their the ones that took Adam!" The room filled with the sound of weapons being drawn and guns being loaded.

A skylight smashed as Winter dropped into the room landing next to Sammael. A three empty paint cans sailed through the air hitting three fanus in the head." Don't forget about me you fucks!" Mechanical bastard roared as he thundered forward pilot light of his flamers menacingly lighting automatically." Surrender if you value your dignity and honor." Winter said as she drew her sword," Or be thrown in jail like animals." Sammael on the other hand took a different approach." All you fucks are gonna die. Either by my hands or by my friends. fucking not you though, you could be some fucking use unlike your furry fuck friends." Sammael said as he looked through menacingly his helmet's red visors towards Roman, who was at the moment attempting to find an exit out of the ware house but had found them all welded shut.

" Attack!" Cried the deer fanus causing the 300 white fang soldiers charging forward to be met with the holy fire emitted from mechanical bastard's flamers causing the first few rows of attacking fanus to be consumed by the flames. Winter stood engaged in combat with two fanuses both resembling rats, but the fight was cut short when Sammael ran up behind the two fanus and crushed their heads into a fine red liquid with his power gauntlets." Get a fucking move on ice bitch! Unlike you we have a fucking schedule." Sammeal said as he threw the two bodies into the mass of white fang soldiers.

Winter watched as Sammael charge forward using his power gauntlets to cave in the skulls and rib cages of the soldiers closest to him, coating his armor in blood. Mechanical bastard on the other had was grabbing soldiers with his power claws using them to blungen their own comrades to death with their bodies. Winter soon found herself standing in awe at the brutality the two angry marines as they smashed into the tide of fanus." Freeze atlas scum." A voice said as Winter felt a metal barrel of a gun press against her head. Winter turned to find Roman pressing the end of his cane against her head." STOP! We have your leader hostage, Surrender now and she lives." Roman said as he stood triumphantly surrounded by the 210 remaining soldiers.

Sammael and mechanical bastard stopped their bloody rampage and turned to face the hostage situation." the fuck is this? A hostage situation? Well good luck to you we don't even know the fucking woman." Sammeal said as he slammed his next victim's face into the floor killing him. Roman froze." Shit. they don't even acknowledge that the famous atlas strategist, Winter schnee, is our prisoner." Roman thought as a sudden boom was heard." the hell is that?" Roman said as the wall finally caved in to reveal two white fang paladins both aiming their guns at Mechanical bastard." get to cover!" Sammael cried as both he and Mechanical basterd both hid behind a wall as the paladins open up with their machine guns allowing the white fang operatives to file out slowly but that didn't stop Roman to remain behind with his hostage to start spewing insults towards the astartes.

" I thought you guys said your armor was supposed to protect you guys against dust rounds. I guess not. Maybe you guys aren't as mighty as you think you are. Maybe your so called emperor failed to pick the strongest warriors to serve him." Roman laughed as he spewed insults toward Sammael and mechanical bastard who were unusually quiet.

Mechanical bastard suddenly jumped out and fired the angry marine launcher, maximum fuck, directly at the first paladin. The sound of metal crashing against metal was heard as Sammael activated his power gauntlet's electrical fields allowing them to partially melting through the armor of the of the mech causing the driver to panic. The second mech on the other hand wasn't as lucky as mechanical bastard launched himself forward towards the unaware mech grabbing its arms and pulling. The sound of wires and gears being torn apart filled the air as mechanical bastard torn the right arm of the mech off and used it to beat the mech into a pile of scrap with oil, fuel, and blood spilling out as he stepped on the cockpit, killing the driver inside.

Roman turned pale as the two giant he had insulted earlier grabbed him and tied him to the back of Sammael." You can't do this! Hey where are you taking my dust? Are those explosives? What are you doing?" Roman cried as the explosives were planted and the cargo container of dust retrieved and carried by mechanical bastard. Winter followed the two as they made their way towards beacon leaving leaving behind the charred and smoking remains of the warehouse.

Surprisingly the wall that mechanical bastard painted on still stood showing off what happen when you get in the imperium's way. Winter kept looking at Sammael's helmet clad face with pure interest throughout their walk to the bulkhead landing pads." Why would someone need soldiers like this? What war is being fought that we don't know about? And is the prisoner even still alive? I think he's crushed under the weight of Sammael leaning back against the seat.

After a twenty minute ride to beacon, the bullhead was slowed down by the cargo strapped and duck taped underneath it, the craft landed at beacon where Ironwood and Ozpin waited." An eventful night was it, Sammael?" Ozpin asked as Sammael disembarked the craft and took off his helmet revealing his worn handsome face. Winter immediately fell in love with that face but she immediately remembered the files saying he was 228 years old. Sammael walked past the two headmasters but stopped by Ironwood." Here's that pompous douche Roman you were looking for." He said as he handed Ironwood a cowering Roman, who was begging that Ironwood protect him from the angry marines.

" May i ask what the dust is for?" Ironwood asked causing both mechanical bastard and Sammael to turn and look at him with their always raging fiery eyes, one mechanical pair and the others organic." Nope." They both aid in unison causing Ozpin to laugh slightly. Later that night Sammael and Rose stood in front of their creation."We've done it dad. Now we can contact any imperial ship with in a hundred light years from who are you gonna send the signal to?" Rose asked as Sammael typed in his message and sent it

." you'll see." Sammael said as he turned to leave. Suddenly the radio crackled to life." Message received captain. The Fuck of Maximum Fuckery is on it's fucking way." The radio said before returning silent. Sammael simply smiled and left the room. Soon remnant would see the raging power of the imperium's angriest.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello once again. now according to some of the comments i didn't address the fact that murdering a bunch of people is a crime. This chapter was planned to address that due to the fact after i published chapter 15 i noticed that. so i apologize and hope this explains it. enjoy.**

* * *

"What the hell do you mean i'm under arrest?" Sammael asked as both he and mechanical basterd were forced into a specialized cop car. Ironwood smiled as he held he report from Winter in his hand.

" According to my operative you and your friend here attacked the white fang, butchered them, and stole an entire container of dust. Due to that you are under arrest for murder and theft. Your weapons and armor will be confiscated by the Atlas military." Ironwood smile. at the last part as he thought of all the improvements he could make to his army with the futuristic tech that Sammael had possessed.

" Fuck you! According to the stupid ass law of Vale i give my weapons and armor to my daughter for safe keeping." Sammael causing Ironwood's daydream to quickly fade." Well at least we have him in custody." Ironwood said as the truck drove away leaving him, Winter, and a few other atlas personnel standing in front of Beacon." At least he won't be able to give me any more headaches." Ironwood added as they boarded the Atlas drop ship sent to transport them back to Atlas. A few hours later Ironwood found himself walking through the halls of the high security prison that Sammael and the dreadnought had been transported to." We have tried to restrain him twelve time but he beats all of the guards and robots sent inside the cell." the warden said as they walked towards the cell of the angry marine.

Soon Ironwood stood outside of the cell." Open it. It is time the general to crushes the spirits of the giant." Ironwood said as the heavy door opened. Ironwood stepped inside and signaled for the door to close and the cameras to be turned off because he didn't want a video of him beating Sammael to find its way to Ozpin. The Warden stood outside for a few minutes looking at his watch. After ten minutes a faint knock was heard on the door. The Warden quickly opened the reinforced door to find a brutally beat Ironwood held up by his neck by Sammael." I would like to have a copy of the laws in all kingdoms if you fucking please." Sammael said as he threw the general across the floor and walked back into the cell.

" Call the doctor! And someone get this prisoner a law book." The Warden said. For two hours Ironwood laid in surgery but he managed to survive his encounter. Ironwood sat up groggily as h looked around the hospital room." Where is the prisoner?" Ironwood immediately asked the nearest prison doctor." The Courtroom." The Doctor said causing the wounded general to panic a bit."have him apprehended immediately." the doctor was about to respond but the door was kicked in by the now free Sammael." guess what faggot i found loopholes in your argument. First, there is no fucking evidence, for all the authorities know there were no bodies found at the scene of the crime. Second technically according to law 312 of section 4 paragraph 5, it is a custom thing for hunters to take trophies and in this case i took a EMPTY crate as my trophy. Plus i also brought in the notorious criminal Roman Torchwood, so i got a bit of fucking leeway on that." Sammael said leaving Ironwood astounded.

" How?" was all that Ironwood could say due to him being absolutely shocked by the fact that in just two hours Sammael had some how managed to study the text book of law and secure his and mechanical bastard's freedom."fucking skills." Sammael said. What really happened was that Sammael scared the shit out of the fanus judge causing him to want Sammael s far from him as possible." Now if you excuse me i have fucking projects to attend to." Sammael said as he left the baffled Ironwood in the prison's infirmary." Yang hurry or we will be late for combat class!" Blake said as the two girls raced through the halls towards the classroom a hour later. Unfortunately for the partners the bell rang causing both of them to be late.

" Your late faggots." Mechanical bastard said as he stood in the middle of the room." Fifty push ups. Now." Sammael said as he entered the room followed by Rose, Will, Sam, and Mike all wearing their armor or robes." Welcome to insanely fucking brutal fucked up combat and yes that is actually the name of the class." Sammael said as he looked around the classroom at the astonished faces." The Entire team Imperium will be teaching this course to make it easier for all participants that don't have the modifications of a Astarte." Mike explained as he stepped forward gesturing to the pair of angry marines who stood near the left side of the room giving enraged glares towards every student in the room." any questions?" Sam asked causing Cardin to raise his hand.

"Why is there a filthy fanus standing next to you? Shouldn't she be somewhere else?" Cardin said making sure everyone heard. A sudden blur of red hit Cardin square in the forehead." What the hell was that?" Cardin said as he held his now broken nose." a volume of laws. Now sit down and shut the fuck up. Mechanical bastard, bring in our example." Sammael said causing the dreadnought to walk off into a large storage closet. A hand was raised by Blake." Where did you get these 'example'?" Blake asked causing Sammael to have a wicked smile." On our walk back from some stupid ass prison Mechanical bastard pointed out some smoke in the distance. That's when we came across these jolly fucks. So being the fucking gentlemen we are we sent them to their fucking lords early and captured one." Sammael said as he pointed to the cage that mechanical bastard had brought in.

" Let me out of this infernal cage. Your death will be swift!" A giant clad in red spiky armor said as he tried to pry open the bars." is that a.. Person?" A student asked causing Mike to speak up." he is a mix between demons and traitors from the imperium's ranks. Who wants to fight this guy first?" Mike said throwing everyone in the room off guard." I'll do it!" Cardin said as he grabbed his mace and walked into the area." So the little fucker thinks he can take on a chaos faggot? Ten bucks on the chaos faggot." Sammael said causing most of the room to give him a disapproving look." you're betting against your own students?" Weiss asked as the cage opened allowing the chaos marine to charge out in the direction of Cardin, thirsty for the blood of the innocent to be split.

Cardin smashed his mace down hard against the chaos marine's helmet causing the traitor to fall over onto the ground." Thats how its done!" Cardin roared until Sammael stepped into the arena." This is why i bet on the dumb ass traitor. He's not as stupid as this fuck." Sammael said as Cardin was tackled to the ground by the chaos marine." BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" the chaos marine roared as he strangled Cardin until he slipped unconscious." Hey traitor fuck! I have a message from the emperor for you. FUCK YOU!" Sammael said as he slammed the power fist directly into the chaos marines face causing the traitor to stumble back." You corpse worshiping fool. Can't you see that the gods will win no matter what you do?" The Traitor laughed as he punched Sammael in the chest causing him too to stumble.

" Your gods are weak compared to the Emperor. Besides those scared fucks wont exit the warp to have their shitty asses kicked." Sammael said as he grabbed the chaos marines head and pulled back on it. The sound of bones snapping and the maniac laughter of the chaos marine filled the room until the sound of the bones snapping stopped abruptly." Hey faggots. Want to play soccer later? I found us the perfect fucking ball." Sammael said causing mechanical bastard to cheer. The room was dead silent as the chaos marines headless corpse hit the ground with a massive thud.

" how could you do that to him?" a voice cried out from the crowd of students." Do what? Play soccer?" mechanical bastard asked as he dashed forward and scooped up the body of the fowl warp warrior." You killed that man in cold blood and in front of students too." Weiss said as she slammed her fist down on the desk in rage." we have permission to do so by the law and by Ozpin." Sammael said as he threw the head to Mike." Since they are not from this world, just like us, we can do whatever the fuck we want with them." He continued as he began to walk towards the back of the room.

"Is that even legal?" Weiss asked causing Sammael to stop and look at the girl." Well if you want these traitorous fucks to butcher, rape, and corrupt every living thing on this planet, then sure. Fuck it. Lets leave them alive so i can push a button to wipe this shitty excuse of a planet off the maps."

Sammael said causing Nora to perk up." Wipe the planet out?" Nora said. Once again Mike stepped froward to answer the question, while Sammael disappeared." If a planet is deemed unworthy of existing or enemy forces have taken it entirely, a space marine captain, like Sammael, can execute exterminatus wiping the planet off all life making it a molten ball of rock." The bell rang all the sudden

But the students simply stood there in shock."can he really do that?"" there is no way that's possible." the students muttered as they left the room." Hey faggots I got great news, the Fuck of Maximum fuckery has made planet fall along with two imperial guard escorts. Three thunderhawks have been sent to meet us… here." Sammael said as he pointed out the window towards the statue of the hunters and huntresses. A sudden boom was heard as a bright yellow thunderhawk slammed into the statue causing chunks of it to fly everywhere. Sammael was the first person outside as the thunderhawk when the doors of the craft opened to unload its pissed off cargo.

" I SPILLED MY FUCKING COKE!" One of the angry marines growled as he got off the thunderhawk and stopped in front of the slightly taller Sammael." Well if it isn't our favorite cockbitting Captain Fucking Soup." The marine said as eleven more marines filled out. A minute later two more gray thunderhawks landed alongside the first and unloaded their cargo of guardsmen, who immediately fanned out aiming their lasguns towards anyone brave enough to approach."OH great there's more of them." The Voice of Ironwood said as he, Ozpin, Winter, and a couple brave students approached the group of imperials.

" Captain who is this stuck up prick who probably deserves his balls to be kicked up to his chin?" A marine with power feet said causing Ironwood to get mad." Sammael teach your men manners!" Winter exclaimed causing all of the angry marines to look directly at her." Fuck you kiss ass!" They all said in unison before they returned to their conversation with Sammael. Ozpin stepped forward and cleared his throat causing the lasguns of the guardsmen to all be trained on him." Stand down guardsmen." Mike said as he, Sam,Will, Rose and mechanical bastard walked towards the group." Sammael, why are they here?" Ozpin asked causing Sammael to laugh a bit.

" Since the discovery of the massing chaos forces we decided it would be fucking best if we brought our own troops to the party since Ironwood's weak as shit excuses for soldiers can't even beat a pussy demon." Sammael said causing Ironwood to burst out in rage." At least i have more soldiers and ships!" Ironwood said." Do you know of any flat areas nearby Ozpin?" Will asked as the imperials filled into the thunderhawks." The diamond plaza. Why?" Ozpin asked as Will boarded the craft." Just tell Ironwood to meet us there." Will said before the door shut and the thunder hawk flew away. 2 hours later Ironwood and winter stood at diamond plaza waiting for the imperials to arrive." Sir there's a report of large amounts of men dressed in green and grey uniforms heading this way." Winter said causing Ironwood to stiffen a bit in surprise.

Soon the sound of thousands of feet marching filled the plaza causing random civilians to stop and look. 12 large groups of imperial guardsmen marched into the plaza followed by 200 angry marines, including Sammael, and shortly followed by a group of dreadnoughts lead by mechanical bastard." Sir. i think we are vastly outnumbered. My estimates say 30 of them to 1 atlas soldier." Winter said looking at the sea of gray and yellow. A sudden shadow passed over the city causing everyone to look up. A mile above the city the battle barge, Fuck of massive fuckery, flew silently followed by its two imperial guard escorts, the Hammer of the Emperor and Cadia's Calvary." By god…" Ironwood said as the ships slowly flew overhead and the familiar figure of Sammael stepped forward.

" This is a small amount of fire power of the imperium mother fucker." Sammael said." Don't you think it was a little overkill to have half of our forces here just so you can show off?" Sam asked. A sudden explosion was heard in the west side of Vale." Astarte forward. Show these fuckers the power of the emperor's finest!" Sammael said as the angry marines charged forward towards the explosion." Guardsmen, show the enemy the might of cadia!" Mike yelled as he pointed his saber in the same direction the angry marines charged." Show the demon filth the might of the first borns!" Will shouted." Man the weaponry! Let the xeno filth taste the holy fire of the emperor!" Sam shouted as other craft transported 12 leman russ tanks down to the waiting guardsmen." For the emperor!" the guardsmen cried as the large army charges forward." What just happened?" Ironwood asked as the dust slowly settled and the sound of gunshots and cannons firing filled the air. Ozpin stood at the top of his tower looking down on the battle bellow. Chaos marines, white fang, and Grimm flooded in through the hole in Vale's protective wall. In the sky traitor atlas cruisers fired upon the few remaining loyal cruisers." So it has begun." Ozpin said as he sat down drinking what he believed to be his last cup of coffee. The world of Remnant was now plunged into total war.

* * *

 **i am deciding to do a new thing. If you, the reader, have any questions for any of the characters or myself then please type them in the comments/reviews. write it like this example if you chose to do so:**

 **Dear (what ever character you want),**

 **( add your question here)**

 **(then if you want add your name at the end)**

 **now please be advised if you chose to do so and ask any of the angry marines be advised that they will swear and may hurt your feelings. i apologize in advance.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Now i know what you thinking," why was this chapter posted so late?" Well i did this because i wanted to be sure that if people still had questions to ask me or the characters. any way here are the questions that they asked:**

* * *

" Do we have to answer these?" Sam asked causing the author to grow annoyed." **yes for the 50th time. Just answer them or else you can go fight the great enemy without your weapons."** " Fucking fine. I wont be happy about it thought." Sammael said as he read the first question.

Dear CAPTAIN FUCKING SOUP!

ARE THERE ANY ASSHOLES AMONG YOU WHO ARE SO FUCKING ANGRY THEIR PUSSY-ASS VOCAL CHORDS COULDN'T TAKE THE SCREAMING OF THE EMPRAH'S HOLY RAGE AND BROKE?! THEN YOU'D HAVE A FUCKING SILENT ANGRY MARINE!

DRACONESUZUMAKI

Sammael finished reading the letter and sighed." Yes. This happens so fucking often during campaigns against the fucking elf bitches who call themselves the Eldar. We have at least 10 silent angry marines in our ranks. But some how the fags are so angry they can still swear at the fucks." Sammael said as he continued to open the next letter.

Dear random angry space marine.  
Will you and your chapter and your man kill every last one of the White fang ( included young one ) and destroy the source of Grimm monster please ?  
From random loyal imperial citizen of the Imperium.

"Hey Fuckshit get over here! Letter for you!" Sammael yelled causing the random space marine to walk over. Commander Fuckshit quickly read the letter before he responded.

" Hell to the fuck yea. Unless the captain or the Emperor forbids it then those Furrie fucks are as good as dead. The Grimm? I dont give a fuck what they are as long as i can fucking kill it then i will find the source and tear it a new one." Fuckshit exclaimed before he dropped the letter back into the author's hands and ran off to join his squad in their daily training." **He's certainly high spirited."** The Author said as he handed Sammael the next letter

dear mechanical bastard

what the hell was able to put you in that dreadnought.

Brother Sargent Asmodie

Mechanical basterd groaned as he red the letter himself even though Sammeal just did." Fucking necrons. I was using one of their skulls to beat the fuck out of their leader when some stupid ass guardsman goes,' huh that guys winning over there better make sure this temple doesn't remain standing.' and then i found myself lying flat on the ground missing all four limbs. But i still managed to use my chin to crawl over to the guardsman and beat the living shit out of the little fuck." Mechanical basterd said as he slammed the letter down onto the floor causing the Author to sigh as he picked it up.

" **That was a little uncalled for dont you think?"** The Author asked as mechanical basterd walked away." Finally the last letter then i can go and beat the shit out of traitor fucks!" Sammael said as he opened the last letter.

Addressed to; Captain Fucking Soup of the Angry Marines.

So, are you angry while sleeping? ...do you sleep?  
-Eldritch monstrosity in the form of a grey tabby feline

Sammael sighed as he placed the letter down." i guess. All i need is a 40min sleep and i can fight for a month. So maybe on me being fucking angry when i sleep and yes i do sleep." Sammeal said as e placed the last letter down.

 **"Thank you to everyone that sent the letters in. if you have any more questions you would like to ask then please leave a review that is like these letters."**

The Author said as Sammael abruptly stood and slammed his fists together," Time to go fuck chaos's shit up!"

* * *

Cinder watched from the rooftop of a random apartment building watching the forces of chaos, grim, and the white fang spill into the city below. Cinder looked down in time to see a woman get ripped in half by two red spiky armored figures." I take it you're admiring the view?" A chaos marine asked from behind her causing her to jump a bit in surprise." No i'm simply waiting for our destruction to arrive. Ah here it is." Cinder said as she watched atlas transports begin to dropping their robotic warriors into the fight below.

" activate it now. Turn the human scum's robots against them." a deer fanus said before she ordered her two white fang bodyguards to lead the charge towards the people who took their beloved leader. Suddenly all of the troops, except the grim, stopped advancing and looked at the trembling ground." commander, what is happening?" a fanus managed to ask over the radio before a scream was heard followed by the sound of thousands of feet marching to a imaginary beat." we have incoming!" a pink chaos marine said as a loud battle cry was heard." FOR DA FUCKING EMPEROR!" a title wave of yellow armored figures yelled as the smashed into the group of chaos marines.

Elsewhere Sammael stood with his four angry marine terminator bodyguards issuing orders to hunters and imperial guard." If you're a hunter round up the civilians and bring them to the fucking docks where they will be loaded up onto the hammer of the emperor. Guard fucks establish a few check points so we can check the survivors for fucking heresy. And some fuck get the artillery to commence their strikes in sector 4!" Sammael yelled causing everyone to immediately begin to fulfill his orders.

" Terminators, guard the fuck out of the elevator entrance." Sammael said as he entered the elevator and pushed the up button to Ozpin's office. As soon as he got up there he found a very angry Ironwood storming directly towards him." This is all your fault! If i was not beaten by you in the prison the enemy wouldn't of had a opportunity like this." Ironwood snarled as e pointed his revolver at Sammeal's helmet." Go suck a dick you fat ass." Sammeal said as he walked over to Ozpin.

" Unlike atlas fuck I actually deployed my soldiers to protect and evacuate the people of the city. We are also checking them to confirm that they aren't heretics." Sammael said causing Ironwood to lash out once more." if your men hadn't of destroyed my robots then evacuations would have taken place faster!" at this point Sammael had enough of his bitching." fine take this laspistol and go help my fucking men you shrimp!" Sammael said as he picked the general up and threw him out a window." can he survive that?" a man said as he walked out of the shadows with his bottle of booze.

"Hell to the fuck yea. I aimed for a vulture passing by. He should be… on the Cadia's Calvary by now being confused with a guardsmen trying to escape the battle." Sammael said as he looked at Winter as if challenging her to come at him so he could have another chance at throwing someone out a window." sooo.. Where are you going to evacuate the refugees to?" Winter asked quickly changing the topic." i dont know, dont care. If we are really fucking lucky i believe that at least 10% of the buildings here will remain standing. As long as we are not forced to call in the rest of our forces or a orbital strike then we should be fine." Sammael said as he watched three nevermore attempt to assault a imperial guard hydra but all three were torn to shreds by the hydra's steady stream of bullets.

" I at least think we should try to transfer the power of the maiden to Pyrrha." Ozpin said causing the drunken man, Goodwitch, and Winter to agree. Sammael on the other hand simply snorted as he called up his two equipment lockers." Where's the launcher thing?" Winter asked as Sammael pulled the dual chainsaw swords and the power-chair out of them but kept both of the lockers near the window they came through." Mechanical bastard has it." Sammael said as he turned on his vox to listen to the reports.

" sector 3 here. Heavy armored resistance, tanks are required here." " Rodger that. Baneblade, the dank tank, is on its way." " This is commander fuckshit here. Get some of your scrawny flyboy asses down here. We are holding off all of the fucking ground forces as best we can but those fucking silver tin cans and those bird fucks are flying over us." At this point Sammael decided to intervene in the vox chat.

" Attention imperial forces, this is captain Fucking Soup. i want all Astarte units to pull back to the first check point perimeter of the imperial guard. Tanks reinforce these positions and spread out evenly. Guards men i frankly don't give a fuck where you go just hold the fucking line until further notice. As for air support all hydra units stay in the proximity of the Hammer of the Emperor. Vulture units FUCK UP THOSE PUSSIES ASS FLYING FUCKBOYS!" Sammael shouted causing a chorus of affirmatives or fuck yeas to fill up the vox channel." and now we wait." Sammael said as he sat down in Ozpin's now empty chair noticing that he was alone in the office for once.

" Pyrrha don't do this." Jaune said as Pyrrha punched in the quadrants into the locker." goodbye Juane. I love you." Pyrrha said as the locker took off towards the safe zone established by the imperials. Pyrrha's mind raced as she ran into the elevator and used her semblance to force it to shoot upwards." Only i can stop her from destroying the world." Pyrrha thought as she entered the office of Ozpin to find Sammael, the dead body of Rose, and a smirking Cinder. Before Pyrrha could say anything Sammael used his Astarte enhancements to grab her and shoved her into one of the two lockers he had up in the office.

" What just happened? How did i get in here?" Pyrrha thought as she silently flew over the destroyed remains of Vale." is the mighty captain sad that his daughter was killed before his eyes?" Cinder mocked as she stepped closer to the angry marine captain." No, im just really really fucking pissed. it is not the first time i have seen her die before my eyes and i doubt the to you her fucking adeptus mechanicus repair beacon was activated and we added a few requests onto that signal. So at this very moment more imperial forces travel towards this small ball of fucking dirt. So long story short you fucked up" Sammael said as he revved his chainsaw sword and swung it at Cinder's head.

Managing to just dodge the blade Cinder jumped back and unleashed three fireballs that smashed harmlessly into the Astarte's armor. Suddenly the vox crackled to life." we have been pushed back to the final barricade sir. We have lost 6 leman russes, over 600 guardsmen, and finally 5 Astarte. The Hammer of The Emperor have made orbit with the refugees out of harm's way. Orders sir?" Sammael paused causing Cinder to smile once more.

" If only you had joined us. You could of had power, money, or even as many women as you want." Cinder said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear." Thank you for the update guardsman. Fuck of Massive Fuckery? Make planet fall. and load up of our ground forces. Our primary objective has been completed. I don't give a flying fuck if those traitor atlas ships are in the way. Ram the fuckers over!" Sammael yelled causing Cinder to feel a small amount of concern rise up in her.

" The Fuck of Massive Fuckery? That was the biggest ship of the small fleet that the imperials had summoned. How could i forget something like that?" Cinder thought as she looked towards the giant grim that flew to her aid. Cinder laughed as the distracted Astarte was thrown over the side of the tower when the monstrous grim landed and ripped off the top of the tower exposing Cinder to the sights and smells of the death and destruction below. A sudden shadow was suddenly cast over the entire city as the massive battle barge made its descent towards the pickup zone.

" Sir enemy ships in our path. Their threatening to fire if we don't leave." The servitor said causing the helmsman to slam his fist down on the console in front of him.

" We have a fucking job to do. So ram those fuckers in front of us out of the way and give those bastards at the side of us a broadside." The helmsman said as he watched the traitor atlas ships fire an entire barrage of dust rounds into the ship's shields." Alright FIRE!" The helmsman yelled causing the ships to the left and right of the mighty astartes battle barge to explode as shells the size of large buildings slammed into them. Neo, Roman and the now freed Adam watched as the imperials battle barge ramming through the few remaining atlas ships causing Roman to panic.

" Alright screw this! I'm getting out of here." Roman said as he ran off towards the dropship bay closely followed by Neo and Adam. The Three crooks barely managed to escape as the atlas ship was destroyed by the battle barge's massive arsenal of weapons." drop me off here." Adam said as the door opened allowing him to jump out and attack Blake and Yang. Roman looked up in time to see the small image of the angry marine captain falling towards the bloodthirsty Adam with insane speed." Right bye Adam!" Roman said as he forced the engines of the dropship to maximum as he and Neo attempted to escape the ruined city.

" where's he going?" Adam asked as he cut off Yang's arm and made his way over to the crying and bleeding figure of Blake." hey asshole look up!" a voice yelled causing Adam so stop and look up. A sudden yellow blur crashed into the ground, taking Adam's sword arm with it, creating a crater" Surprise motha fucka! Didn't expect me did ya?" Sammael said as he walked out of the newly made crater and looked at the scene before him. Yang was passed out missing an arm, Blake laid next to the fallen Yang one hand holding a recently made wound the other Yang's hand, and finally Adam crawling across the ground holding the stub that use to be his arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding." Now that's just karma asshole." Sammael said as he activated his vox once more.

" this is the captain here. Yes i need a thunderhawk to pick up three wounded. Yes one of those faggots is the white fang leader. Plans for him? I guess we could launch him out of a canon later on or use him as a football, doesn't matter. Alright, just get the fuck over here." Sammael said causing Adam to try and crawl away faster. Sammael saw this and grabbed Adam by the back of his head and smashed him into a nearby wall, his aura shattering after a few seconds but the groans of pain signaled he was alive.

The Thunderhawk arrived a few minutes later allowing The wounded and Sammael to board it.

" Sir there's a flash of white at the top of the tower. Moving in to investigate." the pilot said as the Thunderhawk flew up to the top of the tower to find the colossal Grimm just sitting there, ruby passed out, and Cinder." stay nearby i'll signal you after i deal with the cunt responsible. But first i'm a tearing this xeno a new one!" Sammael said as he jumped out of the Thunderhawk onto the giant Grimm with his chainsaw swords drawn. Cinder stood above the unconscious Ruby holding the bloody side of her face in a attempt to stop the blood gushing from her eye socket. The sudden sounds of pain quickly caused Cinder to turn to find the tips of two chainsaw swords sticking out of the Grimm's gut.

" Heeere's Sammael!" Sammael said as he ripped his way out of the Grimm covered in the creature's black blood causing him to look like a really pissed off black Templar." Where were we you little shit?" Sammael said as he mag locked his swords back onto the armor and cracked his knuckles. The first punch caught Cinder off guard and sent her flying into the last remaining wall of the tower. Sammael then proceeded to throw the power folding chair, with its electric field on, pinning Cinder to the wall. Cinder screamed in pain until her screams died down into a very airy cry that could be barely heard.

Sammael carefully picked up Ruby and Rose and proceeded to carry them to the edge of the tower." Hey pilot fag! Get the ship the fuck over here!" Sammael said as he turned to find Cinder slowly managing to push the folding chair away from her, slightly freeing her. The Thunderhawk finally appeared filled to the brim with angry marines and wounded." hey Fuckshit! Catch!" Sammael said as he threw the two girls over to the waiting arms of the waiting commander." Fuck that bitch up captain! We'll be waiting for the call to pick your fat ass up." The Pilot said as he pulled away.

A sudden arrow hit Sammael causing him to stumble a bit." Ready for round two?" Sammael said as he activated the power fields of his gauntlets. Cinder quickly shot a volley of six arrows towards her pissed off opponent only for Sammael to thunder forward crashing through the arrows. Cinder felt a feeling slowly rising up in her as she swiftly dodged a punch thrown at her. Cinder spun around to find that the steel beam she had been standing in front of had been bent into the shape of the gauntlet and now was slowly being melting. Sammael yanked his fist out of the steel beam and slammed it into the ground. The force of the punch shook the ground causing Cinder to lose her footing and fall forwards into face stabbing range. Sammael quickly grabbed Cinder by her throat and held her up to look into the face of his enraged helmet.

" You done fucked up." Sammael said as he brutally punched her repeatedly in the gut.

" This is for Ruby." He said as he smashed her face into a wall." This is for this fucked up planet." He said as he slammed her into the ground." This is for the fallen soldiers of the imperium, mainly my fucking battle brothers." Sammael said as he head butted her repeatedly.

" And finally this is for my daughter, Rose." He Said as he slammed her down onto his knee breaking some of her ribs. Sammael took off his helmet and clipped it to his armor as he once again raised the badly beaten Cinder up to meet his gaze once more." Hope all this was fucking worth it." He said as he turned Cinder to face the sight of the destroyed city and the dead below. Cinder coughed up blood as she turned her head slightly to find large amounts of rage and anger built up in the giant's eyes.

Cinder finally understood what it felt like to fear something. Try as she might she couldn't help but pray that she would live through this encounter with the angry marine captain." May the Emperor have no mercy upon your soul. Now FUCK OFF!" Sammael said as he chucked Cinder off the side of the tower. The Thunderhawk swiftly flew back up to the top of the tower allowing Sammael to board it and head off to his Battle barge that was once again in high orbit above the ruins of the city. Cinder sat in the crater made by her fall from the top of tower. Silently she cried to herself as the shadow of a atlas dropship blocked out the moonlight that shone upon her face.

" Neo grab Cinder. Quickly now, i have no idea what those yellow giants are planning but they have none of their forces in vale anymore." The familiar voice of Roman said as Neo jumped out of the craft and lifted the heavily wounded Cinder into the dropship." You are so damn lucky Neo convinced me to turn around and save your ass." Roman said as he set the atlas dropship into cruise mode." Now i have some news that you probably don't know about yet but it's being broadcast to the entire world. I think i have it's signal. Itssss right here. Look." Roman said as he handed Cinder the scroll.

On the screen sat the sorcerer with a large knife up to the throat of Salem." Hello world of Remnant. As you have seen, due to Vale, the corpse worshiping dogs have fled the city leaving it empty. This is proof that the dark gods are almighty. It's no use to resist, join us and don't end up like her." as soon as the sorcerer finished the sentence he plunged the knife into Salem's throat causing blood to still every where. Cinder watched as the woman who was practically a mother to her fell to the ground dead. Suddenly the screen turned to static but focused in to reveal the bridge of a ship. The figure of a familiar space marine strolled into view." Attention any fucks who have decided to join chaos if you would please turn your attention to Vale, place that is now filled with bloodthirsty, corrupting, and rapey chaos fucks you will notice that there are no imperial, atlas, or civilians in the area." Sammeal said as he pushed a button. The Camera quickly changed to a view just below the ship.

" Strategic orbital strike motha fuckas!" Sammeal yelled as the camera changed once again to show the rounds fired smashing into the ground of the ruined city. Within seconds all that remained of the city was the walls and a few metal poles. Cinder turned off the screen as the Drop ship began to land." i have a safe house here in Patches where we can lay low for a while. I think we have the medical supplies to heal you with inside." Roman said as the group of criminals disembarked. Up in space however Sammael stood over the communications council." tell the Adeptus Mecanicus fucks to meet us on the island of Patches. We will be picking up some…. Special equipment that we shall use to crush the heretics." Sammeal said as he turned to look out the view port closest to him." Wonder where the fuck Ozpin is." Sammael thought as he watched the imperial guard ships slowly fly past allowing him to look out at the vast amount of stars and the planet below.

Ozpin woke up with a headache." Where am i?" He asked as he looked around the golden room." You are in my throne room in the imperial palace on holy Terra." A voice behind him said. Ozpin turned around to find the skeletal remains of the Emperor sitting upon the golden throne." I know you're shocked and everything but i do believe that you are essential to my reawakening." The Emperor said causing Ozpin to back away a little." Why am i here ?" Ozpin asked causing the Emperor to laugh a bit." You see.." The Emperor said as he began to explain his grand plan.


	18. Chapter 18

" **hey guys i got more letters!"** the Author said causing everyone in the room to groan." Fine bring them here." Sammael said.

Sammael opened the first one and read it out loud:

dear captain fucking soup

i'm dating a felinid and i was hoping you had any tips on how to get to third base early.

-sir Morgan Brocktree personal body guard to the planetary governor of kanassa 4

"that is a...interesting question. You see i was with the fucking imperial guard so i got to third base before i was deployed and on that planet if you fuck you were immediately married. locals are weird." Sammael said before he stroked his chin," Try alcohol. Lots of it." " **are you suggesting he gets her drunk? i think thats iligal."** the author said causing Sammael to shrug as he opened the next letter:

Dear captain fucking soup  
I have to ask... WHY THE FUCK YOU LET CINDER LIVE!

from,

kreig

"THE BITCH LIVES?!" Sammael roared flipping over the table in pure rage." **calm down. you already have your revenge. you brutally beat her and then proceeded to throw her off the tower. isn't that enough?"** The Author asked." nope." Sammael said as he left the room." **Thank you to everyone who submitted a letter. if you have any questions for me or ANY of the characters ask away."** The Author said as the light slowly dims.

(forge master 00 can i have a hint about who you are on the comments?- death korp commissinar)

* * *

Weiss sighed as she boarded the atlas jet that sat on the ruins of an old airstrip. Behind her dozens of imperial drop ships flew back and forward from the Emperor's hammer to the ruins of Vale down below. Weiss stood for a moment and looked towards where the school of beacon once sat.

It had been a week since the battle of Vale and the merciless orbital strike that turned the ruins of the once great city into a pile of ashes. The only things that remained as a grim reminder of what had transpired was the walls of the city, the ghostly ruins of Beacon, and finally the few outposts that the imperials had built during the battle.

" Weiss. Come i have important business to attend to elsewhere." Mr. Schnee said as he looked out of the door to the jet. Weiss reluctantly obeyed and climbed into the jet. The jet's dust powered engines roared as the small silver craft took off in the direction of atlas leaving behind the ruins of all she had known for the past months. The Jet flew silently for a solid hour before anyone spoke.

" Sir im being hailed on a open frequency. They are telling us that this is a restricted area and i quote' if we do not turn our sorry ass excuse of a jet around then they will send some fly boys to come and get our asses'. Orders sir?" The pilot asked causing Mr. Schnee to scowl in annoyance." Continue the course." He said causing the pilot to nod and turn his attention back to the cockpit. The sudden sound of two vultures approaching caused Weiss to sigh." Do you have anything to add?" Mr. Schnee asked causing Weiss to give him a icy glare.

" You should have turned around." Weiss said as she felt the jet slowly descend. She quickly turned her attention to the window next to her. Bellow her two colossus ships sat with cargo being transported from a large red one to the equally as large bright yellow one. The jet touched down next to a small cabin allowing its occupants to exit the craft. Weiss's heart practically leapt out of her chest as she watched the cabin's door open to show the small figure of Ruby accompanied by the much large figure of Sammael.

" Ruby!" Weiss said as threw her arms around Ruby surprising the girl." Yes. Yes. There's time for that later. Now soldier where's your stupid captain? I wish to ask him what in remnant's name is happening here." Mr. Schnee said causing Weiss and Ruby to laugh a bit.

" What?" Mr. Schnee asked forcing Weiss to stop laughing." That is the captain." Weiss said. Sammael looked down at the scrawny white haired man that stood before him." This fags your father?" Sammael asked earning a nod from Weiss." I apologize for my mistake. Now captain if i could introduce myself, i am.." Mr. Schnee said before he realized Sammael had lost interest and walked away towards his ship to oversee the work being carried out.

Mr. Schnee, followed by the reunited teammates, ran off after Sammael. The group stopped a few feet behind Sammael to find the ground shaking." Could this be a large horde of Grimm?" Mr. Schnee asked. The answer to his question came in the form of a angry marine warlord class titan stomping out of the mechanicus ship causing the ground to shake.( if you want music to go to this search up Imperial knight tribute made by Magos)" What is that?" Ruby asked earning a answer from the angry marine captain.

" During the battle of Vale the imperial forces noticed a lack of machinery and the lack of sorcerers. Three days ago during scans of the planet we found the fuckers hiding out somewhere and we found that the forces of chaos were massing all of their forces." Sammael said as a servitor approached.

" my lord. The forge master wishes to speak with you." the servitor said. Sammael shrugged and walked off to speak with the forge master leaving the servitor behind with Mr. schnee, Ruby, and Weiss. The ground finally stopped shaking as the colossal titan finally stopped its giant strides. Weiss watched as 7 smaller but equally as mighty imperial knights marched out in a single file line.

" why on earth would someone need all of these menacing machines? Its as if they were planning something insanely big." Weiss said as more vehicles moved out of the mechanicus ship and parked directly in front of the group." fuck yea! Now we're gonna fuck over those chaos pricks in style!" commander fuckshit said as a group of angry marines approached the vehicles.

" What are these?" Ruby asked causing Fuckshit to laugh a bit." these are monster trucks. Hey what faggot added a auto cannon to my truck?!" Fuckshit said causing Mr. Schnee to back away from the Angry marines." i did." the servitor said causing the angry marines to practically burst into rage.

" what sick fucker ordered this?" Fuckshit asked as he throttled the servitor." I did. Now put that mechanical fuck down." Sammael said as he walked back towards the group followed by the forge master and a girl who looked Ruby's age." why?!" the group of angered astartes asked causing Sammael to remove his helmet to reveal a sinister smile.

" because at the last fight the fuckers attempted to use auto cannon and flamers. Which they epicly failed at. Now it is our duty to show the cock bitters how the fuck it is done!" Sammael said earning a roar of approval from his battle brothers." hey Sammael, whos the girl behind you?" Ruby asked causing the girl to speak up." Hi ruby. Its me rose." the girl said pulling down her hood to reveal her face.

" What? I thought you died though. How?" Weiss asked turning to the forge master for answers.

" the power of the machine god." the forge master said causing Weiss to emit a groan. Mr. Schnee cleared his throat earning the attention of the astartes." Captain Sammael, my name is Jacques Schnee. I am the father of Weiss and winter. I am also the owner of the Schnee dusk company." Jacques said handing Sammael a small business card.

The armored giant took the card then held it for a minute before speaking." you are the leader of atlas correct?" Sammael asked causing Jacques to nod vigorously." Open with that first if you want to impress some poor fuck." Sammael said as he tossed the card behind him and began to walk back towards the cabin followed by the amassed group of people.

Tai rubbed his temples as he watched thousands of machines and people run around moving equipment or machinery from one place to another. The door suddenly slammed open causing Summers the servo skull to come flying out from her sleeping area to see who was at the door." Tai, this is Weiss's scrawny ass father. Jacques this is Ruby's father." Sammael said forcing the two men to shake hands.

The group of angry marine commanders followed their captain into the small house, forcing them to have to bend down a bit if they didn't want to hit their head on the ceiling." Now we wait for the guard fags." Fuckshit said. Five minutes later the familiar figure of Ironwood accompanied by the Generals of the imperial guard arrived allowing the meeting to commence.

" I propose we get straight to the point. We need to eliminate the chaos forces located in the place called grimland. We cannot allow them to open any more portals to summon demons." a general said causing another to comment on his associates plan." and what are you suggesting? From the sensor scans taken by the Cadia's cavalry there are over a billion chaos warriors located there. We have roughly 30 million guards men and 195 astartes. What could you be suggesting?" He asked.

Sammael cleared his throat earning the attention of everyone in the room." What I propose we do is we surround this 'grimland' and bombard the crap out of it with the artillery we have. Then we move in blitzkrieg style." The room remained silent until Ironwood spoke." The atlas military and the remaining huntsman could aid you in your battle." He said earning nods of approval from Tai, Jacques, Weiss, Rose and Ruby.

The Imperials looked at him for a moment before the angry marines, excluding Sammael, busted out laughing." That was a great fucking joke." Commander Dickward said as he wiped a tear of laughter from his eye," But seriously thought, Captain are we going to allow the failure of a PDF attempt to aid us?" Asked Dickwad. Before Sammael could open his mouth to reply the door once again smashed open to reveal two angry marines carrying a person inside the house.

" We found this bitch spying Captain. What do we do with her?" The First one asked as a certain multi-colored haired girl was thrown to the ground. Neo stood up to find herself in a room full of high ranking imperials, half of the team Rwby, the girl that Cinder killed who appeared to be very much alive, and two men of which she new a lot about due to the news." Neo, you really messed up big time." Neo thought as she tried to look for a way out.

" If she here that means… THE FUCKING CUNT LIVED!" Sammael roared causing the guardsmen to stiffen a bit." You fucks, search the local area for any kind of safe house. I want them back ALIVE. I honestly don't give a flying fuck if they can still walk." Sammael said causing the two astartes to salute and run off into the forest with their power bat and power wrench.

An hour later Rose, Weiss, and Ruby watched as the high brass of the imperials filled out of the room leaving Ironwood, Tai, Jacques, the forge master, and Sammael to be the only people sitting at the table." Captain, do you have your part of the bargain?" The Forge master asked as he stood causing Sammael to nod and place a box on the table." One four slotted toaster as promised. I thank you once again forge master. May the emperor grant you safe journey back to the forge world." Sammael said.

" Actually we have orders to remain here. Under your command." The Forge master said." Really now? Very well. Do you see the location where Emperor's hammer is? There use to be a fucking city there and quite a few fucks are ranting on about how the imperium is evil. I want you to rebuilt it and then arm it to the fucking teeth." Sammael said causing the forge master to bow." it shall be done." He said as he left the cabin.

" That guy is edgy as fuck." Sammael said causing Jaques to give him a look of concern.

" Alright Atlas representative fuck tell me why i should accept Atlas as our ally? I believe thats why your still here." Sammael said causing Jacques to begin to explain all of the advantages of having Atlas as the imperium's ally. As soon a Jacques finished his sepal the door once again slammed open to reveal the two angry marines with their prisoners.

Cinder at this point was trembling with fear as she was forced to enter the small cabin only to find her newest nightmare to be sitting at the head of a table covered in charts and maps." Here's the bitch that you threw off the tower sir." the Astarte said as he pushed Cinder forward towards the table.

Cinder looked into the raging eyes of the man before her. They say that the eyes were the window to the soul. Cinder never believed it but as she looked into the bright blue eyes of the man before her she didn't like what she saw. Behind those bright blue eyes was large amounts of rage, hatred and angry all directed at her. Cinder's eyes slowly began to water as she slowly sank down to the ground crying.

" That's a first." One of the armored giants said as he looked down at the crying girl." Never seen any one do that." The Other said as he pushed Roman forward causing the boy to frown as he looked down at his once fearless boss." what could he have done to her to make her do this?" Roman thought." Dad, why is this girl crying? What did you do?" Rose asked causing Sammael to stand and rub the back of his neck with his power gauntlet awkwardly.

" Well you see…. After this bitch killed you right before my eyes i proceeded to fall off the tower due to a dragon Grimm and saved Blake and Yang in the process. Hence the fucker in the holding cell missing a arm. As soon as i managed to get back up there i found that Ruby had done… something that caused her to be knocked out and this cunt to lose a eye. In absolute rage i may or may have not…. Wrecked her." Sammael said as his daughter moved in closer using the mechanical claw on her back to pull him in closer to her face.

" What did you do?" She asked in a very demanding tone." I smashed her face into the wall, headbutted her repeatedly, punched the crap out of her gut, slammed her on the ground, broke her back across my knee, and finally to make sure the cunt would die i threw her off the top of the tower." Sammael said causing Everyone ,that wasn't imperial, to gasp." Holy shit thats brutal!" Ironwood said.

" That is a little bit overboard." Weiss said causing Ruby and Tai to agree." Holy Shit you people are crazy!" Roman said as he struggled to escape but found himself face first on the floor with the large metal boot of the angry marine behind him on his back. Sammael stood over the crying and trembling figure of Cinder." And to think two weeks ago she was plotting the downfall of Vale without a care." He thought as he turned to Rose.

" dad i think i can help bring her into the emperor's light." Rose said earning curious look from everyone. Sammael looked from his daughter then to Cinder then back to his daughter.

" Are you sure? She does seem like a lost cause. I mean look, barely a minute here and she broke down into tears at the mere sight of me. Pluss the cunt is a traitor to humanity and the planet as a whole." Sammael said." Dad you broke 14 bones in her body, caused minor organ damage, and to top it all off you threw her off a roof. The girl's probably traumatised." Rose said.

"Your point?" Sammael said causing Rose to face palm. "Just trust me on this." Rose said. Sammael nodded as he placed his helmet back on his head. The vox crackled to life as the voice of a guardsman came online." My lord, the island is under attack by the archenemy! They are slaughtering the village!" He stammered before the sound of a chainsaw axe cutting through flesh was heard causing the line to go dead. Sammael began barking out orders." You two get everyone mobilized! You guys get to the ship. I'll get Yang." Sammael said causing everyone to scramble around.

Yang sat gloomily looking out the window of her room. Off in the distance she could see smoke and fire. Suddenly the door to the room was kicked down to reveal Sammael." Get the fuck moving! Patches is under attack!" Sammael said. Yang sighed and pulled the covers over her head." I dont think so lazy ass!" Sammael said as he scooped the one armed depressed girl up and punched the wall creating a hole and then proceeded to walk out of it.

Yang felt herself bouncing in the Astarte's arms as he carried her towards the waiting battle barge. Once inside Sammael placed Yang into the waiting arms of Tai." I don't see why this is necessary.." Jacques began but immediately fell silent as twin lasers cut through the cabin and into the jet killing the forgotten pilot still aboard.

" Let's show these fucks the might of a true astartes. To the fucking skys brothers!" A Sargent said as he activated his cockknocker jumppack and launched himself towards the chaos predator tank that slowly rolled into the clearing. Jacques watched as the tank was quickly swarmed by the assault marines covering the spiked blood red hull in bright yellow." The imperial military is slow to start at the beginning but once it's moving everything in their path is obliterated." Ironwood said as he watched the tank crew get ripped out of the tank and get brutally beaten by the astartes.

Soon the imperials mobilized their forces, sending the Cadia's cavalry to go and add onto the defenses of Vale while the battle barge remained behind to deal with the Chaos threat on island. Ruby watched as five modified monster trucks from earlier accelerated out and into the forest. A familiar attack bike roared past causing Jacques to look towards Ironwood." He's actually going to the fight?" He asked causing a passing crew mate to snicker." if you have served under the captain for as long you'll learn that he HATES anything that relates to chaos with a burning passion." The Crew mate said before he continued his task of transporting a crate from one part of the ship to the other.

A servitor followed by two astartes approached the group." The Captain has asked me to lead you to the bridge. We will be airborne soon." it said in its mechanical and emotionless voice as it moved back towards a elevator causing them to follow the servitor leaving Cinder, Roman and Neo to the mercy of their angry jailers." where are they going?" Ruby as she watched the Angry marines lead their prisoners away." interrogation room probably. If they are lucky then just the brig." The servitor said as the elevator doors closed.

Sammeal's attack bike raced through the streets as he lead his Astarte forces into battle. As he drove through the ruins of the once great town chaotic monuments were erected with the corpses of the local milta impaled upon them." Spread out. Search for survivors." Sammael said as he drew his chainsaw sword and continued to drive down main street." For the dark gods!" A group of cultists yelled as they charged forward towards Sammael. Sammael revved both his chainsaw sword and the motorbike's engine as he waited for the opportune time to strike.

As soon as they were a yard away he slammed down upon the gas causing the attack bike to go shooting forward colliding with four cultists and allowing him to behead four of the cultists with his chainsaw sword." You fucks should of remained loyal." Sammael said as he parked the bike and charged forward, using his armor to absorb the pitiful laspistol fire and the few dust rounds. A nearby cultist pulled out his trusty sacrificial knife and charged along side three other to meet the raging Astarte half way." Fuck your weak gods!" Sammael said as he brutally cut each of the cultists in half, spraying his armor with the ruby red blood from their warp tainted bodies. Sammael stomped forward towards the last cultist.

" Alright you corpse worshiper put them up." The cultist said as he took a boxing stance." are you trying to fight me? Like that?" Sammael asked as he stopped 3 yards away." yes. I trained at signal for 4 years and graduated top of my class at boxing. Now put them up. Let's see if you're really a challenge for me." The cultist said. No sooner had the cultist said that Sammael walk forward and uppercutted him with his power gauntlet. The cultist's body fell down as the remaining fragments of his skull and brain matter slowly oozed of the remaining half of the head. Sammael sighed as he walked back to the attack bike." Help us!" A weak voice cried sending Sammael to rush off towards the source of the voice.

Inside one of the burning houses a woman sat holding her two children close to her chest. As Sammael entered the room one of the children to scream as Sammael moved closer to the survivors." I'm not here to hurt you." Sammael said as he attempted to calm the child down. The young boy whimpered and held onto his injured mother tightly." Kids today." Sammael muttered as he voxed in the location of the family. Sammael turned to leave but felt someone grab his pointer finger causing the marine to look down. A small six year old girl held onto the finger forcing Sammael to kneel down.

" what is it little one?" Sammael asked causing the girl to point back to the woman. Sammael used his helmet's scanners to quickly scan the woman for any injuries that could prove to be fatal. His scanners completed the task within nanoseconds but revealed very disturbing results to the captain. The woman's lung was pierced by a small steel beam. " Take my children away from this madness. Its.. too late for me." The Woman said before blood slowly began to pore out of her mouth." Sara, john, go with the man. I love you… both." She managed to say before her heart finally stopped and her body slumped forward.

The children burst into tears as they ran over and hugged Sammael's legs making it impossible for him to move." Wait… is that a Aquila?" Sammael asked as he looked as the symbol tattooed onto the woman's bare back. The boy nodded and pointed to the town center. There standing in all of its glory stood a statue of a man with large armor and a sword. Sammael stared in disbelief as a nearby truck unit finally reached his position." Sir." The driver said." Take these children and any other survivors to the ship. I have some shit to look into." he said as the gunner hoisted the two children into the truck.

" Hold on tight you little shits." the driver said as the truck rocketed forward, smashing through the ruins of a house as they drove off. Sammael slowly walked down the street and inspected the statue's plaque.' The savior of the kingdom. The Emperor of…' Sammael didn't bother reading the rest of the plaque. Just by the name 'Emperor' he new exactly who it was." My holy lord." Sammael said as he knelt down before the statue. A sudden glow filled Sammael's vision as the Statue moved aside to reveal an ancient staircase.

" The Fuck?" Sammael said as he descended down the crumbling stairs to reach a old wooden door. Sammael slowly pushed the door open to find a astonishing sight. Before the Angry marine captain sat a table. Upon the table sat holy relics of the golden crusade era. In front of the table stood an even mightier statue of the god emperor. Sammael once again knelt in prayer.

" My lord, holy emperor of mankind, as we speak now the traitorous fags of chaos taint the surface of this planet. They have opened many portals and every single day thousands pour through them. What shall i do my lord? Soon the only option will be exterminatus." Sammael said." fear not my son. Rise." a familiar voice said causing Sammael to do so with haste.

" Captain soup many years ago a devastating weapon was used here, hence the Grimm, i personally had its parts scattered throughout the imperium and at this very moment chaos seeks to recreate it and attack Terra." the golden light around the statue said." a piece of it lies upon this planet. Find it and destroy it. Only the four maidens have the power to activate it's full potential." the emperor said.

" and the silver eyed warriors my lord?" Sammael asked causing the light to chuckle a bit." they are the reapers of the golden throne. Only they have the power to kill a maiden permanently." the Emperor responded." it shall be done my lord." Sammael said as the light faded." helmsman? Drop a knight and additional forces into the fucking fight. Tell that Atlas fuck he has a have a artifact to destroy in the name of the Emperor!" Sammael said as he scooped up the relics and left the damp crypt. He had a war to win.


	19. Chapter 19

**" letter time oncce more my freinds!"** The Author said causing Sammael to stop what he was doing and look at the Author with a displeased gaze." we are not your freinds." Sammael said causing the Author to shrug." **not the first time i have heard that."** The Author said with a smirk." Just give me the letter." Sammael said as he tore the letters out of the Author's hands.

Dear captain fucking soup

kaassa 4 is under attack by a force of chaos undivided. the PDF is not equipped for tainted astartes battle ships. the fuck of massive fuckery is the closest astarte warship in the area only a few days of warp travel from the newly discovered planet "remnant". we can hold them off until then. please come to our aid.

emperor protects.

-sir morgan brocktree personal bodyguard of the planetary governor of kanassa 4

" Ah shit." Sammael said," do we have to go there?" The Author pondered for a minute before awnsering." **Yes."** The Author said as Sammael opened the next letter.

captan fucking soup

it's the pretty marines their fagotry its physically painful please murder those fucking faggots in the emprah's holy rage i beg of you.

malice

" PRETTY MARINES!" Sammael roared as he looked around for the pretty marine fags," WHERE?"" **Kanassa 4."** The Author said giving Sammae la reason to go to the planet." I feel like you hate me sometimes. you and your stupid plans." Sammael said as he opened the next letter.

to mike, will, and sam.

the fuck will happen to you guys now?

-reader

" **I can answer that for them."** The Author said," **They are currently defending Vale from the Grimm and any remaining chaos units in the area. sucks to be them."** Sammael reached for the last letter but was stopped by the author." **Not for you."** The Author said as he took the letter and left." How the fuck sis you get here?" The Emperor asked as the Author appeared out of nowhere." **Im the motherfucking author i can do as i please."** The Author said as he ' handed' the Emperor the letter.

PARDON ME MY EMPEROR!  
How the FUCK BOI is Ozpin some headmaster on some puny planet is related to your greatness awakening ?

from, A Certain Triangle

"... you seriously want me to answer this?" The Emperor asked as he looked at the Author with his one working mechanical eye." **... yes and no. answer it so it doesnt spoil the plot."** The Author said causing the Emperor to sigh." Alright. This professor has practically mastered this 'Aura' and also knows where the artifact is. there fore that means he is one of the $#% ." The Emperor said as the Author clasped his hand across the Emperor's mouth silencing him." **you'll just have to wait and see. now onto the story!"**

 **Thanks to everyone that sent a letter in. Please continue if you have any questions that you would like ANY of the characters or myself to answer. thanks!**

 **( also forge master 00 are you the black Templar?)**

* * *

Raven watched from a nearby tree on the outskirts of the town as a giant mech was drop the fighting." What is going on down there?" Raven asked herself as she slid down the tree's trunk and stealthy moved towards the town. Suddenly a black armored hand shot out and grabbed Raven by her throat." aw shit. I thought you were a fucking cultist, not some random country bumpkin. Where did i put that piece of dumb ass paper? Ah found it." The angry marine reclusiarch said a he turned Raven around to look at her.

" Greetings citizen of patches. My name is reclusiarch dontgiveafuck. God fucking dammit why the hell do i have to do this?" Dontgiveafuck said as he crumbled up the note card that was given to him to read if he saved a random civilian." Consider it your fucking lucky day. Your are saved by the emperor's finest." Dontgiveafuck said as he carried Raven off towards the nearest thunderhawk to evacuate her.

" My lord the corpse god's slaves have released a knight upon our forces and their assault is slowly pushing us back. What should we do my lord?" A cultist asked the chaos lord causing the chaos lord to sneer at the cultist." Pull our forces back. The relic isn't here. Let the corpse god's dogs claim victory for this battle." the chaos lord said as he turned to leave. The sudden sound of screeching tires against asphalt and the sound of multiple radios playing the song vulgaris magistralis( or just look up ALWAYS ANGRY, ALL THE TIME! By scorn787, it's the same song but with angry marines as the slideshow.)

" what in Khorne's name is that?" the chaos lord asked as he turned around to find a monster truck tire a inch away from his face." fuck you chaos prick!" the driver said as the chaos lord was run over by the truck." i think we hit something." a refugee passenger said as the truck crushed another chaos marine under its massive tires." WHAT? CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER HOW FUCKING ANGRY I AM!" the gunner said as he sprayed the buildings where cultists hid with dozens of bolter rounds. Sammeal watched the scene occur as he carried the relics back to his attack bike.

" Freeze!" a voice yelled causing Sammeal to stop directly a foot away from the bike." da FUCK do you want?" Sammael roared as he turned to face a trembling girl wielding a discarded laspistol." Give me the !" The little girl yelled as she brushed her hair out of her right eye revealing the mark of chaos.

"I have two words for chaos SCUM like you little girl. Surprise motherfucker!" Sammael said as he pointed upwards causing the girl to turn and look up to see the foot of the knight a foot above her head. She had no time to scream as the knight crushed her under its foot." status." Sammael asked as he mounted his attack bike, relics in tow." Commander Fuckshit here, west sector clear of any chaotic fucks and civilians evacuated."

" East side here chaos threat fucked over. Still evacuating."" North side here chaos fucks retreating to south side. None to evacuate."" Reclusiarch Dontgiveafuck reporting. The bastards have dug themselves in and by the looks of it this is where the corruption started." Sammael nodded in approval as he drove through the streets towards the south side of the village." All units attack the south side. WRECK THEIR SHIT!" Sammael yelled as he used the roof of a destroyed building as a ramp to launch himself over the chaos defenses.

" my lord, the ab humans known as the white fang have decided to stop aiding us entirely." a chao marine reported to his commander." no matter as soon as we are done here with the corpse god's weaklings we shall deal with them." the Commander said as he looked towards the area where most of the fighting was taking place." BANZAI!" Sammael yelled as he smashed, fist first, into the chaos commander."how?" was all the chaos marine could say before the attack bike collided into him, killing him upon impact. Sammael turned the speakers in his helmets to max as he yelled," ATTENTION CHAOS FUCKTARDS! PREPARE TO HAVE YOUR SHIT FUCKED UP!" Sammael yelled causing half of the chaos forces in the base to turn to his direction.

" And what makes you imperial scum think you can beat us? We out number to 500 to 1." A lizard fanus cultist said. The only answer any of the chaos freaks got was Sammael pointing upwards." To the fucking skies dickheads!" The voice of a assault team's commander said as the squad used their cockknocker jump packs to leap over the defenses and into the large group of gathered cultists." what in Nurgle's name is happening out there?" a Chaos lord said as he exited a nearby building followed by a devastator squad." Kill the servants of the false Emperor! Bring me their captain's head." the Chaos lord said as mucus and slime slid out from underneath his helmet.

" damn, your one gross mother fucker. I'll be doing the universe a favor by killing you." Sammael said as he drew the power chair and rushed forward. The ground suddenly shook as the imperial knight fired its battle cannon destroying a nearby wall allowing dontgiveafuck and the other angry marines to pour into the base." FOR THE EMPEROR!" dozens of enraged voices cried out as the astartes charged forward." Kill them!" The Chaos lord yelled as he pointed to the reclusiarch and the angry reinforcements that were pouring into the base. Sammael using this to his advantage, charged forward and tackled the chaos marine into a nearby building." Pay attention fucktard." Sammael said as he slammed the power chair into the chaos lord's chest.

The sound of the armor cracking filled the air as the armor dented inwards and broke off to reveal the parasites, bugs, mucus, and most importantly the chaos lord's heart. Before Sammael could do anything else, a host of parasitic bug jumped out of the lord's chest and attacked Sammael's face." FUCK! Damn bugs." Sammael said as he crushed each and every last one of the bugs that were foolish enough to attack his helmet. A sudden hit to the face snapped Sammael out of his rage influenced bug hunt to find the chaos lord of nurgle had finally found his weapon.

A rotting and slime covered scythe. Sammael quickly dodged the next pommel attack and proceeded to throw his power chair at the plague god follower missing and hitting a nearby wall. The wall crumbled away to reveal the chamber where the chaos cultists held their future sacrifices. Sammael looked into the room in pure rage as he saw the conditions in which the sacrifices were in.

Most of the men and women were bleeding heavily creating a large pool of blood in the middle of the room and the children were covered in cuts and bruises from their torturers." Admiring our sacrifices? If you surrender now you can join them in their fate." the chaos lord taunted." FUCK YOU!" Sammeal yelled as he drew one of his chainsaw swords and renewed his attack once more. Sammael slashed the chaos lord's scythe in half leaving the chaos prick still somewhat defended but hit home as he rammed the sword through the hole in the chaos lord's sound of the battle drew the prisoners in as the watched the chaos lord beg for his life.

" please i beg of you don't kill me! I can give you eternal life if you want." the chaos lord begged proving that chaos was desperate for soldiers so they pretty much accepted anyone, including this guy." It is better to die for the Emperor that to live for yourself, faggot!" Sammael said as he revved the chainsaw sword spraying the chaos lord's blood all over the walls. Sammael ripped the sword out of the chaos lord's chest and watched as the fallen traitor Astarte tried to crawl towards the prisoners in an attempt to get a hostage to use as a shield.

" Da fuck do you think you're going asshole?" Sammael said as he grabbed the chaos lord's leg and dragged him back into the other room. The prisoners sat listening to the protests and cries of their jailer as Sammael killed him in the most brutal way possible. Three seconds later Sammael reappeared with the keys to the chains binding the prisoners to the wall in his hand." Thank you!" a woman said as she took the keys and proceeded to unchain everyone. Sammael walked out of the building, being sure to wipe his boots on the grass to clean the chaos lord's brain matter off of them." Captain, all chaos forces eliminated." Commander fuckshit said a he approached Sammael.

" I can see that dipshit. Something tells e that that wasn't the only thing you wanted to say to me though. So out with it before i lose my fucking patience." Sammael said as he walked over and picked the relics up from the ruins of his attack bike." Its a distress call captain. From a kaassa 4. Apparently the fucks of chaos undivided have decided to attack the miserable ball of dirt. We are also apparently one of the closest Astarte forces and are being hailed by some fuck called sir Morgan brocktree." Fuckshit said as Sammael walked towards the group of gathered refugees and freed prisoners.

" Attention. You all are going to be moved to Vale because we have shit to attend to and i dont have fucking time to deal with your shit." Sammael said as three thunderhawks flew towards the gathered group." Mr?" A small voice asked causing the 8ft tall Sammael to look down at the group of children gathered around his feet." thank you for saving us from the bad guys." a little girl said." no problem at all. Now go to that ship over there and it will take you to your new home." Sammael said causing the children to all walk over to the thunderhawk heading towards Vale. Ruby watched from the battle barge as the knight was brought back to the battle barge by a single dropship.

" I want one." Ruby thought as she looked out the bridge's window practically drooling over the thought of having a giant fighting machine that had insanely large and powerful weapons." captain on deck." a servitor said as Sammael walked onto the bridge followed by two angry marines."set a course for kaassa 4." Sammael said causing Weiss, Ruby, Jacques, Tai, and finally Ironwood to perk up." Kaassa 4? Is that another planet?" Weiss asked." Yes we have received a distress call from it." Sammael said as he sat down in his command throne and began to check if the systems were all working properly." When are we going?" Ruby said with a grin. Sammael stopped his preparations and turned to the group.

" We? I don't fucking think so." Sammael said as he alerted Reclusiarch dontgiveafuck to head to the bridge to escort them out." But why though?" Ruby asked attempting to use her puppy eyes to convince Sammael otherwise." Nope." Sammael said as dontgiveafuck finally arrived and began the process of herding the people out." Wait Sammael. I think it would be beneficial if general Ironwood would be present to… evaluate our new alliance to see how your soldiers do against forces other than Grimm or chaos." Jacques said." You do realize we are leaving a planet full of the chaos fucks to go fight more chaos fucks right?" Sammael said causing Jacques to frown.

"But still i guess it would be beneficial." Sammael said turning Jacques frown upside down.

"Great. Before i forget as soon as you get back i think it would be beneficial if you and a few others were to be present at my daughter's performance in a two months." Jacques said before Dontgiveafuck finally managed to herd everyone but Ironwood out of the bridge. Sammael watched as the imperial guard transport carried the group away as the massive battle barge began to break orbit." Prepare for jump." a crew member said as the final preparations were made." Wait jump?' Ironwood asked as the ship entered the warp. Sammael stood up and walked out of the bridge with Ironwood following close behind. As they walked Ironwood noticed the multiple rooms set aside for combat training, equipment storage, relic storage, and finally forges for repairing broken weaponry." Where are we going?" Ironwood asked as he stepped aside to let a group of angry marines past as the preformed routine deck sweeps to root out any demons that had managed to breach the void shields.

" to the brig." Sammael said as he moved deeper into the bowels of the ship. When they finally reached the brig Ironwood was taken back by the lack of security guarding the prisoners. The only thing guarding them was a single Astarte clad in black armor wielding a massive wrench." chaplain fucker." Sammael said as he entered the room." Captain." the chaplain said as he exited the room, but stood outside the door just in case any of the prisoners tried to escape." OH look who decided to grace us with his presence. Captain soup can and iron tree." Roman said as he stood to greet the Astarte and the atlas general." watch yourself." Ironwood said with a pleading tone in his voice surprising Roman.

" Now what the fuck do we do with you four?" Sammael asked as he stood in the middle of the room looking at the four criminals before him." Please let us go." Adam pleaded." nope. you attacked a ally of mine and cut off her arm and stabbed her partner in the kidney. Why the fuck should i let YOU go?" Sammael said silencing the pleading fanus. Neo decided to play the guilt card as she too tried to persuade Sammael to let them go." If i remember correctly you did rip my top off leaving me almost naked on the boat." Neo began before she was silenced by Sammael." And if i remembered correctly you tried killing Yang and Ruby at some point." Sammael said." Hey sleeping beauty get the fuck up." Sammael said as he spied the figure of Cinder hiding under her cots covers. Cinder yelped in surprise as the cot was flipped over.

" All right. I have decided for my own personal amusement to let you three roam the ship. Cinder on the other hand… will accompany me." Sammael said causing Cinder to quickly follow the captain out of the room." what about me?" Ironwood asked causing Sammael to pause.

" you can accompany Roman. You don't have to do shit until we arrive at the battlefield." Sammael said as he resumed his strides. Cinder followed Sammael as he lead her through a maze of hallways never stopping until he arrived at a doorway. The door hissed open to reveal Rose, wearing a sleeveless shirt and a skirt instead of her usual cloak." Dad! Come in." Rose said warmly as she stepped aide to let her father and Cinder into the room. The room was a decent size with all the comforts of a home. This included a single bed, three chairs around a table, a refrigerator, a desk, and finally a small kitchen. Sammael quietly moved over to the table and sat down upon one of the chairs and proceeded to sit there glaring at Cinder." Cinder would you mind taking this over to the table?" Rose asked as she handed a plate full of food to Cinder.

Cinder hesitated at first but did so quickly when Sammael took out his insanely large knife and began to sharpen it." Dad quit scaring her." Rose said as she sa down next to Sammael and beckoned Cinder to take a seat as well." Why am i here?" Cinder whispered causing Rose to dawn a small grin." right to business. I like that. Well after talking to my father here i managed to convince him you could 'redeem' yourself so to speak." Rose said causing Cinder to blush a little." why would someone as….sweet as this girl go through the trouble of convincing a MONSTER like him to allow me to redeem myself?" Cinder wondered as she sat down. Rose place the plate of food in front of her allowing her to finally have food that wasn't gruel in days.

" Rose. i trust you with this. But if she ever steps out of line…" Sammeal said as he slammed the knife down into the table and left the room." don't mind him. He's still pissed at you." Rose said as she attempted to cheer Cinder up. Sammeal exited the room leaving his daughter with Cinder. Sammeal looked at the data feeds on his helmet's display as he made his way to the ship's chapel to pray to the god emperor before the ship exited the warp." What going on in there?" Roman asked as he looked into the chapel through it's large steel doors.

" it would appear to be a church of some short. Strange, didn't know these guys were religious." Adam said as he watched the gathered astartes kneel one last time." I am the mallet. I am the club in his hand. I am the brass knuckles around his fist. I am the dick in the arse of his foes, and the foot that smashes his enemies groin. I AM ALWAYS ANGRY. ALL THE TIME!" the astartes roared as they stood and marched out of the chapel as loud alarms signaled the jump was over and the ship was entering normal space." Attention slaves of the false emperor! Your pathetic stand upon this planet will fail. It will soon belong to Chaos-!" the Chaos lord said but was interrupted when a certain yellow battle barge smashed into the ship as it exited out of the warp jump." Hell yeah. Damn good driving helmsman. Glad we could tear that fucker's ship a new one!" Sammael said as he began issuing orders to have landing teams prep and ready to be launched down towards the planet.

" My lord. We are being hailed by the two Astarte fleets that have also come to aid the planet." A servitor said." fine patch them through." Sammael said feeling in a particularly good mood at the moment. The screen flickered to life revealing two figures that made Sammael feel more enraged." IT is I, the great Cato Sicarius."" and it is also i, Hasomus." Sammael looked at the two figures displayed upon the projector." why the hell are these fucks here? And what kind of name is Hasomus?" Sammael thought as Cato Sicarius began to speak," There truly is no need for your imperial fists, captain. For the ultra marines shall prove to be the ultimate force here."" What is the name of your ship captain? I can't seem to find a imperial fist unit on our list of Astarte ships in the area." Hasomus said causing Sammael to stand up from his command throne.

" Maybe when i ram you fucks out of the way your shit eaten brains will figure out what chapter i am." Sammael said clearly annoyed by the fact his chapter was confused with the imperial fists." Excuse me?" Hasomus asked before the feed was cut by Sammael. All the ultra marines and pretty marines could do was watch as the large yellow battle barge flew forward in front of the chaos fleet, firing its full broadside crippling a few ships and destroying a few poorly shielded escorts." Prepare drop pods." Sammael said as the battle barge got closer to the planet.

" he won't actually ram us, right?" Hasomus asked a nearby crew member. His answer was in the form of the front of the fuck of massive fuckery ramming the side of his ship, smashing it into the nearby ultramarine ship that Cato Sicarius was aboard." sir ship crippled. But i have good news my lord." a crew member said gaining the attention of Hasomus." Pray tell what that is?" He asked as he stood up dusting off his armor before any of his battle brothers noticed." we have the ship's name. It is the fuck of maximum fuckery." the crew member said. Hasomus grew silent for a full five minute before he spoke." relay this to the ultra marines. I will personally seek out the Captain of that ship when we land." The pretty marine said as he walked off the bridge and into the bowels of his ship.

" reclusiarch, why hasn't your pod been approved for launch yet? Answer me you cock sucking faggot!" Sammeal yelled as he looked over the status of the drop pods. The doors to the bridge suddenly opened to reveal the reclusiarch stood holding a certain scythe wielder and her dad by the back of their shirts."... thank you dontgiveafuck. I'll be sure to take good fucking care of them." Sammael said in a annoyed tone. The reclusiarch dropped the two and headed back to the drop pods. Sammael watched as Ruby bolted to the windows and looked at the planet below, completely ignoring the battle raging around them." is that what remnant looks like from space?" She asked as she raced around the bridge looking at all of the different screens and monitors.

" Sir we are over the drop zone." A crew member said." Drop the pods." Sammael said. Tai stood in front of a window and watched as multiple streaks of fire fell down towards the planet at insane speeds." do they slow down as they land?" Tai asked causing Sammael to laugh." No. only pussies do that." Sammael said. A sudden alarm told Sammael of a message had been sent." We have decided to grace you with our presence captain. Stand by for boarding." it read.

" Attention security teams in decks 5 through 9. Bring any ultra fucks and pretty marine bitches to the bridge immediately." Sammael said as he stood one more." I believe it would be best if you left and if you see Ironwood tell him to come to the bridge." Sammael said as he summoned a crew member to take Tai and Ruby to Rose's chamber. Ironwood made his way to the bridge at the request of Sammael." Damn this ship is huge! And heavily armed. It makes atlas battleships look like a floating rowboat with a few guns." Ironwood muttered to himself as he entered the bridge.

Inside he found Tai and ruby looking out the window at the battle raging around the ship and two other armored figures, one blue and one pink, arguing with Sammael." you are insane. Do you have any idea who you are speaking to?" The blue armored figure asked." yes some fuck that has rowboat girlyman's gene seed. Now get the fuck off my ship and let me show you stupid ass fucks how a REAL Astarte fights!" Sammael said enraging the blue armored figure more." The codex astartes does not approve of this action!" The blue armored figure yelled as he slammed a copy of the codex Astarte down onto the table.

" i agree. Plus your ship is tacky. Have you considered drapes on the view ports?" the pink one asked. Ironwood watched as Sammael, with lightning like speed, grabbed the codex Astarte and shoved it down the pink armored figure's throat shutting the man up." Shut the fuck up you pair of cock sucking pussies and get off of my ship before i fire you out of one of the fucking cannons!" Sammael roared causing the other two to quickly leave the bridge." What was that about?" Ironwood asked as he walked over to the tactical table where Sammael stood." They were proposing of using weak ass tactics that would make the siege last for a total of 4 months." Sammael said as he looked out at the fight between the imperial navy and the chaos fleet.

" deploy 7 knights and get a few more vehicles down on the ground." Sammael said into the vox as he turned to his helmsman." Set a course for the chaos battleship. I want to ram the fuckers." Sammael said as he moved over to the weapon's officer." I want fire solutions using every gun on board.""but sir…"" did i stutter major?"" no sir. Firing solutions made. Adjusting turrets and cannons."" What are your planning?" Ironwood asked as he felt the ship lurch forward speeding slowly off towards the larger ship in the chaos fleet." showing the traitorous bastards why they should have never crawled out of the warp." Sammael said as he held onto a nearby railing as the ship slammed into the chaos battleship.

" ALRIGHT FIRE!" Sammael cried. The ship's cannon's roared to life sending rounds the size of small buildings crashing into the chaos ship." Reverse thrusters now. And did i say let up on the firing major? Send another fucking broadside into those two cruisers heading our way." Sammael said as the battle barge pulled itself out of the chaos battleship." where are you going?" Ironwood asked as Sammael walked out of the bridge." To join the boarding parties. Helmsman your in charge. give them hell!" Sammael said as he left a confused Ironwood standing on the bridge." dad why did you scare the ultra marines and that other guy away? I know the chapter hate those guys but you could seriously use those reinforcements." Rose said as she handed Tai a cup of green tea.

" I didn't scare them off. They are literally floating in space 47 miles from us. The fuckers are probably still polishing their armor most likely." Sammael said. Hasomus paused as he polished his armor alongside his brethren." I feel like someone just dissed up brother." Hasomus said, clearly not realizing how close he was to the truth." where are you going now?" Ruby asked as she watched Sammael begin to head for the door."...fishing?" Sammael said in an attempt to be humorous. The only laugh he got was from Cinder, who had a knack for bad jokes." Dad… where are you going?" Rose asked as Sammael slowly walked backwards out the door.

" Boarding a chaos battleship bye!" Sammael said as he stepped out the door and bolted towards the launch bay." chaos battleship?" Ruby asked." It would just be better if we went to the bridge. I honestly don't feel like explaining this." Rose said as she donned her cloak and walked towards the bridge." Where the fuck are we going?" Mechanical bastard asked as both he and Sammael sat in a specialized boarding craft that had been made to transport dreadnoughts.

" I decide it would be fucking hilarious if we took this ship and rammed it directly into the void shield planet side." Sammael said earning a laugh from mechanical bastard. The sound of the boarding craft penetrating the armor of the chaos battleship caused both of the angry marines to ready their weapons." my lord we have been boarded!" a chaos tech priest said enraging the chaos lord." Find them! They must not interfere with our plans!" He yelled causing the tech priest to bow." at once lord Askenis." The Tech priest said before he scurried away to convey the message to the ship's defensive personnel. Askenis sat on his throne watching the loyalist yellow battle barge fly slowly away heading towards the pair of chaos cruisers." what chapter are these scum from?" Askenis asked a nearby cultist." A chapter called angry marines my lord." The Cultist said causing Askenis to laugh a bit.

" Excellent. I have heard reports about these ' angry marines'. This should prove to be entertaining." Askenis said as he watched the screen next to him showing the multiple breaches in the hull made by the boarding craft." Kill them!" A chaos marine yelled as he charged forward only to be greeted by Mechanical bastard's flames." Let the promethium burn!" He yelled as he melted the face off of another nearby cultist. Sammael walked calmly behind Mechanical bastard with his chainsaw sword, his power gauntlets, and finally to create more of an explosion when they crashed into the vox shield a bag full of powerful explosives.

" Captain. Boarding craft 342 has not opened yet. Could be the tech priests too busy fucking toasters to notice the glitch." a sergeant said over the vox." Understood i'll go assist the fuckers inside." Sammael said as he changed his direction and headed towards the malfunctioning boarding craft. Sammael sneaked around the ship killing anything that was heretical, until he finally arrived at the pod." you fuckers alive in there?" Sammael said as he pounded on the craft's door. With no answer Sammael grabbed the door and began to slowly pry it open.

After a few minutes of using brutal strength Sammael finally managed to open the door.

" who the hell are you?" Sammael asked as he looked at a odd woman wielding a strange sword wearing a weird mask." Captain who are you talking to?" Reclusiarch dontgiveafuck asked over the vox as he ripped the gunner crew of a primary gun battery apart with his bare hands." Some bitch who is dressed like a fucking weird as shit power ranger." Sammael said as he looked the woman up and down trying to figure out if he should kill her or let her live." Oh… i may or may have not saved her from the fucking village fight and when she tried to stab me i placed her in a boarding pod." Dontgiveafuck said over the vox.

" Well fuck. Now we have to protect a civilian." Sammael grumbled to himself as he moved pat the woman and grabbed some of the explosive cargo in the back of the pod. Sammael walked once more past the woman carrying the boxes filled explosives and began to move down the hallway." Wait!" A commanding voice said causing Sammael to look over his shoulder." Da fuck do you want?" Sammael asked causing the woman to walk towards him." You will help me escape this ship. In return i won't kill you." The woman said as she raised her crimson blade up for Sammael to see." Nope!" Sammael said as he continued carrying the explosives to the ammunition storage rooms. A sudden clang was heard as Raven tried to stab Sammael in the back. Sammael clearly not caring proceeded down the halls and placed the crates directly outside the ammunition storage at the front of the ship.

" Status?" Sammael asked as he walked back past Raven and back the way he came.

" All floors but the bridge taken Captain." Mechanical bastard said as he stomped down the halls of the crew's quarters wreaking havoc amongst the unprepared chaos forces that made the mistake of taking the 'night' shift." Understood." Sammael said as he slowly began to run towards the bridge stealthy followed by a curious Raven." Is this the opposite captain of the massive yellow ship that obliterated Vale? He doesn't seem as special as everyone says." Raven thought to herself as Sammael finally reached the doors of the Bridge.

" Shit. Well there's only one thing for it." Sammael said as he revved his chainsaw sword and began hacking at the door." steady men. Don't fire till those dogs enter this room. The gods will reward you for your bravery." Askenis said as he watched the door trying to figure out how many loyalist dogs were outside. Suddenly the pounding stopped." SHIT I FORGOT THE E IN EMPEROR. FUCKING PIECE OF GARBAGE!" A voice yelled causing the gathered chaos personnel inside the room to look around in confusion." what is he doing out there?" A chaos sergeant asked." proving the intelligence of a imperial dog no doubt." Another joked." ALRIGHT FUCK IT. WE"LL DO SOME SOMETHING ELSE!" The same voice said causing the chaos marines to raise their guns a bit.

Then even louder pounding was heard, but this time dents in the door were clearly visible. Finally a nearby flights officer panicked and fired his laspistol at the door. Immediately dozens of lasers and bolter rounds began hitting the door turning it weakening it further." Stop you fools that's what he want!" Askenis cried as he ordered everyone to stand down and stop shooting like a pack of scared guardsmen. Suddenly there was a light knocking at the door causing every occupant in the room to point their guns at the door once more." do any of you have a light?" The voice asked as a tip of a big cigar was pushed through one of the bullet hole in the door.

Surprisingly the helmsman leaned over with a lighter and lit the cigar." thanks." The voice said.

Askenis watched as the cigar disappeared and a mechanical voice said," thanks for the cigar. Now let's kill these pansies!" The door received four more hits before it finally fell off its hinges revealing a smoking dreadnought, a angry marine captain, and finally some strange woman who reminded Askenis of the power rangers." OPEN FIRE!" the chaos sergeant roared as the chaos marines leveled their guns and pulled the triggers."click click click." as the only sound that was heard." Sir we're out of ammo!" A marine reported." No shit!" The sergeant said as he revved his chainsaw axe and charged forward to attack Sammael. Sammael side stepped the axe and activated the power field on his gauntlets as he dodged the next swing.

" strike three!" Sammael said as he brought his fist down smashing the sergeant's head like a watermelon." Get him!" The Chaos marines yelled as they drew their knives and ran towards Sammael." Now's my chance to escape and fight another day!" Askenis thought as he opened a secret passage and sneaked off." Let the promethium burn!" Mechanical bastard said as he sent duel walls of fire towards the charging traitor astartes and towards the cultist crew members." Has the flight controls been damaged by that?" Mechanical bastard asked as he stormed towards the view port just in time to watch Askenis's escape pod fly away.

" Luckily no." Sammael said as he got on to the vox." all units pull back to the boarding crafts." The vox became silent as Sammael let the order sink in, then all hell broke lose." WHAT!"" NO FAIR."" WHY THE FUCK CANT WE STAY ON BOARD WHEN IT CRASHES?"" FUCK YOU!" Mechanical bastard stood watching Sammael slowly grow more enraged by the second." Come power ranger bitch, back to the ship." Mechanical bastard said as he grabbed Raven and began to walk back to the boarding craft.

The ship began to groan as it began its head first dive towards the void shield.

" Captain, why has the ship began to make planet side? Don't tell me the loyalist dogs have actually penetrated the void shield." a voice asked from a nearby fallen radio probably dropped by a panicked cultist." Attention chaos fucks. This is captain Fucking Soup of the chapter angry marines. We are GOING to penetrate that shield with this ship just like how i penetrated your mom with my dick." Sammael said as the ship entered the planet's atmosphere. Sammael crushed the radio so he could focus on his next task, finding a way out.

As the ship slowly began to pick up speed due to gravity Sammael began the grueling task of breaking the reinforced window of the bridge." Fucking*bang* piece*bang* of *bang* glass* bang* IN THE NAME OF THE EMPEROR BREAK ALREADY!"* Crash* The reinforced glass finally shattered allowing Sammael to jump out of the ship." I may have not thought this through." Sammael thought as he fell towards the ground at an alarming rate. Sammael's tactical brain kicked in and began to analyze the situation. The sudden roar of a thunderhawk's engines.

" Perfect!" Sammael thought as he maneuvered into the flight path of the thunderhawk. Inside the thunderhawk Cato Sicarius analyzed the situation." Sir it would appear that the angry marines have pulled back." A ultra marine said causing Cato Sicarius to smirk under his helmet." Indeed. They simply realized that the ultra marines are superior in every-" Cato Sicarius said but was interrupted by a large bang and an even larger dent in the roof of the thunderhawk.

" Sir, a chaos battleship has made orbit." Another ultramarine said causing Cato Sicarius to panic a little." Where is it?" He stammered." It's… right next to us." The ultramarine said with a hint of confusion in his voice. A loud explosion was heard causing the thunderhawk to hit turbulence and shake violently." status?" Cato asked as he stood up." The chaos ship has destroyed the void shield and the chaos base beneath it. We have won." The ultramarine said causing the dent on the roof to move." Of course it worked! While you pussies were jacking off in space i did all the hard work." a enraged voice said causing Cato to feel a sense of dread.

" Pilot take us down to sector 124." Cato said as the angry marine captain on the roof of the thunderhawk fell off." Shit!" Sammael said as he fell down the rest of the way only to be impaled upon a steel beam." FUCK!" Sammael shouted as he was impaled through the torso puncturing one of his three lungs and destroying his liver. Sammael began to cough up blood creating a bloody pool by his head before the nearest apothecary arrived." Shit. gonna need more duct tape." the angry marine apothecary said as Sammael slipped into a unconscious state due to blood loss." He fought well. May the emperor watch over him." Cato said as he arrived at the scene." He isn't dead ultrafuck." The apothecary said as he began the task of pulling the steel beam out of his leader.

A large group of pink thunderhawks landed nearby allowing Hasomus and his fellow pretty marines to disembark." Where's the enemy?" Hasomus asked. A sudden low rumbling was heard as dozens of angry marines rushed towards the pretty marines, eager to smash their faces in." Retreat brothers!" Hasomus cried but alas it was too late. The angry marines were upon them wrecking their pretty marine shit up.

" what you looking at Mike?" Will asked as he and Sam carried crates of lasgun cartridges to a nearby chima." I just feel like something important happened. Without us there." Mike said with a sigh as he turned to watched a Fanus child run towards the guardsmen." you guys are guardsmen right?" The boy asked." Yeah. why?" Sam asked causing the boy to sigh with relief." a woman and a man bearing a resemblance to the wanted posters is in the village looking for shelter." The boy replied." Thanks kid. Alright guys lets show these criminals a hearty guardsman welcome." Mike yelled causing Sam, Will, and seven others to go running off into the village followed by the boy.


	20. Chapter 20

"Why the fuck are you wearing that shirt?" Sammael asked the Author." **im going on vactaion idiot. so dont expect any chaters being posted any time soon."** The Author said as he pulled a small stack of letters from his pocket." Lets get this over with." Sammael said as he opened the first letter.

CapitalClassShip

Well I'm surprised to see Cinder redeem herself I don't know much I personally would have punished her and then kill her along Adam and her other Lackeys for what happened at Beacon.

But as long as she uses the maiden Power against the Chaos fags and not our Heroes I suppose I can give her a second chance after all without that Bitch Salem around she is a Lose Soul.

btw arent the Pretty Marines suppose to be closet Slanneshy worshippers for being pretty?

and as for the Ultrasmurfs aren't supposed to be accompanied of the Primaris Marines since Roboute is Now on his feet instead of the Pretty ones?

" The reason we kept that bitch and her lackeys alive is because we need more soilders. hence the penal legion we have made." Sammael said allowing the other to awnser the other two questions." **I geuss the pretty marines are the closest thing that the imperium has to Slaanesh cutists. the ultrasmurfs how ever, because of cato sicarus, decided to prove they were better than the primaris marines by taking on chaos themselves."** The Author said.

Forge Master 00

Yes you got it right, and do not touch the emperor again... you know how zealous we Black Templar are...

Also, the fortifications in Vale are nearly complete, all that is left to finish is the titan forge,  
The imperial guard command center, and the mars pattern command ( you will find me here working on a special project, also tell rose her room is ready, and 2 skitarii are under her command... what don't look at me like that! You may be her biological father but I am her adopted one)

And finally I have found an interesting development... a recovery beacon has been found, it resembles that of a large battleship type imperial ship, I am not sure of the class or its state of being, I leave it to you for an investigation.

" does that mean that the forge master belongs to the black templar?" Sammael asked earning a nod from the Author." Very fucking well. thanks for the defences and the rebuilding of Vale while we were gone for those weeks." Sammael said." **The Battleship? thats mine. where do you think we read the letters?"** The Author said." Where are you going now?" Sammael asked as he watched the Author stand up from his chair." **Just watch."** The Author said before he disapeared. inside the imperial palace the Emperor and Ozpin were having their morning cups of coffee, ozpin drank his while the Emperor just stared intensly at his because skeltons cant drink liquids." this sucks." The Emperor said with a sigh. The Author suddenly appaered directly infront of the Emperor cusing Ozpin to jump back in suprise, spilling coffee everywhere." **Touch, touch, touch, touch."** The Author said as he repeatedly poked the Emperor in the skull before disapearing again." What just happened?" Ozpin said.

Chapter Master Kronus Thessius

DEar CAptain Soup:  
ARe the Legion of the Damned more Furious and more Ragest than your Chapter?, if that is then that means your Chapter are a Cockblockheads with their assfucks shitstormed starfishes of a pussies!

Sammael sat for a few minutes before answering."... What kind of lousy ass question is this? the legion of the damned will NEVER be as angry as us! infact they can take what they call rage and throw it into the fucking warp for all i care. AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN WHEN YOU CALL Y CHAPTER A BUNCH OF COCKBLOCKHEADS? you sir do not know the TRUE meaning of RAGE. you nearly adopted the rage, i was born in it molded by it. and by the time those fucking pricks of the legion came around it was too late." Sammael said as he left the room." **Thanks for the letters!"** the Author said as the room darkened.

 **thanks once again to all those people that sent letters, but as i did say at the beginning of the chapter i am going on vacation so dont expect any chapters to be posted any time soon. peace!**

* * *

" Fuck. why the hell does this always happen whenever i become unconscious or something." Sammael thought as he woke in a room filled with gold and golden light." Your finally awake i see." The Emperor said causing Sammael to kneel." My lord. We were tasked with saving a shitty planet ½ a day away from remnant. We were Fucking victorious despite our terrible allies." Sammeal said causing Ozpin to clear his throat.

" Ozpin?! How da fuck are you alive?" Sammael asked as he stood." Long story. Now you need to know something VERY important." Ozpin said causing Sammael to remove his helmet." Does it have to do with the relic?" Sammael asked causing Ozpin to gain a shocked look on his face." How do you know about that? I hid all of the evidence away."" Well you failed to eliminate a shrine to our god emperor in a town in patch. Now what is this IMPORTANT information you were talking about?" Sammael asked growing impatient.

" Very well. In Atlas a boy called Whitey has become the new heir to the dust company and he has began experimenting with technology far beyond remnant's capability. At the tomorrow night at the concert they will reveal their creations. Sammael, the key is in the clock tower." Ozpin said." Wait what?" Sammael asked as the golden light began to fade as he began to wake up." Captain. You live. fuck, i lost five bucks." The Apocrathary said as Sammael opened his eyes abruptly." Set a course for Vale at once!" Sammael yelled at a nearby serf causing it to bolt towards the bridge.

" Sammael, you're awake!" Ruby exclaimed as she threw her arms around Sammael's neck." We were worried for a bit." Tai said as both he and Ironwood entered the room." No fucking need. I did say i had enough duct tape." The Apocrathary said as he ushered out Tai and Ironwood leaving only Ruby with Sammael." Sooo…. How did you sleep?" Ruby asked trying to start a conversation." Good i guess." Sammael said as he slowly and painfully began to get up out of bed." You can't do that! The doctor told us you weren't fully healed!" Ruby protested as Sammael stood looking for his armor or a shirt, because for some odd reason some dumb ass thought it would be best if they left him with pants but no shirt.

" Anyone else in here?" Sammael asked earning a grin from Ruby." Yang is!" Ruby said as she pulled back the curtain of a nearby hospital bed to reveal a moody Yang." Go away! Leave me alone." Yang said as she tried to pull the cover over her head but was stopped by Sammael." Nope. you're coming with us whether you like it or not because all you did for this ENTIRE trip was sit in that bed while your sister has been running around the ship." Sammael said as he bent down and scooped Yang up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes." WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?" Yang screamed earning a grin from Sammael.

" Because this is my ship and i can do whatever the fuck i want. And also, where's the fun in that?" Sammael asked as he walked through the ship towards his private quarters." Dad, you're awake!" Rose said as she ran up to Sammael and hugged him around his waist." Nice to see you too. Now care to explain why my chest feels like there's a fucking melta bomb in it?" Sammael asked causing Rose to take as step back and grin ear to ear." Well after the steel beam punctured your lung and destroyed your liver, i took it upon myself to fix that. so now you have a clone lung and a mechanical liver." Rose said causing Sammael to freeze.

"... Does that mean i can drink more alcohol than before?" Sammael asked causing Rose to give a sight of pure disappointment." Yes." Sammael immediately grinned and continued the walk towards his quarters." Put me down!" Yang yelled as Sammael finally entered his quarters to find his armor, fully repaired, and a glass of whiskey with a note. Sammael suddenly dropped Yang on the nearby cot and grabbed the whiskey." Are you seriously going to drink that?" Ruby asked eyeing the whiskey with a skeptical gaze." Watch me." Sammael said as he chugged the entire glass down and at the end slammed the glass back down onto the table.

" Captain Fucking Soup, thank you for saving our planet. Here is some of the finest whiskey kaassa can offer. Enjoy!" Sammael read as he picked up the note." Well that was a mediocre whiskey. Cadian booze is better." Sammael said as he began to dawn his armor." I heard from Ironwood that you're going to Weiss's concert tonight. Can i come?" Ruby asked causing Sammael to laugh as he finally placed the last piece of his chest plate on." Sure. only if you stay close by the fucking escorts. I sense something foul is afoot." Sammael said as he thought back to his vision earlier.

" oooh, like a murder? Fear not detective Ruby is on the case!" Ruby exclaimed causing Yang to groan and pull the cot covers over her head. Suddenly the alarms began to blare signaling the warp jump was ending." Brace." Sammael said causing Yang and Ruby to immediately grab the closest thing. As Sammael predicted the ship lurched forward suddenly causing a few things flying." All Astarte forces prepare for landing." A nearby vox said causing dozens of Astartes to race through the halls towards the main boarding ramp." Right let's go." Sammael said causing Ruby and Yang to follow him." I guess their back." Sam said as he stood on top of the baneblade, the dank tank, watching the massive battle barge enter atmosphere.

" ALRIGHT MEN LINE UP!" Mike yelled causing the guardsmen to immediately form ranks." You heard the man. MOVE!" Will yelled causing the few remaining slackers to immediately bolt and form ranks alongside the other guardsmen units. With a giant thud the battle barge finally landed and the ramps extended allowing the Astartes to exit the ship." Oh shit. There's actually a crowd of people waiting for us." Fuckshit said as he marched alongside his squad. Fuckshit was right, standing on the sides of the roads were people actually cheering for the return of the angry marines." That's a first, after my long as fuck years of service i have never seen anything like this." mechanical bastard said to another nearby dreadnought.

" Captain welcome back." The Forge master said as Sammael approached him." And how were things while we were gone?" Sammael asked." Excellent. We have repaired most of the city, the walls have been fortified, more defenses have been placed, housing has been built for the commoners, a few churches have been built for our god emperor, and finally a chapter monastery has been built for your chapter. Unfortunately we are still working on a few key facilities but other wise we have done our duty." The Forge master said causing Sammael to smile." come forge master i have need of you. In a vision the emperor said there was ancient pre fucking heresy technology here. Apparently the clock tower has something to do with it." Sammael said as he led the forge master towards Beacon leaving Ruby and Yang to their own devices.

" Excuse me little girl, where is the captain of the imperial fist battle barge?" A voice asked causing Ruby to turn. Standing behind her was a boy dressed in militaristic clothes and behind him was another space marine clad in green armor." He's at the school." Ruby stammered causing the boy to mutter something as he walked off leaving the green Astarte and Ruby alone." I like your guns." Ruby said causing the Astarte to laugh." Yes i like them too. They are a upgraded versions of the M32 pattern plasma pistol and they can fire 50 shots before having to cool down." The Astarte said causing Ruby to smile." cool. My names Ruby by the way."" Thorn. Pycher in the chapter dark angels." Thorn said as he shook Ruby's hand." What's that on your back? Is it a staff of some short?" Ruby asked pointing to the staff on Thorn's back.

" That? That's my Psycher staff that is also a relic. I use it to purge the heretic and the daemons of the warp." Thorn said causing Ruby to smile even more." Thorn, i believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Ruby said as she grabbed Thorn's hand and lead him off to a random gun store to show him her favorite guns." This is certainly interesting." The Forge master said as he examined the clock tower." great. Now i want you to figure out what the fuck Ozpin meant when he said the key is in the clock tower." Sammael wondered out loud." Captain!" A voice yelled causing Sammael to turn to find no one." Da fuck? Could have sworn i heard some one." Sammael said as he turned back to watch the Forge master."Captain, look at me when i talk to you!" The voice said again causing Sammael once more to turn around." Alright who the fuck is that?! If you don't come out i will fucking throw you out the nearest window." Sammael said as he looked around the room.

" down here!" The voice said causing Samael to look down. There three feet below him stood a boy clad in inquisitor clothes wielding a power saber and a bolt pistol." oh yea. I forgot to mention that the ultra marines sent a inquisitor to the planet after they watched your ship warp jump in the opposite direction on angry marine space." The Forge master said over his shoulder as he continued his investigation." and the sent a apprentice? Glad to see the inquisition still has SOME trust in me." Sammeal said as he crouched down to the boy's height." now what da fuck do you want?" Sammeal asked getting straight to the point." a letter to explain my presence." the boy said as he handed Sammeal the letter.

 _Dear captain Fucking soup,_

 _As you may have heard i have adopted a apprentice, hence the boy in front of you, his name is cole. He is a very interesting individual with an unfortunate problem. Five years ago his family was killed by Slaanesh cultists so he has developed a fear for anything relating to that accursed chaos god. That does include the color pink by the way. I sent him in my place so that you may 'help' fix this problem by taking him under your wing. Glory to the Emperor._

 _Inquisitor tansher 'lawbringer'_

" I see. Well great fucking news kid, you work for me now." Sammael said causing Cole's face to pale a bit." surly a imperial fist captain doesn't have need for me." Cole said causing the Forge master to halt in his search for clues and quickly walked between the enraged captain and the boy.

" I do hope you actually know what chapter this is and what you just said was a cruel joke." The forge master said." No i do not forge master. Please enlighten me on what chapter i have been assigned to." Cole said as he watched Sammael break a nearby desk in half by punching it." you are in the chapter that inquisitors wish every Astarte under their command at the time were like. You my boy, have been assigned to the angry marines." The Forge master said.

A few seconds flew by as Cole let the information sink in." I am ready to serve my lord." Cole abruptly said as he knelt before Sammael." Boss, we have news. We also brought what you asked for." Sam said as he, Mike and Will entered the room suddenly causing Colt to quickly stand and point his bolt pistol in their direction.

" You will REFER to him as lord or captain for those titles are WORTHY of his grace. Now what is it?" Cole asked." Well we now have a guardsmen barracks and we came to report that the new weapon and vehicle factories have just been finished and we lastly brought this per the CAPTAIN'S orders." Mike said as he held up a simple pink tissue box complete with pink tissues. Cole immediately bolted behind the Forge master causing Sammael to fall over laughing.

" Why may i ask is he scare of a tissue box?" Mike asked. Sammael stopped laughing for a minute and handed Mike the letter. Soon all four of them were laughing causing Cole to get frustrated." Who are these people my lord?" Cole asked changing the topic." They are my commanders of the Imperial guard. Meaning they also outrank you." Sammael said causing Cole to become more enraged.

" BY WHOSE ORDERS?" Cole asked." Mine." Sammael said as he began to walk out of the room followed by Mike, Sam, and Will." Forge master, watch the boy. We hopefully will be back after dealing with this…. Fucking concert." Sammael said as he left for the concert with his terminator bodyguards, reclusiarch dontgiveafuck, and the three imperial guardsmen.

" Well that was a…. Interesting show." Dontgiveafuck said as Weiss finished her singing number and walked off stage." Now here is our next act Captain Soup." The Announcer said as the spotlight shined down on Sammael, who was sitting in the crowd." Ah shit. Was there a email i was supposed to read?" Sammael thought as he reluctantly walked up to the stage.

" Alrighty then. Tonight i will be singing his proud Astarte, a song created by the pansies fuckshits known as the Ultra marines. BECAUSE apparently the chapter doesn't have many songs that don't have swearing in them." Sammael said as he began his song.

 **(for space and because i'm lazy just search ultramarines soundtrack track 14- proud astartes)**

" My god. He can actually sing." Weiss thought as she was entranced by the song that Sammael was singing. When it finally ended the crowd filtered out into a ballroom of sorts where a buffet was prepared and drinks were served." this is the most shittiest excuse i have ever seen of alcohol." Will said as he tasted the champagne passed out to the guests." agreed." Sam, Mike, Sammael, and dontgivafuck said as they poured the drink into the pot of a nearby plant only for waiter to give them more thinking they had drank them." Shit." they all said in unison.

" Captain, isn't that your chair over there?" Dontgiveafuck asked as he pointed towards the damaged folding chair sitting in the auction booth for charity." Damn right it is." Sammael said as he made his way towards the object." What's the matter? Are you actually SAD that some imperial scum died protecting filthy Fanus? Or even better that the daughter of the weak captain died and She was a fanus?" a boy asked Weiss causing Sammael to stop and turn in the direction of the boy.

" Scumbag detected. Neutralizing." His brain thought as he snuck up behind the boy." In fact if one of those 'angels of death' were here right now i would kill them because they are so weak." the boy boasted clearly trying to win the heart of Weiss. Weiss grew more annoyed by the second but saw Sammael sneaking up behind him and grew calm again." Sam, Mike, Will i have a scum bag mocking imperials. Do you think you could take him out back and teach him a lesson?" Sammael voxed causing Sam, Mike, and Will to join him in sneaking up on the boy." Heck their 'God emperor' must be a…." The Boy paused as he turned to find the four imperials cracking their knuckles behind him." You're fucked." Sammael said before he hit the boy on the head knocking him out.

" right go have your fun and remember to grab the power chair on your way out." Sammael said as he gave the boy's unconscious body to the guardsmen." So Weiss how have you been?" Sammael asked causing Weiss's smile to disappear." I already know your no longer heiress of the company." Sammael said causing Weiss to grow shocked." How did you know? The only people that know are the staff and the family." Weiss said causing Sammael to smile." that information was given to me by the god emperor. Not so stupid now is he?" Sammael said causing Weiss to actually smile for real.

It suddenly disappeared when Jacques and Whitey appeared." Mr. Soup, i would like you to meet my son whitey." Jacques said as Whitey." Sir it is a honor.." Whitey began but was stopped by Sammael." to people like you two it is lord." Sammael stated causing Jacques to rethink his strategy of introducing Whitey." off-f course my lord." Whitey said." Sammael, how was your mission?" Weiss asked rubbing in the fact that she was the only Schnee allowed to call him by anything but lord or captain." good. I got impaled on a steel beam." Sammael said casually causing Jacques to faint and Whitey to become awestruck.

" So… the usual?" Weiss asked causing Sammael to smile a bit." good old Weiss, not even caring if i get impaled." He thought before he answered." Yep. to take the last chaos fortification we crashed a chaos battleship into the city." Sammael said finally snapping Whitey out of his trance." My lord would you be able to follow me? I wish to show you something that will please you." Whitey said as he walked off." Right come on let's go." Samael said causing Weiss to follow him." Reclusiarch quit fuck eating the skittles you brought and follow us. Stay out of sight though. I don't trust this cock wad." Sammael voxed before he took off his helmet.

" during the fight of Vale atlas forces noticed that your astartes were more effective than any other soldier on the battlefield. So we did some experimenting of our own and created our own super soldiers. I give you the Atlas avengers!" Whitey said as he opened a massive door to reveal a massive room filled with 6 people and a bunch of equipment." isn't the avengers a copyrighted movie and brand? I hate to admit it small fry but you are DEFINITELY going to get sued." Sammael said as he entered the room only to stop in his tracks when his eyes landed on a certain face." Hi Sammael." Jaune said as he dropped what he was doing and headed over to where Sammael stood." What did you try to accomplish here?" Sammael said through his teeth clearly becoming angry.

" We tried to create super soldiers like you, just as i said earlier." Whitey said clearly proud of his 'achievement'." Surely he is awe struck by our accomplishments." Whitey thought. A hand around his throat proved him wrong. Whitey soon found himself looking into the raging eyes of Sammael." Why. Did. You. Do. This. To. These. People?" Sammael asked once more this time a bit more persuasive." we merely wished to defend ourselves. From them and finally.. From YOU." Whitey said finally. Sammael in pure disgust dropped the boy and turned to leave.

" i will NOT be allies with HERETICS. Only the primarchs, chapter masters, and finally the fucking Emperor are allowed to create astartes. Not some stupid science fair project." Sammael said." WAIT." Juane growled causing Sammael to stop once more." You are seriously going to abandon your alliance due to….US?" Jaune asked." Yep." Sammael said as he left the room.

" Sammael, it's good to see you. I take it you just saw Whitey's…. Project?" Ironwood said as he walked over to Sammael." Damn right i did. Because of that my friend is the reason i refuse to be allies with Heretics such as that." Sammael said as he walked back into the main hall.

"Please reconsider." Ironwood said in a worried tone."... very well. I shall reconsider as long as no more of those sad excuses for soldiers are made. I am only doing this out of respect for you general." Sammael said as he moved over to the bar." Respect?" Ironwood asked causing Sammael to laugh a bit." You are the only observer that hasn't screamed when we rammed into another ship." Sammael said as he picked up the glass of brandy given to him." I see." Ironwood said with a smile as he left Sammeal to his own devices." Captain it is time." Dontgiveafuck said causing Sammael to stand and begin to walk out of the party.

" Sammael wait!" A familiar voice said causing Sammael to slow down and shorten his strides." Yes?" Sammael asked as he turned to find Jaune and Weiss." we want to come with you." Weiss said holding up a bag full of clothes." And you?" Sammael asked causing Juane to speak." when i joined this experiment i wished to fight alongside you instead of watching from the sidelines. But in my haste i abandon my friends, family, and finally Pyrrha." Juane said gazing downwards in shame." very well get your asses moving." Sammael said as he signaled for the terminators to board the craft.

The Thunderhawk lurched upward as it slowly began to fly towards Vale. the entire ride was silent apart from the sound of the Astartes' armor shifting as they moved about the craft preparing for landing." Is that…. Vale?" Weiss asked as she looked down upon the now heavily fortified city." yep." Sammael said as the thunderhawk slowly began to descend towards the city.

" is that… Beacon rebuilt?" Jaune asked as the thunderhawk began to land on one of the few remaining bullhead landing pads. Sammael immediately disembarked and headed straight to another bullhead." where are you going? You literally just got here." Weiss said as Sammael boarded another thunderhawk accompanied by Cole and an entire platoon of guardsmen that included Mike, Sam, and Will.

" some fanus island. The kid wants to know what a fanus looks like and we are also checking for chaos fuckers." Sammael said as the craft began to rise up into the sky leaving Juane and Weiss at the mercy of of the reclusiarch." right you blondy. Get moving, you'll fight with the artillery group as a loader. You ice bitch get your ass to beacon." dontgiveafuck said causing Weiss to grumble a bit as she walked towards the school.

" why are we going to Menagerie? Also why do we even have to be here?" Roman asked as he adjusted his flak armor." well first the inquisitor's apprentice wanted to see what a fanus looked like because for some odd reason fanus have been avoiding vale. Second would you rather fight with us or face a firing squad? Because we can happily arrange the last one." Sam asked shutting Roman up.

The Craft flew for a good two hours before the island was insight." Alright boys and girl, lock and load. We have no idea if we will be greeted with hostility to be prepared for ANYTHING. Lord Soup and inquisitor Cole will be meeting with the locals to establish peace or what not. We on the other hand will be checking for any signs of the archenemy. Most of you will be following you assigned search team leaders while our criminal friends here will be following us. Understood?' Mike asked earning a chorus of " YES SIR."

The craft landed in the nearby jungle allowing its occupants to disembark into the plant life below." Alright fags lets get a move on." Sammael said as he watched the dropship fly out of sight and away from the island." Yes Sir." The guardsmen replied as the broke off into their assigned teams leaving Sammael, Cole, Mike, Sam, Will, Adam, Neo, and finally Roman alone. The group began their trek towards the town and reached one of the main gates after ten minutes of walking.

" Are you going to open the gates or do i have to knock them down?" Sammael asked the guards posted at the gate." y-yes. At once." A guard said as he opened the gates allowing the group inside the town. Sammael stopped after a few feet and turned to the nearest guard." this fucker just shat his pants." Sammael said causing the guard to walk away embarrassed." what are THOSE?!" Cole asked as they entered the main part of town.

" Those are Fanus. Ab-humans that have somehow gained the ability and features of animals." Sammael explained as the group entered the town square. All the noise and laughter of children immediately ceased as all eyes were on the imperials." my lord, they don't look friendly." a guardsman said as he checked the charge on his lasgun.

" it's fine." Sammael said as he took a step forward only to be greeted with a rock thrown at him." it's fine." Sammael said once again before getting hit with three more rocks. Sammael knew the armor would protect him from the rocks but he didn't want to use violence to solve this problem. YET. as more rocks pelted the Astarte the guardsmen began to get nervous." Perhaps we should leave." Cole suggested as he watched more rocks fly towards Sammael.

" That would b a wise idea." Sammael said as he turned to leave but was hit in the back of his helmet by a dust round." Did those fuckers… actually just…. SHOOT at me?" Sammael asked loud enough for the gathered mob to hear. The culprit, a young man with dog like features, raised his rifle one more to fire off another shot." NOPE, NO MORE SHOOTING FOR YOU!" Sammael roared as he lunged forwards and crushed the rifle, making it ineffective and useless.

" you're outta here!" Sammael yelled as he uppercutted the dog fanus sending him flying across the town and finally crashing into a house. That's when all hell broke lose." stun rounds only men." Mike said as he dodged as sword strike and punched a fanus attacker in the stomach.

The guardsmen heeding the orders of Mike immediately began firing into the crowd of attackers." i feel disgusted firing at my own kind." Adam remarked as he fired his lasgun into the crowd." shut up and keep shooting." Roman said as he also fired his lasgun. Sammael on the other hand was having an absolute ball throwing attackers left and right." Fuck you. And screw you." Sammael said as he threw two rat fanus across the town square. Sammael grabbed another Fanus by her neck but paused.

" haven't i seen you before?" Sammael said as he held the deer fanus up in the air." Christine?" Adam asked abruptly causing all of the fighting to stop." Why has the fighting stopped? So abruptly as well." Mike noted as he watched Adam walk towards Sammael." You know this bitch?" Sammael asked." Yes she was my second in command at the white fang. And those two over there. In fact everyone here was part of the white fang in vale." Adam said.

" IS that so?" Sammael asked as he dropped the deer fanus and looked at the group of ex terrorists in front of him." Adam, you're alive?" Christine asked as she hugged Adam." I hate to ruin this moment but… HOW THE FUCK ARE ALL OF YOU ALIVE? I ORBITAL BOMBARDED THE CRAP OUT OF THE CITY!" Sammael yelled causing Cole and the fanuses closest to him to back away.

" sewers. We hid in the sewers when the artillery bombardment began. Out of fear most of us stayed below and went deeper underground. That's when the ground began to shake." Christine said remembering how scared she became." i see." Sam said as he helped up the dog fanus from earlier." unfortunately though terrorism still is a crime. Captain could we add on to our penal legion?" Mike asked gaining questionable looks from the ex white fang members.

" Adam… what is this penal legion?" Christine asked." Well the deal is we fight for the for….. A certain amount of time, depending on our crimes, and in return our crimes are forgiven, in a way, and they won't execute us." Adam said summing up the rules Mike set up." Is that seriously the rules and regulations you set up?" Sammael asked as he leaned over to Mike." Yep. apparently the original rules were too harsh for some people." Mike said as he glared at Sam and Will. All of the commotion caused Ghira, his wife Kali, and finally Blake to arrive at the scene.

" WHAT IS GOING ON?" Ghira growled as he pushed through the gathered crowd. Ghira stopped short however when he saw the armored giant and soldiers wielding guns.

" Has Atlas decided to attack the island?" Ghira thought as he took a few steps forward towards the armored giant, who seemed to be the leader of the group." Excuse me." Ghira said as he attempted to gain the attention of the giant." What do you mean the fucking rules are too harsh for here?" The giant asked a smaller soldier clad in green body armor." Hey! There are children here!" A passing woman said as she covered a young bird fanus boy's ears.

" What? What's the fuck problem now?" The yellow giant asked as he turned to the woman who had yelled at him." Stop swearing there are children present." The woman stated as she brought her hands to her hips."... Are you serious?" the giant asked." Yes now stop." The woman said as the boy ran back to their parents."... So that wasn't your child? Do you even have children?" The giant asked earning a no from the woman."...FUCK, SHIT, PISS, DAMMIT, MOTHERFUCKER." the armored man yelled causing the woman to swiftly run off.

" captain that was a little harsh." a soldier said." EXCUSE ME!" Ghira finally yelled causing the soldiers to immediately point their guns at him and the captain to finally turn in his direction." What now?!" the captain asked causing Ghira to rethink his approach." i don't have all day, i have a schedule to keep." the captain said." I don't remember you EVER having a schedule." Blake said causing Sammael to stop glaring at Ghira and turn to Blake.

" Blake, this is a surprise. Never expected you to visit a…. Place like this." Sammael said as he removed his helmet." Is this the man you were talking about?" Kali asked as she stepped forward to get a better view of Sammael." Yes mom it is." Blake said with a hint of a smile." hi, Blake." Adam said as he stepped forward causing Blake to immediately to reach for her sword only to be stopped by Mike.

" He's fine. Hes serving in our penal legion to redeem himself." Mike said causing Blake and Adam to walk off a few feet away to discuss things." Right guard fucks i guess you can leave us. Go search the town." Sammael said causing the remaining guardsmen to walk towards the town." Aren't you that fella from the tournament?" Kali asked as she and her husband followed Sammael around as he walked around the town towards the large house in the middle.

" Yep." Sammael said." so you did say screw your weak warriors? What defines weak for you?" Ghira asked." Actually i believe it was fuck your weak warriors. i find that ALL hunters and huntresses here are weak." Sammael said as he knocked on the door." yess?" a strange voice asked as the thing on the other side of the door opened it."..." Sammeal said as he looked at the twisted and warped face of a demon.

"...fuck." the demon said as it bolted past Sammael and into the town only to be met with dozens of Las rounds to the face." Is that it? I expected more." Roman said as he leaned against his lasgun. The vox immediately exploded with reports all reporting chaos forces appearing out of nowhere." Should we make an attempt for a evacuation sir?" Cole asked as he slammed a fresh cartridge into his bolt pistol.

" that would be wise. Tell the fuckers in the forest to pull back and take refuge behind the walls. We shall draw the chaos fucks out of the forest or BURN it da fuck down!" Sammael said as he cracked his knuckles and headed for the main gate." what did i miss?" Sun asked as he finally woke up due to the medical tranquilizers wearing off.

" GO, GO, GO!" commanders yelled as tanks and other machines of war were loaded into ships to be carried off towards grimland." Fall in!" A sergeant yelled as Juane and other guardsmen lined up to broad the drop ships." What's happening?" Jaune asked a nearby guardsman." We just received orders to deploy into grimland to attack the source of the chaos soldiers." The man said causing Jaune to worry a bit." And our job is to fire these rifles at those giants of armor?" Jaune asked as he lifted his new lasgun up." no our job is to fire THOSE guns." The man said as he gestured to the group of basilisks driving by towards the Emperor's hammer." Damn." Was all Juane could say.

" I like you kid. what's your name? Mines Karl." Karl said with a laugh as the group boarded the troopship."Jaune. My name is Jaune." Jaune said as the craft began to take off joining the large group of drop ships surrounding the Emperor's hammer." what's the other ship going to do?" Jaune asked Karl as the small fleet flew away from Vale." Well just like the other 16 million guardsmen and a few vehicles it will remain behind to defend the city and provide support and reinforcements if needed." Karl answered." How many men are going on this mission?" Jaune asked causing Karl to grin a bit." 14 million guardsmen all armed to the teeth and ready to hold the line." Karl said causing Jaune to feel less afraid than he originally was.

" that Astarte guy did say i was going to be part of the artillery regiment right? So i won't be seeing intense fighting." Jaune thought as he looked out the small view port watching the world below him fly past." Fuck of massive fuckery? This is Captain Soup. Send drop pod 42 to my location and send a few more fags over here. We found CHAOS!" Sammael said into the vox." Understood captain. Eta 4 minutes." the servitor on the other end said." 4 minutes? That's really fast. Alot faster than my flight over here." Same thought as he activated his power gauntlets and punched in the face of the nearest demon." Kill the loyalist scum!" the lead sorcerer yelled causing a dozen demons to pour out of the small portal he had made.

" fuck da warp." Sammael said as he headbutted another demon causing it to stumble back a bit.

"Say hello to my little friends!" Sammael said as he pulled the pins of two grenades, throwing them into the gathered group of demons." BOOM motherfucker!" Sammael exclaimed a the grenades exploded spewing demon body parts everywhere." This is madness! There is no loyalist grenade that could be that powerful." the sorcerer said as he took a step back and drew his chainsaw sword." Madness?" Sammael asked as he ran forward, dodging the sword slashes and finally stood two feet away from the sorcerer." THIS. IS. SPARTA!" Sammael yelled as he kicked the sorcerer into the portal he had created, closing it and killing the sorcerer.

A sudden crash behind him alerted Sammael that the drop pod had finally arrived.

"Where is the enemy?" mechanical bastard asked as he ripped his way out of the drop pod.

"In the village." Sammeal said as he lead the dreadnought towards the fanus village where all hell was breaking lose." you will stand your ground!" Mike yelled as the guardsmen fired their lasguns at the attacking force." fix bayonets and prepare for close range!" Cole added.

" what is that sound?" Adam asked as he stabbed a demon directly in the head with his bayonet." look upon me in DESPAIR!" A bloodthirster cried as it used its axe to cleaver aside a few huts as it made its way towards the docks." Screw this im outta here." Roman exclaimed as he was about to throw his lasgun down he heard the cocking of a bolt gun and a laspistol behind him." You will fight or i'll kill you myself." Mike said as he held his las pistol with one hand and fired his lasgun with the other." It is your duty to protect those evacuating." Cole said as he sliced a demon in half with his power saber.

" or i could just stay here and die with you idiots." Roman said as he raised the gun once more and continued firing crimson beams into the horde of demons." Is that a blood thirster?" mechanical bastard asked as the two astartes entered the town square." by Jove i do believe it is!" Sammael said as he adjusted the top hat on his helmet." where the fuck did you get that?" Mechanical basterd asked." this hatstand." Sammael said." now see if you can throw me on its back." Sammael said." Petty mortals. Like lambs to the slaughter." The blood thirster said as it lumbered towards the docks. A sudden crimson beam to the face caused the massive demon to pause." what mortal dares defy me?" the bloodthirster asked as it turned in the direction the shot came from to find Sam, Will, Adam, and three other guardsmen standing there.

" pity the guardsman. A weak sack of flesh destined to die for a dead god that never cared, it spends its pitiful, brief life, fighting beings ,such as i, that it has no hope of ever winning against." the bloodthirster said. The demon suddenly roared in pain as Sammael landed on it's back." fuck the heresy that you spew from your mouth!" Sammael said as he drew his combat knife and proceeded to stab the bloodthirster repeatedly in the face. The demon roared in pain as it brought the axe down killing Adam, Sam, and one of the other guardsmen.

"Sam! You demonic bastard!" Will yelled as he and the other two guardsmen resumed their barrage of crimson lasers at the bloodthirster." Puny creatures." the bloodthirster said as it threw its axe at one of the guardsmen, cutting him clean in half." just. Fucking. Die. already." Sammeal said as he drove the knife deeper and deeper into the large warp spawn's skull. Will watched as the next guardsmen was ripped in half by the demon." For Emperor and Imperium." Will cried as he gathered the grenades of the fallen and threw them into the mouth of the demon. A sickening splat was heard as the grenade exploded causing the brain matter of the demon to spew across the ground." impossible." was the last words that left the bloodthirster warp tainted lips before it finally died.

Another massive boom was heard causing everyone to stop the fighting and turn towards the source of the sound." they thought dropping a knight would help?" Cole wondered out loud causing Roman to smile a bit." you guys wouldn't be selling any or have a few lying around somewhere would you?" Roman asked as he began to think of all of the money he could gain if he got his hands on one.

Sammael watched as the knight strolled through the town laying waste to the demon horde with its duel Gatling guns." For the first time in a long time I am actually happy with the reinforcements they sent us." Mechanical bastard said as he watched the knight stomp on a demon, crushing it under the knight's weight. Sammael watched on with amusement as the giant walker destroyed the attacking horde." My lord." Cole said as his group ran towards Sammael, Will, and mechanical basterd." Alright fuckfaces new orders. Find the source of this warp fuckfest." Sammael said causing the guardsmen to split up into teams of two.

" where do you want me captain?" Mechanical bastard asked." Guard the harbor. Some demon fucks are getting past the knight." Sammael said before he and Cole bolted off towards the northern side of the village." you're with me ice cream girl. Mike said as he and Neo ran towards the north east side of town." Let's get moving bowler hat." Will said as he limped off towards the north west side of town.

The other remaining guards men followed suit and split up leaving a few men armed with flamers behind to assist the evacuation." My lord what exactly are we looking for?" Cole asked as he and Sammael walked through the aristocrat side of town." Some fuck that is CLEARLY crazy and covered in warp taint or a giant portal made by a sorcerer compensating for a small dick." Sammael said as he took a monocle from a rotting corpse.

"My lord….. What are you wearing?" Cole asked as he watched Sammael place the monocle over one of his helmet's 'eyes'." nothing." Sammael said. Sammael was wearing the top hat from earlier, a monocle, a bow tie, and was holding a tea cup." My lord what are you trying to accomplish?" Cole asked as he watched Sammael sit down at a nearby table in the charred remains of a house." Wait for it, a group of chaos fucks are heading this way." Sammael said causing Cole to quickly take a seat on the other side of the table. Just as Sammael predicted the chaos cultists walked around the corner.

" Loyalist Dogs!" The leader cried a he pointed his laspistol at Sammael." By Jove dear fellow, can't you wait for a minute or two?" Sammael said causing Cole and the cultists to grow confused." very well then. I wish to speak with your leader in regards to this interruption of my tea drinking." Sammael said as he stood, holding the saucer underneath the tea cup."... Call the boss jimmy." The cultist leader said as he glared at Sammael." Which one?" Jimmy asked." The head honcho. Big Daddy." The cultist leader said cringing as the words," big daddy" left his mouth." What are you doing?" Cole hissed through his teeth to Sammael.

" drawing out the leader." Sammael said as he raised the tea cup to the grill of his helmet as if he were sipping the tea." What is going on here?" A voice asked as a slaanesh sorcerer walked into plain sight." my lord…" the Cultist said as he explained the situation to the sorcerer." I know you scared by when i do what i'm about to do focus on the cultists." Sammael said snapping Colt out of his fearful mind that was remembering the day his home was attacked." what are you going to do?" Cole asked but was interrupted by the sorcerer.

" kind sir, why do you trouble my lovely cultists with you tea drinking problem?" Big daddy said causing Sammael to smile under his helmet as he poured the tea out of the cup onto the ground." If anything i would rather drink 'champagne' than this tea in this cup. No doubt spoiled by you warp fuckery." Sammael said as he removed the bow tie, hat, and monocle.

" please a imperial fist as yourself cannot hope to even stand against the power of my gracious god. Give in and receive endless pleasure." Big daddy said."... Fuck. Cole that fucker is getting a hard on from hearing himself talk. Literally." Sammael said causing Cole to almost puke.

" Well all i have to say to that is…. FUCK YOU!" Sammael said as he threw the tea cup directly at Big daddy's face causing small fragments of porcelain to pierce in his face.

" My beautiful face." Big daddy sobbed as he attempted to remove the porcelain shards from his face." WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A IMPERIAL FIST BY THE WAY?" Sammael roared as his fist collided with Big daddy's face." Second fuck your god! The only true go is the god emperor!" Sammael said as he uppercutted Big daddy causing the Slaanesh follower to land on the ground, face first.

Sammael 'calmly' walked over the the cultist and said the last words that big daddy would ever hear," For da Emperor!" Sammael said as he jumped upwards and landed on the chaos marine's head cracking it in half, but he didn't stop there he kept jumping on it until nothing but a bloody pool of brain matter and skull fragments remained.

" my lord isn't that a bit over kill?" Cole asked as the slashed the throat of a cultist with his saber.

" Nope." Sammael said as he grabbed the nearest Cultist and slammed his body down onto his knee obliterating the cultist's spine." RETREAT!" A cultist yelled a the three remaining cultists tried to run away but were cut down by Cole's bolt pistol." Let's return to the harbor. Everyone should be evacuated by now." Cole said as he lead the blood covered angry marine captain towards the harbor.

" How did you even manage to cover yourself in blood?" Cole asked." I honestly don't know." Sammael said as they walked through the town square." Captain. We have successfully defended the fucking pieces of wood called the docks." Mechanical bastard said as he stomped over to greet the captain." excellent. Where are the guardsmen?" Sammael asked." they left with the knight leaving us three and these faggots." Sammael said as he gestured to Ghira, Kali, and Blake. Ghira stood watching the fire burn down the few remaining buildings of the town he had help create.

" cheer up mate. Think about it this way, if we hadn't of come then ya'll fuckers would be dead and impaled on pikes or worse cultists." Sammael said as he patted Ghira on the back. The sound of a approaching thunderhawk told the imperials it was time to leave." Um, my lord is she alright?" Cole asked as he pointed to Blake. Blake, at this time, was having the battle of vale flashbacks as she watched her home burn down.

" She's fine." Sammael said as he picked her up and carried her to the thunderhawk. The craft's engines roared as the thunderhawk took off carrying its six passengers off towards Vale." So we pretty much just burnt down an entire village didn't we?" Cole asked." No. we SEARCHED for the chaos fags, found some and sent them the fuck to their twisted lords." Sammael said." A successful mission indeed." Mechanical bastard said as he sat in the cargo hold at the very back of the ship. Unknown to the imperials a familiar chaos lord sat watching the thunderhawk leave the island." Soon loyalist scum, i will have my revenge." Askenis thought as he stood up and walked back into the jungle.


	21. Chapter 21

Sammael sat in the middle of the room reading a book called, eye of terra. the door was suddenly kicked in revealing death korp commissinar carrying suitcases and wearing a tropical shirt over his armor." back from vacation?" Sammael asked as he watched the author throw shirt and suitcases off to the side and began to put his standard commissnar coat." **i have been back for a while. i have just been... busy."** the Author said as he sat down on a provided bean bag." Busy?" Sammael asked as he put the book down and turned his attention towards the author." yep a nice little story called Arc's legion. it deals with juane making a contract with a damned legionaire. its my first attempt at a hurt and comfert story." the author said as he pulled two letters out of his coat pocket." and how the fuck is that going for you?" Sammael asked as the author began to open up the letters." **eh. i have a few people who like it and others that hate it. its a work in progress."** the Author said as he began to read the first letter.

to Sammael,

best. plan. ever.

from, sir brocktree

" what is he refencing?" Sammael wondered as he leaned back in his chair." **remember when you put on that 'disguise' to draw out the slaanesh sorceror? i belive they are refering to that."** the author said as he pulled out his phone and pulled up the picture he had." Oh that disquise... that was the best fucking idea i have ever had." Sammael said with a smile as the author opened up the next letter and frowned." what the fuck is it?" Sammael asked as he tried to look over the Author's shoulder to read the letter." **ILL be riiiiigggghtttt back."** the author said as he set the letter down and bolted off into the bowels of the ship." whats his problem?" Sammael asked as he picked up the letter and read it.

Hmmm... very well...  
HEY ANGRY MARINES!  
THE AUTHOR HAS SKITTLES AND IS NOT SHARING!  
(That should be sufficient punishment)

from, forge master 00

" GET THE FUCKER!" Sammael yelled at the fifty other angry marines aboard the ship." **SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT."** the author thought as he dodged a power fist as he ran towards the teleporter located at the center of the ship." GET HIM!" sammael roared as he thundered down the long hallway towards the author, who began to frantically punch in coordinates." **see ya fucktards!"** the author said as he disappeared into a flash of light." Fuck." Sammael said as he stood in front of the teleporter, fists clenched in rage." **ill get you back for that forge master."** the author thought as he stood in the attic of some farm boy's house on remnant." who are you?" Oscar asked.

 **anyway thanks to everyone who sent in letters and i hope this chapter makes up for the long span of time i hadn't posted anything. enjoy!**

* * *

The siege had started two months ago and neither side showed any sign of budging." Pass me another round, Jaune. I think I can hit that bunker over there." Karl said as he elevated the canon and took aim." Fine Karl. Bet you five lien you'll miss though." Jaune said as he carried a large shell over and placed inside the cannon, sealing the hatch behind it. A massive boom was heard as the cannon lurched back due to the force of the projectile.

" Dammit Jaune, you were right." Karl said with a laugh as the projectile exploded twenty meters short of the makeshift bunker killing a group of cultists as it exploded. A sudden whistle blew signaling that it was dinner time." Chock it over." Jaune said as he handed the next shell over to the night crew's loader." Fine." Karl said as he placed the five lien into Jaune's outstretched hand. The sudden sounds of a thunderhawk's engines alerted all the guardsmen personnel to an arriving ship.

The craft landed on a nearby makeshift landing pad and dropped its ramp to reveal Sammael and two more angry Marines and a boat load of supplies." Alright get these fucking crates of my goddamn ship!" The pilot snarled causing the two angry marines to begin to unload the cargo while Sammael walk off to greet the general in charge of the assault." How goes the attack general?" Sammael asked as he walked toward the command center.

" My lord it goes poorly. The enemy has dug in making it near impossible to rush them. They have created a outer defensive wall that is manned by heavy bolter squads and by chaos marines. We have lost 12 pieces artillery and roughly five million men. We luckily still have nine million men and lots of ammo. So far they have yet to breach our defenses guarding the remaining 18 pieces of artillery." The general reported as they entered the command center.

" Would it help if you had more men, general?" Sammael asked earning a nod from the general." It would also be beneficial if we had more mobile artillery. Preferably more basilisks." The general said causing Sammael to nod." General…. Where are the tanks?" Sammael asked abruptly." When we landed we experienced heavy resistance and due to a tactical flaw we accidentally landed them in another country." The general said causing Sammael to walk over to the general and place a power gauntlet on his shoulder." Which country general?" Sammael said as he began to apply pressure on the man's shoulder.

" Minstrel my lord." The general said causing Sammael to release his grasp on the man." Just fucking perfect… Send word to the Emperor's hammer to fly towards minstrel and pick up the fucking tanks." Sammael said to a nearby lieutenant, who immediately complied." Now then, three days from now you will receive a penal legion, use them how ever the fuck you want I honestly don't give a flying shit, and you will also receive a atlas regiment. Those I do give a shit about. Don't kill them all off." Sammael said as he began to leave but paused." Also I will be borrowing a few soldiers for propaganda." Sammael said as he placed a piece of paper in the general's hand listing the names of everyone he would be borrowing.

" right you lot get onto the fucking thunderhawk!" A angry marine yelled as the chosen guardsmen clambered onto the thunderhawk." See ya Karl. Don't lose any bets while I'm gone, I need the cash." Jaune yelled causing Karo to chuckle." No promises my friend." Karl replied as the ramp closed and the thunder hawk flew off in the direction of Vale. The ride to Vale was silent for the most part apart from the swearing from the angry marines whenever there was turbulence. The craft landed once more on the landing pads at the guardsmen barracks in Vale.

" Sergeant Jaune, follow me please." Sammael said as he walked off in a direction away from the barracks and off into the city of Vale." At once my lord." Jaune replied as he ran off to catch up to Sammael. As the duo walked Jaune began to notice how welcoming the locals had become to the imperials and fanus." Why are there so many fanus here, my lord?" Jaune asked as they walked a store run entirely by fanus employees.

" Well their fucking island was attacked and we did destroy their town so we allowed them to live here." Sammael said as he opened the door to a newly made bar." Captain soup, so good to see you again! Who's your friend?" A perky waitress asked as she led the two imperials to a booth big enough for Sammael to sit at." This blonde bastard is called Juane. He is a Sergeant in the artillery regiment." Sammael said as he placed a order for two beers.

" I don't think I can drink. I'm underage." Jaune said as the waitress walked away. Sammael smiled as he removed his helmet to reveal his face." My boy, in the imperial guard your never too young to have a beer." Sammael said as the waitress placed the beers down on the table." Enjoy!" She said before she sauntered off." I have a feeling that you brought me here for a reason." Jaune said as he took a sip of the beer. The beer was bitter and sour, but the more he drank the better tasting it got.

" That is true. It is a good reason though. One I think you might like." Sammael said causing Jaune to grow curious." Then tell me!" Jaune said as he slammed the empty beer bottle down on the table." Don't get you panties in a twist. Well according to some sources Pyrrha is back at beacon." Sammael said. He waited a few moments before he spoke once more to let the information sink in." Also apparently, according to a message I received yesterday, a custodian is coming to remnant." Sammael said causing Juane to gasp loudly." What?! I thought they hung around the imperial palace. It could just be a ploy by chaos." Jaune said causing Sammael to smirk.

" I do not doubt the message. If it is sent from holy fucking Terra then the message is accurate. Now get some shut eye. It's your big day tomorrow." Sammael said as he placed a few lien on the table and left." What does he mean by big day?" Jaune thought as he followed Sammael out of the bar. Juane receIved his answer the next day as he and three more guardsmen followed Sammael into Beacon." Why are we here?" A guardsman asked as Sammael opened the door of the school and pushed the man inside." We are here to represent the imperium's finest." Sammael said as he walked in and headed for the main office.

" Hi, I would like to check in please. We are the five representatives of the imperium. We were told to check in here." Sammael said in a cheery voice throwing everyone off." How are you able to say something like that without swearing?" Jaune asked." Rose has been giving me lessons." Sammael said over his shoulder as the receptionist pointed them toward the classrooms where they were assigned.

" So what's the mission boss?" A guardsmen called smit asked." Alright you fagity ass guard fucks listen up. You three are assigned to teaching kids about imperial history while Jauneie boy and I will be substituting for the combat teacher. Understood? For you troubles you each will have double the chocolate rations if you want, or you can be assigned to one of the city's regiments." Sammeal said.

The three guards men, including smit, gave Sammael a Christ salute and bolted off towards their assigned room." What really is going on?" Jaune asked as Sammael entered the old locker rooms and opened his armor's locker. As Sammael began to take off the armor he explained to Jaune what was happening." You and I are subbing for Glynda. The other guys are subbing for oobleck. They both are out, emperor know where, looking for some fucking artifact Ozpin told them to find before they died. Something called a maiden." Sammael said as he finally placed the last piece of his armor on the armor stand and put on a fresh pair of pants and a yellow shirt that said," fuck you!" In bright red writing.

" … Okay, but I feel like there is something you aren't telling me." Jaune said as Sammael marched towards the classroom door." Pyrrha's here too!" Sammael said with a smile as he watched Jaune's eyes light up in surprise." What! Really?" Jaune asked. Sammael nodded as he threw open the classroom's door. The room immediately became silent as Sammael marched to the front of the room." Good morning class. My fucking name as you all know is captain fucking soup, or to you lot. With me today I have sergeant Jaune with me today to help me kick your asses." Sammael said as he moved to the front of the room followed by Jaune.

" Any questions?" Sammael asked. Jaune stood next to Sammael and scanned the crowd." My lord. What year are these kids in?" Jaune asked." The roster says second… You there sleeping fag, what year are you in?" Sammael asked waking a sleeping boy up." First sir." The boy said. Sammael stood for a moment before he began to chuckle and a few minutes later he began to laugh." Sir?" Jaune asked forcing Sammael to stop laughing." We switched classes with the other fucks. Come, let's set this straight." Sammael said as he strolled out of the room.

" Every man for themselves!" Smit cried as he and another guardsmen called mury ran out of the classroom and bumped head first into Sammael." My lord, I believe we accidentally switched classes." Smit said as he rubbed his head awkwardly." It would appear so." Sammael said as he walked past Smit and opened the door just in time to watched the last guardsmen was sent flying out of the room." Well…. Fuck." Sammael said as he walked into the room followed by Jaune." WHAT THE FRICKING FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Sammael yelled causing the room to quickly grow quiet.

Jaune surveyed the room once more and found the source of the problem." My lord I have found the source of the commotion. It would appear that purple haired boy and his friends started the fight." Jaune said causing the boy to sneer at Jaune." Well spotted sergeant. You boy, what the fuck is your name?" Sammael said." Why should I tell you?" The boy asked. Sammael simply strolled forward and picked the boy up by his shirt." While walking through the the fucking halls I noticed twelve Windows." Sammael stated as he watched the boy struggle in his grasp.

" Do your worst imperial scum." The boy said. Sammael shrugged. It didn't really matter to him whether or not the boy supported the imperium or not, Sammael just wanted to break something." Bye." Sammeal said as he chucked the boy out a nearby by window." Right anyone else?" Sammael asked as he walked over to the teacher's desk and sat down in the chair, proving his feet up on the desk itself." The floor is yours, sergeant." Sammael said causing Jaune to become a bit nervous." Do we have any volunteers to fight today?" Jaune asked. A sudden hand shot up causing Sammael to chuckle lightly." Yes edgy kid in the hood." Sammael said." I would like to fight the sergeant." A familiar voice said.

Jaune looked at Sammael for a moment making it very clear he didn't have any weapons."Go find smit. I'll stay here." Sammael said causing Jaune to sigh as he left the classroom leaving the students at the mercy of the angry marine captain." Corporal smit, where did you place the weapon bag?" Jaune asked as he opened the door of the classroom clearly interrupting the lesson." I believe I saw it in the locker room sir." Mury said." Thanks private." Jaune said as he left the room. Sammael sat at the front of the room doing his best inquisitor face as he awaited jaune's return." Mr. Cardin." Sammael said abruptly causing Cardin to perk up immediately." Tell me, what do you think of the imperials?" Sammael asked.

" Their better then the last army sent to protect us sir." Cardin said as he began to remember how the atlas security androids had turned on their creators." I see." Sammael said creating a awkward silence. five minutes later Jaune returned wielding his laspistol and his sword." No lasgun?" Sammael asked with a amused smile as Jaune entered the ring." Nope. Lost that to Karl in a bet." Jaune said." Fighters ready? Fucking fight!" Sammael said causing the hooded girl to rush forward at insane speeds. Jaune immediately began shooting his laspistol, creating a barrage of Crimson beams, at the hooded girl as he waited for her to enter as Sammael called it, face stabbing range.

The hooded girl dodged most of the lasers but was hit by three causing her to stumble a bit." Shall we make this interesting?" Sammael asked causing Jaune to mentally groan." If she doesn't make it a step past you during this flight you get five chocolate rations." Sammael said causing Jaune to immediately redouble his efforts. Jaune slashed to the left with his sword only to be blocked by a familiar looking shield.

" It looked exactly like pyrrha's shield but it has a silver cross on it." Jaune thought as he dodged a attack. Jaune dodged once more to the right before he brought his sword down intending to hit the hooded girl in the head only to be blocked by the spear." Surprise." Jaune said with his trademark smile as he jabbed the barrel of his laspistol into the girl's gut and pulled the trigger sending a dozen stun rounds into the girl's body.

" Victor sergeant Jaune." Sammael said as he walked over and handed Jaune the five chocolate rations." It's not over yet." The hooded girl said in a harsh voice as she leaned against her spear." I reduced your aura down to 15% though, you have lost this duel." Jaune said causing the girl to slam her spear into the ground." It's not over!" The girl said causing Sammael to frown." It's over." Jaune said as he turned to leave but was immediately pinned down by a spear to the collar of his shirt." It's not over." The girl hissed." YOINK!" Sammael said as he picked the girl up by the hood of her hoodie ripping it off." By the emperor…" Sammael said causing Jaune to stop pulling at the spear and turn to look at the girl's face.

" … By God…" Was all Jaune could say." You need a shower and a haircut mate." Sammael said as he dropped the girl and returned to the desk." Pyrrha, is that you?" Jaune asked as he helped the girl up." Hi Jaune." Pyrrha said shyly as she looked out through her long hair at jaune's face." What happened to you?" Jaune asked as he helped Pyrrha up." Sergeant, get the fuck out of the ring. I wanna watch Cardin and some other fuck fight." Sammael said causing Pyrrha and Jaune to leave the ring." I thought I lost you." Jaune said causing Pyrrha to smile for the first time in months." Well here I am.." Pyrrha said with a small laugh causing Jaune to smile." Lover boy? Sergeant? Hey fuckboy!" Sammael yelled causing Jaune to be snapped out of the moment and turn his attention to Sammael.

" I got to short shit out at Mistral. Hold Down da fort okay?" Sammael said as he walk out of the room." We have a lot of catching up to do later." Jaune said causing Pyrrha to nod as the reunited partners watched Cardin and a boy called Paul fight." What are we doing in this prison?" Roman asked as he followed Cole towards prison block W." According to mike and will they caught two Terrorists and put them here months ago. I intend to find out what they know and then place them in your penal legion sergeant." Cole said as he nodded to a prison guard, who cautiously opened the large steel door." Stun rounds only sergeant." Cole said as he drew his bolt pistol and flipped the safety off. The two made their way towards the cell where the prisoners were held only to find it empty." Did they escape?" Roman asked as Cole looked at the cell suspiciously.

No. The guards have the doors shut at all times. Sensors say they are still in the cell." Cole said causing Roman to begin to piece the evidence together." Sergeant give me one of your grenades." Cole said causing Roman to hastily put a grenade in Cole's waiting hand. Cole pulled the pin and held the grenade's lever down." Reveal yourselves, scum or be blown to bits. It truly doesn't matter to me Either way." Cole said. Cole and Roman waited a total of five seconds before emerald finally lowered her illusion to avoid being blasted into tiny pieces." What the hell do you want?" Mercury growled as he walked forward to examine the two imperial personnel.

" For the emperor to walk amongst us again, all the heretics to be dead, and soldiers to aid in our small crusade upon this planet." Cole stated as he placed the pin back into the grenade and handed it back to Roman." Where's cinder Roman?" Emerald asked causing Roman to smile slightly." Training under the captain's daughter to be something called a sister of battle. Not sure how it works but you know, whatever floats her boat." Roman said as he rested his lasgun against a nearby wall and approached the cell, staying just out of emerald reach." Is it worth it? To join up with them?" Emerald asked causing Cole to secretly smirk.

" Well if you serve for a certain number of years they clear all charges against you apparently. But I will tell you this though, 99% of the things this group does is suicide missions." Roman said causing Mercury to take a few steps back, as if he had lost all interest in joining the penal legion." I'll do it." Emerald said." You can piss off. I would rather rot in here than help you." Mercury snarled as he watched the guard let Emerald out of the cell leaving Mercury alone." Very well then, if that's what you truly wish." Cole said as he unholstered his bolt pistol and shot Mercury three times in the head." Welcome to the Imperium." Cole said to Emerald as he placed his bolt pistol back in the holster and watched mercury's lifeless body fall to the floor with a thudd.

" We did a excellent job at recruiting from this prison sergeant. Three convicts willing to fight in the name of the emperor. Two ex terrorists and one woman. A fine job indeed." Cole said causing Roman to smile a bit more." Thank you sir. It has been a honor to serve under you." Roman said causing Emerald to give him a funny look." Indeed. I shall ask for your services next time. Perhaps even promote you to bodyguard." Cole said as he watched the dropship land on the platform in front of the group." Why all the sudden do you have manners towards your superiors?" Emerald asked as she boarded the craft causing Roman to lose his smile.

" Listen, unlike working under cinder these guys don't necessarily NEED me. Heck I dare say they would gladly shoot me at any given moment. But this kid….. He's something special." Roman said as he stole glance at Cole, who stood beside a trooper assigned to guard the other two convicts." He's something called a inquisitor. He practically has the right to shoot anyone, excluding the yellow pissed off Giants and those creepy machine guys he needs to ask the captain to do that. He may still be an apprentice but damn he is ruthless. I saw a ex white fang member steal food once and when this kid found out he shot the guy point blank in front of the penal legion during a assembly." Roman said causing Emerald to gain a horrified look.

" How many have died due to him?" She asked." Depends do you want my kill count on remnant or the total?" The voice of Cole asked creating a awkward silence that lasted the duration of the trip." What the fuck do you mean they won't let you leave?" Sammael asked the tank commander in charge of the armored column." Well sir…. They have managed to block all roads heading towards the rodevu point." The commander said causing Sammael to frown under his helmet." Commander….. What do you drive?" Sammael asked." A leman Russ sir." The commander replied." Were those tanks built to either just stick to roads or go offroading?" Sammael asked in a unnatural calm tone causing the commander to slowly begin to become fearful." Off roaring sir." The commander quickly replied hopping his quick answer would please the armored giant standing in front of him.

" Then get these fucking lumps of metal moving!" Sammael growled causing the tank crews to quickly jump back into their tanks and began to prepare for the long journey ahead of them." FORWARD YOU DOGS!" The tank commander yelled as his leman Russ lead the charge into a forest, smashing aside trees as it went. Sammael stood on top of the main turret of the second leman Russ watching the advance." The fuck are we doing captain?" A angry marine called yourmom asked on the vox as he and four others sat in separate transports that sat positioned at the back of the column." Leading the fucking charge." Sammael said as he drew a chainsaw sword and slice a branch in half. After a few miles of driving the column was finally stopped by…. A large group of protesters.

" Peace is the only way. Get your tanks out of our peaceful world." A man said as Sammael disembarked." Get the heavy bolters and other fast shooting guns ready. I don't trust these fucks." Sammael said into the vox as he approached the large group." May I have all of your attention please?" Sammael asked creating a void of sound as every protester stopped to listen to what he was saying." Now I know that most of you don't approve of us being upon this planet. I respect that because all we have done is destroy cities and burn town, but unfortunately I need you to move out of our way." Sammael said in a calming tone causing the crowd to mutter in confusion." No!" A voice cried causing the entire group of protesters back into action.

" I tried." Sammael said with as shrug as he clambered back up on the tank and gave tho command." Forward! The imperium waits for no man." The commander said over the vox causing the entire column to slowly but surely advance through the ranks of the protesters, running over tents and cars as they went simply because it was either too late to turn or the tank was moving too fast for them to move around the obstacles." Sir, don't you feel even slightly bad you just crushed the locals peaceful protest?" The tank commander asked as the tanks finally arrived at the rondevu point and were being loaded onto the emperor's hammer.

" I suspect I'll have to write a apology note later. But the fucking locals will be happy to watch us leave." Sammael said as he boarded a thunderhawk followed by five more angry marines, including yourmom." Captain have you turned fucking soft?" Yourmom asked as the ramp was raised and the craft took off into the sky. Sammael backhanded Yourmom, cracking his helmet in multiple places." Alright you fucking faggot listen up. I'm only going to say this once. I haven't gone the fuck soft. I ain't no fucking pansy. Second I have received a.. Disturbing message. It would appear rowboat girlyman has decided to make a trip over to our side of the Galaxy for some goddamn reason." Sammael said letting the information sink in.

"... What do you suggest we do captain?" Yourmom asked." Is he not the creator of the motherfuckers called ultrasmurfs?" Sammael asked." Fuck yeah he is!" The other angry marines shouted." Does he not clad himself on ultramarine colored armor and live on some smurf planet?" Sammael asked." Of course he fucking does." The angry marines shouted. Sammael paused for a minute as he raised his fist into the air." Then that fucker is a ultrasmurf. We shall show him and his credit stealing bastards of a chapter the true fury of the angry marines. ALWAYS ANGRY!" Sammael yelled causing the other angry marines to follow suit.

"ALL THE TIME!" They exclaimed as the thunder hawk landed just in time ever to see a golden shuttle land next to it. Sammael watched as a custodian disembarked from the craft followed by the familiar figure of ozpin." my lord." Sammael and the other angry marines said as they knelt before the custodian. The custodian stood for a minute looking slightly uncomfortable at all the angry marines and guardsmen personnel kneeling before him." great, i leave Terra just to drop this guy off and already i have people kneeling before me." the custodian muttered as he stepped forward and motioned Sammael to rise." rise captain. I have only come to drop this man off and to deliver news. Another black crusade has started, this largest yet. It is directed towards Terra, simply passing up other targets." The custodian said causing Sammael to frown.

" i see. Yourmom, give the order to tell the fucks on the ship to get their asses into motion. Before we leave to intercept the chaos fuckers i want to exterminate the fucks here." Sammael ordered causing the landing pad to burst into motion." honorable custodian may i see a map of the charted course of the dark crusade?" Sammael asked. The custodian nodded and handed Sammael a holographic map. Sammael smiled as he recognized a certain sector the chaos fuckwads were going to pass through.

" we will intercept them here." Sammael said as he handed the map to a servitor and pointed to the sector." the coordinates have been updated." the servitor said in its mechanical voice as it carried the map back to the ship. The custodian turned to leave but was hastily stopped by Sammael." my lord quick question. Why do the ultra smurf pussies head towards this sector with their primarch?" Sammeal asked." what?" the custodian asked signaling that Sammael had gotten his attention." Rowboat girlyman and his ultrasmurfs head this way according to some tech priests calculations they should be here in two weeks." Sammael said as he looked over a data slab that was handed to him.

" Captain soup, a chaos strike cruiser has entered the atmosphere." a guardsman said causing Sammael to turn to the man." then WHY aren't we sending the fuckers to their gods in tiny pieces Corporal?" Sammael asked in a angered tone." they are out of range sir." the corporal abruptly said." THEN GET THEM IN RANGE!" Sammael roared causing all of the guardsmen in the area to freeze in fear." well sir… they also appear to be PICKING someone up." the corporal added quickly. All of Sammael's anger towards the guardsman's lack of shooting at the strike cruiser faded and instead was replaced with curiosity." where's the cruiser located?" Sammael asked as he pulled out a map and laid it out on top of a crate.

" here sir. Sector alpha bravo." the guardsman said as he pointed to the island that Sammael had visited and destroyed a few months ago." why there of all places? There isn't any strategic value, apart from it being surrounded by water, it's completely worthless. Unless….. Guardsman get our forces mobilized. We march on the fucking land of the Grimm." Sammael shouted causing the nearby personnel to quickly scurry off in all different directions leaving Sammael and the custodian alone." soooo…. Can i leave now?" the custodian asked." why the rush? Do you have somewhere to be?" the angry marine captain asked as he analysed the data slate some more." I've got to get back to the imperial palace. I can't leave the others to build the defenses without me." the custodian said as he turned to board his golden shuttle, but was stopped when Samael handed him a message.

" whos this to?" the custodian asked as he examined the piece of paper in his armored hand." it's a message to rowboat girlyman. the note is just a ' friendly' fucking reminder of how he should defending Terra instead of landing here." Sammael said as he patted the custodian on the back and walked off towards the battle barge." it's a lovely day today. Wouldn't you agree?" thorn asked as he and ruby walked towards dust and guns, the only gun shop in the city that sold imperial blaster parts. Ruby clung to Thorn's arm in a loving embrace. The couple had only been dating for a month and by the emperor Thorn was extremely glad he had become ruby's boyfriend, giving a silent thank you prayer to the emperor Thorn continued to walk down the sidewalk with ruby at his side." it is. Do you think after we stop off here we can get some cookies?" Ruby asked earning a small laugh from Thorn.

" sure anything for you, sweety." Thorn said as he lovingly rubbed Ruby's hair." move!" a commissar yelled as his squad jogged past Thorn and Ruby, heading towards the northern gate." everyone seems pretty lively today. No drills were scheduled today either. Odd." Thorn muttered as he payed for the new parts for crescent rose and his two plasma pistols. As the couple exited the shop Thorn watch in concern as a small group of chimeras and leman russes drove past, each with a squad of guardsmen either walking along side it or riding inside." what is going on?" Thorn asked himself as he watched the vehicles drive by, engines roaring loudly filling the air with sound. Cole stood by the loading ramp of the Fuck of maximum fuckery waiting for Sammael to tell him what the fuck was going on.

Finally after waiting a total of two hours and fifty five minutes the familiar large figure of Sammael marched into sight followed by fifty other angry marines." My may i speak with you a moment please?" Cole asked. Sammael nodded and followed Cole into the hangar that at the moment held the penal legion." what is our mission here exactly? I have heard multiple rumors and when i ask someone it's either, ask command or you don't need to know. Where are we going?" Cole asked. Sammael's fierce blue eyes narrowed as he looked out over the penal legion." grimland. We shall strike the final fucking blow." Sammael said as he moved off and towards a long ranged communications terminal.

{password required}

[******]

{password accepted, welcome captain would you like to send a message? yes/no?}

" no i thought this was a fucking vending machine. Of course i want to send a shitty message." Sammael muttered as he clicked yes.

{ who would you like to send the message to?}

[temperus maximus, chapter master of angry marines]

{ connection being established}

{connection confirmed}

The cursor on the screen blinked for a few minutes before Sammeal snapped out of his amazement at the fact that the chapter master of his chapter was actually willing to speak to him.

[temperus: what do you want scrub lord?]

[soup: nice to hear from you too, you tau loving pansie.]

[temperus: fuck you. Now get to the fucking point.]

[soup: very well then. If you actually read what i fucking sent you earlier than you would already fucking know. The planet i am currently the fuck on is located 20 light years away from where you are, so it is still in our sector, anyway the chaos fucks and the ultrasmurfs seem to have taken interest in the ball of fucked up dirt. I need you fuckers out here.]

[temperus: what's in it for the fucking chapter?]

Sammael paused as he looked around for anything that he could use to bribe temperus with." hey Sammael! What are you doing over there?" the voice of yang called as she saw the hulking figure of sammael looming over a small computer like machine." having a nice fucking chat with my boss." Sammael said as he typed a few more things in and then proceeded to activate the beacon.

" well okay then. By the way i was told to tell you that something called the dark crusade has changed course and is now heading towards the planet." Yang said in a sing song tone." changed course shit." Sammeal said as he began to dial the phone number of the adeptus mechanicus." tech priest? Yeah. yes. No. Look all i want is fucking guns to be built upon the moon to prepare for incoming attack… i DON'T give a fuck what your doing! Stop fucking toasters and build the fortifications!" Sammael roared into the scroll's mike and crushed the scroll in his bare hands." let the chaos fucks come. They will feel the might of the emperor's fury." Sammael growled as he dropped the shattered scroll and walked off towards the bridge leaving Yang behind.


	22. Chapter 22

The Author sat on the in Oscar's room on the bed frowning." Sooo... when are you planning on leaving?" Oscar asked causing the Author to give a bored sigh." **As soon as i am done opening and reading these letters.** " The Author said as he held up five letters and proceeded to open the first one." what is that?" Oscar asked as he inched closer to the Author as he pulled a strange object out of the letter and placed it on the ground in front of him.

*halo recording start*

Greetings captain fucking soup of the angry marines, my name sir Damian Sitri Jacobson Brocktree of the imperial inquisition.

it has come to my attention that a family reunion is happening soon upon holy Terra and my great great grand uncle is a member of your chapter. i believe he goes by the name dontgiveafuck.

ah it seems we are about to exit warp travel and i will be as crazy as kaldor draigo.

now on a personal matter my brother Morgan stole my heresy age power bat and gave it to you as thanks for saving his planet you should recognize it by the kaldor draigo autograph and a pretty marine scalp key chain. i would ask you re-

by the emperor! we're exiting warp travel, nooo.

the hell is with these words?

poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, po-

*halo recording end*

" what is he asking for?" Oscar asked causing the Author to smile slightly underneath his deathkorp helmet." **He is asking for a object that the blood ravens stole from my reliquary.** " The Author said causing Oscar to grow confused." **i also believe Dontgiveafuck left for that a week ago.** " The Author muttered to himself as he proceeded to open up the next letter.

*walks into mars pattern command*  
Well that was a good vacation, Spain was awesome!

Anyway let's check the security footage of the authors ship  
*5 minutes later*  
Ha, ha hahahahaha!  
what a welcome sight, I told you not to push my buttons and now you are paying for it!

But as good as this was time to calm down the angry marines... or we don't get another chapter.  
*loads ruby and rose into rocket pod*  
TACTICAL PUPPYDOG FACE INBOUND!

And you are good at getting my attention, because the whole jaune making a pact with a damned legionnaire, too good!

Also, turning the moon into a fortress... that's no moon, that's a planet size fuck you... and as for the black crusade fleet you want to get the imperial fists in on this?

" Wait, you weaponizing the moon?" Oscar asked the author causing the Author to sigh." **Yes. Yes we are. it also appears that the man responsible for me being chased off my ship went to holy Terra. i hope he had a good time.** " The Author said." what does he mean by juane making a pact with a damned legionnaire and the imperial fists? are they here to help us?" Oscar asked as he turned to look at the reader. The Author abruptly stood up and smacked Oscar on the head." **dont you dare try to do a 4th wall break." The Author said in a serious tone." and because of that you dont get your answer now.** " the Author said as he watched Oscar rub the back of his head." **Next letter.** " The Author announced as he opened the next letter.

So Papa Smurf is coming I Bet he just want to Show off the Primaris Marines.

Can Mercury corpse still salvage I mean it would be a waste if it's Not turned into a Servitor or Rations for the Militarum.

Any chance for the Other loyalist Primarchs to appear later on?

The Author stared at the piece of paper in his hand for a minute, trying to formulate a answer to the questions asked." **Well...** " He began," **you'll have to talk to our tech department about mercury's corpse becoming a servitor."** The Author said." What is a servitor?" Oscar asked causing the Author to simply give him a murderous glare." **Ask one more stupid question like that and see what happens! stupid boy asking what a servitor is.** " The Author said, muttering the last part to himself as he read the last part of the letter." **I may allow Rachnus Rageous to make a appearance, or even better yet Vulkan. im unsure about adding any others at the moment.** " The Author finally said as he proceeded to open up the next letter.

WHERE! ARE! THE! SPACE! FURRIES!? (Space wolves)

The Author placed the letter on a nearby table and looked the reader dead in the eye." **The space wolves are probably on their hunk of ice burying their bones in the ground. they probably wont make a appearance any time soon.** " The Author as he finally leaned back and sat down on the bed." **Oh thank the emperor, the last letter.** " The Author thought as he pulled the last letter out of the envelope.

*tick-tock**tick-tock**tick-tock*

Ugh,this is a long wait...  
Is this how you are getting me back? Because it's working...

Any who the moon is progressing nicely, especially thanks to the aid I got from the imperial fists, there is a good reason why the imperial palace was rebuilt by them, now if you will excuse me time to work on a weapon so convoluted it would be considered tech heresy by orks!

Anyway, can you get back here Oscar's mom keeps calling me to come and get, and I quote,"the annoying freeloading writer out of her house"

" **i thought you lived with your aunt.** " The Author said as he turned to look at Oscar." I do. my mother has been dead for twelve years." Oscar said causing The Author to smile." **Ghosts. Did she seriously ask the forge master to tell me to get the annoying freeloading writer out of her house? that is certainly interesting.** " The Author said in a amused tone but was interrupted by Oscar coughing." My aunt actually said that. she wants you out." Oscar said causing the Author's smile to turn back into a frown." **I have only been her for a single day.** " The Author said." Yeah. i know. but she finds you...creepy because of your uniform." Oscar said." **very well then. goodbye.** " The Author said as he pushed a button on his watch and teleported over to the mechanicus's ship." **waiting was only part of my plan.** " The Author thought as he snuck over to the main mechanicus server." **Push this button here, cut that wire there, and take this circuit out completely and... there widows ten has now been installed. have fun fixing that forge master.** " The Author said as he teleported once more away.

 **thanks to everyone who sent letters in. heres the story enjoy!**

* * *

The three imperial ships moved slowly towards their target with the Fuck of massive fuckery leading the charge." My lord, the chaos faggots have managed to land troops on the planet. Orders?" The helmsman asked as he watched chaos drop pods and thunder hawks enter remnant's atmosphere." Fire the lances." Sammael said casually as he examined the reports from the guardsmen fighting down below." Firing." A servitor replied. Blue streaks of light shot across the closing space of the crafts, glancing off harmlessly off of the chao's cruiser's void shields gaining the attention of the ship's unholy crew.

" Return fire!" The world eater captain growled as the demonic ship's weapons began to power up." Fire the torpedoes and continue firing the fucking lances. That bastard is transmitting his coordinates to the black crusade. We must stop the fuck at all costs." Sammael said as he slammed his power fist down on the arm of his command throne. The fast and deadly torpedoes flew across the void and collided with the enemy's void shield shaking the chaos ship with the sheer force of the explosion." Send these corpse worshiping fools to their death, then we shall join the slaughter down below." The chaos captain snarled as he watched his ship's cannons begin to fire at the approaching battle barge.

" Emperor's hammer has begun its assault." The serf monitoring coms said. Sammael watched as the imperial guard transport lurched forward with its lances firing at a steady pace towards the chaos cruiser." and what of Candia's cavalry?" Sammael asked." It has made planet fall and should be dropping off the tank column and reinforcements to the battlefield momentarily." The serf replied. Sammael slowly nodded agreeing to himself that that was a wise decision by the imperial navy's captain, sending the troops down while the others dealt with the cruiser." very well. Prep our drop pods and fucking thunderhawks. Clear out the main cargo ramp. I want you to disable their shields and prepare to board the fucks." Sammael said as he stood up and left the bridge.

" Is he insane? We would lose precious cargo, personnel, and oxygen. You can't seriously expect me to give those orders do you?" The serf asked the helmsman." Do not question the captain's orders. Now do it otherwise you'll find a bolt round in your skull." The helmsman replied as he held up a bolt pistol for the serf to see." Sammael, where are you moving us?" Cole asked as he and vale's penal legion were moved into waiting thunderhawks." We are deploying the troops early. The chaos fucktard decided to add in more troops and emperor knows what else into the battle below. But one thing's for sure, we are going to KICK THEIR WARP TAINTED ASSES BACK TO THEIR GODS IN TINY PIECES!" Sammael roared earning cheers from nearby personnel, angry marines, and a few penal guardsmen.

" Very well my lord, i shall see you on the ground." Cole said with a sigh as he loaded his bolt pistol and stepped into a awaiting thunderhawk called the bastard crasher." Yes. Yes you will. Word of advice, dont stand too close to the giant tower." Sammael said with a sly smile as he walked away toward the main cargo ramp loading area." HOLD THEM BACK! WE SHALL HOLD THE LINE!" The general yelled over the heavy studder and bolter fire as wave after wave of cultists charge the imperial's shattered lines." Clever bastards, hiding underground in tunnels like rats. Give me a shredder round, Joe." Karl said causing his replacement loader to quickly hand him a shell and then return to firing his las gun into the cultists' ranks.

The sudden sound of drop pods falling at insane speeds filled the air as the pods emitted the sound of metal groaning due to the intense speeds and heat but they also emitted a different sound… Music." What… Music?" Karl asked as he fired off another round into the mass of chaos. Black drop pods gently landed just behind the cultist lines revealing the hulking figures of world eater chaos marines." Kill them! Blood for the blood god!" the chaos champion roared as he pointed his mace in the gaurdmens' direction.

The yellow pods that were playing music however did not slow down sending them smashing into the cultist horde still blaring their music." BURN MOTHERFUCKER, BURN MOTHERFUCKER BURN!" The song sung as the doors of the pod opened to unleash its raging cargo out into the maelstrom of battle( just look up Burn MF by five finger death punch if you want to hear full song)" Fuck them up!" Fuckshit yelled as his squad advanced forward firing their flamers creating a wall of fire around their pod.

The ground shook slightly as more yellow drop pods smashed into the ground creating numerous craters." Get your asses moving. I want to crush their fucking champion and wear his fucking corpse like a shoe." Mechanical bastard said as he used the Maximum fuck to launch a angry marine at a chaos predator tank." Fuck you tin can!" The angry marine cried as he began to tear the armor off of the tank with a big ass can opener he had.

" The fact that we have those actually surprises me." Chaplin Motherfucker said as he rode up next to Mechanical bastard on his attack bike and watched at the angry marine butchered the tank crew." Don't you use a fucking two by four with a nail in it?" Mechanical bastard asked as he crushed the skull of a cultist leader under his foot as he advanced forward, bitch 'slapping' anything stupid enough to get in his way.

" Fair point." Motherfucker said as he cracked the skull of another cultist open with his two by four." Shouldn't we retreat and regroup with Abbadon?" Askenis nervously asked the company commander as he watched more yellow drop pods rain down from the heavens." All of you slaanesh followers are the same! Cowardly, perverted, and stupid. Fine. Go and wait in that accursed tower of yours." The company commander said as he watched a artillery bombardment decimate a large group of guardsmen." My lord, they await your orders." A cultist said as he handed a vox horn to the commander." Wait a bit longer before you strike. Remember the blood god doesn't care when the blood flows only that it does." The commander said as he watched his squad rip a single guardsman apart with their bare hands.

" Very well commander. We shall wait." A mechanical voice said on the other end." Why the fuck aren't we moving?" A angry marine asked a serf as he sat in the drop pod launch bay sipping a coke." Well my lord, the captain said to wait until he gave the signal." The serf said nervously as he backed out of the angry marine's reach." And what the fuck is the signal?" Another angry marine asked causing the serf to nervously sweat." He said and i quote, you fucking lazy asses will see it if you quit being so fucking stupid and look out a window for once." The serf said and quickly left the room." Da fuck does he mean by that?" The sergeant asked as he looked out a nearby view port and saw what sammael meant. The mighty battle barge had maneuvered next to chaos cruiser, some how managing to avoid the constant lance and flak fire.

" they intend to board us? Very well. Open up the main hangar we shall show these tourettes marines the true meaning of anger." The world eater captain said as he picked up his blood stained power sword and headed towards the hangar." They actually fell for the shit excuse for a trap?" Sammael asked with a grin as he watched the chaos cruiser's main hangar door open allowing him to see the blood red armor of the chaos marines inside." Helmsman line us up with the hangar and open the loading ramp." Sammael commanded over the vox as he activated his mag boots and walked over to his 'boarding' team." So what the fuck is the plan?" A terminator asked as he and his three other battle brothers watched their captain place his helmet over his head.

" Just get the fuck onto the ship and disable their communications, i'll get to the bridge, and just like last time we will crash it into the big black tower thing." Sammael said as he activated his power fists and waited for the door to open." my lord the Emperor's hammer has been crippled!" The serf manning the coms quickly exclaimed over the vox." Tell the guard fags to get everyone planet side. Saving that ship is a lost cause at the moment." Sammael growled as the ramp lowered and a barrage of bolter fire flew towards him." forward!" Sammael roared as he thundered forward and body slammed the nearest world eater.

" The fools think that it takes only four of them to defeat us? Pitiful." the chaos captain said a he watched the battle below from a catwalk. The ship suddenly lurched as a enormous power fist grabbed the side of the hangar door." Holy fuck thats a tight fit. Nearly scratched my paint job." a mechanical voice said as an imperial knight entered the hangar with its meta gun firing into the ranks of the surprised world eaters." No! How could i be so foolish!" the captain cried as he began to frantically give orders in an attempt to regain control of the situation." Go go go!" Sammael said as he and the terminator squad hastily ran in the direction of the bridge while the imperial knight tore the chaos ship a new one.

" No fair! You killed most of these fuckers." Another knight named Anus penitraitor said as he entered the ship to find most of the chaos marines dead." Should have moved faster you tau fucker." Chaos crusher said as he slammed his power fist into a chaos thunderhawk." Fuck you." Anus penitrator said as he fired his volcano canon in the direction of the main gun batteries, decimating all decks between the hangar and the gun battery." Activate thrusters one through twenty. Keep the ship in orbit, we must not get sucked into the planet's gravity well." A chaos cultist said as the crew on the bridge frantically tried to keep the ship flying.

A sudden knocking on the bridges door caused all action to stop and all eyes to fall upon the door." Hi, i have a pizza for… A Mr. cult." A voice on the other side said." Gods damn it Carl. You had to order a pizza at a time like this?" the chaos helmsman asked as he opened the door to find Sammael standing there with a pizza box that had the logo of a smiling chef that said," Vale's pizza. Its good for you!" "Surprise!" Sammael said with a shit eating grin under his helmet as he hit the helmsman over the head with the pizza box. The helmsman stumbled back and tried to draw his las pistol but was killed immediately by power punch to the face, caving his skull inward.

Down below on remanent Rose sat in a meeting room in atlas with the leaders of Vacuo, Minstrel, and Atlas sitting across from her." so you're asking us…. To add our armies to the war that YOU imperials started." Lionheart said causing Rose to sigh." Mr. Lionheart we have been over this five times. Yes. and may i ask where is the leader of Vacuo? Shouldn't she be here instead of the headmaster of the school for hunters?" Rose asked causing Lionheart to nervously rub the back of his head." She's ….Sick. Yeah, that's it. She is sick." Lionheart said earning few questionable looks from everyone in the room." Well you have minstrel's support." The diplomat from minstrel said as he winked at Cinder, who was acting as Rose's bodyguard on the behalf of Sammael, causing the girl to shudder.

"... You have a valid point there but after what happened with my daughter i'm afraid unless i see some business coming my way atlas won't be helping you any time soon." Jacque said." Valcuo shall stand by its… other allies in this conflict." Lionheart said." very well then. I thank you for your time." Rose said as she stood up and left the room." Cinder, please notify our traders that all business with Atlas and Valcuo shall be forbidden. Atlas temporary and Valcuo permanent." Rose said as she walked down the hall towards the bullhead landing pads." why?" Cinder asked in a hushed tone as the two entered the bullhead." Simple. Atlas is going back on its word of being our ally and… something is a foot in Valcuo. I am not sure what it is yet, but i know it has to do with the war." Rose said as the bullhead took off into the sky.

" how the fuck are we being pushed back?" Mechanical bastard growled as he continued to fire his flamers, engulfing the nearest chaos forces in flames." I know right? The fucking bastard also managed to break my bike." motherfucker said as he pointed to the scratched paint job on the side of his attack bike." Can i see that for a second?" Mechanical bastard asked causing Motherfucker to get off the bike and use his two by four to hit a chaos marine in the head. Mechanical bastard proceeded to walk over to the bike, pick it up, and throw it as a advancing chaos predator tank, causing it's barrel to bend the wrong way." HEY MY BIKE!" Motherfucker yelled as he stormed forward and tackled a chaos commander and proceeded to use him to beat the shit out of the surrounding cultists.

" My lords we must retreat and regroup." A guardsman said as he fired his melta gun towards the advancing horde of cultists." Why?" Fuckshit asked as he unleashed more fire into the ranks of the world eaters, roasting them alive in their armor." Look." The guardsman said as he pointed to the approaching forms of chaos titans." Aw shit. Everyone fall back!" Motherfucker yelled as he felt the ground shake due to the giant heretical machine's footsteps." Yes, flee you corpse worshiping fools. Soon Abaddon will be here and this world shall burn." the knight pilot laughed as he fired his battle cannon into the retreating ranks of guardsmen. The sudden sound of metal groaning and explosions filled the air as the chaos cruiser did a nose dive onto the dark tower creating a violent explosion as the Emperor's hammer followed suit and collided with the cruiser." so the captain succeeded." Cole said as he watched the the explosion from a distance.

" Incoming!" A guardsman yelled causing the imperials to turn and watch the Fuck of maximum fuckery crash land a mile away from the battlefield." Fuck. status report?" Sammael groaned as he pulled himself up to his feet and looked at the monitors in front of him." The ship is severely crippled. We have lost a fourth of our vehicle pool. The titans remain intact however. Weapon systems failing. And finally there is two large warp readings on either side of the galaxy." The helmsman reported as he held his broken arm close to his body." Do we have enough power to open the main hangar door and to fire a few weapons?" Sammael asked as he lifted a beam freeing the coms serf.

" Surprisingly yes. What weapons do you want to fire?" the helmsman asked as he pushed the corpse of the weapons officer out of the seat and began to access the available weaponry of the ship." Fire a full broadside towards the chaos forces. That will send the fuckers to hell." Sammael said with a grin as he placed his helmet on and exited the room leaving behind the coms serf and the helmsman." HA! The tourettes marine's only ship has been crippled. Push forward blood for the blood for the blood god! Skulls for the." The lead titan said but was interrupted when a shell the size of a building slammed into him and exploded. A sudden cheer rose from the imperials as they watched their own titans and vehicles race towards them.

" Why the fuck have we stopped advancing? Who said you could stand around like a bunch of fucking eldar?" Sammael asked as he clambered off his attack bike and turned towards the chaos soldiers that at the moment were attempting to survive the barrage." guardsmen, space marines, and Cole today we fight not only in the name of the chapter but in the name of emperor. We shall not falter in our fucking duty. Now i have good news and bad news. Good news, the chaos fucking cruiser was annihilated. Bad news, we lost a guard fuck ship and a terminator squad. That is the least of our problems, the dark crusade is now in orbit above our heads." Sammael said causing morale to drop and a few guardsmen to either piss themselves or start to pray.

" Aw shit. We are so fucked." Fuckshit muttered." But We shall fight on! If we don't then the Emperor's holy light will not be shoved down the traitorous fucks throats and they will still live to spread the shitty heresy across the stars. Remember we are the adeptus mother fucking astartes and we shall know no fear." Sammael continued. A chaos escort cruiser engulfed the loyalist army in its shadow creating fear throughout the guardsmen ranks." attention servants of the false emperor. Your pitiful battle has amused me. I shall grant you with a swift death." the unmistakable voice of Abbadon laughed over the escort's speakers causing the angry marines to send a barrage of insults and rude gestures at the escort. The sound of another ship approaching from behind their lines caused everyone to hastily turn to find the Cadia's cavalry surging forward with its guns ablazing, ripping holes through the chaos ship as if it was made of butter.

A loud cheer was heard as the chaos escort exploded and the Cadia's cavalry flew through the smoke and landed in front of the fuck of maximum fuckery." The cavalry has arrived!" Will shouted as he drove Sammael's baneblade down the loading ramp followed closely by extra guardsmen, more tanks, and finally huntsmen teams." What are you lot doing here?" Mechanical bastard asked Cardin as the huntsmen and huntresses from beacon in training walked off the massive ship and onto the battlefield." Well Will and Mike told us that you were planning on invading grimland everyone at beacon and a few other people decided to join the fight." The boy explained as he hefted his mace over his shoulder and looked off into the distance at the gathering chaos forces.

Sammael on the other hand didn't pay attention to the beacon students, but instead watched as the vital guardsmen vehicles took up their positions in the battered guardsmen formation." we are so fucked." Sammael muttered as he turned around to find team rwby and some dark fucking angel guy standing behind him." Who the flying fuck are you?" Sammael asked causing the dark angel to take off his helmet." recognize me now?" The man asked giving Sammael a few seconds to think." Nope. Now who the fuck are you, why are you with team rwby, and where the fuck is that hydra?" Sammael said, yelling the last part at a the nearest guardsmen.

" You truly don't know who i am? I am Thorn, the dark angel's Pyscher and Ruby's boyfriend." Thorn said proudly causing Ruby to blush heavily as Sammael gave her a questioning look." As much as i would like to stand around like a idiot and talk about this i have a army to lead into battle. See ya!" Sammael abruptly said as he ran off towards the front lines." So how screwed are we?" Mike asked as he watched the opposing chaos force scream and howl as the charged across the field towards the imperials." Fairly screwed. Enough talk, more fight." Sammael said as he raised his fist into the air and erected the middle finger, flipping off the chaos forces above him and in front of him.

" Where ever you are ass hat Abaddon i will find you and beat your face into a red paste." Sammael thought as he began to yell." ALWAYS ANGRY!" Sammael roared as the power fields on his power gauntlets were activated." ALL THE FUCKING TIME!" The angry marines replied as the surged forward, once more eager to bash the arch enemy's faces in." Are we seriously going to fight those guys?" Weiss asked nervously as she watched the two space marine armies slam into each other, blade and bolter against wood, power fist, chair, and anything else the angry marines could find and weaponize.

" Come get some!" Motherfucker yelled as he broke his two by four over a possessed marine's head and then proceeded to stab said marine with the broken ends of the two by four." Die loyalist scum!" The chaos champion cried as he impaled a another angry marine with his warp tainted power sword." See… you.. in .. h-hell." The dying marine replied as he opened his right hand to expose a grenade." No!" The chaos champion cried as he attempted to push the marine off his blade." Too late heretic." the marine replied as he stabbed his chainsaw sword into the champion's side, stopping him from escaping his inevitable death. Sammael heard the dull thud of Awshit's explosive vest going off causing him to frown slightly more.

" Shit, if he had to activate that….." Sammael began to think but was interrupted when a bolt round glanced off of the side of his helmet, bringing him back to reality." kill him! Kill him!" A world eater cried as he raced forward, cleaving cultists aside with his chainsaw axe as he charged towards Sammael." I CAST FIST!" Sammael stated as he uppercutted the world eater causing the traitor's head to be ripped off of the his body." Fore!" Sammael yelled jokingly as the head sailed through the air and hit Mechanical bastard in the shoulder." Fuck you! You got chaos blood on my fucking arm." Mechanical bastard replied as he used one chaos mother fucker to beat the other mother fuckers into a pulp." Oh grow up." Fuckshit said as he slashed at a cultist with his chainsaw sword. The ground suddenly trembled as a lord of skulls rolled across the battlefield, eager for blood.

" Blood for the blood god!" the lord of skulls cried as he used it's devastating weaponry to create a hole in the angry marine's lines allowing cultists to flood past the astartes and towards the huntsmen and guardsmen." Take that abomination down!" A general yelled. Eighteen leman russ vanquishers answered the general's orders and proceeded to pepper the lord of skulls with explosive rounds, but alas that wasn't enough to stop the infernal machine's blood thirsty rampage." Ha! Weak! Show me a real challenge." The lord of skulls said as it buried its cleaver in a leman russ, killing all of the occupants inside. A war horn sounded, answering the challenge, As the warlord class angry titan slowly marched forward towards the lord of skulls.

" Maybe i didn't think this through." The lord of skulls thought as it watched the much larger machine march forward and proceeded to crush the lord of skulls underneath its foot." Hell yeah!" Sammael cheered as he watched the cultists retreat back a bit as the warlord class titan, Raging motherfucker. The titan momentarily paused as it felt rounds from a chaos battle cannon explode against its heavy duty armor." **Does the traitorous faggot over there truly wish to challenge me**?" The warlord titan's pilot asked over the titan's exterior speakers. His answer was the sound of all of the chaos anti armor weaponry being fired at him causing the titan to take a step back." Take out the fuckers canons!" Sammael yelled at a assault squad." Roger that." The commander replied as he activate his cock knocker jump pack and lead his squad deep into chaos territory.

" Where the fuck are they going?" a angry marine asked Sammael." Kill these fuckers and find out." Sammael replied as he ripped another cultist in half. Things seemed hopeless, even with the warlord titan's support, the angry marines were mounting heavy losses. Not as heavy as the chaos fucks, who had already lost over ninety-nine percent of their original force, but they had a fleet in orbit that was constantly sending reinforcements." Im beginning to think Abaddon is just using us as his in flight entertainment." Sammael thought as he crushed another man's face in with his power gauntlet." Crush them! We shall paint this planet red with their blood!" A slaanesh champion screamed over the din of bolter fire.

" Shut your dribbling cunt of a mouth, you child molester!" Sammael yelled as he drew his chainsaw sword and proceeded to hack his way towards the champion. The sudden sound of sudden sound of void shield smashing against void shield filled the air causing the battle to slowly wind down to a stop." What the fuck?" Motherfucker asked as he cranked his neck up to look into the sky above just in time to see the Litany of litany's litany crash into the side of a chaos destroyer, causing both ships to crash land next to the Fuck of maximum fuckery.

The sky was once more filled with yellow drop pods that fell upon the chaos forces like blood ravens upon a unlocked reliquary." Retreat!" A cowardly cultist cried causing half of the chaos troops to retreat back to the ruins of the tower." Cowards!" The slaanesh champion yelled after them only to receive Sammael's chainsaw blade in his stomach." Fuck you." Sammael said as he revved the chainsaw and pulled up splitting the champion in half." Now the real fight begins." Sammael said as he sheathed his chainsaw sword and cracked his knuckles." Hell yeah." Mechanical bastard said as he once more followed his captain into battle.


	23. Chapter 23

**" ready for more letters?"** The Author asked Sammael, causing the large Astarte captain to slightly shift in the provided chair." Get on with it. i have other business to attend to." Sammael said causing the Author to smile." **Very well then, let us begin."** The Author said as he opened the first letter.

redcollecter chapter 22 . Aug 16

Captain fucking soup you, The way you take ships it's just so fucking amazing The pizza delivery works every time

Sammael smiled underneath his helmet as he finished reading the letter." Thanks. it takes years of fucking pratice to be as good as me when it comes to boarding ships. and yes the fucking pizza box works all the time." Sammael said with a wild grin as the Author opened the next letter.

Raskor Devil Kell chapter 22 . Aug 17

Dear Death Korps Commissar.  
This chapter was glorious. Things keep getting better and better. will The Death Korps Of Kreig be making an appearance? They never retreat.

" T **hanks. I work hard in creating these chapters. The Death Korp may be making a appearance very soon depending on how i write the scene**." The

Author said as Sammael opened the next letter.

Forge master 00 chapter 22 . Aug 17

You... YOU MONSTER!

Now I'll have to re install windows XP and that takes days!  
(Windows XP was the last windows program to be written in binary)

And just for that the moon and ultra smurf fleet will take until next chapter to show up!  
You are also broadcasting your ships position to the chaos fleet, turn it off before they find you! The last time I had to save a friend from Abaddon we played fourth-dimension strip poker billiards, Astropath, death roulette to the 17th power for days! And that is only because he is a sore loser and wanted best out of 27 because he kept losing! for days! And that is only because he is a sore loser and wanted best out of 27 because he kept losing!

" **well honestly we dont need the moon base or the ultra smurfs yet and HAVE you seen the state of Sammael's ship? its gonna take a while to get everything fixed and working again. Plus when it comes to** **fourth-dimension strip poker billiards, Astropath, death roulette to the 17th power i have beaten the custodes lord general, kitten, 34 times.** " The Author bragged causing Sammael to mentally groan.

ANGRYFUCKNUGGETR chapter 22 . Aug 18

To Sammeal  
DO YOU HAVE ANY ADVICE FOR BEING ANGRY? ALSO YOU ARE BEST MARINE EVER. PLUS I FIND YOU REALLY FUCKING FUNNY IN THE BEST WAY, SO KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK.  
(P.S BURN MERCURY'S CORPSE AND SHOOT HIS SKELETON TO A STAR)

" Skittles. Eat lots of skittles." Sammael said causing the Author to frown." **You do realize that its mainly your gene seed that makes you angry most of the time right? skittles have nothing to do with it**." The Author said before he turned to face the computer screen the reader was reading this from." **Now about the subject of Mercury... You can place your main bets on him being turned into a servitor or rations. mainly rations.** " The Author said as he used a bayonet to open the seal of the next letter.

Guest chapter 22 . Aug 20

fucking badass

" **We try."** The Author replied as he opened up the next letter.

Guest chapter 22 . Aug 21

Dear Sammael

Remind me, are the Angry Marines a First\Great Founding Chapter\Legion? Also, do you think Guilliman is gonna bring Primaris Angry Marines with him

Captain Titus Invictus

A awkward silence filled the room as the Author and Sammael stared as the letter." **how do i put this... it is unknown if they are a first founding chapter simply because the angry marines refuse to tell ANYONE, including me.** " The Author said as he glared as Sammael." IT is highly likely that Rowboat girlyman will bring his primaris marines with him, but i highly doubt he will have primaris angry marine." The Author quickly added before he opened the next letter.

dear corpse worshiping dog.

Akmet of the thousand sons. in the plasteel box this letter resides in are a list of what legions and how many astartes and cultists you are going to fight in this new black crusade. if you are wondering why i am giving you this, it is because i hate Abaddon and i think a change in management is in order.

so please do me a favor and kill that incompetent bastard.

\- Akmet sorcerer of the thousand sons legion

" **Well that was nice of him."** The Author said as he took the box and placed it out of Sammael's reach." **you dont get these. it would spoil my fun."** The Author said as he opened the last letter, filling Sammael with releif.

Dear Captain Fucking "Sammael" Soup of the Angry Marines,

what is your opinion on the Primaris Marines? Personally, they're a welcome reinforcement on the field. Especially to the Wolves of Fenris who, due to a Thousand Sons invasion, were robbed of the ability to create Successor Chapters. Also, I've heard a rumor that Guilliman has found one of his missing brothers, who just so happens to be the Primarch of your own Chapter, so you know who i'm talking about.

Ave Imperator,

Captain Titus Invictus, Ultramarines

" Fuck the primaris marines. they are practically ultramarine pansies that claim they have the geneseeds of other chapters. and speaking of our primarch, only the AUTHOR knows where he is. the person Girlyman found was freaking lion el'johnson." Sammael said earning a agreeing nod from the author." **a special thanks to everyone who sent in letters, weather your a member of the site or guest, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts and hope you send in more. anything to add Sammael?"** The Author asked causing the angry marine to flip off the reader." **Real mature."** the Author said with a sigh.

* * *

Raven watched from her perch on a tree as a lone yellow thunderhawk landed in Vale." Raven, when shall we strike? This city has been abandoned by its guardians, leaving only the weak. We must take this opportunity to attack." Her second in command said via scroll." Wait Alex. A craft has landed, it could be the "space marines" returning." Raven whispered as she watched a old man and two astartes clad in blackened armor exit the thunderhawk and approach one of the main compounds.

" You guys seriously brought me out of retirement just to defend this small city?" The man asked earning a nod from one of the astartes." I swear the man in charge better be good at persuasion…." the old man muttered as he entered the building and the two astartes walked back to the thunderhawk." Some old man has landed. He seems to be important somehow. I'm going in for a closer look." Raven said before she turned into a raven and flew toward the window of the building.

" Fuck me." Jaune thought as he watched a old man walk into the room with a wicked looking chainsaw sword." Sir!" Jaune said as he snapped to attention causing the man to sigh." My name is John Fuklaw. And you better have a good reason for me being here." Fuklaw said causing Jaune to nervously look over at his "assistant", Pyrrha." Well you see…. The captain has ordered us to hold this city at all costs and im gonna take a wild guess that he felt that he didn't feel that we were enough. So what kind of back up did you bring along with you?" Jaune asked. Fuklaw was silent for moment before he bursted out laughing causing Juane to frown.

" My dear boy. I am the only backup that this city is going to be getting for a while. Every available imperial guardsmen the fleet brought along is locked in battle at the front lines." Fuklaw said as he stood and walked out the front door, closely followed by Jaune and Pyrrha." So the captain left you in charge of the entire city's defence?" Fucklaw asked earning a nod from Jaune. Fuklaw gave a saddened sigh as he continued to walk towards the main gate." now is the time to strike." Raven thought as she shifted back into her human form and fired a flare into the air." That's the signal!" Alex yelled as he began his attack on the main gate." We're under attack!" A guardsman yelled into a vox before his throat as slit.

" Battle stations! All units, this is not a drill!" A commander yelled as the city burst into life as civilians fled towards the shelter or their homes and guardsmen, vehicles included, came pouring out of outposts, bases, and other places rushing to defend the city from the foreign invaders. Fuklaw watched with amusement as the boy's attitude changed from being a nervous wreck into a heroic commander set on defending the city." Get that entrance secured! We must not let them into the city!" Jaune yelled as he ran towards the main gate into the city." I must strike now. If they don't have a leader they can't get as organized when the tribe breaches the gate." Raven thought as she jumped down towards Jaune only to be intercepted by the old man.

" out of my way old man!" Raven growled as she drew her sword, its red blade shining in the sun. Fuklaw laughed as he unsheathed his chainsaw sword and drew his bolt pistol." Make me bitch." He said with a amused tone as he watched Raven charge towards him, seething in anger at his comment. Fuklaw fire his bolt pistol four times, each time hitting her square in the chest, diminishing her aura down to twenty percent." Go, defend the city, i can handle it here." Fuklaw yelled." Are you sure?" Jaune asked one last time before leaving Fuklaw behind." My dear boy i didn't become the commissar of the angry marines only because of my good looks." Fuklaw laughed as he parried Raven's first attack.

Juane hesitated for a minute but finally left the scene after he heard the warning alarm for the gate being forced open." You fool, you die here." Raven said behind her mask as she parried Fuklaw's sword from taking off her head." you are heavily mistaken, lady. I do not intend to die here, not today. My crusade is eternal." Fuklaw said as he pulled his chainsaw sword's activation trigger, causing sparks to begin to fly as the two blades collided once more. Sammael watched as the space marines from the Litany of litany's litany clambered out of the wreckage, making sure to step on and crush any survivors from the chaos ship as they went, and joined the angry marines from the Fuck of maximum fuckery on the front lines." Took you lazy fucks long enough." Sammael said as he noogied a cultist to death with his power gauntlet.

" When you give us a map that makes no fucking sense it's hard to follow." The captain of the Litany of litany's litany, captain Leonidas, yelled as he kicked a world eater in the groin plate with his power boot. Another explosion was heard as the mountain nearest the ruins of the black tower exploded creating a large cloud of dust." Da fuck?" Motherfucker asked as he continued to beat a cultist with his two by four." **YES! I shall spill the blood of the weak for Khorne!"** A Warped tainted warlord titan said as it and its three other chaos titans rose up from their hiding spot and moved towards the battlefield. At their feet small chaos knights strolled forth, each eager to spill the blood of the emperor's chosen.

" You don't happen to have any titans on you, do you?" Sammael asked Leonidas as he watched the chaos titan army march towards them, filling the guardsmen with fear." No…. but they do." Leonidas said as he pointed upwards to the source of a large shadow." What in Oum's name is that?" Emerald asked Roman as she pointed up towards the giant ship that seemed to hover over the battlefield, slowly opening its hangar doors as it moved towards chaos lines. Roman smiled as he slammed a fresh cartridge into his meltagun." some welcomed reinforcements." Roman said with a smile. The hangar doors of Omnissah's dick opened, allowing the tech priest to feel the whipping wind against his partially biological face." Are we ready to proceed?" He asked a nearby servitor earning an affirmative from the servitor." The let us begin." He said as he transmitted the activation codes to the awaiting servitors.

" COME GET SOME!" a imperial knight as he thundered out of the hangar and jumped out of it, followed closely behind by more titans from the raging titan legion." What in Nurgle's name?" A plague marine asked as he watched dozens of small dots fall towards the ground, slowly getting bigger by the second. Sammael watched as the titans landed in the chaos army's ranks, decimating the tower's perimeter defenses allowing the angry marines to surge forward, and over the chaos trenches." GET THOSE FUCKERS!" Samael yelled as he stood on top of the wreckage of a chaos predator.

" SAMMAEL!" Ruby yelled as she raced towards the astarte captain with tears in her eyes." What is it?" Sammael asked in a tone that was somewhere between absolutely livid and concerned." Dad's hurt!" She cried causing Sammael to grab the attention of a guardsmen medic and raced off to follow ruby."*cough* Don't cry Yang." Tai said with a pained smile as he watched Yang's eyes tear up. A sudden shadow was cast over the father and daughter as the Nurgle champion slowly got back up to finish the job." Foolish mortal. Did you really think your servo skull could stop me from finishing you off?" The Champion said as puss and slime dripped down from his helmet's grill onto the shattered skull of Summers.

Tai smiled as he painfully sat up." No. But she stalled you long enough." Tai said causing the champion to turn to find Sammael falling towards him." FUCK YOU!" Sammael roared as his fist collided with the champion's face, causing it to cave in and slime, puss, rotted brain matter, and other unknown fluids to go every where." Where's the patient sir?" The Guardsman medic asked as he jogged over. Sammael pointed towards Tai without turning his head." What were you guys doing so far up here? Huntsmen were assigned to the back of the column to stop any Grimm from interfering." Sammael said.

" We saw some of those guys sneaking towards the back of your lines and dad volunteered to warn you, but as you can see…" Ruby trailed off as Tai began to violently cough." Sir, i'm going to need you to remain still." The medic said as he attempted to inject a vaccine into Tai, but was forced to jump back as Tai's wound began to fester and spit out liquids that shouldn't be in a human body." Sammael take care of my daughters." Tai painfully said as his body began to spasm and decay. Soon his body stopped its violent movements and abruptly stood up.

" Oh shit." Sammael said as he quickly grabbed Ruby and Yang, pulling them away from the newly created demon." Yaaannnggg, Rubbbby come give your father a hug." the demon said in a sickening voice as bile poured out of a hole in it's through." private. Give me your gun." Sammael calmly said. The medic quickly handed Sammael his laspistol, that in the hands of the much larger astarte it looked insanely small. Ruby and Yang flinched as they watched Sammael fire a las round through the skull of the creature that was once their father.

" Your pitiful crusade upon this planet shall fail. Your corpse god has abandoned you, you have no hope of winning. The fallen shall be avenged by a Vengeful spirit." The Demon said as it used Tai's glazed over eyes to look one last time at looked towards his daughter." Goodbye yang. Take care ruby. I'll see you on the other side." Tai said as he gained control of his body for one last goodbye before Sammael crushed the demon's head underneath his boot." That….. That was unfortunate." Sammael said as he handed the medic back his las pistol and turned to leave, only to find himself practically tackled by two crying girls." ummmmmmm….. Help?" was all Sammael could say before his vox crackled to life.

" We have pushed them out! The chaos fuckers run for the hills!" Leonidas yelled into the vox." my lords, Vale is under attack by raiders." a guardsman manning the vox reported causing all heads to turn west." Have the remaining guardsmen transported back to vale first, meanwhile Leonidas will fortify this area and chase after the fuckers, i on the other fucking hand will lead the charge to defend Vale." Sammael said as he abruptly stood up, with the two crying girls still hugging his neck. Raven was pissed. The raid was supposed to be quick and easy due to the tribe having the element of surprise and numbers, heck she even called in a few favors in from other tribes and gangs she knew, but instead they were being slowly pushed back due to inaccurate information about how many men were garrisoned in Vale.

" Raven, we need to leave." Alex said as he watched Raven approach him, with Fuklaw and a squad of guardsmen not far behind." No. We must fight on." Raven growled earning a few supportive cheers from her fellow invaders as they rallied behind her as she charged forward towards fuklaw and the guardsmen." Fire!" Fuklaw yelled causing the guardsmen to unleash a barrage of crimson beams that pierced through the night and hit the invaders' auras. Fuklaw added his bolt pistol to the fire line, shattering aura after aura as he went. The ground suddenly shook as a leman russ battle rolled into view and unleashed a decimating hail of bolter rounds, mowing down those too slow to run for cover.

Fuklaw smiled as he clambered up on top of the tank's roof, allowing him to get a good view of the walls." commander take your squad and liberate wall section 24d." Fuklaw said as he gestured to the wall with his bloody chainsaw sword." At once sir!" The commander said as he snapped off a crisp salute and lead his squad towards the wall, leaving Fuklaw and the leman russ to deal with the small group of thirty raiders." Raven, i have a few grenades, if i can get close enough maybe i could take out the tank." Alex said earning a nod from Raven." GET OUT HERE AND FACE ME BITCH!" Fuklaw yelled causing Raven to growl underneath her mask as he fire his bolt pistol, hitting a inch above her head." Go!" She said as she distracted Fuklaw, while the other raiders distracted the tank. Alex charged forward and threw the grenades into the main canon's barrel, but was immediately mowed down afterwards by Fuklaw." Aw shit." Fuklaw said as he lept off the tank seconds before it exploded turning into a smoldering wreckage.

" That takes care of that." Raven said as she walked towards the corpse of Alex." Emperor damn it." Fuklaw said as he picked himself up and limped back in front of the wreckage." IF you wish to raid this city. You'll have to go through me." Fuklaw said as he revved his chainsaw sword." first day here and i'm ready to lay down my life to defend the civilians here. Emperor be praised, this is a interesting day." Fuklaw thought as he shot at the five raiders charging towards him, killing three." Get over here!" A raider named Mark yelled as he threw a hooked blade attached to a rope towards Fuklaw only for Fuklaw to catch it and yank it. Mark stumbled forward, crashing into his partner Tanner, causing both to fall over.

Fuklaw limped forward and drove his chainsaw sword's blade into the fallen raiders, spewing blood everywhere." Get him!" A woman cried as she and three other raiders charged forward only to be crushed underneath the bulk of Sammael, Dontgiveafuck, Motherfucker, and Fuckshit." about time you guys got here." Fuklaw said with a smirk as he watched Raven and her group back away slightly." they seriously brought your wrinkly ass out of retirement?" Sammael asked as he cracked his knuckles, Dontgiveafuck activated the power field on his hammer, Motherfucker simply picked a random two by four he had found on the ground, and Fuckshit put a fresh canister of promethium in his flamer.

" well apparently you guys weren't doing a good job and they needed somebody who knew what the fuck they were doing." Fuklaw said as he limped forward and stood next to Sammael." Right LET'S FUCK THEM UP!" Sammael yelled as the group of pissed off imperials charged forward and to give the raiders a " nice, warm welcome". Mechanical bastard was pissed, not only had Sammael left him to lead the angry marines back to Vale, but now he had to deal with the crying and sniffling of two teenage girls? That was just asking too much of the ancient dreadnought. He had no experience in dealing with children, he was only experienced in the art of war. His servos and pistons groaned and protested as he continued the long march back towards Vale.

" Mr. Dread? How long till we get back home?" Ruby asked Mechanical bastard, causing him to frown. They were moving at a fast pace, surprising considering the fact that they had huntsmen and wounded in their ranks." we shall reach Vale in about…. Twelve and a half hours." Mechanical Bastard said as he continued his dreary march up hill. The sound of thunderhawks' engines filled the air as the column of angry marines reached the top of the plateau as dozens of thunderhawks landed allowing the angry marines to clamber into the dropships." but i never said that we would walking the entire way." Mechanical bastard said with a smile as the dropship's door closed and the craft's interior lighting activated. The thunderhawk shook violently as it began to climb up into the air, causing the huntsmen and women inside each thunderhawk to begin to scream in fear as he craft rocketed forward towards Vale.

" eta 10 minutes." the pilot said as the craft flew faster and faster towards vale. Kali and her husband Ghira hid inside the shelter waiting for the gunfire to stop. The abrupt gunfire was immediately silenced by the sound of las guns returning fire causing The hairs on Kali's neck to stand up. Suddenly all gunfire stopped, both raider and guardsmen and the air was filled with the sound of thunderhawk engines, causing Ghira to look out from the shelter's window." By Oum….." He said as he watched the northern entrance begin to open allowing the city to now be filled with the sound of heavy armored boots marching across the ground." They arrived sooner than expected." Samael said as he choked a man, one handed. Mechanical bastard was grinning from ear to ear as he marched through the entrance leading the 4th company towards the raiders, ready to kick their fucking shit in. In space Abbadon was furious.

" they had one job and by the gods they fail to find and protect a simple relic?" Abbadon asked as he watched a warp portal open and more angry marine ships pour into the system, adding onto the loyalist fleet already engaged." So he decides to make an appearance here?" Abbadon muttered as he watched a chapter fortress fly out of the warp portal, hastily followed by a large escort of strike cruisers, battle barges, and the imperial navy." What you call a 'simple' relic is an ancient relic of our chapter." a cloaked figure said as he stepped forward into Abaddon's view.

" that may be so sorcerer, but remember who's ship you stand upon." Abaddon said with a snarl, earning a laugh from the sorcerer." you may be the war master of this crusade but remember who i once served." The sorcerer said causing Abaddon to frown." helmsman, how long till we reach the planet?" Abaddon asked as he felt the ship shake slightly as a barrage slammed into the ship causing Abaddon to frown." Forty minutes my lord." The helmsman said. Abaddon watched as lance fire streak across the void glancing off of the chaos ships' void shields." FUCK!" the gunner yelled in the chapter fortress as the lances glanced off of the chaos flagship.

" QUIT FUCKING AROUND AND SHOOT THAT FUCKER!" a armored giant yelled as he slammed his fist down on the arm of the command throne causing the gunner to sweat nervously." SHUT THE FUCK UP CHAPTER MASTER! LET THE POOR FUCKER AIM!" a angry tech marine manning the sensors yelled causing Temperus Maximus to scowl." is it here?" Temperus asked the tech marine." it is here." The tech marine confirmed. Temperus nodded and opened a vox channel to EVERY ship, angry marine, and imperial guard." ATTENTION ALL IMPERIAL FORCES, THE VENGEFUL SPIRIT IS UPON THIS SHITTY EXCUSE FOR A PLANET! WE MUST DESTROY IT AT ALL COSTS! COORDINATES ARE 432-34 LATITUDE, 384-39 LONGITUDE. AND REMEMBER BROTHERS OUR RAGING CRUSADE IS ETERNAL!" Temperus yelled into the vox causing all imperial eyes in space to fall upon the planet. Captain Leonidas followed his scanner to the exact coordinates and looked around." Fucking Soup is not going to like this." He thought as he looked at the Fuck of massive fuckery, knowing that the damned heretical ship laid just beneath the battle barge.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the delay, but school started a while ago and its been hard to find time to write this. But fear not i shall continue to write this. Anyway enjoy!**

Sammael and the author sat at a table outside of a small cafe in Vale." **I like what you have done with the place."** The Author said as he removed his gas mask to take a bite of his bagel." Why the fuck are you here? Dont you have something USEFUL to do?" Sammael asked, causing the author to pull a few letters out from his coat." **Well these do need answering."** The Author said as he opened the first letter.

Dear Captain Fucking Soup.

Will you be able to save this world from Exterminatus Fire?

Sammael sat for a minute before he answers." I am unsure. This world is full of Heretics, Chaos fucknuggets, and the most sorriest excuse for fucking demons i have ever seen." Sammael said." **so you are unsure if you can save the planet?"** The Author asked earning a nod from Sammael.

Dear Captain Fucking Soup

Do the Angry Marine Lines librarians have any unique pyskic power. Like yelling curse words that physical hurt your enemies or the ability to engulf themselves in fire through sheer rage (Now that think about it that's a Salamanders thing). Anyway do this psychic powers exist and would you welcome the use of them if you were a Librarian.

Cordially Eidris Azikeal, Chapter Master of the Death Angels.

P.S Fuck You. Primaris Marines FTW whoop whoop!

" What the Fuck? Our librarians can shoot fucking lighting, their swearing is like the fucking fus roe dah thing, and hell, they make other angry marines angrier. And Fuck NO! i dont want to be a dumb ass librarian. FUCK your Primaris marines." Sammael yelled causing the Author to silently chuckle." **Skyrim reference. Nice Sammael."** The Author said as he opened the next letter.

Never give up hope! Never let yourself be defeated!  
You can try it once, you can try again!  
A new day will follow, there's always tomorrow!  
And fuck your battle barge!

"Damn this is pretty fucking motivational... I liked my battle barge..." Sammael quietly said the last part as he had flash backs to all of the things he did with the Fuck of maximum fuckery." **And now hes depressed. Great! maybe the next letter will cheer him up."** The Author muttered as he opened the next letter.

Dear Captain Fucking "Sammael" Soup of the Angry Marines

thanks for clearing the whole Primarch thing up. Honestly, when I saw him on the Rock when I accompanied Guilliman and a few others to the rock to ask the Dark Angels for some back-up, it was pretty hilarious since the Dark Angels were searching for him for over 10 millennia, and he was on the Rock the whole time. In short, it was hilarious. on the topic of Angry Primaris Marines, apparently Cawl was still working on the constant rage you and the other Angry Marines feel all the time. Also, make sure you tell Thorne that his Primarch's back. Also, given that I was on Macragge when Guilliman was awakened from Stasis after spending millenia trapped on there after Fulgrim poisoned him with some Chaotic poison stuff, which is why whenever the Ultramarines and their successor chapters fight the heretics known as the "Emperor's Children" we fuck up their shit in unbelievable ways, I bared witness to the total Curb-Stomp that was delivered to the Chaos fucktards that dared to invade our Fortress-Monastery world. Hell, literally every single Ultramarine and Successor chapter was there, even the Legion of the Damned. So in short, total, curb, stomp. Also, you know that bitch that Fuklaw's fighting? Yeah, she's Yang's mom.

Captain Titus Invictus of the Ultramarines

" **And he hasn't stopped being a wimp."** The Author noted as he watched Sammael sadly pull out a picture of the Fuck of maximum fuckery and stare at it with a tear in his eye." **Looks like i have to answer this then."** The Author sighed. **" First FUCK Cawl, there is no fucking way he can create a Primaris angry marine. And it seems a little shady to me that these Primaris marines do not bare their chapters flaws. Second, I believe Thorn already knows some how. its weird. Anyway Sammael, Fuklaw and the rest of the 4th company didn't know that Raven was Yang's mother. If fact i honestly think they dont give a fuck."** The Author answered, attempting to sound like a angry marine as he spoke.

Dear Captain Fucking "Sammeal" Soup.

I have to say I'm very impressed by the CQC skills and devotion to the imperium. But I think you could go without the constant Swearing. Anyways I left a present for you, it's a Lightning Claw with a Chain Blade attached to the Underside of the Wrist, similar to my very own .

Also would you like to engage in some sparing after your done fixing all that chaos shit. It's been a long time since me and my company have faced any worthy adverseries. You and your men seem up for the challenge.

Nevertheless I bid you good luck for your upcoming mission.

Ave Imperator

-Tyberos the Red Wake. First Captain of the 1st Company. Carcharodons Space Marine Chapter

" **Angry marines physically cant stop swearing. if they dont drop a swear word into a sentence for five minutes, they will have a blood vessel break. I forget why that happens but it just does. Anyway ill take the relic, to make up for the relics he destroyed while ransacking my ship for skittles and yes. After the campaign you can spar with him. Just be sure to remind me later."** The Author said as he continued to watch Sammael sadly stare at the picture of his beloved battle barge." You shall be avenged." Sammael said quietly.

 **Anyway thanks to all those that sent letters in. Be sure to send more if you have questions for me, Sammael, Fuklaw, and everyone else.**

* * *

The ship rocked backwards and forwards as it began to land on the landing pad." Thank the Emperor." Will though as he drove the baneblade down the ram of the ship, leading the wounded out of the crowded ship." All imperial and huntsmen forces report to parade ground for inspection and all wounded report to medical tents located in sector A 23." A mechanical voice said over the vox, earning a groan from the guardsmen." Hey! Can you give a poor man a ride?" Mike asked earning a smile from Will.

" As long as you don't scratch the paint job." Will laughed as he told the driver to stop the tank and helped Mike up onto the baneblade's turret. The Baneblade started to move again, causing the ground to shake as it rolled across the ground crushing wreckages of cars and other vehicles underneath its treads." Looks like Vale was hit hard." Will said as he looked around at the scene around him." True, but the best part is that it didn't involve the destruction of any buildings, only cars and other vehicles. The official reports say that the raiders assumed that the city was left undefended and tried to take it for themselves." Mike replied as he watched a squad of guardsmen jogged past the slow moving tank, heading to emperor knows where.

" Everyone sure is busy." Mike noted as he took out his canteen from a pocket in his flak armor and took a sip of the purified water inside." Well we are preparing for all out war on this planet." Will said as he reached inside the tank's main hatch and pulled out a bottle of amasec." Do you ever stop drinking?" Mike asked as he watched Will take a swig of the fowl tasting alcohol and pass it down to the gunner." Hey it is a TRADITION of this tank crew. If you don't like it you can walk." Will laughed as he turned to watch the huntsmen and women gloomy following the tank towards the parade ground." You have to feel bad for them don't you? I mean for roughly eighty years they lived in relative peace with the only threat being terrorists and Grimm. Now they have to deal with Grimm, terrorists and Chaos." Will said as the smile was quickly replaced with a frown." true." Mike replied.

The duo sat in silence for a moment until a familiar voice called to them from the left side of the massive tank." Hey dickwads! Get your fucking tank moving!" Mechanical bastard yelled causing the two to smile as they entered the parade ground with the 4th company marching along behind them." are they all here?" Sammael asked earning a nod from rose. Sammael turned back towards the microphone and tapped it to get everyone's attention." Today we fought not only the foul forces of chaos and won, but we also defended our capital from the raiders that seeked to destroy it. In the Emperor's eyes we have performed the sacred duty of holding the line and won. This victory WILL be the first of many and we WILL gain control of this planet. As we speak the void above our heads is full of chaos warships ready to tear this planet a new one. The only thing that holds them back is the imperial navy and the crusade of rage fleet. It is up to us to continue to engage the enemy upon the ground and continue to halt their advance towards Vale. But fear not reinforcements will arrive soon. Is that understood?" Sammael asked earning a loud " YES SIR" from the guardsmen and a few silent cheers from the huntsmen.

" Anyway for your commendable services today you have been granted the right to some beer. Enjoy." Sammael said before he turned and walked off towards the chapter's chapel." Alcohol?" Qrow muttered as he watched the guardsmen cheer as they watched two trucks with large drums of beer drive into view." On a day like this you all chose to drink cheap beer?" Qrow asked as he watch the guardsmen begin to party." What do you mean?" Rose asked as she appeared next to Qrow, scaring the man." After all of the fighting and death, you decide drink cheap beer and party?" Qrow asked as he watched a few guardsmen pick up a few instruments and begin to play a song he didn't recognize, it as light hearted and beautiful though.

" That is merely how guardsmen are. The average guardsman does not live through their first battle usually and the fact this is their fifty fourth campaign is quite impressive." Rose said as she watched the Sun begin to set." How many died today?" Qrow asked suddenly." Over ten million died guardsmen have died today. 56 angry marines, twelve imperial knights, one warlord class titan, a large chunk of our motor pool, 465 mechanicus personnel, 34 huntsmen, and." Rose said as she began to read the casualties off of the data slab she held.

" What's going on over there?" Qrow interrupted as he pointed to the arriving thunder hawks." Those? Those ships hold the fallen astartes' gene seed and their armor." Rose answered as she watched Will begin to do the jig to a song someone was playing on a violin. Qrow nodded. for a group of people that have seen so much blood and death he still couldn't understand why the guardsmen were happy." Then why are they so cheerful despite the fact so many have died?" Qrow asked with a frown as he returned his attention back to the guardsmen." They are simply celebrating their comrades sacrifice to defend the golden throne and the human race as a whole." Rose finally replied before walking away, leaving Qrow alone.

* * *

" Are you sure this is wise general?" Winter asked as the atlas dropship slowly moved towards the imperial held city of Vale." Let's face it Winter, your father refuses to even attempt to fix relations with Vale after Weiss left him in her own free will. Plus we NEED the help." Ironwood said as he instructed the pilot to land on the landing pads near the chapter monastery.

" General, i'm getting hailed by the city's defense force. They are asking for identification, a manifest of our cargo, and who is on board." The co pilot said earning a sigh from Ironwood." Just give them what they want. The sooner we land the better." Ironwood muttered as he sat back down into his seat. The Pilot complied and was granted access to the city." Finally." Ironwood thought as the ship began to land on the pad. The door opened filling the cabin with the scent of incense, beer, and blood." What happened here?" Ironwood asked himself as he looked around to find servitors dismantling wreckages of cars and vehicles and putting out fires." A raid by raiders." The gruff voice of Reclusiarch Dontgiveafuck answered as he opened the door to the monastery, letting the sweet scent of incense out into the night air.

" Is the captain inside?" Ironwood asked earning a nod from the reclusiarch. Ironwood proceeded to enter the monastery, but when Winter tried to enter the reclusiarch shook his head." I'm afraid you can't enter." Dontgiveafuck said earning a confused look from Winter." And why not?" Winter inquisitively asked. Dontgiveafuck reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of a man in golden armor with a holy aura around him hiding behind a wall of pillows with a small sign that said no girls allowed." According to this sacred mural, no girls are allowed into the fucking Chapel." Dontgiveafuck stated causing Winter to get angry.

" How Dare Yo." Winter said but was interrupted when the familiar figure of Qrow sauntered up and threw his arm around her neck." Heeeeeyyy Winter, you're missing quite a party." Qrow said as he hastily lead Winter away from the monastery." You wouldn't of liked it anyway. They are only praying." Qrow said as soon as he was sure Dontgiveafuck had gone back inside." PRAYING? At a time like this?" Winter inquired as she followed Qrow down main street towards the parade ground." I have learned that the imperials are VERY religious people. It's a bit surprising they haven't tried to convert us yet." Qrow said as he approached the partying guardsmen." Now Ms. Schnee can i buy you a drink?" Qrow asked causing Winter to smile.

* * *

"Come on Weiss you have to do it." Blake said from around the corner as she watched Weiss knock on the door." Be there in a minute!" The familiar voice of Cole said. Five seconds later the door opened to reveal Cole standing there in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, with his sword strapped to his side." Cole….. I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?" Weiss muttered causing Cole to lean closer to the Atlas girl to hear better." Pardon, i didn't catch that you said." Cole said causing Weiss to grow a bit nervous." Do you want to go to the dance with me?" She said a bit louder. Cole stood for a minute before answering." I would love to." He said with a smile as he closed the door to his room behind him and allowed Weiss to lead him to the party at the parade ground.

Cole followed Weiss down the main street of Vale, weaving in and out of the crowd until they made it to the monastery chapel. As they passed the massive building Cole could hear the faint chants of the angry marines as they recited their litanies of hate and their vows to the Emperor." Truly amazing how an entire chapter full of raging super soldiers can be united by a single religion." Cole thought as he and Weiss walked past the monastery and reached their destination in time to find Qrow and Winter merrily drinking at a provided table and Thorn and Ruby dancing." Ms. Schnee may i have this dance?" Cole asked causing the ex-heiress to blush as he offered his hand to her." You may." Weiss said as she took his hand in hers and proceeded to dance off into the night without a care in the world.

* * *

"I do not understand where you're leading me to." Ironwood said as he followed Sammael and two other angry marines through the maze of corridors below the monastery." You will soon know once you see it." Motherfucker said as he watched Sammael approach a large steel door and simply just push it open." mother of Oum." Ironwood said as he followed the angry marines into the large room full of cells that held many different people."Hey bucketheads let us out!" a gruff voice yelled from a dimly lit cell causing Motherfucker to slam his two by four against the cell's bars.

" You all will remain here until we decide your fate." Sammael said as he walked towards cell number 13." Raven Branwen." Sammael said as he approached the cell earning a glare from the cells occupant." What?" Raven asked, her voice laced with poison." Were you ever married to a man called Tai?" Sammael suddenly asked causing Raven to grow confused." Yes." Raven responded. Sammael nodded before turning to Fuckshit." Release her. A widow should not mourn inside a cell." Sammael said as Fuckshit opened the cell door confusing Raven further." what happened to Tai?" Raven asked, her voice hinting a small amount of concern." He Fucking died." Motherfucker said in a monotone voice as the angry marines left Ironwood, Sammael, and Raven alone in the makeshift prison.

" Do you wish to see his remains?" Sammael hesitantly asked as he watched the woman in front of him grow silent." No." Raven said as she began to walk towards the exit followed by Sammael and the general." Thank the Emperor. I think i would have to scrap his fucking face off of my boot for that." Sammael muttered under his breath as they entered the Monastery. Raven snapped when she heard what Sammael had just said." You're the one who killed him?" Raven asked as she abruptly turned to face the raging astarte.

Yes and no." Sammael said as he pushed his way past the significantly shorter Raven and walked out the door of the monastery into the night." Yes and no?" Raven asked as she tried to follow Sammael but was stopped by Dontgiveafuck." Fucking Chaos is what truly killed your husband. The Captain simply just killed the demon that possessed his body by shooting your husband in the fucking face and then crushing him underneath his boots." The Reclusiarch said causing Ironwood to intervene.

" Did he intentionally step on Tai's body?" Ironwood asked causing Dontgiveafuck to chuckle." No. He accidentally did it. It's hard to see where your walking when you're running towards a thunderhawk so you can return back to FUCKING Vale to stop some crazy BITCH from ruining your FUCKING city." Dontgiveafuck growled causing Raven to decide it was time she took her leave, only for her to turn around and bump into another angry marine." Da fuck do you want?" Yourmom asked causing Raven to bolt out the door." What the fuck just happened?" Motherfucker asked as he walked into the room with a box of skittles." I….. am not sure." Ironwood finally said after ten seconds.

Sammael trudged towards the chapter's workshop, his legs tired from all of the running he had done in the afternoon." Is it time for war?" Mechanical bastard asked as he watched Sammael enter the workshop, causing the servitors and tech priests to move away from the dreadnought as he marched forward towards Sammael." No. we still have another… seven fucking hours to go before we can even begin to organize the drunk fucks." Sammael said earning a mechanical chuckle from Mechanical basterd." Very well i shall wait." Mechanical bastard said as his dreadnought engine powered down and the servants began the holy work of fixing the sacred belligerent engine." He must be ready for fucking combat in seven hours or imma gonna crush all of your stupid fucking toasters. Got it?" Sammael asked to the tech priest in charge.

" As you wish." The tech priest answered in a monotone voice as he watched Sammael exit the workshop." I think i just oiled myself out of fear." The tech priest thought as he hastily began to remove the control panel to the belligerent engine." this is livid leader to all transports. We will land three miles away from target and join up with reinforcements at sector alpha. Is that fucking understood?" Sammael said into the vox as the small fleet of troop transports made their way towards the landing site." Can i carry the fucking banner Captain?" Fuckshit asked earning a nod from Sammael as he put his helmet on.

The thunderhawk's cargo door slowly opened, allowing rays of sunlight to enter the cargo hold." GO GO GO!" Sammael yelled causing the twenty-one astartes behind him to surge forward and out of the thunderhawk, leaving only mechanical bastard and Thorn in the craft." I don't think the codex astartes would approve of this action." Thorn said causing Mechanical bastard to frown." Didn't know you were a fucking ultra smurf." He muttered as he pushed Thorn out of the thunderhawk and then proceeded to jump out himself. Lionheart watched through a telescope as roughly two and a half miles away a dust storm began to rise, causing the cowardly man to start to fear the worst.

He began to pace back and forth in his isolated office as he listened to the chaos forces down below prepare to mobilize. A sudden explosion shook the building causing Lionheart to immediately dart back to his telescope, off in the distance he could see what appeared to be miles of trenches and large artillery emplacements." I must warn lord Tezecke." Lionheart thought as he turned to leave his office only to hear the sound of another shell flying towards the city. The shell smashed through the window and slammed into the ground, turning Lionheart and his office into a fiery inferno.

" general 49495-Smit, the death korp is at your service my lord." Smit said as he gave Sammael a crisp salute as the angry marine captain drew closer." Yeah, yeah cut the crap you cringy gas mask." Sammael said as he watched as the other angry marines arrived." Okay, everyone here?" Sammael asked. The ground shook as three raging knights were dropped off causing the gathered imperial forces to cheer." Alright, everyone CHAAARRRGGGEEE!" Sammael said as the guardsmen, Astartes, chimeras, leman russes, death korp, and finally the raging knights surged forward towards the walls of the city, the knights leading the way.

" Sir, bullheads incoming. They bear the shitty atlas symbol." Dontgiveafuck said earning a groan from Sammael." Be wary, could be those pussies the Alpha legion. Take Motherfucker, Yourmom, and mechanical bastard to investigate it." Sammael said as he watched the lead knight begin to shoot the wall with its battle cannon." Forward You DOGS!" Fuklaw yelled as he lead a group of guardsmen forward, running past three sentinels as he ran." My lord, they have almost breached the outer wall." A Cultist whined as he watched the imperials continue their suicidal charge towards the wall.

" Let them. Our defenses are ready." Lord Tezecke said with a sickening smile as he watched the imperials charge towards their death. A sudden boom was heard as the lead knight slammed against the wall, sending pieces of debris everywhere as it continued its charge into the city. Two more gaping holes were made as the other two knights smashed through the wall, closely followed by the flood of infantry." Open fire!" A Chaos marine yelled causing hundreds of guns to answer his demand for blood." OH SHIT!" Sammael yelled as he ducked behind a house and watched as the kreigsmen behind him were ripped to shreds by the multiple streams of bullets.

" HEY FATASS GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING SPARE SHIELD!" Sammael yelled causing Fatass to throw him the boarding shield." Keep moving!" Sammael commanded as he strapped the shield to his right arm and slowly began to advance, ordering others to do the same." Thorn! Get your psycher ass over here!" Sammael yelled causing the dark angel to jog over to the captain." Start shooting the heavy studders." Sammael said as he raised his left hand above his shield to flip off a cultist. Thorn obeyed and began firing his plasma pistols at the nearest cultist gunner. The Angry Marines began to advance at a faster pace as a few angry marines began to throw grenades, rubble, and even a few guardsmen at the chaos forces. A sudden explosion was created as a leman russ vanquisher managed to aid the imperials by taking out a few makeshift pillar boxes before it was destroyed by chaos devastators.

Sammael watched as the last of the makeshift pillar boxes was destroyed, filling his heart full of hope which immediately vanished as he watched more chaos forces flood into the street. Suddenly the sky grew dark causing everyone to look skyward to see Abaddon's flagship, Planet killer, hovering over the chaos held city dropping hundreds of drop pods from it." Excellent, war master Abaddon has been victorious in battle." Tezecke thought as he rouse up from his makeshift throne and grabbed his staff. A sudden boom was heard as a freaking chapter fortress exited the warp directly over the city and slammed into the chaos flagship.

" HELL YEAH!" Fuckshit yelled as he raised the banner over his head, rallying everyone to him. Sammael smashed a chaos marine against his shield and watched as Thorn rapidly fired his modified plasma pistols, mowing down the few chaos marines that escaped Sammael's wrath." Stand back." Thorn warned as he unleashed a few bolts of warp lightning, turning twelve cultists into ashes. Fuckshit yelled in pain as the blades of a lightning claw pierced his chest, causing him to let go of the banner." Shit the banner. Catch it!" Sammael ordered as he ripped off the shield and threw it with deadly accuracy at the chaos assault squad leader." Captain!" Fuckshit cried as he hastily caught the banner and threw it to the captain as he primed a grenade in his other hand." Ave imperator mother fucker." Fuckshit snarled as the explosion incinerating him, the chaos devastator, twelve cultists, and ten kreigsmen.

" Well shit." Sammael said to himself as he raised the bright yellow banner above his head." To me brothers! Show these chaos scum the wrath of the emperor's angriest!" Sammael yelled as he once more charged forward, bullets and las rounds flying past him as he raced towards the cultists." Praise the Emperor." Dontgiveafuck said as he watched yellow drop pods fall from the chapter fortress and from the sky above." What is that monstrosity of a ship?" Winter asked as she exited the bullhead, followed by some huntsmen, a few atlas robots, and some atlas soldiers.

" That, is the flagship of our entire fucking crusade of Rage." Yourmom said as he began to jog towards the city, closely followed by the rest of the group. Ironwood watched as four large objects fell down into the city creating four massive explosions that obliterated any strongholds that the city had created during Chaos' occupation." Looks like the big guy is joining the fight." Mechanical bastard said to Dontgiveafuck, confusing Winter and Ironwood." Who's the 'Big Guy'?" Ironwood asked forcing the Angry marines to abruptly stop.

" He is our badass as fuck chapter master and if he has decided to enter the fight then that means two things." Dontgiveafuck stated." Either, one we are doing a shitty job at taking this city because we are getting… sidetracked a lot. Or two, the fucking war master himself has decided to join the fucking battle in an effort to push up out of their base of operations." Mechanical bastard said as his mechanical eyes picked u a small yellow object jump off the chapter fortress into the city below." Or he's just bored." Yourmom added as the group continued to walk towards the city.

" Freeze Loyalist scum!" a khorne berserker yelled as he pointed his bolter towards the large man clad in yellow armor in the crater causing the man to smile." this is gonna be a shitload of fucking fun." The man said as he revved his chainsaw claws and lept at the khorne berserker, filling the air with the berserker's screams of pain. Temperus maximus had finally landed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello again! Before we begin i have two announcements to make. First off Raskor Devil Kell, the master mind behind the dark angel Thorn and one of the many people who have helped me, has created a series called** _Thorn and Rubys misadventures._ **The Series explores the couple's personal life when they are not in the chapter. I have read it myself and believe that it is a amazing series. Second there will not be a letter answering part today( i merely want to start my Halloween special for Remnant's emperor). Anyway shout out to Forgemaster00 who climbed up on a communication tower to send in his review.**

* * *

Ironwood watched from the trenches as the sky turned slowly blood red, the once peaceful quiet was shattered by the roar of cannons, the sound of gunfire, and the screams of the dying." Firing!" A soldier clad in a gas mask and trench coat yelled as the massive canon he was manning fired once more into the besieged city.

" Progress report." General Smit asked earning a crisp salute from the group of grim looking soldiers that stood by Ironwood. Ironwood turned just in time to watch as a small group of fleeing figures attempted to run towards the forest only for them to get mowed down by a hidden machine gun.

" Trench runners." Smit said as he suddenly appeared behind Ironwood, scaring the Atlas general a little bit." Excuse me?" Ironwood asked forcing Smit to repeat himself." Those are trench runners. The forces of chaos are attempting to find the weak point in our defenses." Smit said as he picked up a pair of binoculars and used them to examine the massive breach in the wall.

" That's odd." Ironwood said as he looked through his pair of binoculars to watch all of the imperial guards that went inside the city seven hours ago come running out followed by the two heavily damaged knights. Smit stood for a moment, silent as the artillery pieces around him stopped firing causing Ironwood to grow confused." Where is Sammael?" He asked as he watched the last of the imperial guard forces exit the city and head for the trench.

" by the emperor…" Smit muttered as he began to make a few odd hand gestures towards the gun crews, causing them to resume their barrage on the city, aiming for the breach in the wall where chaos forces flooded out in pursuit of the guardsmen. The ragged column of guardsmen and surviving vehicles made it safely back to the trenches with few casualties and quickly set up their gear as they added their weapons to the already massive wall of guns.

" Sir, the local demons approaching!" A guardsman manning a sensor announced causing men wielding heavy bolters to turn towards the forest and hastily set up their guns. Ironwood watched as the first wave of Grimm charged out of the forest only to slam into a wall of las rounds, plasma, and bolter rounds. Smit watched in disgust as the general from atlas hit the dirt floor of the freshly dug trench as a stray artillery shot landed fifteen yards away from their current position." Tell artillery piece 24 to adjust their aim if they wish to aid us." Smit calmly ordered the vox caster before he began to walk away leaving the pathetic excuse for a general behind.

Then something unexpected happened." Sir, we have orders to fire directly at the advancing Astarte forces." The vox caster yelled as he ran after Smit causing the death korp general to frown underneath his mask." Very well. Have pieces 1 through-." Smit began only to be interrupted by the vox caster." No sir, they want all artillery capable units to fire om the Astarte position." he said causing Smit to frown even further." whose authority?" Smit asked as he began to walk back to where he had left the atlas general." You're not going to believe this sir…. The Astarte chapter master." The vox caster said causing Smit to freeze." Well then. Let's not keep him waiting." Smit replied.

* * *

" By the emperor." Mechanical bastard muttered as he watched artillery shells impacting left and right, killing friend and foe alike." Hey dumb asses! Who said you could stop fighting?" Sammael yelled causing mechanical bastard to sigh as he stomped out from his small shelter and into the barrage of explosive shells." Your a fucking maniac! There is no fucking way that a belligerent engine can survive this!" Mechanical bastard yelled as a shell slammed into the ground fifteen yards away from him.

" What the fuck are you talking about? Bitching behemoth over there is still fucking going!" Sammael replied as he body slammed a cultist into a building. As soon as Sammael said those words another shell flew down and exploded, killing the dreadnought know as bitching behemoth." You may have a point." Sammael said as he pulled himself out of the rubble and wiped the cultist's blood off of his helmet. Sammael looked around for a moment.

His battle brothers ran past him, eager to show the chaos fuckers the wrath of the emperor, and the buildings around his explode as the death korp's artillery barrage continued to rain down on his position killing friend and foe alike." There. Take your fucking mechanical asses own there and clean out the tube of complete shit." Sammael said as he pointed to a large sewer pipe that sat in a crater, surprisingly big enough for a dreadnought to fit into." Holy shit….. You want us to go down into that fucking shit?" Mechanical bastard asked as he began to descend down into the crater, almost hesitant to enter the large pipe.

" Just get your metallic asses down there and destroy any demons, chaos fucktards, and any….. Possible hostiles that cross your path." Sammael said before he rushed off in pursuit of a cultist that had the nerve to say something about his mother banging said cultist last night." Well fuck." Mechanical bastard grumbled as he voxed his fellow belligerent engines and relayed the orders." are you fucking kidding me?" A belligerent engine called shiny shit yelled into the vox as he made his way towards the crater where mechanical bastard stood.

" No. now get your ass moving!" Mechanical bastard said as he gestured towards the sewer pipe causing Shiny shit to grumble as he marched into the dark tunnel, the lights on his hull activating immediately. Mechanical bastard chuckled slightly as he watched ten more fellow belligerent engines descend down into the crater only to begin to bicker back and forth about who gets to go in first." Right see you fucks later." Mechanical bastard said as he entered the sewer pipe, later silently followed by the rest of the raging dreadnoughts.

The belligerent engines marched through the sewage until they came to a large opening, where the sewer went in twelve different directions." What took you merry ass robotic hobos so long?" Shiny shit asked as he watched the column of dreadnoughts enter the room." We were fucking sight seeing." A belligerent engine to mechanical bastard's left said." We really fucking like the word fuck don't we?" Mechanical bastard thought as a insult formed in his mind.

" Behold brothers in rage!" He began, earning the attention of all the dreadnoughts in the room." Here we see shiny shit amongst his own kind! It's a shitty family reunion though!" Mechanical bastard said, earning a few chuckles from behind him." Very funny." Shiny shit grumbled as he made his way towards the first tunnel and walked through it followed by four others." All fucking righty then. Everyone pick a fucking tunnel and go for it." Mechanical bastard ordered as he himself entered one of the numerous tunnels and began to regret it.

The tunnel was pitch black, so dark that even his lights could only illuminate nine feet in front of him. He was not afraid, quite the opposite in fact, he was excited because he knew what type of darkness this was." this in no ordinary heretical demon darkness. This is advanced fucking demon darkness." Mechanical bastard noted with a grin. He knew that meant only one thing, he wasn't alone down here.

" Face me demon dick wad! I know you're here!" Mechanical bastard yelled into the darkness." is that so?" a voice replied from the darkness, confirming that there was a demon." a dumb demon at that." Mechanical bastard thought as he continued his advance forward only to be confronted by a…. Clown." DA fuck are you supposed to be? Ronald fricking McDonald?" mechanical bastard asked as the pilot lights on his flamers ignited. The clown smile widened as he took a step forward towards what he assumed was a group of four men with flashlights.

" Why i'm Pennywise the dancing clown of course!" The clown replied as it took another step closer." Dancing clown?" Mechanical bastard asked as he took as a large step forward, leaving roughly a yard in between the two. Pennywise's smile quickly vanished as he watched a large machine of some type stomp into view causing the demon clown to bolt in the opposite direction." Abaddon didn't say anything about that metal monstrosity!" Pennywise thought as he managed to get five yards before he was engulfed in the cleansing fire from mechanical bastard's flamers.

" Freaking clowns." Mechanical bastard thought as he crushed the remains of the Ronald McDonald wannabe underneath his foot as he continued his grueling journey through the sewers until he finally came to a giant metal grate." what is taking so long?" A agitated voice asked on the other side, earning the ancient dreadnought's attention as he turned up his audio to listen in on the conversation." My lord, calm yourself. We only need to sacrifice a few more souls and the portal shall be complete." A raspy voice replied.

The voices suddenly stopped abruptly as the ground shook as another shell landed directly above them." My lord we must get you to safety." The raspy voice continued earning a grunt from the agitated voice as they moved farther away from the barred entrance to the chamber." Fuck. Sorcerers and sacrifices? That sounds like fucking chaos faggotry to me." Mechanical bastard thought, clearly stating the obvious. Another shell impacted directly above mechanical bastard, causing the ancient warrior to simply grunted in amusement as he began to pull on the metal grate. The grate began to bend and break allowing the dreadnought to literally yank it off of its foundation and throw it back into the darkness behind him.

" Hey dip shits! I found something!" Mechanical bastard yelled into the vox as he "stealthy" entered the room. The vox was silent for a full minute before it exploded with dozens of insults, questions, and on occasion just plain old swearing, but the loudest of them all was shiny shit." What the fuck did you find?! All i found was some warp assholes and a dead end." Shiny shit grumbled loudly." I found a sacrifice chamber." Mechanical bastard replied as he used his scanners to scan the area around him." What the fuck?" Mechanical bastard muttered to himself as he moved towards a large door that seemed to….. Breath. Before the raging dreadnought proceeded he transmitted his coordinates to the other belligerent engines, just to make sure those dumb asses didn't get lost in the sewers." Who dares approach?" The door growled suddenly.

" Dipshitdemonsayswhat?" Mechanical bastard quickly replied as he began to reroute the power of his engine to his legs." What?" the door asked in confusion earning a smirk from mechanical bastard." Exactly." The dreadnought replied as he surged forward slamming into the door, obliterating it and the demon that possessed it. Unfortunately for mechanical bastard, due to the amount of power used he continued his charge into a wall causing it to shatter against his reinforced hull." Holy fuck that was fun!" Mechanical bastard thought as he looked back at the trail of destruction his charge had caused.

" a-are you here to save us?" A small weak weary voice asked causing mechanical bastard to frown as he turned to look behind him." fuck me." Mechanical bastard muttered as he saw dozens of beaten, starved, and half dead children looking at him as if he was their knight in shining armor… well more of a blood stained, dented, and pissed off knight but the details didn't really matter at the moment." What the fuck?" Shiny shit asked as he too entered the room thirty minutes later followed by twenty other dreadnoughts." what do we do?" A dreadnought in the very back of the room asked in a hushed tone." The captain's orders were to eliminate any possible threats….. And these children have been exposed to fucking chaos." a belligerent engine named bolt brain replied earning a few nods in agreement.

" but they are merely children! They do not know of fucking chaos yet!" A mechanical voice from behind mechanical bastard." We can always vox it in." Mechanical bastard muttered as he turned to inspect the children. They were all fairly young, some being as young as 3 and others as old as 10. The older children appeared to comfort the few scared toddlers and attempt to protect the small group of frightened children the twenty two scary looking dreadnoughts in the room." Screw this! I say we put it to a fucking vote!" Shiny shit declared." all in favor of….. Purging?" Shiny shit asked earning ten ayes.

" All oppose?" He asked earning ten nays." some fuck hasn't voted!" Shiny shit exclaimed as he turned to look at mechanical bastard, who had taken the time to actually vox the problem into captain Sammael." The captain said we should keep them alive and have the inquisitor's apprentice give these little shits a look over." Mechanical bastard said as he began issuing orders to the others.

Shiny shit grumbled in annoyance as he began to lead ten children back down the way they had come, hoping that he knew his way back because honestly he wasn't paying attention. Mechanical bastard sent four more belligerent engines to escort the large column of kids to safety as he and the other fifteen raging dreadnoughts continued their mission." i wonder what the fuck is happening up top. The fucking artillery stopped." Mechanical bastard thought as he and his mechanical battle brothers advanced into the darkness.

* * *

" Why the fuck have the artillery stopped?" Sammael roared in frustration as he headbutted a chaos marine to death." Do you think the ran out of ammo?" A nearby sergeant asked causing Sammael to shake his head a he used the remains of a curtain from the ruins to wipe the warp tainted blood off of his helm's face plate." no those creepy gas mask loving fuckers would gladly use their own men as ammo if necessary." Sammael said as he watched the next wave of chaos begin their charge.

" JUST FUCKING GIVE UP!" The sergeant yelled at a chaos marine as he slammed his hammer into the warp tainted Astarte's head, spraying blood everywhere." Blood for the blood god!" A khorne berserker yelled as he charged towards Sammael only to die due to Sammael deciding to give him a quick " lesson" in why you don't run with a chainsaw axe." Aw fuck!" Sammael exclaimed as he barely dodged a chainsaw sword." FIGHT ME!" Another khorne berserker yelled as he took another wild swing with his chainsaw sword, cutting into the cement pillar that was to the right of Sammael.

" gladly." Sammael replied as he drew his combat knife and plunged it into the exposed flesh of the berserker's neck. The dying khorne follower desperately clawed at his neck, a futile attempt to remove the combat knife from his neck, only to have his heart ripped out of him and crushed by Sammael." Holy shit! Did you see that?" Sammael asked random Chaplin earning a nod from the Chaplin." Hell yeah i did. That was some temple of doom level shit right there." the Chaplin said as he reloaded a maximum fuck with another angry marine.

All around Sammael the advance was slowly grinding to a halt as more and more chaos forces swarmed towards the advancing angry marines. The artillery had been both a blessing and a curse. For a small amount of time it had forced the chaos soldiers to retreat to find cover allowing the loyalists to gain control of one third of the city, but it ultimately failed because it forced the unorganized chaos fuckers to find cover and to GET organized.

Sammael had to admit though sending the dreadnoughts under ground was a good idea, if one of those earth shaker rounds had hit them there would be hell to pay. Sammael's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a large yellow blur bolted past him and smashed into the approaching chaos undivided forces like a bowling ball." What the fuck?"The Chaplin asked as he peered out from behind his makeshift cover only to find the last person he ever expected to be standing there.

" By the mother fucking Emperor….." Sammael muttered to himself as he watched large figure clad in terminator power armor make short work of the chaos marines. Sammael turned to look back at the surviving angry marines from the breech of the city." Rally to the chapter master you lazy fucks! Do you want to let him get all the fucking kills?" Sammael roared as he picked up the fourth company's banner and thundered forward to join Temperus maximus in the carnage." For the chapter!" Another angry marine yelled as he too barreled forward, using his chainsaw sword to slice and dice the nurgle followers in front of him as he went. The Chaos forces in turn were relatively surprised at the renewed charge because they had thought they had spread the loyalist scum thin enough that they could be swarmed easily.

* * *

" What is happening down there?" Abbadon asked from inside the capital building of the dying city." My lord it would appear that the loyalist chapter master has joined the fray." A servant stammered as he watched Abbadon's fist begin to shake in anger." But fear not my lord! The local demons are attacking the loyalist defensive line." The servant quickly added causing the war master to calm down a small amount." And what of the invasion forces and the fleet?" Abbadon asked as he eased himself down into a provided throne.

" The invasion forces move towards the loyalist capital as planned, but we have no knowledge of the fleet's progress due to a… a golden warp storm developing at the edge of the system." The servant stammered causing Abbadon to arc one of his non existent eyebrows in a questioning manner." How is it that possible? We the gods' chosen, gifted with the power of the warp, cannot see how the fleet is doing due to a golden warp stor…. Wait did you say golden?" Abbadon said as he turned to face the servant, his fiery eyes piercing into the man's soul.

" Yes my lord. A golden warp storm." the servant repeated causing Abaddon to smash a nearby table in rage." So the corpse emperor chooses to interfere with my crusade?" Abaddon asked aloud as he dismissed the servant and walked towards the balcony that overlooked what was once a beautiful garden. It was now transformed into a place of sacrifice where bodies of men, women, and children were hung from the once beautiful trees, their blood slowly collecting underneath them in large puddles.

Abaddon allowed himself a rare smile as he watched the sky slowly to turn blood red to his right, but that rare smile quickly faded when he turned to his left where the loyalist scum were, the sky was STILL sickly blue! Had he not sacrificed everyone in the stupid schola? Had he missed anyone? Or were the gods just being assholes today? Abaddon paused for a moment, calming himself down before he destroyed the last table in the room, which was a very nice mahogany desk that Abaddon used as a weapon stand for his personal weapons.

" No, that can be it. The gods chose me to lead their armies here. They have granted me the powers of their gifts so this can not be their fault." Abaddon reasoned as he looked back down into the sacrifice garden to find two khorne berserkers examining a body of a man that was impaled on the garden's gate. Abaddon watched with a small amount of interest as the berserker to the left said something causing the berserker to laugh.

Their snickering stopped as they abruptly turned towards the east. Abaddon felt an odd energy being emitted … No not emitted. More like bursting from that direction." What in Khorne's name?" One of the berserkers asked. Abaddon was also wondering what the source of this mysterious energy was, but was forced out of his pondering when he noticed something. Total silence. No cannons firing, no bolters blasting, no sound of the dying….. Scratch that, there was the sound of a dying man but he was quickly silenced with a bolt round to the head.

" What the fuck?" Sammael muttered as he too faced east trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. He had some how managed to sense a strange power from the east causing all of the fighting within the city to grind to a halt as everyone just stood there." Hey captain! I think i just became a fucking psycher!" A sergeant yelled causing Sammael to shake his head.

" No you fucking dumb ass. Everyone felt that." Sammael replied as he looked down at the slaanesh following fuck he had been throttling." Well fuck. Sammael to dontgiveafuck, come in you fucking pansy!" Sammael yelled into the vox as he snapped the chaos marines neck, forcing the other angry marines to quickly snap out of their trance and hastily resume their fighting." The fuck you want captain?" Dontgiveafuck replied." Did you feel that odd energy too? I want you to find the fucking source and eliminate it." Sammael said earning a grunt from Dontgiveafuck as he closed the vox channel.

*Line break*

" Hey lady! Quit flaring you aura!" Roman yelled at a woman as he walked down the line of captured raiders who "volunteered" for the penal legion. Roman stopped directly in front of the woman, looking over his shoulder to make sure that at least one of his commanding officers were watching just in case she tried anything. Fortunately for him Jaune was watching and had a hand on his laspistol.

" Now what is your name?" Roman asked earning a smug smile from the woman." My name is Ve." She began, but was interrupted as a alarm went off, causing the base to burst into action." Get units one through seven towards the main entrance! Units eight and nine secure the landing platforms! And someone notify the fucks in the chapel!" Fuklaw yelled." Aw shit." Roman muttered as he picked up his lasgun from a crate." Not again."


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello again! i know this chapter is... a little late but i was having some trouble uploading it earlier. So you're getting it now! happy holidays!**

* * *

"Ready to o **pen some more letters?"** The Author said as he hastily ducked to avoid a bolter round." Seriously? We are in the middle of a fucking war zone and you are wanting to go through freakin fan mail?" Sammael asked as he picked up a chunk of rubble and threw it in the general direction of the shooter." **Just do it."** The Author commanded." Fine." Sammael muttered as he snatched the first letter out of the Author's hand.

Dear captain Fucking Soup,

Within the contents of this letter is a never ending skittles packet, a figurine of yourself and a legitimate pizza delivery hat. Enjoy these gifts Captain Fucking Soup.

" **Does the letter say anything else?"** " Nope. the rest of it is obstructed by skittles, BUT there is a fucking hilarious packman joke." Sammael said as he set the letter down only to have a title wave of skittle come spilling out, killing seven unfortunate cultists who had attempted to sneak around the imperial held lines." **Next letter."** The Author said as he handed the raging astarte captain.

Dear Sammael,

CUE THE HEAVY AS FUCK METAL MUSIC BITCHES!

Rogadron of the Black Templar

"So Sabaton?" Sammael asked earning a nod from the Author." **Oh yeah. you just reminded me of something important. We have our first ever youtube music video tribute. It was made by a youtuber called _Lord Caedus Lives!._ If any of you readers want to check the video out its called _Warhammer 40k Angry Marine of Remanant tribute._ "**" Who the fuck are you talking to?" Sammael asked, clearly not knowing that the Author was breaking the 4th wall." **Dont worry about it. Next letter!"** The Author replied.

THIS MESSAGE IS LEVEL ALFA PRIORUS

DKCommissinar you must spread the word of this Heretech choice! the high lords of Terra are planning to destroy the internet at all costs! This will mean all your work will cease to exist along with the rest of the Internet! Please spread word of this to anyone willing to listen! As for some insensitive... Yo angry marines, no internet means no skittles!

" **... Well for starters i have been working alongside a i funnier called Techpreist to spread the word about this tech heresy and gain support against the tech heresy. And second i dont think Sammael will be persuaded so easily this time Forge master 00. Someone already gave him infinte skittles so no desimated ship for me!"** The Author exclaimed as he handed Sammael the next letter.

To the Author:

You got a solid time frame for when Guilliman( and possibly Lion) get to Remnant?

Impatient Ultramarine fan who wants Primarch(s) vs Abaddon action.

Ps anyone else think Ve is a Madien?

" **papa smurf WILL make a appearence soon. And i would like to point out that Ve isnt the actual character's name. They were interupted by a procimidy alarm."** The Author said as he once again dodge a stray bolter round.

*enters mars pattern command through warp portal*  
Thank you Magnus, your limited edition trading cards are next to your warp scrolls...  
*portal closes*  
Well now that I'm back, let's check the security- ohmyomnisigha!  
*Looks around the room*  
Hmm... and I thought hurricane Maria was destructive...  
*dials vox caster*  
Hello rose, what happened while I was gone?  
1001101010 1101010101010101010110101 11011010101010101011?  
What do you mean I'm suppose to be on the moon building a super weapon?!  
10101010111010100101000100101101010101010101010101010101!  
I was on earth getting owned by an over grown rainstorm!  
... wait if I returned just now... who is building the moon base?

*On the moon*  
(A tech-priest wearing a similar tech robe but instead of back and gold it is black and red)  
Hahahahaha! Those idiotic loyalist astarties entrusted me to make a weapon to destroy the enemy! Too bad they did not take notice of my robes nor the sign of khorn on my head!

I shall destroy them all!  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!  
SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!

*back in the mars pattern command*  
Ehh, I'm sure it will all work out in the end...  
1010100100100110101010101010010101010101111010010101010  
Yes rose I brought you a snow globe, now can we hurry things up, I need to get to work!  
10101010101010101  
Yes I will be careful now goodbye.  
*hangs up*

Well this is a right mess, but thankfully, I built the defense so it all depends on how the astarties use them.

Also before I go, good chapter author and thanks for the shoutout, and just because I doubt you will get another chapter out before Thursday happy thanksgiving.

Ps... what do you think of the name Troll marines

" **Troll marines?... interesting name. I honestly didn't know there was a chaos tech priest on the moon laughing so thanks for informing us. Sammael do you have anything to add?"** The Author asked earning a shrug from the angry marine as he nuggied a sorcerer to death." **Okay one last letter. Im gonna answer this personally if you wouldn't mind Sammael."** The Author said as he watched Sammael walk away.

PATHETIC WHERE IS BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! THESE CHOAS MARINES ARE NOT ACTUAL CHOAS MARINES!

" **You're absolutely right. Im about to tell you something insanely secretive Glasses Writer. Everyone and everything here, including the planet itself, is actually... dramatic pause for effect... Alpha legionaries."** The Author said. the ground began to shake as the millions upon millions of alpha legionaries began to discard their disguises and draw their weapons." **RUN!"** The Author yelled, but it was too late the hydra had awoken.

* * *

The battle in space was going poorly for the imperial navy and the angry marines fleet. While the imperial navy was honored and grateful for the raging Astartes' help, the tactics applied by the angry marines…. Were just plain brutal. Due to the fact they couldn't aim for shit the angry marines employed the tactic of ramming the enemy cruiser, battle barge, or transport into the nearest planet or moon in order to engage the enemy in close quarters. At first this proved to be actually helpful as the Astarte strike cruisers and battle barges slammed into key chaos ships, plunging the two into the planet's or moon's gravitational pull forcing the ships to collide with the ground. After the chapter fortress had smashed into the chaos flag ship the Astartes seemed even more eager to get onto the planet.

The imperial admiral was confused why they were so eager until vultures sent him a live feed of the large amounts of fighting on the planet." orbital bombardment would be a good option right now." The Admiral thought as he watched the chaos forces begin to recover from the initial ramming assault. He turned to look at the planet's moon in a attempt to see if any mechanicus personnel were coming to assist, but was not surprised when all he saw was the red and gold ships fly over to the opposite side of the moon. The admiral gave a depressed sigh as he gave the attack order.

Massive broadsides were fired, hastily followed by las cannon fire in a attempt to thin the chaos numbers before the reached their optimal firing positions. While the imperial navy did manage to thin the chaos numbers by about a dozen the tainted swarm pushed forward, ramming the damaged ships out of their way as they went." fire torpedoes!" the admiral quickly ordered. Soon a wall of deadly torpedoes flew through the black void of space to intercept the regrouping chaos forces. Unfortunately the chaos fleet was mostly prepared this time and unleashed a devastating volley of anti aircraft fire and las cannon shots detonating majority of the torpedoes." Admiral we must retreat." A crew man said causing the admiral to turn towards his cowering subordinate.

" Why is that?" the admiral asked as he watched a chaos cruiser be obliterated by the few remaining torpedoes." Sir look at the warp storm over there, scans show multiple objects are approaching through it and will arrive in five minutes." The crew member said as she began to punch in jump calculations only to be stopped by the first mate." they could be friendly too. Besides the chaos ships are warping in behind their own fleet in an attempt to add on to their unstoppable tide. But it is our duty to show the filthy traitors that it is the imperium that owns the stars and to thrown back with their traitorous hides back into the warp. Is that understood?" The first mate asked earning a scared nod from the crew member.

The admiral had to admit while the first mate isn't great with speeches he was damn intimidating with his twin bolt pistols strapped to his hip." Well done." The Admiral said earning a nod from the first mate." Sir warp entry to the right of the chaos fleet." a crewman yelled causing everyone to turn to look. Just as the crewman had said a large warp portal had sudden appeared and out came something that no one had expected. A monstrous hulk covered in rusty metal plating, monstrous guns, and a giant banner onto that said WWAAAGGGHHH! "By the emperor…. Orks." The first mate exclaimed as he turned to the vox operator." Tell the fleet to fire all torpedoes again." The admiral calmly said. The first mate nodded and gestures for the vox operator to send the message. But before the message could be sent a transmission was intercepted from the hulk, along with a video feed.

" Is dis thing workin ya git?" a low but loud gruff voice asked as the camera turned to face a gretchin, who began cleaning the lens." off course it is boss. We just ned ta point it at ya." Another voice replied. The camera turned once more until the camera was looking at a mekboy, who looked rather pleased with himself until he noticed the camera was pointed at him." Ya stupid git! Point dat da other way!" The mekboy yelled and the camera quickly turned to face a much large ork who was covered in metal plating and spikes." Dere dats beter." The giant ork muttered as he looked around the room where he was recording for a moment until he had found what he was looking for, his giant gun." Dere we go." The ork said to himself as he turned back to face the camera." Attention all humies in da secta. Dis secta now belongs to da orkz!" The giant ork roared earning a roar of approval from the other orks in the room." Send ya tankz, trukks, supa humies, and we will crush dem!" The Ork yelled causing the admiral to shudder. They had only managed to get one transport down to the planet so far and that transport was full of kreigsmen.

Sure there were a few titans down there but that wouldn't stop the orks and judging by the size of the space hulk there were ALOT of orks inside it." sir they are launching transports and fighters." A crewman said as he watched a swarm of ork fighters and transports pour out of the hulk, heading in every direction. The large ork opened his mouth to say something else but didn't have the time to as a angry marine strike cruiser slammed into the hulk, sending both the ships spinning out of control into the closes chaos ships that had foolishly advanced too close to the hulk. The admiral quickly bust into action." deploy the fighters, send trainsports, and fire the the las cannons. We must not let the orks reach the planet!" he cried as the crew frantically burst into action

. Thunderbolt fighters flew off through the void, hastily followed by vultures and pegasus transports." tell a few frigates to follow the transports." The admiral ordered. If the imperial forces were going to be successful in beating back the chaos forces and stopping a ork wwaagghh, they would need those transports to reach the planet otherwise it would be impossible to win. A sudden alarm blared causing the Admiral to be shaken out of his thoughts." Sir four unidentified ships have been spotted exciting the golden warp storm." someone said." do they bear identification markings?" The admiral asked as he turned to face the four unmarked ships.

The appeared to be battlebarges of some type but something was off about them. They didn't bear marks of combat, nor any upgrades. They looked…. New." Sir, twenty more ships and a chapter fortress have also warped into the sector!" the crewman reported." i can see that." the admiral replied as he turned to ask what their identification codes were only to find the crew member making the sign of the aquila. The admiral sighed and looked at the identification codes only to stop what he was doing and turn to the vox operator." send message to the entire fleet. The Indomitus crusade fleet has entered the sector and with them they bring a son of the Emperor himself."

* * *

Jaune quickly placed his helmet on his head as he ran towards the wall. Around him the defending forces were preparing for another siege attempt by loading massive earth shaker rounds into the basilisks, setting up heavy bolters on the walls, digging in in front of the walls, a few landmines here and there, and a shit load of anti personnel and anti vehicle weapons were strategically placed everywhere. Jaune was somewhat amazed about how quickly everything was set up and by how many guardsmen already occupied the walls but then he spotted a familiar figure running from gun to gun, practically drooling on the equipment as she went." Ruby!" Jaune yelled causing the huntress in training to suddenly appear in front of him with a huge grin on her face." Yes?" Ruby asked excitedly.

Jaune smiled. It had been awhile since he had spoke to Ruby, mainly because he was always busy organizing defenses, filling out a ton of paperwork consisting of weapon placement orders and battle reports, or he was busy training the penal legion that was being made from the captured raiders." Could you please not drool on the equipment?" Jaune kindly asked as he waved hello to the gun crew behind Ruby, who were somewhat grossed out by the little girl who had left a large puddle of drool on their heavy bolter. Ruby's face turned bright red of embarrassment and she quickly apologized to the gun crew before turning around to find Jaune talking to a nearby basilisk crew.

" position the basilisk three hundred meters apart. If the enemy attacks with their own artillery i do not want ours to be destroyed in one shot." Jaune said earning a nod from the driver as he began to maneuver the massive vehicle into position." Jaune, what are those?" Ruby asked as she pointed to a group of grey armor clad guardsmen who jogged past." Those? Those are hell guns." Jaune said as he looked down at a data slate he was given earlier. Ruby waited for Jaune to continue only for the blonde to begin to walk off towards the landing pads at a pace that baffled Ruby." where is he going off to in such a rush?" She thought as she ran to catch up to Jaune.

Ruby's answer was a large yellow thunder hawk making its final descent onto the landing pad, causing steam and dusk to fly everywhere as the craft's powerful engines powered down. The thunder hawk's ramp lowered allowing the pissed off reclusiarch and two other angry marines to disembark, all three looking fed up and tired." My lord, it is a honor." Jaune said as he greeted Dontgiveafuck. Dontgiveafuck extended his armored hand and said," Gimme." Jaune was slightly confused but regardless he handed the data slab over to Dontgiveafuck. The space marine scrolled through the names, occasionally stopping and reading the person's profile, until he finally came to the files labeled penal legion." How accurate are these files?" Dontgiveafuck asked Jaune.

" fairly accurate. Although we only got through half of the raider penal legion before the proximity alarms sounded." Jaune said. Dontgiveafuck turned to the marine on his left and handed him the data slab." Take us to this fucking raider legion." Dontgiveafuck grumbled." I'm afraid that's impossible sir." Jaune began as he lead them towards the imperial guard training ground." Why is that?" Dontgiveafuck asked as the marine handed him back the data slab." We have secured them in a locked shelter until the battle has ended." Jaune said as he pointed to the entrance to a underground shelter where two guardsmen in heavy duty armor wielding studders stood." Why not just open it?" Ruby asked from behind Dontgiveafuck, earning a nod of appreciation from the weary reclusiarch.

" I'm afraid that we can't do that due to a time lock placed upon the shelter door to ensure the raiders don't escape." Jaune began, only for Dontgiveafuck to walk up to the steel door and hit it with his hammer. Jaune stood back in awe as the door was dented in some impossible manner and the space marine proceeded to rip it off it's reinforced hinges." shall we proceed?" Dontgiveafuck asked the flabbergasted guardsman and signaled for his two escorts to guard the door as he entered the shelter." Come on chucklenuts get your ass down here!" Dontgiveafuck yelled behind him causing Jaune to quickly descend down the stairs. Ruby stood at the entrance of the shelter unsure if she should follow." Aren't you going to follow them in, shorty?" the angry marine to the right clad in white armor of her asked.

" i am not short! And maybe." Ruby replied as she stamped her foot down on the ground and pouted a little." Get your ass in there." The marine to the left of her said as he shoved her into the shelter, causing he to go crashing down the stairs directly into Jaune. Dontgiveafuck once more looked over his shoulder only to see the two in a small pile." Why the fuck is there a lift?" Dontgiveafuck asked earning a groan from Jaune." Because the shelter goes further underground and the fortification committee thought it was a bad idea to have so many stairs." Jaune groaned as he helped Ruby off the ground and onto the lift.

Jaune pulled a lever on the control panel and the lift began to slowly descend down into the main shelter." Hey, how did you become a reclusiarch?" Jaune suddenly asked causing Dontgiveafuck to turn and face the boy." That question is certainly out of the blue." the reclusiarch thought." Because i got fucking promoted." Dontgiveafuck said creating a awkward silence inside the lift. That soon ended though as the lift finally arrived at its destination only to show the reclusiarch how difficult his next task was going to be. Throughout the entire shelter fights had broken out over who was the new leader now that Raven had disappeared." Just like fucking orks." Dontgiveafuck muttered as he opened the reinforced glass door, which had surprisingly survived all attempts that the raiders made to break it.

The room became quiet as the giant armored Astarte entered it, causing a few raiders to unconsciously piss themselves." now i am going to ask this once," Dontgiveafuck began as he rested his hammer on his shoulder, ready to smash somebody's face in at a moments notice." are ANY of you what locals call a fucking maiden?" The room was silent for a full ten minutes before a voice in the back of the room yelled," get him!" the room immediately exploded into chaos as raiders began to flood towards the reclusiarch." how many people need to fucking live to make a operational penal legion?" Dontgiveafuck said as he sifted himself into a more effective fighting position." Roughly three thousand five hundred need to live at the bare minimum." Jaune replied as he drew his las pistol and positioned himself in front of Ruby." Very well." The Reclusiarch said as he waited for the first raiders to coming into range before he burst into action.

Swinging his hammer in a large arc turning some into blood stains and others were simply thrown backwards. Jaune began firing his las pistol as he ushered Ruby back onto the lift and activated it." Is he going to be alright?" Ruby asked earning a shaken smile from Jaune as he holstered his las pistol." Probably. But i wouldn't worry about him. Are you alright?" Jaune quickly asked as he suddenly remembered who Ruby's boyfriend was and what he was capable of." Thorn would kill me if Ruby even got a single scratch." Jaune thought as he quickly began checking Ruby for injuries.

Ruby shook her head no. When the Lift finally reached the top of the shaft the two marines quickly hustled into the lift and pushed the two out." Fuck!" one of the marines said as he yanked the lever down breaking it. The lift, in response to this, immediately dropped down the shaft faster that a lift should normally go." Are you sure they are going to be alright?" Ruby asked as she looked down the shaft." Yeah." Jaune responded." They will be fine. How about i take you for some ice cream?"

* * *

" Find the source of the weird energy he said. Eliminate it he said." Dontgiveafuck muttered to himself as he punched a man in the face, covering his yellow gauntlet in blood. There was a sudden crash behind him as the lift hit the ground with a massive crash and with it fell his two escorts he had brought with him." Nice timing." dontgiveafuck sarcastically said as he curb stomped a unfortunate raider." fuck you." A marine said as he pushed the remains of the lift off of him and the other angry marine. The reclusiarch stopped fighting for a minute, opting instead to hold a raider back by placing his hand over the man's face." You're supposed to be the goddamn emperor's fucking champion! Get your ass up here!" The Reclusiarch growled as he watched the marine begin to dust off his artifact armor and pick up his weapon, a massive sword that glowed with a holy energy.

" Fine." The champion grumbled as he marched towards the raiders and began to speak." For the twentieth time today, i am Fuckoff. The Emperor's motherfucking champion. Now prepare to be judged by his might motherfuckas!" Fuckoff said as his sword began to glow. A few startled raiders backed up as the raging champion swung his sword in a wide arc turning the raiders closest to him into ash." Fuck! Retreat!" A large man yelled as he attempted to force those around him to follow his example, to his relief they agreed that it was a wise idea. Fuckoff began to advance after them only to be stopped by the small group's apocrathary, Sir.

" i think those ruffians have had enough for now." Sir said as he began to check Dontgiveafuck for any visible wounds." are you seriously checking me for a fucking injury? Do these fucks look like they have weapons?" Dontgiveafuck asked as he gestured to the multiple corpses on the ground who had attempted to fight with aura infused punches and kicks." Well at penal shelter fifteen they had managed to remove pieces piping from the ceiling, so i wouldn't put it past them." Sir replied as he finished the examination. Fuckoff looked around the room, clearly unhappy." Are your fucking sensors sure the source is in this fucking vault?" Fuckoff said as he activated the power field on his sword to remove the blood coating the blade.

" I am positive. I have pinpointed the source to this sector of the city." Sir replied as he drew his weapon from his belt, a large wicked looking bone saw complete with its own power field, and began to proceed further into the shelter." I fucking swear if this lead is a dead end like the other twenty nine shelters i am going to fucking stab you." Fuckoff said as he sheathed his sword and followed the apocrathary further in. Dontgiveafuck eventually caught up to the two marines five minutes later and quietly followed Sir as he headed in the direction the maiden was in." Why the fuck is the source called a maiden? Is it a fucking code name?" Dontgiveafuck asked suddenly breaking the silence. As soon as those damned fucking words left his mouth he immediately regretted it as Sir began to lecture." The term Maiden was originally used in a myth that was created long before the planet wide war known as the great war. The myth originated from the kingdom of blah blah useless information blah blah." Sir said. To be honest neither Fuckoff nor Dontgiveafuck gave two shits about what he was saying so they just toned him out as he continued his lecture.

After what seemed like a hour Sir finally concluded as he approached a massive door." it is truly amazing how fortified the guard have built these shelters." Sir said in a intrigued tone as he stabbed the door with his bone saw, using its power field to cut through the thick steel door. As the door fell inwards a lone battle cry was heard." heads up!" Sir exclaimed as he jumped aside to avoid a fireball." would that be our fucking target?" Fuckoff asked as he attempted to look into the room only for another fireball to be sent flying out of the room." indeed that would be." Sir replied as he took off his helmet to straighten the molecule that sat in front of his augmented eye." put your fucking helmet on!" Fuckoff yelled as he opened a private vox channel with Dontgiveafuck.

To Sir it appeared that the two were having a argument over something important but he couldn't put his finger on it. Finally the conversation ended, with Dontgiveafuck grumbling to himself as he approached the gentlemanly apocrathary." Sir, it has come to my attention that the bitch inside this room has said some terrible things that are….. Quite unladylike." Dontgiveafuck said in a low non threatening tone as he placed a hand on the apothecary's armored shoulder." By jove what did she say?" Sir inquired as he placed his helmet back over his head.

Dontgiveafuck nervously rubbed the back of his head as he leaned in close to Sir and whispered something into the man's ear. Dontgiveafuck quickly backed away, choosing to hide behind a pillar as the Apothecary's attitude changed from being a complete gentleman to being absolutely livid." FUCK SHIT PISS MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!" Sir yelled as he charged into the room only to be sent flying out." Oh shit." Fuckoff muttered to himself as he watched Sir fly into a wall and become embedded into it." Should i help him or?" Fuckoff asked only for Dontgiveafuck to shake his head." No. when Sir is like this it is best to stay out of his fucking way unless you want to incur his wrath." Dontgiveafuck stated as he watched Sir rip himself out of the wall and run full speed towards the opposite wall, smashing through it. The was multiple screams, the sound of bones snapping, and then a loud thud.

" By jove i have never felt so alive!" Sir happily exclaimed as he dragged the unconscious form of the suspected maiden out of the room, his bloody bone saw hanging off of his belt. Fuckoff decided it was best if he didn't ask any questions and silently followed Sir out only turning back to watch Dontgiveafuck to light a cigar and throw the match into the room. Taking a long drag of his cigar through his helmet's grill, Dontgiveafuck casually turned to look at his helmet's heads up hub to see if any orders were sent about what to do with the captured maiden. He immediately dropped his cigar as he read the date on his heads up hub." Ah hell." He began," Its fucking Slaaneshmas."

* * *

"Fucking Slaaneshmas!" Sammael roared as he looked around at the gathered angry marines before him." What the fuck do we do?" Someone asked suddenly." The Emperor himself made this deal….. And in doing so we are bound to follow its rules. So i believe we should fucking pray that this day ends soon." Sammael replied. The angry marines, surprisingly, didn't object and became very quiet and just stood there like statues. None of them even moved when a cultist wearing a Santa hat appeared holding what appeared to be a balloon. As soon as the cultist turned the corner he immediately wet himself.

Before him stood a entire company's worth of angry marines and they just stood there staring at him like enraged statues." There you are Jeffrey!" a khorne berserker exclaimed as he finally caught up to his subordinate, only to find out that his minion needed new pants and two hundred twenty pairs of enraged eyes glaring at him." By Khorne…." The berserker muttered as he walked up to the nearest angry marine and did something that not even Abaddon would do. He waved his hand a centimeter in front of the angry marine's face plate. The berserker jumped back, clearly expecting something to happen. Nothing did. The marine just stood there glaring." let's go somewhere else Jeffery." the berserker said as he hastily led Jeffery away, back towards friendly lines where the forces of chaos simply lounged about with nothing ." Fuck Slaaneshmas." Every single angry marine thought in unison as they began to recite their prayers and their litanies of hate. To make matters worse it had apparently begun to snow.


	27. Chapter 27

**Before we begin, i would like to apologize for how late i posted this. I have honestly been procrastinating and wrote three entirely different stories when i was suppose to write this one. anyway i hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

" Why the fuck am i here again? Couldn't i dont know, BE FUCKING ABBADON"S ARMY UP!" Sammael roared only to earn a sinister laugh from the Author as he held up a few letters." **Just because i didn't update this story earlier doesn't mean i forgot about it. Now answer these questions and you can get back to fighting."** The Author stated as he handed Sammael the first letter.

yeahhhhhhhhhh, i got a few letters

Dear Man-Emperor,  
why'd you make that deal?

" **Crap. well i will be right back."** The Author said as he used a nearby teleportarium to teleport into the Emperor's throne room." **Answer this."** was all the author said as he thrusted the letter into the Emperor's decayed face." _Why did i make that deal? I made that deal for humanity as a whole. you may not realize it now but it will come back into play. Just you wait."_ The Emperor said earning a thanks from the Author before the Death korp official disappeared once more in a flash of light." _That death korp freak gives me the creeps. Appearing out of no where to give me a letter. Kitten double security, i dont want that guy near me in the future."_ The Emperor commanded earning a nod from the custodian as he began to make the necessary arrangements for more security.

Dear Angry Marines,  
silver-lining to your situation: the Orks are here

" The Orcs are fucking here? Fuck. Now we have to deal with those pussies as well?" Sammeal asked." **Yep. should be fun for you lot."** The Author said as he began to read the last part of the rather long letter.

Dear Author,  
on a scale of 1 to fighting a Imperium with Emps, a full 20 Legions and their Primarchs, and basically an united Galaxy with no shitstains, how fucked are Failbaddon the (H)armless and his Choas dumbasses? also, are the Legion of the Damned gonna be there because their Primarch's there? on the note of the LotD, are you gonna make a crossover with your other 2 RWBYxWH40K stories, apart from those Angry Marine Ghostartes?

" **well first off this could become the place where Abbadon dies or it could become the next Cadia. Too soon to reveal anything important honestly. so probably a 7. The legion of the damned may make a appearance, but only if the emperor deems it necessary. Finally... perhaps. It would require a lot of work to do so but it can happen if everyone wants it to."** The Author stated, slightly happy he got to awnser one of the few letters sent to him personally." **Next letter!"** The Author exclaimed as he picked up the next letter and tore open the envilope.

*playing poker with rose and kaldor draigo*  
FM00:seriously why is it that everyone hates slaneshmas, it is honestly a good idea, the one day a year when I can converse with heretechs and not get labeled a heretech myself I mean yes it's basically being extremely heretical but hey if the emperor approves.

R: I don't know but maybe you you should tell us what you meant by "Troll Marines"

FM00: well to be honest I just felt that if angry marines are the emperors hatred/angriest thoughts and the pretty marines are the emperors looks, than what happened to the emperors Witt/trolls like how he seems to troll the chaos gods to no end, so I thought why not make marines which fight in the most infuriating way possible, hit and run tactics, and verbaly abuseing the enemy to bring them out of their fortress

R: so basically you want to make something so annoying that even the loyalists will hate them?

FM00: yup

R: oh you are a genius, nothing could go wrong with that idea (she says in the most sarcastic way possible)

FM00: oh laugh it up, but to be honest where did draigo go?

With draigo: ham, sun warp candyhguegygdyshyywhhdhghhduhyhyhyysgdyduehdywgdydyekwgyeywhxyegeyduy dhudhedyydsywuhdgs  
(What he's insane, you really believe I could track him in the warp, he's essentially the warp itself at this point)

FM00: hey real me, could you hurry this up!?  
RFM00: fine, see you next year DKC, and I hope you had a very merry slaneshmas.

" You dont really check the mail that often do you?" Sammael asked earning a shrug from the Author." Troll marines? that sounds like they are either a missing fucking chapter or a entire fucking legion. As long as they aren't the next fucking pretty marines i dont give a flying fuck what they do." Sammael stated." **So if they stole your skittles for shits and giggles, what would you do?"** The Author asked." Murder them in their fucking sleep." Sammael replied without hesitation." **Merry slaaneshmas to you too by the way forge master!"** The author quickly added before moving onto the next letter.

Dear Captain Fucking Soup

If we are able to save this planet, can I open up a academy for Psykers?

from,

Thorn

"... Fuck no. I dont want a fucking planet full of fucking psykers! Think of all of the fucking demons that would be drawn to this miserable ball of dirt." Sammael stated." **Plus think of the amounts of chaos forces that would try to corrupt the planet."** The Author added earning a aproving nod from the angry marine captain.

Dear Captain Fucking Soup

Can I open an academy for Psykers on Remnant.

" didn't we just answer this? No." Sammael said as he opened the last letter.

SLAANESHMAS IS OVER YOU FOOL!  
IT IS NOW KNOW AS GREAT HORNED RAT DAY!  
WHERE YOU SHALL ALL EAT THE ROTTEN CORPSES OF NONEXISTENT CHAOS GOD BECAUSE FUCKING SLAANESH (random orgasm sound in the back ground) GOT HER/HIS/IT SELF CAPTURED BY SOME RANDOM ASS(another orgasm sound) ELDAR GOD(?)

" By the Emperor... Why the fuck do you wait so fucking long to read your fucking mail?" Sammael asked the Author, earning another shrug." Eating the courpse of slaanesh? That doesn't fucking sound appealing. I mean think of all the fucking drugs in that thing. One bite and you would probably have every single fucking STDs known and unknown and you would have had a taste of every shitty drug in the universe. And how the FUCK did the pointy ear PUSSIES capture a fucking chaos god?" Sammael asked earning more shrugs from the Author." **Good question. No one knows how."**

 **Thank you to every one that submitted a letter. Anyway if you have any questions for the captain, the author or anyone else please write your questions in the review.**

* * *

" Fascinating. Truly fascinating." Sir said as he examined the raider in front of him, bound to the operation table." What to know what else is fucking fascinating? How soon my fist is going to be down your throat!" Vernal yelled as she began to struggle against the tight bonds." You are truly hilarious Mrs. Ve, but that isn't what is fascinating. I can understand why the sensor picked you up rather than the actual maiden." Sir replied as he began to sort through scalpels, attempting to find the perfect one.

" Then let me go!" Vernal shouted in rage." No. I have…. Other duties to perform." Sir replied as he crossed the room towards a old radio and proceeded to mess with the device until classical music began to play." Ah Mozart, you truly were a genius." Sir said aloud as he walked back to the operation table, scalpel in hand." What do you intend to do with me? Turn me into something like bolt brains over there?" Vernal asked as she nodded in the direction of Sir's personal servitor assistant." David? No my dear. You have a much more important role." Sir said as he picked up a marker from one of the many trays surrounding him.

" What is that role?" Vernal nervously asked as Sir began to draw dotted lines on her exposed skin." You're going to help us understand Aura. How it is generated, used, and most importantly how it can be bypassed." Sir said as he discarded the marker by throwing it over his shoulder and began to perform the surgery, purposely forgetting the anesthetics as he went. Outside Dontgiveafuck slightly felt bad for telling Sir that lie as he listened to the poor woman's screams." SHUT THE BITCH UP!" Fuckoff roared from the other side of the building earning a loud and lengthy apology from Sir as he finally applied the anesthetics, knocking the unwilling patient out as he continued to dissect her.

Dontgiveafuck took a long drag from his cigar through his helmet's grill, taking the time to memorize the sign effects of some random dust infused drug being advertised in the medical facility that was lent to them by the locals. Fuckoff appeared a few minutes later, sword in hand." What the fuck are you doing?" Fuckoff asked the reclusiarch, only to earn a shrug in return." Reading. Did you fucking know that this medicine is illegal in the three other kingdoms and is only sold here despite the fact it is made in Atlas?" Dontgiveafuck asked earning a no from the champion." Why the fuck would i want to know that?" Fuckoff asked as he watched the reclusiarch slowly stand up from the bench he was sat upon.

" Well the sign effects include nausea, death, hallucinations, and upset digestive system." Dontgiveafuck continued as he picked up his hammer." We are Astartes, we are immune to poison and fucking drugs. Why the flying fuck do i need to know the fucking sign effects?" Fuckoff asked as the two raging Astartes made their way down the long corridor." Because we are immune to fucking poisons and drugs from the imperium. This dumb ass drug is infused with dust. Who knows what it could to to a Astarte." Dontgiveafuck replied as he leaned his hammer against his shoulder." As much as i appreciate your dumb ass paranoia, i must say i don´t trust your judgment on that." Fuckoff said earning a rare chuckle from Dontgiveafuck.

" Paranoia is the life blood of the imperium ya dumb fuck." Dontgiveafuck said as he opened the door to the medical facility to find what appeared to be….. A protest outside." The fuck is this?" Fuckoff asked. Dontgiveafuck didn't respond as he began to read the signs." Say no to the imperial rule." one read. " Down with penal legions." another read. The last one Dontgiveafuck read made his blood boil." Give their emperor a boot in the fruit!"" Fuckoff! Find the asshole wielding that heretical sign!" The reclusiarch roared, silencing the crowd. Fuckoff nodded and proceeded to wade into the sea of people, making his way towards the asshole who had made the vertical sign. It was fairly obvious to the gathered crowd what the angry marine champion intended to do when he found the person and they didn't even make a attempt to stop him, going so far as to part way for the champion as he trudged forward.

Fuckoff finally arrived at the sigh only to watch as the person began to frantically to attempt to push their way through the thick crowd." Get back here ass wipe!" Fuckoff yelled as he picked up the sigh and broke it into tiny pieces. At this point in time Dontgiveafuck joined the pursuit of the shady person." Anyone who fucking insults the god emperor of fucking mankind shall answer to me!" Dontgiveafuck yelled after the person, causing them to run faster." Fuckoff! I want them brought to me. Preferably alive." Dontgiveafuck yelled over to the champion earning a nod. A sudden tap on the chest plate caused Dontgiveafuck to stop mid stride and look down to find a small rabbit fanus." May i fucking help you?" Dontgiveafuck asked causing the girl to cower a bit. Dontgiveafuck stood there for a full minute staring down at the poor cowering fanus, waiting for her to say something. Eventually however his patience ran out.

" You know fucking what? I think i am fucking done here." Dontgiveafuck thought as he cleared his throat." Attention protesters! I have no fucking idea why the FUCK you are protesting. We HAVE a suggestion box outside the chapel people! It's not that fucking hard you dumb asses!" The reclusiarch yelled as he began to move once more, this time in the direction of the chapel. Fuckoff was having a hard time catching the damned runner. Every time he came closer to the person, either they would have a sudden burst of speed of there would be a obstacle in the way. While the emperor's champion didn't care about crashing through a few walls or jumping over a small barricade, he did however avoid crashing through houses and steamrolling people." Fuckoff, where the hell are you?" The now surprisingly calm voice of Dontgiveafuck asked earning a growl of frustration from Fuckoff.

" Heading towards what appears to be a fucking orphanage. Why?" Fuckoff asked over the vox only to earn static." To your left." Dontgiveafuck finally said causing Fuckoff to quickly glance his left to find the reclusiarch standing on a roof wielding his hammer and equipped with a jump pack." ITS HAMMER TIME!" Dontgiveafuck yelled as he activated his cock knocker jump pack and slammed into the ground, throwing the potential heretic backwards into the waiting clutches of of Fuckoff." Gotcha!" Fuckoff said in triumph as he tightened his iron grip around the person's arms.

Dontgiveafuck slowly stood up from the newly made crater and placed the hammer on his shoulder, ready to kill the newly made prisoner if necessary." Remove their shitty hood. I wanna see the bastard who decided to insult the fucking emperor." Dontgiveafuck commanded." Wait! Unhand that boy!" A voice from behind Dontgiveafuck cried causing Fuckoff to to look over the reclusiarch's shoulder to see a stout and fat man running towards them." DA fuck do you want? This is imperial business." Fuckoff began only to be silenced by a wave of Dontgiveafuck's hand." Let us hear what this man has to say Brother." Dontgiveafuck said earning a thanks from the man as he stopped to catch his breath.

" What have you to say shithead?" Fuckoff asked as he held the boy up by his collar so his feet were a foot above the ground." This boy means no offence by whatever he did." The man began only to be interrupted." So his heretical drawing of the emperor getting kicked in the fucking crotch means nothing? This boy has just insulted trillions of people in one fucking sentence!" Dontgiveafuck replied causing the man to nervously look around." I am sure he was just caught up in the spirit of the protest." The man replied." That protest was over people being against us being here and against the idea of penal legions." Dontgiveafuck replied as he opened a private vox to Fuckoff." Take the boy to a holding cell. We will interrogate him further." Dontgiveafuck said earning a rather gleeful nod from the champion as he began to jog off towards the chapter fortress with his new prisoner in tow.

" So?" The man asked as he nervously watched Fuckoff disappear around the corner." What is your name?" Dontgiveafuck asked as he began to walk back towards the medical facility." Port. my name is Port." Port said as he followed the reclusiarch towards the hospital." Port. I have heard of you. Captain Fucking Soup had mentioned you in his original reports." Dontgiveafuck said." Where exactly are we going?" Port asked when dontgiveafuck took a sudden turn leading away from the hospital where Sir continued to play operation with his "willing" patient.

" To beacon." Dontgiveafuck replied as he lumbered off towards the bullhead landing pads." Why? What business do you suddenly have at the school?" Port asked, slightly worried by the giant space marine's change in attitude. Dontgiveafuck abruptly stopped, causing the much smaller Port to crash into him." Why? It is known amongst the entire fucking chapter that the teachers of that bitch of a building cannot think for them fucking selves. So if you're here that means the green bastard wants our attention." Dontgiveafuck said as he began to board the bullhead, leaving Port behind on the landing pad.

* * *

"KEEP OF THE FIRE! DO NOT LET THE DEMONS INTO THE CITY!" A sergeant yelled over the sound of auto cannon fire and heavy bolter fire." HOLD THE LINE!" Another yelled. General Ironwood was somewhat amaze by the amount of commands being yelled at the same time. It was a honest miracle that anyone could hear them. A sudden explosion shook the ground as one of the giant tanks was swarmed by grimm forcing the surviving crew to attempt to ditch it before it exploded.

" Sammael is gonna kill us." One of them muttered as they ran past Ironwood." Hey we did what we had to do. Now where did i put my lasgun?" The other asked aloud as he followed the first towards one of the makeshift bunkers the kriegers had constructed. Ironwood fired a few shots from his revolver into the horde of grimm, managing to take out a ursa and a few beowolves, but it wasn't enough. Suddenly a the whistle blew, silencing all of the guns.

The only sound that was left was the rumble of the grimm as they charged forward, closing the large gap between them and the trench slowly." FIX BAYONETS!" the familiar voice of general Smit yelled causing the sound of hundreds of men fixing their bayonets onto the end of their lasguns to fill the air, drowning out the sound of the charging grimm for a split second." STEADY!" Smit yelled as he unsheathed his chainsaw sword and revved the engine to make sure it was working." STEADY!" Ironwood looked at the large horde of grimm and realized what was about to happen.

"FORWARD! IN THE EMPEROR'S NAME SHOW THE DEMONS NO MERCY!" Smit yelled as he leapt over the trench wall, leading the vast wave of guardsmen to meet the grimm head on. Ironwood followed, somewhat confused by his own actions, but continued on anyway in spite of his fear." KEEP THAT BANNER UP!" A commander yelled as he pierced the skull of a beowolf with his power sword." Yes sir." The lieutenant carrying the regiment's banner replied as he fired his laspistol at the approaching grimm and held the banner in the other. All around the atlas general men attacked the grimm with their small bayonets like barbaric savages.

" FIRE AT WILL!" Smit yelled as he watched the second wave of grimm approach over the corpse of the grimm he had just killed. The air began to heat up as the soldiers began to discharge their lasguns, sending crimson beams into the ocean of grimm at point blank." Get those flamers up here!" The commander from earlier yelled as he grabbed the regiment's banner from the remains of the brave banner carrier. A small squad of men wielding bulky looking flamers quickly jogged forward and began to create a wall of fire as they discharged their weapons as one, slowly advancing as they went.

" General! Call for you!" A vox operator said as he hastily jogged over to Smit, avoiding the corpses and wounded as he went." Smit speaking." Smit said as soon as he got a hold of the vox horn. Ironwood wasn't close enough to hear the rest of the conversation but judging from the vox operator's body language it was good news." Very well. Thank you for the warning." Smit finally said as he hung up the vox horn and turned to face the advancing men." EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!" Smit yelled. Ironwood was surprised when everyone, and he meant everyone, immediately threw themselves onto the ground no matter where they were, just in time to avoid a small bombing run.

" Reinforcements! Hell yeah!" The solider next to ironwood said as dozens of small crafts broke through the clouds and landing somewhere behind the horde of grimm." Back to the trenches! We will act as a anvil for the main forces." Smit announced forcing the men to continue to fight as they slowly retreated towards the trenches. As the soldiers retreated, more and more of them fell due to the lack of organization." FORM UP!" A lieutenant commanded, rallying what remained of his squad and ordered them to provide cover fire. Las rounds once more flew over Ironwood's head, hitting a ursa in the face causing the large beast to fall face first onto the ground dead." Get in here." Smit commanded as he grabbed Ironwood by the collar of his coat and dragged the atlas general into the trench.

" Now all we have to do is hold them off until reinforcements arrive." Smit muttered as he began to fire his las pistol." I thought they already did arrive." Ironwood said earning a sigh from the kreig general." Yes, but they have to get here first." Smit replied as he ducked down behind the trench wall to reload." Why did they land over there when they could have landed behind us?" Ironwood asked as he began to fire his revolver once more, taking the time to perform head shots.

" There are heretics and demons in that city and low flying drop ships would have been vulnerable to raptor attacks." Smit replied as he stood up just in time to decapitate a lucky boarbatusk that was short enough and fast enough to dodge the auto cannon fire." Raptors?" Ironwood asked as he stood up to look over the trench only to get hit by a nevermore feather in his organic shoulder." GET THE HYDRAS ONLINE NOW!" Smit commanded as he shunned himself for only paying attention to the ground forces and not even once looking up into the sky." By Leman's beard….. That is a lot of flying demons." A cadian soldier said as he quickly dodged a nethermore feather.

" Firing." A hydra operator said as the tank's turret turned to face the cloud of nevermore, small projectile feathers bouncing off of its thick armor as it turned. The air was suddenly filled with the sound of the hydra's monstrous guns unleashing four barrels worth of automatic fire into the cloud of grimm. Another barrage of much larger feathers flew down towards the single hydra, the only thing saving it was the quick thinking of the driver." Keep it moving!" A commander shouted over the vox earning a affirmative from the anti aircraft vehicle's crew as the tank rumbled past, maintaining its stream of bullets as it went.

" I thought we had more than one hydra." Ironwood said." We do. We are using them to hold the demons back however." the solider from earlier said as he pointed to two stationary hydras, firing into the sea of grimm holding the grimm back as the men regrouped in the trenches. All around the hydras and trenches the ground was littered with discarded las packs, shell casings and bodies."War is truly hell." Ironwood thought as he watched the bodies in the newly made no man's land become trampled into the soft ground underneath the hordes feet."I know what you are thinking. War is hell." Smit suddenly said as he appeared next to Ironwood, almost giving the man a heart attack.

"But this isn't war. This is merely a battle. The war is simply beginning." Smit said as he looked down at Ironwood through the lenses of his gas mask." Beginning?" Ironwood asked as he stood up and carefully pulled the nevermore feather out of his shoulder." I have been told by my superiors that this world has been at relative peace for decades." Smit began, saying the word peace in a odd tone making it very clear to Ironwood that the word was completely alien to the krieger." But according to reports terrorism, demons, and corruption was evident with in your societies. It was truly only a matter of time before war broke out." Smit said." That wouldn't of happened! Atlas would have stopped war from breaking out!" Ironwood protested only to be silenced as Smit fired his las pistol at a beowolf.

" No. No your precious army would have only delayed the inevitable." Smit replied causing Ironwood to frown." And what makes you so sure of that?" Ironwood demanded as he fired his pistol as a oncoming beowolf alpha, killing it as the explosive fire dust rounds hit it in the head." You relied on automatons to do your bidding. It was simply no surprise they were so easily turned against you due to a simple computer virus." Smit replied as he revved his chainsaw sword and slammed it down into the gut of a ursa that had decided to jump over the trench. Ironwood stood silently for a moment, merely watching the man who had just insulted his life's work clean off his sword." But i suppose it isn't entirely your fault." Smit finally said.

" Then whose is it?" Ironwood asked earning a blank stare from the gas masked clad general." The people who believed that a force composed of random soldiers and automatons are to blame." Smit said, causing Ironwood to go silent." Perhaps you are right." Ironwood began only to be interrupted by Smit." You are trying to argue with me in my element. Look around you 'general'. Your automatons simply weren't enough. It's our turn now." Smit responded, quite insistent that there was no possible way that Ironwood could successfully argue against him without being torn apart by facts." And what if you fail?" Ironwood asked as he began to watch Smit walk away. Smit stopped and glanced back at the atlas general." Failure is not a option for us. We are what your society would call 'scouts'. The ' main forces' haven't arrived yet." Smit replied before he walked off in the direction of the hydra, leaving Ironwood and a few other guardsmen to defend that part of the trench.

* * *

"Is there no end to this fucking shit?!" Sammael yelled at the top of his lungs as he head butted a thousand son's head into oblivion. All round him exhausted angry marines fought and died. Sammael had honestly lost track of how many days in a row he had been fighting for but he was running off of pure adrenaline, skittles, and the will to uphold his duty. But no matter how many chaos fuckers died, no matter how many of their bodies littered the ground, and no matter how many times he kicked or slammed them into a wall, more kept coming.

" Psyker pussies twelve o'clock!" some marine yelled." Fire!" Commander Dickwad yelled as he and twenty other angry marines hurled chunks of rubble towards the advancing chaos forces. It seemed to quite effective but it didn't stop the cultists and traitor Astartes from charging forward towards the angry marines." Who are we?" Temperus asked, in a attempt to improve moral." THE FUCKING ANGRY MARINES!" The gathered marines responded, their yelling drowning out the multiple prayers to the dark gods." What are we?" Temperus asked again." ALWAYS ANGRY!" The marines enthusiastically replied." LETS FUCK THEM UPPP!" Temperus replied as he charged forward, hacking and slashing at anything stupid enough to stand in his way.

Sammeal had to hand it to his chapter master, he knew how to boost morale." For the dark gods!" A nurgle worshiping marine yelled as it fired it's bolter at the approaching Sammael, bolter rounds occasionally bouncing off of his armor." Work on your fuckin aim, you cock sucking dumb ass." Sammael muttered as he slammed both of his power fists into the chaos marine's chest, cracking the armor and knocking the marine over only for the marine to be trampled by worshipers of khorne." Blood for the blood god!" A khorne berserker laughed as he stepped over a broken sewer grate only for a large power fist to quickly grab him and pull him under.

" OH SHIT!" A surprised berserker yelled as he watched another gauntlet shoot up from ruined road, causing the chaos forces to become highly disorganized as their comrades were dragged underground by what appeared to be subterranean dreadnoughts. Taking advantage of the chaos amongst the forces of chaos, Sammael decided it was time to release the dreadnoughts from the sewers." Throw your grenades ya lazy fucks!" Sammael commanded. Within a mere second after the command dozens of grenades sailed through the air, detonating amongst the berserkers causing the ground to give way beneath them." Is that? Fucking daylight?" A mechanical voice asked as the sound of multiple servos whining and engines roaring was heard as the first dreadnought emerged from the sewer.

" Fuck that is bright!" A dreadnought called Eldar punter said as he raised his armored arm to block out the sun, allowing his mechanical eyes to adjust a bit before continuing." Captain Fucking Soup, take a few men and finish cleaning out the fucking sewers." Temperus quickly ordered earning a groan from Mechanical bastard, who had just emerged from the shitty hell hole, and a dozen marines as Sammael signaled to them to get the fuck in the hole." God emperor fucking damn it! I just got out of the fucking hole and now you're sending me back in?" Mechanical bastard asked as he marched back into the sewage filled tunnel." Quit your bitching!" Sammael growled as he turned on the lights on the side of his helmet and began to navigate his way down the tunnel heading towards the heart of the city, the small group in tow.

As the group walked further into the tunnels the walls began to pulsate and glow, allowing the raging Astartes to turn off their helmet lamps." Lot of chaos fuckery here." A marine noted as he looked around at the walls of the sewers to find they were covered in some kind of fleshy substance." Do not touch that you dumb ass!" another marine warned, but it was too late. As soon as the warning had been said, the fleshy substance latched onto the curious marine's wrist and proceeded to drag him into the wall." Grenades!" Sammael exclaimed.

The marines quickly threw their grenades inside the hole that the unlucky Astarte had been dragged into and sprinted further down the tunnel until a thud was heard and the entire tunnel shook." Okay….. No one touch the fucking walls." Sammael began, but was silenced as the sound of chanting was heard." More dipshit cultists?" Mechanical bastard asked earning a no from the lead marine." Sorcerers?" Mechanical bastard asked earning a nod." Fuck. We don't have anything to protect us from their warp fuckery." A marine said earning a small chuckle from Sammael as he pulled out a melta bomb." Now i wouldn't say that. Big ass bombs like this can easily solve this fucking problem." Sammael said as he hurled the large bomb into the large chamber, soon followed by eleven more.

Sammael watched with glee as the explosives killed all visible sorcerers, allowing the group to proceed into the chamber to find a few disturbing things." These are some sick fuckers." Mechanical bastard noted as he looked up at a large banner composed of human skin and flesh." Tell me about it." The sergeant replied as he fired his flamer at a pile of corpses that was the source of the glowing. Sammael didn't say anything as he lightly kicked the corpse of a sorcerer." This wasn't a normal sacrifice." He began, earning the attention of everyone in the room." How do you know that?" The sergeant asked." Look at these blue fucks. They have a shitload of decoration and symbols. My guess is these bastards were doing something important." Sammael said earning a groan from Mechanical bastard.

" Where the fuck is your proof?" The belligerent engine asked." There. There are boot prints covering the center of the room, almost as if they were summoning or….Teleporting someone." Sammael said, slowly trailing off." Teleportation? Can they do that?" A marine asked earning multiple shrugs." Somebody vox that in to some important fucker. Let's get into the next fucking room and kill shit." Sammael said earning a rather eager nod from the sergeant as he used his power boots to kick a door in, scaring the shit out of some newly converted locals."... Well shit." The lead cultist said as Sammael advanced towards him, cracking his knuckles as he went.

" What the fuck were your friends doing in da other fucking room?" Sammael asked." Get him!" A older more experienced cultist commanded." Guess we are doing this the hard way." Sammael thought as he slammed the first cultist into the wall, breaking the cultist's spine and legs." Die giant!" The second cultist cried, only to be crushed underneath rumble as Mechanical bastard came crashing through the wall." Screw this! I didn't sign up to get killed by these guys!" A cultist yelled as he turn to run, only to be killed by a bloody cleaver to the face." You will stand and FIGHT!" A berserker growled as he ordered more cultists to attack." Angry marines, GET THOSE FUCKERS!" Sammael yelled, drowning out the berserker's pathetic bloodthirsty battle cry.

The eleven remaining angry marines surged forwards punching, kicking, and in the sergeant's case biting the cultists while Mechanical bastard proceeded to torch the berserker until he was a pile of ashes." These look like sleeping quarters sir." The sergeant said after he spat out a chunk of flesh, gesturing to a large wooden door to the left." Really now? Let's kill these fuckers in their sleep." Sammael said, causing the angry marines to " quietly" enter the hallway and enter the rooms, killing the sleeping occupants. As Sammael entered one of the last rooms, he noticed the familiar figure of someone he KNEW shouldn't be there.

" Fucking Sun?" Sammael whisper yelled causing the fanus in question to stir from his slumber and groggily turn to face the large marine standing in the doorway." Is it time to go boss?" Sun asked lazily, clearly not realizing who it actually was." Yep. It is time for you to go. TO HELL TRAITOR!" Sammael growled as he grabbed Sun by the shoulders and turned the boy to face him." Sammael!" Sun exclaimed in shock and fear as he gazed into the captain's visors in attempt to see the face beneath.

" We got a traitor here boys!" Sammael exclaimed as he carried Sun out of the room and into the hallway where the monkey fanus could see the corpses of his fellow newly recruits and their killers." Is that the monkey fuck that hung out with Blake? I thought he was still at Vale." Mechanical bastard said earning a nod from Sammael." Not anymore apparently." Sammael replied." What shall we do with this fucking traitor?" A marine asked earning what Sun could assume was a smile from Sammael." I'm thinking…...Christmas cracker." Sammael announced earning cheers from the marines as Mechanical bastard lumbered forward and grabbed Sun's legs while Sammael held onto the boy's arms.

" Sun whatever the fuck your last name is, I deem thee a fucking heretic and a traitor to your race. Now die!" With those last two words the captain and dreadnought began to pull causing bones, muscles, and flesh to tear and rip." Fuck!" Sammael said as he dropped his half of the heretic as Mechanical bastard raised his fist into the air, giving a small cheer before he continued the long journey down further into the subterranean building, the marines closely following behind him, leaving Sun's torn corpse behind to rot.

* * *

" What we could be dealing with is another attack on the city!" Dongiveafuck growled as he slammed both of his hands down onto Ozpin's glass desk, causing cracks to appear from the impact." I understand what you are saying reclusiarch, but I must disagree with what you are planning on doing." Ozpin firmly replied, clearly not intimidated by the angry marine." A city wide heretic hunt would be EXTREMELY effective and it may boost mother fucking morale." Dontgiveafuck replied as he gestured to the wall that was swarming with guardsmen and guns.

" Maybe you're men's morale may be improved, but what of the people of Vale? They will revolt when they hear that their armored protectors are going on a crazed witch hunt." Ozpin stated, earning a birdie from Dontgiveafuck as he moved towards the large window and stared out it onto the rooftops of the houses, buildings, and factories below." I do not understand you." Dontgiveafuck finally said after a minute of complete silence.

" Pardon?" Ozpin asked, clearly unprepared for what he had just heard. The two had been arguing for a solid hour, Dontgiveafuck shouting and swearing while Ozpin tried not to get enraged." I do not fucking understand you. You first told us that there is a fucking secret inside this fucking tower. We searched the thing head to fucking toe, but yet no truth was revealed. When the captain found the statue to the MOTHERFUCKING GOD EMPEROR you said you thought you had destroyed them all." Dontgiveafuck said, causing Ozpin to slowly reach for his cane.

" Now that Salem is dead, you don't know what to do anymore, so you just sit up here alone and feed us fucking lies." Dontgiveafuck continued as he turned back to face the grey haired man." Your warriors have been made obsolete and your silly inter circle of bitches has been disbanded. If i didn't know any better i would say you have washed the fuck up." Dontgiveafuck said earning a shocked look from Ozpin." How do you know about that?" Ozpin demanded, finally standing up from his chair." I have my ways." Dontgiveafuck replied with a shit eating grin. Ozpin was somewhat shocked by the fact that someone such a this reclusiarch had dug up information about him, a combat school's headmaster.

" Are you attempting to blackmail me? If you are then you are doing rather shitty job of it." Ozpin said earning a even wider grin from Dontgiveafuck." Blackmail? No. I have decided to take all of the "investigating" into my own fucking hands." Dontgiveafuck said as he slammed his fist down on the desk, breaking the glass." Now i know what your thinking: How in holy Terra's name does this badass mother fucker know about my secret circle of bitches? This isn't the first time i have had to dig up fucking information on people like you. If i find anything relating to fucking chaos or dumb ass shit like that, i will fucking end you." Dontgiveafuck stated as he picked up his hammer and left, leaving Ozpin somewhat speechless and rather slightly confused.

" Where is Glynda? She would have a fit if she had heard someone threatening my life." Ozpin finally thought as he finally stood up and walked over to the coffee maker to get a fresh cup of coffee." Strange. It would appear someone took all of the breakfast brew." Ozpin said as he opened a nearby drawer to grab a new box of the enticing coffee brew only to find Glynda gagged and tied up in the drawer." What. The fuck?" Was all Ozpin at the moment due to the amount of concern and a small amount of fear for the future.

* * *

" Another successful procedure." Sir announced as Vernal groggily woke up from the cocktail of drugs that had been forced into her body." How the fuck am i not dead?" Vernal asked earning a chuckle from the mad apocratary as he handed her a hospital gown to wear." Well after i learned what i needed, i merely put you back together." Sir explained as he walked over to David and set down the duct tape he had used onto the provided tray of medical supplies. Vernal painfully stood up and began to limp towards the tray, quickly stealing a rather large scalpel." Do you require aid walking?" Sir politely asked earning a pained mumble from Vernal.

" Very well." Sir replied as he tossed the girl a single crutch and walked out of the room. Vernal slowly followed, keeping the scalpel concealed within the long sleeves of the gown as she followed Sir down the long hallway until they finally came to a large room filled with wounded guardsmen." Sir!" a lieutenant said as he painfully stood to salute, only to be knocked back into the cot by Sir." don't make your injuries fucking worse." Sir said earning a small nod from the lieutenant as he watched the apocrathary and the odd woman walk past." Where are we going?" Vernal asked causing Sir to abruptly stop.

" Shit! I didn't realize you were still following me." Sir responded as he pushed open a door, holding open for Vernal as she limped through." Where were you going?" Vernal asked earning a chuckle from Sir." Lunch with a friend. Then i was going to join the defenders." Sir replied as he hastily began to walk towards the exit." Can i join you for lunch?" Vernal asked as she felt her stomach growl. Sir silently swore to himself for his lack of speed." Sure. just get some clothes first." Sir said, reminding Vernal she was only wearing a cheap hospital gown. Sir watched as the girl hobbled off to go find some suitable clothes.

" And leave the scalpel here please!" he called after her, earning what was apparently a surprised yelp from the raider. Sir began to chuckle as he waited for the raider to come back, being the gentleman he was. When Vernal returned she found Sir balancing scalpels on his right hand." ready to go are we?" Sir asked as he quickly snatch the scalpels out oh the air and set them down onto a table. Vernal nodded and followed the apocrathary out of the hospital and into the bright sunlight. The walk was relatively short and Vernal soon found herself sitting next to a old man clad in a red jacket with a wicked chainsaw sword strapped to his hip sipping what appeared to be tea from a rather fancy cup.

" how are the girls, Fuklaw?" Sir asked earning a shrug from the man as he took a swig from his beer." Don't know. The two haven't really left the academy after their father died." Fuklaw replied." It was a shame. But if you get possessed that's what has to happen." Sir replied as he mag locked his helmet to his belt and took a small sip of is tea." Perhaps. How goes the search?" Fuklaw asked earning a sigh from Sir as he set down his cup and pulled out a data slab from off his belt." This is what we have gathered so far. The closest thing we have found to the target however is her." Sir said gesturing to Vernal, causing the girl to stiffen up with fear as Fuklaw turned his gaze towards her.

" We could get the inquisitor kid to interrogate her." Fuklaw stated." Cole is rather…...busy at the moment with two things, Courting the Schnee and investigating certain organizations with in the city. Fuckoff could do it after he is done with a potential heretic." Sir replied." There the fuck you two are!" Dontgiveafuck yelled from across the street, causing nearby pedestrians to walk away a little bit faster." Hello reclusiarch." Fuklaw said as he lazily waved to Dontgiveafuck." Are you two enjoying your little tea party?" Dontgiveafuck asked earning a shrug from Sir as he put his helmet back on and stood up.

" Not particularly. This cafe could brew their tea a little warmer and i found that their tea brew is quite deluded." Sir began only to receive a punch to the face." Shut up! I aint fucking finished!" Dontgiveafuck growled." We got some assholes at the fucking front gate again." Dontgiveafuck reported, causing Fuklaw to abruptly stand up knocking the table over suddenly." Who? More raider fucks?" Fuklaw asked as he drew his chainsaw sword and revved it.

" Worse. Raptors. A army of them." Dontgiveafuck said in a low tone." Has the alarm been sounded?" Sir asked as he drew his power bone saw." Yep. And a fucking evacuation has been give." Dontgiveafuck replied as he began to lead them towards the wall, leaving Vernal alone at the table, just in time for the waiter to arrive with the check." Fuck this." Vernal thought as she limped after the three imperials, purposely leaving the expensive check unpaid.

* * *

" That is a lot of fucking raptors." Fuckoff noted as he leaned over the edge of the wall, looking down at the sea of chaos raptors, their warp tainted eyes glaring back at him." SURRENDER THE CITY NOW AND WE WILL CONSIDER TAKING NEW RECRUITS!" A female voice yelled up to the top of the wall." WHY THE HELL WOULD ANYONE LISTEN TO YOU, YA DAMN CULTIST?" Fuckoff shouted back only to earn a slightly unsettling laugh." Listen, and listen well loyalist dog! I am Lavender, a priestess of lord Tzeentch!" Lavender announced, earning what appeared to be a empty bag of skittles to be dropped to her head.

" I have the right fucking mind to leap over this wall and beat you into a fucking fine paste, traitor!" Fuckoff yelled as he began to climb over the wall, only to be stopped by Jaune." Our orders are to stay here, my lord." Jaune said, earning a frustrated growl from Fuckoff as he ceased his attempt to jump on Lavender and took his place next to Jaune. The sound of heavy foot fall approaching the duo caused them to turn and find Dontgiveafuck, Sir, and Fuklaw jogging towards them.

" Have you fucking pissed them off yet?" Dontgiveafuck asked earning a shrug from Fuckoff." Probably. I threw the heretical kid from earlier at them." Fuckoff replied earning a disapproving groan from Fuklaw and Jaune." How did the fuckers react?" Dontgiveafuck asked inquisitively earning a small chuckle from Fuckoff." Well the followers of the god of rapists were slightly disgusted, the blue nerds moved closer to the fucking gate, the followers of the god of living trash seemed unaffected, and the followers of the red fuck just proceeded to kill their allies to obtain the corpse." Fuckoff reported pointing down towards the raptors covered in blood.

" Is there a visible leader?" Sir asked as he leaned over the wall to look down towards the gate to see some lady standing there clad in what appeared to be rubric armor, minus the weird ass helmet." We demand entry to your fortress! We know your forces are attacking lord Abbadon's domain so you are defenseless!" Lavender shouted at Sir." I can detest against that!" Jaune shouted down, causing Lavender's tainted heart to skip a beat as the most handsome gaurdsman she had ever seen looked down from the ramparts of the wall.

Sir and Jaune turned to face Dontgiveafuck, waiting for orders." Well if they want to take this fucking city they can take it over our cold dead bodies. Give the order to start the fucking fireworks. Fuklaw keep that fucking gate shut, Sir get the people evacuated, and Fuckoff send out a signal requesting back up. We may actually fucking need it." Dontgiveafuck stated causing the gathered group to immediately split up, leaving only Fuckoff and Dontgiveafuck standing on the walls.

" I dont think i will have to make that fucking call." Fuckoff muttered as he pointed to the sky. Dontgiveafuck looked up to see dozens of multicolored drop pods falling through the sky, some firing their thrusters to slow down their descent while others didn't even bother about the thrusters." Well then. This should be fucking interesting." Was all Dontgiveafuck could say before the first volley of earth shaker rounds hit the ground.

* * *

" chapter master Temperus, i consider it a honor fighting alongside you but i fear that the chaos psykers are overrunning us." Thorn said as he fired his plasma pistols into the horde of chaos psykers." Well if i can't beat the fucking brains out of these….. I will use a mother fucker to beat the other mutherfuckers!" Temperus stated as he grabbed Thorn by the leg and began using the dark angel librarian to bludgeon the chaos fucks to death." I DID NOT GIVE MY CONSENT FOR THIS!" Thorn yelled as he collided with another psycher, crushing their skull in.

Suddenly a blue drop pod bearing a toilet seat as a symbol came crashing down, opening up to release its extraordinarily cargo." DA fuck are you?" Temperus asked one of the marines." They are Primus marines. Humanity's newest weapon against chaos." A noble voice said from behind Temperus. The angry marine chapter master hastily turned around, ready to use the liberian as a weapon to smite the fucker behind him, only to stop short.

" Fucking Rowboat Girlyman…" Temperus muttered in awe as primarch of the ultramarines stood before him." Get the fuck out of my way. There are fuckers ta kill." Yourmom yelled until he rounded the corner to find Robute giliman standing there." Well fuck. The chapter isn't gonna like this."


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello again! apologies for the tardiness of the chapter but i have been a bit busy as of late. But anyway here is the chapter you all have been waiting for and i wont be doing letters this time due to the fact that only two people actually wrote anything resembling letters, Raskor Devil Kell and Forge master 00. ( to forge master, the device you mentioned is somewhat referenced in the chapter but very vaguely. hint: it is carried by two servitors.) Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

For the first few weeks since reinforcements arrived, Temperus had been forced to accompany Roboute Girlyman to every single sector of the rather small city that the primarch found, and he quoted," a strategic asset in the capture of the city." Temperus honestly saw it as a waste of time due to the fact that his own chapter usually leveled the place before the primarch was able to even get within a four hundred yards of it.

" Can i please just fucking go back to my fucking ship?" Temperus asked as he watched Roboute march over to inspect the entrance of the sewage tunnel Captain Fucking Soup had explored a five weeks prior." Negative. Your orders are to accompany our primarch." A primaris marine honor guard behind him stated, causing Temperus to growl slightly as he turned around and proceeded to flip off the marine.

" It is just as i feared." Roboute began, causing everyone to become dead silent." The plague god's followers are here. Alert the fleet." Roboute said as he drew his sword and pointed it towards the opposite side of the city where the heaviest of fighting took place. Temperus began to grin like a mad man as he realized he had just been low key excused from following the primarch around.

" Right,gottagettomyshipseeyoulaterasshat!" Temperus hastily said as he activated the teleportation device on his armor, which was surprisingly not damaged, and teleported back up onto his ship leaving behind a baffled honor guard and a smirking primarch.

" just like their father." Roboute muttered as he began to stroll towards his front line command center to ask for las strikes on certain sectors.

* * *

"Can this bucket of fucking bolts move any slower!" Mechanical bastard groaned as the small group of thunder hawks rocketed through the air, dodging flak fire as they closed in upon their destination, the besieged refugee camp in grimm land." Oh shut the fuck up. Like your any different." Sammael replied over the vox as the thunder hawk smashed into a hell blade, destroying the chaos fighter as it collided against the thunder hawk's reinforced hull.

" eta in one fucking minute." The pilot said earning a nod from Sammael as he turned to address his men." Right you pieces of trash listen up. The mission is we will wait fucking here till we get word from our diplomacy team that the deal has failed. Then we take a few fuckwads and possibly a fucking titan to knock down the fucking gates of Atlas understood?" Sammael asked.

The assault marines nodded, clearly knowing they had to succeed if they were to successfully keep the citizens of Vale alive they had to get them inside the walls of Atlas. However due to neglection, Jacques had become quite hostile forcing his company to produce anti imperial propaganda that was always borderline heresy. Sammael had brought it up twenty times to Cole, but the boy refused to do anything until he had absolute proof that Jacques was a heretic.

" Fuck Jacques!" Sammael announced suddenly earning a small cheer from the men in his thunder hawk. Morale as of late had been a all time low due to the fact Rowboat girlyman had taken over, immediately ordering the angry marines to cease their ramming and to actually split up into companies rather than just swarm the enemy. The bastard even banned their music! The ship jolted as it's steel landing gears slammed down against the landing pad, the craft's machine spirit was obviously a pissed as they were.

The ramp lowered allowing Sammael to gaze out upon a sea of refugees, angry marines, a few titans in the background, imperial guard, and a large amount of servitors. They all looked up at Sammael eagerly, almost as if they expected him to immediately burst out in laughter and tell them the war was over." Where the FUCK is the reclusiarch!" Sammael bellowed as he marched down the ramp, the poor sod to his left carrying his personal banner that the ultramarines forced him to carry.

" Why the fuck do i need a piece of fucking cloth with my name on it?" Sammael thought as he parted the sea of refugees searching for Dontgiveafuck. No one had the balls to tell Sammael that the reclusiarch was back in Vale defending the reliquary from heretics and the blood ravens. Sammael looked around for a bit, attempting to see if there was anyone willing to tell him, but gave up after a full thirty seconds of silence.

" Fuck. Well this message just got a lot harder." Sammael thought as he made his way towards a elevated platform, hitting the activation rune allowing the angry marine captain to look out across the sea of survivors." Vale will fall!" He began, using the news from vale to grab everyone's attention." But it will not fall to the forces of chaos. It will fall to the fucking grimm. A opponent your people have face since the very beginning of time." Sammael said, he could see a few faces light up by the fact that he had mentioned something familiar.

Truth be told, Sammael was somewhat confused on where the FUCK the army of grimm had come from. But they were there now and there wasn't much he could do about it due to the fact he was pouring the imperial resources of the city to hold the remaining raptors back." But i have not come to you today to deliver terrible news." Sammael stated, his voice beginning to gain a joyous tone.

" No longer will you have to live out here in shabby tents surrounded by titans, crashed battle barges, and the ruins of the grimm bitch's tower. As i speak arrangements to transfer you all to Atlas are being made. With the Emperor's guidance the negotiations will go smoothly." Sammael said, pausing as he watched servitors begin to weld the prow of his battle barge back together. They honestly were making quick work of the ruined ship and had repaired most of the damages too. It would be ready to join the battle in space soon.

" And if negotiations go sour?" The familiar voice of Blake asked, earning a weary sigh from Sammael. Sammael turned about fifteen degrees to the left to stare the cat fanus in the eyes as before he spoke." If negotiations break down them you will learn of the reason why i am here." Sammael stated as he pushed the activation rune once more, lowering the platform." Marvelous speech captain." A guardsman said as he inched towards the raging astarte holding a data pad out fro Sammael.

" The fuck is this shit?" Sammael asked inquisitively as he snatched the data pad out of the man's hand and began to examine it." Casualties from Vale sir. I just wanted to let you know that Commander Jaune Arc didn't make it." The guardsman stated, slightly worried about being crushed by a raging astarte .

" How did he die?" Sammael quietly asked, completely baffling the guardsman." By khornate raptors i am told. Poor kid attempted to dislodge them from a turret on the wall but paid the price for his misjudgment." The man said in a low tone." Did he at least kill a few?" Sammael asked as he gently handed the data slate back to the man, earning a sigh of relief from the guard." Yes sir. Detonated one of his own grenades creating a opening for the other defenders." The man said as he thought back to what really happened.

After the boy had detonated his grenades the khornate raptors jumped back to their side of the wall, allowing only three chaos raptors to die due to the resulting explosion. Then shit got weird as a scream was heard followed by a psychic explosion that seemed to have decimated the entire group of khornate raptors, leaving about a dozen of them alive. But that wasn't something you could put on a report so he had just put down a artillery barrage and a successful self destruction.

" Well….. Bury him with full honor i guess." Sammael said in a slightly saddened tone as he turned away to watch mechanical bastard finally get his fat metal ass out of the thunder hawk." full honor sir?" The man asked, slightly confused why a lowly guardsman commander deserved an honored burial when thousands of commanders like him are forgotten in the dirt.

" Did i fucking stutter?" Sammael growled, causing the man to quickly bolt off towards the vox terminal to set up the arrangements for Jaune's burial. It would probably be a small plaque or something. Nothing too big that would draw a lot of attention. But that as one of the highest honors in death a guardsman could receive so Sammael honestly wasn't worried he just wanted to commemorate the first citizen of remnant that joined the guard willingly.

Sammael began to walk through the encampment, his helmet mag locked onto his belt and his hands clasped behind his back as he made his way around the camp to see if Leonidas was operating everything smoothly. As the armored giant walked he noticed the citizens of Vale attempting to live in the rubble of the tower,poorly made tents, or old wreckage of vehicles.

" this is disgraceful." Sammael thought as he abruptly halted and turned to go find the supply depot, someone was getting a cremite boot up their ass for this. It was a rather short walk but he did find the fat FUCK who withheld vital supplies from the citizens." i can assure you my lord, it was a complete accident." the man stated as he backed away from the astarte captain.

" A fucking mistake? We both know that's a fucking lie, you son of a grox!" Sammael roared as he grabbed the man by his shirt and threw him across the room, knocking over a few canisters in the process. Sammael would have killed the man if Leonidas hadn't of appeared in the doorway." The hell are you doing?" Leonidas "politely" asked earning a frown from Sammael as he pointed a accusing finger at the fat wounded man.

" That piece of grox shit hasn't given the fucking citizens their damned standard fucking issue tents. They are living in rubble and shit that couldn't even be fucking called shelter." Sammael stated. Leonidas looked down at the quivering man with a stern expression on his face." Is this true?" Leonidas asked in a low not threatening voice as he knelt to meet the man's gaze.

The man was silent for a second and began muttering about mutants, earning a nod from Leonidas as he stood back up to his full height and leaned out the depot's door." Somebody get this sniveling CUNT out of my damn sight! Strap him to a balsik or something!" Leonidas yelled earning a nod from a pair guardsmen as they entered the makeshift building and dragged the man away to do who know what to the poor man.

" That fucker probably kept the tents for some corrupt reason." Leonidas reasoned as he walked forward and placed a armored hand upon Sammael's shoulder." How goes it in the war?" Leonidas asked earning a shrug from Sammael." Since rowboat arrived i don't know jack shit." Sammael stated earning a understanding nod from his fellow captain." Understandable. That prick was always a control freak from what i have heard." Leonidas stated before he ordered the depot's servitors to carry supplies to the citizens.

" He fucking is! I was sent to fucking sort out this shit with the citizens due to the fact some fucker sent a complaint letter! Judging from what i have seen who the FUCK has the resources to write a letter?" Sammael asked, completely baffled by the fact someone could achieve mail delivery in these trying times." someone sent you a complaint letter? how?" Leonidas asked, earning a shrug from Sammael.

" i honestly have no fucking clue. but thats why i stopped here and didn't go straight to fucking Atlas." Sammael replied. Leonidas was silent for a slit second before he spoke.

" I must apologize for the lack of concern for those people, had i have known what the bitch was doing i would have had him dealt with sooner. But the grimm bitches are attempting to completely cut off our supply route and there are STILL fucking chaos titans in the fucking hills, so i am forced to pay attention to those fuckers." Leonidas growled as he turned to flip off the hills to the left of the camp were titans still engaged in combat.

Sammael gave a understanding nod as he moved to speak but was silenced as a large ultramarine primaris marine marched into view." Oh fuck. That is one big smurf." Leonidas muttered as he reached for his power wrench." Which one of you is captain….. Fucking soup?" The primaris marine sergeant asked in a questioning tone as he took in the two smaller astartes' armor themes." That would be me. What the fuck do ya want?" Sammael asked as he attempted to look the marine in the eye but failed due to his height. The marine held out a small piece of paper as the rest of his squad marched around the corner.

" Transfer to my company? Da fuck is a company?" Sammael asked Leonidas, who simply shrugged." A business of some type?" Leonidas answered, earning a face palm from the primaris marine." Are we sure this is the correct captain?" a gray clad marine asked, earning the middle finger from Sammael." Is He ThE cOrReCt CaPtAiN?" Sammael mocked as he crumpled up the small slip of paper and motioned for the marines to follow him. Sammael led them away from the supply depot and towards the temporary chapel the angry marines had made from ruble. As the primaris marines approached the chapel they began to notice more and more yellow marines appearing from out of nowhere, all joining a long line that followed them into the chapel.

The building had quite a low roof, forcing the primaris marines to crouch a little as they followed Sammael up to the front of the room. Sammael watched with a somewhat satisfied face as the angry marines filed in, clearly sensing that something was about to go down." Everyone here?" Sammael asked, earning a few yells and a mix of grumbling." Right down to business. This is our objective." Sammael said as he gestured to the large holo panel at the front of the room. The device flickered to life and then immediately died.

" Fucking hell." Sammael muttered as he gave the device a swift kick, waking it's drowsy machine spirit up again. The machine shuddered and a holographic picture of Atlas appeared on the screen." If negotiations go sour, Which they fucking will then we will storm the entire fucking bitch of a city." Sammael said before he pointed to the city's wall.

" Do not and i repeat do not fucking break this wall. i do not care about the gate but I will use your corpse as a hood ornament for my fucking barge if any of you cunts so much as scratches that wall." Sammael said, looking out across the sea of raging marines until his gaze fell upon the primaris ultramarines." That goes double for you ass wipes!" Sammael yelled, causing one of the primaris marines to shift nervously as the other angry marines roared in approval, they didn't give two shits about the new marines they just really really wanted to kill something.

The present marines began to curse and swear as the somewhat large figure of Ghira pushed himself towards the front of the gathered super soldiers." Captain Soup! A word if you please." Ghira stated in a angered tone. Sammael watched with a small amount of satisfaction as the fanus's bravery began to waver as he looked around at the gathered soldiers that were all glaring at him through blood red visors.

" Very well then. Where the fuck is a chaplain? We'll do a few fucking prayers and get everyone to the fast as FUCK thunder hawks." Sammael sighed as he turned away from the holo projector and moved towards the large male fanus. Ghira felt a wave of relief hit him as he quickly lead Sammael out of the makeshift chapel and back towards the landing pads." So my daughter tells me you are going to try and invade Atlas." Ghira stated as he lead the astatre back towards the fanus side of camp. Sammael gave a hearty deep laugh before he spoke, causing Ghira to stop abruptly.

" Try? We will succeed in securing that fucking mustache wearing bastard's city regardless of the negotiations. We both know the prick is racist towards fanus." Sammael said as he took a step closer towards Ghira, his blue eyes gazing down upon the smaller fanus." There is no way in hell that he would accept our terms. So i have been given the means to storm the entire city." Sammael said as he gestured for Ghira to keep moving due to the fact he didn't want to waste more time than he had to, he had a invasion to plan. Ghira nodded slowly before he continued his trek deeper into the fanus side of the camp, passing by the tables were the new tent kits lay.

" So you finally decided to give us shelter." Ghira began only to be interrupted by Sammael." The man responsible was taken away." Sammael said, pausing for a full second to head the distinct sound of a basilisk firing." And has just been swiftly dealt with." Sammael added, earning a concerned look from Ghira as he attempted to find any remorse in the captain's eyes.

All he found however was pity. Pity towards the people of remnant." Is there anything else required?" Sammael asked, halting the chieftain in his attempt stare any deeper into his soul." jobs." Ghira said as he gestured to all of the unemployed militia men, soldiers, huntsmen, and civilians that just wallowed around in the mud and trenches." Jobs? What would these lazy bastards do? We are fighting demons, traitors, and other chaos FUCKS. Unless you guys have hidden bolters or las guns i don't think you will be fighting anytime soon." Sammael said as he attempted to dodge the topic, clearly not wanting to have to deal with more problems than he had to.

" But we want to fight." A black haired hunter stated as he slowly stood up, a few joints popping from the sudden activity." i do not doubt that." Sammael said as he looked down at the blacked haired man." What's his name again? … I think it was qrow? Phil? Probably Tanner for all i fucking know." Sammael though for a moment before continuing."But who will remain to protect your families? We sure fucking won't. Our number one objective right now is to relocate you so we can use this fucking space to repair machinery and those kick ass titans over there. If you all were to join the guard you would be signed up for fucking life." Sammael stated before he disappeared in a sudden light." Da fuck?" Qrow asked as he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

* * *

"Was i just teleported?" Sammael thought as he drifted in between dimensions for a few seconds before being yanked back into the materium." Welcome aboard you sorry excuse for a astarte fuck." a angry marine tech marine said as he began to punch in the other coordinates for another recall teleport." Da fuck am i doing here?" Sammael groaned as he picked himself up from the floor.

" Don't know. Dont fucking care." the tech marine stated as he handed Sammael a data pad and motioned him to leave the teleportarium. Sammael complied and stumbled out of the room, attempting to read the data slat without colliding with anyone in the hallway. It was rather hard honestly with the amount of barricades and personnel in the hallway so a few people were knocked over by the confused astarte captain. When Sammael reached the ship's bridge he found his answers.

" Why the HELL are we still stuck in that damn ship?" Temperus bellowed as he repeatedly pushed the reverse thruster activation rune upon his command throne that stood above all of the holo maps and monitors. Sammael and various other high astarte officers stood about the command deck, armed with the few weapons and data slates they had brought with them." Why the fuck are we here?" a enraged voice asked." Fuck you thats why!" Temperus replied as he turned to look down upon the cluster of yellow helmets." So why the fuck are we here?" a captain by the name of SODoff "calmly" asked.

The room became dead silent, angry marine wise, there was still the faint sound of boarding alarms in the background." Due to the fact the "action" on the front has simmered down into a stand still i have decided to take matters into our own fucking hands. A little adventure if you will." Temperus explained, never taking his eyes off of the monitor in front of him. The gathered captains began to softly talk amongst themselves until finally one of them gained the courage to question their chapter master." What do you mean by into our own fucking hands?" a vox static filled voice asked from somewhere to the left of Sammael.

A holo projector crackled to life in front of the marines displaying the flight plans for Temperus's little "adventure"." by the fucking emperor…. What you are planning can't be done! We do not have resources, definitely not enough fucking drop pods and there aren't enough free ships to pull this off!" another captain protested. Temperus said nothing as he slowly stood up from his command throne, taking a adamantium cigar out from a pocket upon his armor.

" Fuck the bastard's serious." Sammael muttered as he downloaded the plans upon his data slat." I have crunched the numbers." A tech marine announced from the back of the group, his red armor sticking out from the horde of yellow like a sore thumb." We have a thirty five point three repeating chance of this dumb ass plan working." the marine stated earning a few nods from the surrounding astartes." That's thirty four percent better than our usual plans." a marine next to SODoff muttered." I hate burst the fucking bubble but we need psykers for this plan and excuse me for saying so but OUR warpy fucks aren't here!" a captain by the name of Arsehole stated.

" Do not fear. We have made contact with the psyker fuckers. They will arrive in two stages." the vox operator reported." two stages?" Temperus asked, a small hint of amusement in his gruff voice." Yes sir. They will send the amount we need but the rest are acting out in their own plan." The operator stated, briefly pausing to listen to the yelling on the other side of the vox channel.

The operator nodded and proceeded to turn and point at Arsehole." they also say the number you are thinking is four." the operator stated before becoming silent." well fuck me. That was the number i was thinking of and i hadn't even asked the fucking question yet!" Arsehole exclaimed before he rushed out of the room heading to emperor knows where." So can i go now?" Sammael asked as he slid the data pad into a pouch on his armor's belt." Fuck off." Temperus replied, clearly signaling that the rather short meeting had come to a end.

* * *

The massive engines of the Fuck of maximum fuckery roared to life as the helmsman revved the battle barge's engines, much to the annoyance of the tech priests." Engines are functional." he reported as the crew ran diagnostics upon Sammael's ship." weapon systems are operational." the master gunner reported." vox channel online." A servitor announced." speakers are ready to play." a tech priest said as he looked over his three monitors one last time to make sure everything was working correctly and efficiently.

" Astartes and equipment being loaded and stored." A ensign reported." Now all we need is the captain." The helmsman stated, somewhat excited that he could finally pilot the massive ship he had come to love once more. There was a loud clang outside the reinforced bridge door and the sound of swearing as Sammael tried to punch in his security code on the rather small keypad with his power fist." Fuck! Was it one two three four? Or was it five four three two?" Sammael asked himself on the other side of the door, causing a few of the new ensigns and junior officers to snicker in amusement.

" they won't be laughing in a minute." the helmsman thought as he turned back to begin lift off preparations. The reinforced door began to groan and bend slightly and large yellow cermite fingers began to appear in between the two doors creating a loud groan as Sammael forced the two doors apart. The helmsman watched with a broad smile as the color drained from the new crew men's' faces as the captain opened the reinforced doors with little difficulty." status?" Sammael asked as he let the doors slam back together behind him as he made his way to the command throne.

" Systems appear to be fully functional although the mess hall is reporting problems with the hot water heaters." The helmsman reported." damn, well fuck." Sammael replied as he sat down onto his command throne and began to examine the multiple streams of data filling up his monitors." Have loading ramps A one through A seven lower." Sammael ordered as he began to scroll through the list of repairs done to his ship." what the FUCK is a shock absorbing system?" Sammael pondered out loud." My lord, that stops the ship from violently shaking during entry, re entry, and ship to ship battle." The tech priest stated.

Sammael nodded. So it was useful, now there wasn't a need to chuck it overboard. There was a sudden commotion over to the left of Sammael where the vox operator sat." My lord, we are being hailed from the cargo hold." The operator said to Sammael forcing the armored giant to get out of his comfortable command throne." By who?" Sammael asked, already knowing who it was." The honorable belligerent engine, mechanical bastard, my lord." The vox operator said as he handed the vox horn to Sammael, who already know what the metal bucket was complaining about.

" Da fuck do you want faggot?" Sammael asked." two things ass hole." The dreadnought replied." One, who the FUCK let the civilians in here. TWO WHO THE FUCK STOLE MY GOLDEN PLATED TOASTER?" Mechanical bastard yelled into the vox nearly breaking Sammael's eardrums.

There was a long pause as Sammael attempted to form a question that would both show his absolute confusion about why a dreadnought needed a golden plated toaster and show the fact he didn't give a single FUCK about his problems. Sammael just closed the vox channel, handed two pieces of paper to the helmsman and left the room, figuring it would be better to explain in private rather than have the conversation in private rather than have the entire crew upon the bridge hear about it.

* * *

" is there any particular reason there is a army sitting outside my gate?" Jacques asked one of his servants as he stared out his office's window to glare down at the gathered imperials that were making camp outside his city's front gate. He could see mechanized machines and augmented servants unloading large crates from transports that resembled open roofed tanks." The ambassador said they are there for protection." the servant quickly replied." Protection?" Jacques asked with a smile." Yes, he said they were placed there because, and i quote, that needy little lorax living in the giant fucking prick of a tower was bitching and moaning too much." The servant said, slightly regretting what he had just said as he inched away from Jacques in fear as the man began to laugh.

" so they have changed their negotiation tactics once more." Jacques said with a smile as he pulled out his scroll to notify the border defenses to eliminate the force outside his gate. If the imperium army had as many people as it said then it wouldn't miss this regiment." the imperials will not intimidate me into a treaty. They will soon have to give into my demands if they want to shelter their citizens here." Jacques thought to himself as he turned away from the window, clearly not knowing that the imperials finally just said fuck it and put Sammael back in charge of "foreign" affairs.

There was a sudden roar followed by a distant boom as the Fuck of maximum fuckery thundered into Atlas controlled skies. Within the bowels of the massive warship teleportarium activated sending dozens of strike teams and assault teams down into the city below." Sound the alarm! We are being invaded!" the servant yelled as he rushed out of the room, leaving Jacques behind to stew in his own rage." how could this happen? Did i not build enough droids? Were my defenses weak?" Jacques muttered to himself as he watched a team of assault marines matinised in front of the closest barracks chainsaw swords, crowbars, and power feet ready to break a few skulls.

" FOR THE FUCKING EMPEROR!" The commander yelled as he kicked the door down and rushed inside out of Jacques's view. There was a sudden crash as a vase was thrown to the ground three yards behind Jacques, causing the schnee to nearly jump out of his skin as he turned around to find Sammael standing there." Greetings faggot." Sammael said casually as he took a seat in Jacques's chair, the poor design slowly becoming crushed due to the weight of his armor.

" What are you doing to my city, you barbarian?" Jacques growled as he glared at the space marine with murderous intent." You mean MY city ya mustache clad fuck." Sammael corrected as he picked up a picture that sat on top of a nearby desk. It was a old family photo apparently." this is a rather depressing photo/" Sammael declared as he threw it over his shoulder, allowing the elder schnee to watch the photo of his family smash against the ground and break into a thousand pieces.

" In fact i dont want any of this shit on my new fucking desk." Sammael stated as he slammed his right power fist down on the desk, breaking it in two." WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Jacques screamed at the giant, upset that he had lost not only his expensive mahogany desk but the computer that accesses all of his bank accounts. Sammael stood up abruptly, his sudden action ripping the chair up off the ground." I think it's pretty obvious you mustache clad bastard. I am in control now." Sammael said, kicking the remains of the chair aside as he moved closer to Jacques.

The monopoly man wannabe tried to take a step back but found himself with his back up against the window. Sammael soon grabbed him by the throat, closing his left gauntlet around the man's small and scrawny neck, and slammed Jacques's face against the window with a fleshy smack. Down below in the city fires had started and citizens fled towards shelter as angry marines began to enter homes, searching for any more soldiers to beat the shit out of.

Sammael yanked the man back before slamming him back into the window earning a sickening crunch for his troubles." must have broken his nose." Sammael thought as he pulled the schnee away from the window to check is he was still awake/ alive." Right, get the rest of your family together fag." Sammael ordered as he dropped Jacques down to the ground, ignoring the painful groan that was emitted from the schnee. The astarte watched as the man quickly limped away, causing Sammael to make a quick personal note about how hard he should slam someone against a window.

A bright flash appeared in the room, forcing Sammael to look away until the light finally died down." FUCK!" a terminator bellowed as they marched past Sammael, the heavy boots of their armor echoing through the halls as they collided with the marble floor. Jacques came back with his family in tow." Please take a seat." Sammael said as he gestured to a small couch located in the corner of the room. The four schnees hastily sat down and looked up in fear at the astarte captain looking down upon them." So do you surrender?" Sammael asked quietly.

Jacques was silent for about a minute before Sammael spoke again." Does Atlas surrender?" Sammael asked as he took a step closer to Jacques." Yes!" Willow blurted out, clearly forgetting her hatred of her husband for a split moment in favor of the subjects of Atlas." Excellent. Now what is your name?" Sammael asked as he pointed at willow." Willow Schnee." Willow said nervously." Great. You're in charge of atlas now. Good luck ya drunk bitch!" Sammael said as he picked up a expensive looking vase and threw it at the window, shattering the glass. The astarte captain took a running leap and slammed he button on his teleport. It was time to drop the civilians off and rondevu with the fleet.

* * *

The giant frozen doors opened with a massive clang allowing the regiment to march into the frozen city of Atlas. As the regiment marched in general Smit couldn't help but feel pride as his ragtag regiment moved into the city, taking up defensive positions where the atlas soldiers once stood. The citizens of Atlas couldn't help but feel a sense of dread as squads of gas masked clad soldiers marched past wielding bayonets and large crates of ammunition.

" Is this what Jacques turned my beloved city into?" Ironwood thought as he limped alongside the medic transport. Ruined atlas mechs were strewed about road as they got closer to the they drew up to the steps of capitol building general Smit gave the orders for the remaining troops to disembark from the chimera transports." take up defensive positions there and there." Smit commanded as he began to ascend the multiple granite stairs only to stop ans the hulking figure of a angry marine terminator lumbered out of the building and down into the city below, muttering something about the crazy bitch who threw a stapler at him.

" General, good to see you." Sammael greeted in a disinterested tone as he walked out of the capital, making his way towards the sound of the distant fighting. General Smit nodded in acknowledgement and entered the building, Ironwood in tow." why do you people rely on elevators so much?" Smit muttered as he pushed the button to call the elevator. It arrived seconds later allowing the two generals to enter and ride up to the top of the building.

" what should i expect exactly?" Smit suddenly asked Ironwood as the door opened allowing the two men off." Well Jacques can be a bit hard to deal with bu-." Ironwood began as he stepped out first only to get mowed down by three security protocol droids. Smit said nothing as he drew his las pistol and took cover behind a nearby pillar." identify yourself." the lead droid stated as it lowered it's weapon." a bit too late for that." Smit thought as he took a brief glance over at ironwood's corpse.

The man's blood was slowly turning his snow white uniform a sickly red. Smit remained silent until he gained a clear line of fire upon the lead droid. The two flanking droids barely noticed as a las round bore a hole through the lead droid. The weaponized machine fell to the ground with a crash, alerting the two droids the target was hostile." hostile engaged." One of the droids announced as it began to pour dust rounds into the pillar that Smit stood behind. The second droid on the other hand shifted it's primary weaponry in to close quarters mode, trading the duel heavy dust machine guns for two stainless steel blades.

" Engaging." the droid said as it bolted towards the pillar, intent on killing the kreigan general. Smit was ready for them, with a fresh magazine in his las pistol and his chainsaw sword drawn, but alas he would never get the chance to kill the last two droids as a flash of light engulfed his vision." FUCK THE POLICE!" a terminator clad in aviators and a cowboy hat yelled as he proceeded to smash the droids to pieces with a lead pipe. Smit was honestly surprised by the appearance of the terminator but waited to thank the astatre when he was done smashing the droids into tiny tiny pieces.

" no problem gas mask creep. Name's Bad ass." The terminator replied as he hefted his lead pipe up to rest upon his shoulder. Smit saluted and turned to leave, heading towards the designated coordinates, only to notice the terminator was following him." Is something wrong my lord?" Smit asked over his shoulder earning a somewhat lengthy sigh from Bad ass.

" I'm fucking lost." the angry marine veteran admitted causing Smit to pause momentarily before opening the door into the designated room. The occupants' eyes grew the size of dinner plates as they watched the gas mask clad Smit and the terminator march into the room." i am General Smit and i will be in charge of the city's security." Smit stated as he introduced himself." Now who is in charge?"

* * *

" Repent!" a chaplin yelled as he caved in the skull of a nearby grimm with his crovis. The grimm snarled as it dodges the wild swing, but failed to dodge the bolt round." These heretical beasts are not repenting!" The chaplin yelled earning a shrug from the nearby sargent." Then you are not trying hard enough chaplin." The sergeant replied as he fired his bolter at the grimm attempting to squeeze through the nearby ally way to attack the group's psyker, Thorn.

The dark angel pyker was currently glowing in a attempt to both summon more warp lightning. There was a constant amount of lightning dancing at Thorn's fingers, but a psyker could only do shoot lightning for a short amount of time before becoming extremely tired and weak." Sir we are being hailed!" the lone tech marine of the group stated as he sliced a grimm in the knee cap, causing the beast to stumbled and fall. Without warning a nevermore flew into the frey forcing Thorn to release his built up warp lightning to slay the ariel grimm.

" Being hailed by who?" The sergeant asked as he drew his knife and plunged it into the face of a beowolf." The fifth company. Reinforcements are on route for the city." The tech marine replied as he threw a grenade into the nearest building to kill the grimm spawning inside." Where are they coming from?" Thorn asked as he attempted to regain his breath a little before he tried to shoot more warp lightning." FUCK!" a shout yelled a block away where the angry marine chapel sat." sounds like our cousins are having some trouble over there." A marine mused as he hacked at a ursa with his chainsaw sword. Thorn gave a weary laugh a he drew his twin plasma pistols.

" perhaps." Thorn began but was interrupted when a apocrathary wielding a jump pack slammed down in front of them, sending grimm flying back." FUCK THESE MANGY FLEABAGS!" the apocrathary shouted as he rammed his power bone saw into the lead grimm, splitting it in two. A second marine landed down upon a restaurant's roof and pointed his crovis up to the sky." Who ordered the fucking reinforcements of lion bitches?" reclusiarch Dontgiveafuck asked as the drop pods fired their thrusters and landed." reinforcements at last." the sergeant said, taking a second to relax.

But thorn was skeptical about the drop pods. Something about them gave him bad vibes. The paint on the drop pods seemed to be flaking and the steel was slightly rusted. Almost like they had been neglected by the chapter's serfs for centuries. It seemed that the chaplin shared the same feelings as Thorn as he raised his bolt pistol up a bit to aim at one of the unopened ramps." why do they not exit?" the sergeant asked as he took a step closer to the drop pod but kept his weapons trained on the craft.

As the sargent inched closer he noticed that the dark green steel exterior of the craft slowly turning brown as the doors began to turn to rust." GET BACK!" The raging apocrathary yelled as he took his attention off of the grimm and turned it towards the rotted arm sticking out of the drop pod. There was a loud clang as the first of the drop doors fell to the ground allowing the contents of the rusted craft out." For nurgle!" a death guard marine belched as he lead a gangling mob of demons out of the rusting drop pod.

The apocrathary was the first upon them, hacking and slashing with his large bone saw until he was forced to step back to avoid a rusted sword swing." By the Emperor i thought command was sending us reinforcements, not demons." the sergeant said to he chaplin as they poured bolter rounds into a group of nurglings." and i was supposed to meet my girlfriend for a date later today but that doesn't seem to be going to happen now does it?" Thorn stated as he fired plasma round after plasma round into the oncoming mob in a attempt to kill off the lead plague bearer.

Dontgiveafuck watch for a few minutes as Sir and the dark angels fought to keep the chaos filth from exiting the alley and was going to join the fight when he noticed something. All but one of those fucking drop pods had landed in the alley. The pod had landed close to the chapel, creating a sense of paranoia inside of Dontgiveafuck. This was a distraction. The real objective was to get into the chapel, but for what? These fucking std ridden beings had no reinforcements to speak of since the large swarm of grimm scared the army of raptors off." Fuck. Fuck. fuck! Fuck!" Dontgiveafuck muttered as he left Sir and Thorn to their tasks as he ran across roof top to roof top until he made it to the building in front to the chapel.

" Get that device unloaded!" a bloated plague guard with the head of a fly commanded two pale looking servitors. The reclusiarch didn't see any other guards nearby, but decided to play it safe until more backup arrived. So he proceeded to tackle the deceased traitor astarte. Looking back on it Dontgiveafuck realized what he did was insanely stupid but it was necessary to prevent whatever evil scheme was afoot." A loyalist scum dares attack nurgle's chosen?" the bloated traitor asked as he attempted to draw his knife but was forced to raise his arm to stop Dontgiveafuck's hammer from crushing his face.

" FUCK YOUR FALSE GODS!" Dontgiveafuck roared as his hammer began to glow as he rammed it again and again against the traitor astarte's arm, each time hearing the crack of the rusted ceremite and bones breaking a little until finally the arm gave way." Help me you fools!" the traitor cried causing the two servitors to drop the odd looking device and began to twitch violently as large tentacles and horns began to protrude from their bodies. Dontgiveafuck was forced to abandon his assault upon the marine to fend off the lethal attacks of the mutated servitors. Suddenly he heard a dark chuckle behind him as a fly landed upon his shoulder.

" say hello to grand father's gift to me, cousin." the fly headed marine chuckled as a large swarm exited his body through the multiple holes in his armor, swarming around the reclusiarch in a attempt to blind him. The small creatures of disease tore at his armor in a attempt to penetrate the cermite armor. They unfortunately failed however but only succeeded in scratching the paint and causing a singular purity stamp to fall off. Time almost seemed to stop as the piece of holy parchment slowly fluttered around in the air before finally touching the ground.

The plague marine was forced to take a step back as the hammer began to glow brighter and the reclusiarch began to move faster, killing most of his beloved flies as he swung the hammer around his body in a wide arc. Dontgiveafuck slammed the hammer into the first corrupt servitor, allowing the bright light surrounding his hammer to eat away at the abomination before retching it out of the creature. The second servitor attempted to stab the reclusiarch with one of it's tentacles but failed when it's head was destroyed by the hammer being thrust through it.

While the corrupt servitors were supposedly strong they were known to be insaily fragile when it came to close combat, but it would have appeared the traitor had forgotten that." where were we?" Dongiveafuck asked through clenched teeth in a effort not the kill the traitor immediately. No. He wanted to drag this out for as long as necessary. The reclusiarch both needed to gain information about what the plan was and to avenge his purity stamp." this is gonna be fun." He thought as he grabbed the traitor by his leg and dragged him into the chapel, causing the death guard to scream in pain as the chapel's clean and holy aura began to burn his skin, leaving strange device in the middle of the street.

* * *

When the last battle barge moved into position, Sammael couldn't help but wonder if the plan was really going to work." Weaponry primed, my lord." the tech priest reported earning a dismissive wave from Sammael." What of the void shields? Are those fucking things ready?" Sammael asked earning a nod from the tech priest." Yes my lord. They are operating at full capacity." The martian reported." What of the psykers?" Sammael asked earning a nervous look from on of the junior officers.

" They were rather… unhappy about their assigned squads but are fine." the junior officer reported." boarding teams are non negotiable. If they arrived earlier then maybe they could have been team captains." Sammael replied because after all the angry marines had some organization. Sure it wasn't like what the stuck up blue prick of a primarch wanted it but they still had some rules, like how team captains got to pick who was in their boarding party. Sammael was honestly a bit disappointed that he couldn't go along with the lucky sons of bitches but at least he had skittles to ease his pain with.

Speaking of skittles it appeared he had eaten all of his already." you there, boy! Get me more skittles!" Sammael commanded as he handed the empty bowl to a small crew member before returning his attention to the view port in front of him." Holy shit." the helmsman muttered as he stared out at the vast fleet of plague ridden crafts that wheezed their way towards the planet remnant, occasionally crashing into other ships as a engine fell off as the rusted stabilizers gave way.

" they call this a fleet?" Sammael asked as he abruptly stood up and pointed at the heavily warp tainted and rotten thing flying towards them." Fire melta torpedoes at the flying corpse!" Sammael commanded, earning a affirmative as the torpedoes were launched into the void. As the torpedoes closed in on their target the hulk of rotten flesh suddenly turned and glided out of the way revealing it's identity, a space whale corpse." Mother of god…." The helmsman said as he watched the once grateful beast attempt to fly over the angry marine blockade only to be torn to pieces as the fighters were launched, riddling it's body with armor piercing rounds.

It was a interesting spectacle to watch as the swarm of fighters attacked the nurgle blessed ships, but the fun ended when the enemy's flagship came into view." FUCK! Recall the fighters, fire the cannons, prepare the boarding parties, and launch the ultra fucks out the airlock!" Sammael hastily commanded as he watched the rest of the defensive line open up with las cannon fire and hordes torpedoes.

" FOR THE EMPEROR!" the vox roared as the defensive line charged forward behind their wall of projectiles." time to become a martyr." the helmsman thought as he guided the battle barge towards the nearest cruiser, moving close enough for the port side cannons to penetrate the cruisers void shield. It was obviously time to remind these undead fuckers why they hid in the warp.

* * *

Extra

* * *

 **So i got bored and realized i could do something with a certain part of the story. This is absolutely stupid and probably won't be plot relevant at all. But if you still want to read it here it is. enjoy.**

." The fifth company. Reinforcements are on route for the city." The tech marine replied as he threw a grenade into the nearest building to kill the grimm spawning inside." Where are they coming from?" Thorn asked as he attempted to regain his breath a little before he tried to shoot more warp lightning." FUCK!" a shout yelled a block away where the angry marine chapel sat.

" sounds like our cousins are having some trouble over there." A marine mused as he hacked at a ursa with his chainsaw sword. Thorn gave a weary laugh a he drew his twin plasma pistols." perhaps." Thorn began but was interrupted when a apocrathary wielding a jump pack slammed down in front of them, sending grimm flying back." FUCK THESE MANGY FLEABAGS!" the apocrathary shouted as he rammed his power bone saw into the lead grimm, splitting it in two.

A second marine landed down upon a restaurant's roof and pointed his crovis up to the sky." Who ordered the fucking reinforcements of lion bitches?" reclusiarch Dontgiveafuck asked as the drop pods fired their thrusters and landed." reinforcements at last." the sergeant said, taking a second to relax. But as the drop pods landed Thorn couldn't help but feel a small sense of fear entering his body as the ramps hissed open to release it's cargo.

" REPENT FOR YOU DIE TOMORROW!" The horde of interrogator chaplains cried as they surged out of the drop pods, smashing any living thing that crossed their path with armored boots and glowing crovises." RUN!" the sargent cried as he attempted to run away from the fanatic lunatics but was soon dragged into the swarm. Thorn could only watch in horror as the rest of his squad were pulled into the swarm, until finally he was the only one left.

" Please i beg you brothers, do not do this." Thorn began but was silenced as he too was dragged away. There would be no stopping the horde of interrogators as the continued to spill out of the drop pods until finally they spilled over the great walls of Vale." Evacuate everyone!" Robute guilliman commanded as he desperately attempted to remove his forces from the planet being swarmed by dark angels. But his attempts to escape were in vain because EVERYTHING had to repent sooner or later.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi everyone! Apologize for the tardiness of this chapter, my computer was having problems and i have also been busy with other projects( some of which you may see in the future). But never the less here is the latest chapter of Angry Marine of Remnant. i hope it was worth the long wait.**

* * *

The deck shook as another disease ridden macro round slammed into the ship, the void shields shattering as more shells followed suite, causing the occupants to sway slightly as the deck violently shook beneath their armored boots.

" Fuck!" One of the marines muttered as his helmet display showed him the damages created by the recent macro round barrage.

" Void shields have fallen. Diverting power to shield generators." The monotone voice of a nearby servitor announced. The lights dimmed and the artificial gravity generator began to creak and moan within its housing as power was transferred towards the shielding." FUCKIN DAMN IT!" Sammael roared as he punched the railing of his command council, causing the thin railing to bend.

" how the FUCK are we being hit? Didn't we fire at them?" Sammael growled." weaponry has overheated and shielding has been running at critical levels sir. We gave both a break while we shield the strike cruisers from broadsides. The ship has enough armor to shrug off a few broadsides so we should be fine." The helmsman reported, clearly not giving two shits whether or not the captain killed him for the delayed information.

" Really?" Sammael groaned, slightly surprised by the fact that he hadn't noticed this information." Yes really. We can't fire the guns at this moment! All energy has been diverted away from the las batteries to prevent harm to the strike cruisers and the starboard macro cannons were damaged three days ago." The helmsman informed, causing Sammael to slowly sink back into his command throne.

" very well then. Send the repair crews to fix the fuckin shielding so it is operational at this fucking moment. Status on the fucking strike cruisers?" Sammael asked, earning a shrug from the helmsman." Ask that bitch." He replied as he gestured his head at the vox master." they are in fighting condition my lord. They await your orders." The man replied earning a nod from Sammael.

" get those cowardly bastards away from us and order any secondary repair teams to fix our fucking guns." Sammael ordered. The ship groaned once more as it made a sharp turn to dodge three torpedoes." And someone vox the chapter master to tell that old fuck we are advancing!" the astarte captain demanded, earning a timid yes lord from the vox master. Sammael turned away from the view port and looked towards the planet where wounded loyalist ships sat moored, attempting to repair themselves in the safety of the moon's shadow.

It was rather foolish of the imperial navy to retreat that far away from the fight but it was necessary despite the fact it made them prime targets for torpedoes and boarding parties. The command center once more became filled with silence as another macro round impacted against the recently restored void shield, earning a growl from the angry marine captain." open a vox to all nearby ships!" the Helmsman ordered, earning a nod from a nearby short vox operating servitor.

" twelve nearby vessels have answered the call." The servitor began, only to pause suddenly." Distress signal detected." it corrected, earning the interest of sammael." Put it on the main screen." He commanded, completely discarding the original order." those bastards can wait." He thought with a frown. The servitor nodded and the main terminal nearest to sammael lit up, placing a marker rune upon where the distress call was coming from and displaying the ship's designation.

" Da fucking world breaker?" Sammael read, unsure of how to proceed. The ship was definitely a angry marine vessel, no doubt about it, but everyone knew that angry marines dont send out distress signals." Orders?" The helmsman asked, earning a nod from Sammael." Tell all nearby vessels to cover our asses as we move to investigate." Sammael began, but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a primus marine lumbering into the bridge." Belay that order! We must regroup with the main fleet. Your vessel has pushed too far out and the other ships can no longer cover you with supportive fire." the marine shouted, earning shocked looks from everyone.

Sammael, as usual, as the first to speak." Son of a tyranid whore, i thought we vented you guys out the airlock." he replied, earning a irritated growl from the marine." Engines at full thrust." a crew member announced, causing the marine to become more irritated as his words of sublime wisdom were ignored." Prepare boarding parties." a arms-man commanded over the vox. A series of grunts and shouts followed the command as the ship's machine spirit began to become restless as it's occupants set about preparing boarding pods and assembling boarding teams.

* * *

" Who the fuck took my weed wacker?" a voice bellowed from within the armory, earning a fuck you in response from the engineering department on the other side of the ship." Damn these marines are loud." a primus marine grumbled as he continued to strip his bolter down to clean and bless each separate piece." Perhaps, but they are useful despite their volume and… unorthodox weaponry." a sergeant replied, performing a final check of his equipment before he turned his full attention to the conversation.

" useful? They can't even defend a city properly. They are practically useless." the marine retorted, causing the angry marines present in the armory to suddenly freeze." choose you words carefully blue bitch. They might be your last." A tech marine hissed as he stepped out of the shadows wielding a chainsaw." It looks as if they raided a tool shed for their weapons." The young marine thought as he slowly reached for his combat knife.

The primus sergeant quickly stepped in, placing a wall of cerimite between his squad member and the angry tech marine." Forgive the boy. He is foolish and simply doesn't understand the way your chapter functions." the sergeant apologized, bringing his hands up to show he didn't mean any harm only to stop when more angry marines began to appear, boxing the primus marines into their section of the vast armory.

" didn't mean any harm?" the tech marine asked, looking back at his brothers before continuing," that blue balled bitch insulted the chapter!" " Kick his fucking face in!" A marine wearing a cowboy hat demanded." Slit his fucking throat!" Another wielding multiple combat knives retorted." break his fucking legs!" one final marine wielding a massive hammer stated. The tech marine merely held his hand up silencing the gathered marines.

" Trial by combat." The tech marine declared, earning a roar of approval from the gather marine squads." With all do respect cousins, your captain ordered boarding teams to be prepared. Shouldn't that be our main priority?" The sergeant asked in a last ditch attempt to bring reason back into the conversation. But it was too late, the marines were hyped up by the mere thought of beating the shit out of someone.

" TRIAL! TRIAL! TRIAL!" the marines chanted as they surged forward and grabbed the young primus marine, who swore and yelled as he was dragged out of the armory into the bowels of the battle barge leaving behind a confused squad and their sergeant." someone vox the lieutenant." the sergeant grumbled earning a confused look from his second in command." Which lieutenant sir?" The marine inquired prompting a growl from the sergeant." Any that will answer damn it! I want this situation resolved!" the sergeant barked earning a small salute from the marine.

* * *

" We are closing in upon the signal my lord." the aspect operator announced, earning a nod of thanks from Sammael as he turned his attention towards the master gunner." Are those assholes ready to board?" Sammael asked. The master gunner said nothing at first, merely listening to the reports upon the ship's interior vox." No. only a third of them are actually in the boarding pods." The master gunner said.

" MOTHER FUCKING SLACKERS!" Sammael roared as he abruptly stood up from his throne." Helmsman you are in charge." Sammael muttered as he stomped out of the bridge." A mere mortal in charge? Disgraceful. Only a astartes should handle a vessel such as this." The primus lieutenant sneered, earning the attention of the gathered crew." Problem with how we run things compensator?" A marine wielding two boarding shields asked from beside the lieutenant.

The lieutenant felt a shiver run down his spine as he felt the hostility in the room begin to grow." no." he weakly replied, causing the tension to dissipate slightly as the marine moved back to his position next to the massive door." Good." the Helmsman replied, somewhat touched by the fact that even his lords were willing to stand up for him and to a son of a living primarch too." Correcting course." The helmsman announced as he turned the mighty barge a few dozen yards to the left.

" Scanners have successfully locked on to the craft. Bringing image on screen." The radar operator announced. The large screen that stood to the left of the helmsman light up revealing the grainy picture of a space hulk with the fucking world breaker embedded into its side." So the distress signal is coming from that cruiser." The helmsman muttered before turning towards a nearby tech priest." Forward this information to the captain." The helmsman commanded, earning a timid nod from the nervous tech priest.

" he is the six replacement this month." the helmsman thought, knowing the reason behind the multiple tech priests being….. Decommissioned. They were too slow at their assigned tasks. The tech priest quickly sent the data to Sammael's helm, forcing the captain to stop in the middle of a cat walk that stood above the hangars." Space hulk?" Sammael hesitantly asked aloud. The battle barge no longer bore the resources to successfully purge a entire hulk of it's xeno filth. There was the unfortunate possibility that it was inhabited by tyranids.

But then again orks also used space hulks and Sammael was pretty sure there was a rumor going around that there was a ork hulk floating around somewhere." Captain. You are needed at the cage." A metallic voice behind him stated, causing the angry marine to whip around, power fists engaged and crackling with energy. The crackling energy illuminated the unmistakable red chest plate of the ship's lead tech marine, Chef.

" What you want waffle fucker?" Sammael asked, his eyes darting down to the two waffle irons that Chef used in combat. Chef resisted the urge to pummel the captain for his ….. Creative greeting." your presence is required at the practice cage." the tech marine repeated, his raspy metallic voice struggling to speak the language of the flesh." Da fuck happened now?" Sammael muttered as he deactivated the power fields and rushed back down the catwalk, leaving the tech marine alone to his flesh hating thoughts.

" Lord Chef. We await your orders." a chapter serf said as Chef returned to the engine room." Prepare the men for overtime." Chef replied, the words separated apart by screeches of binary, signifying there probably was a swear word in there somewhere. The man merely nodded and shouted orders to the fore men below who in turn barked threats and orders at their subordinates who labored carrying coolant to the reactors that powered the mighty engines of the massive battle barge." better work faster boys!" a foreman yelled at his fellow bondsmen." We are in for the ride of our lives!"

* * *

" What in the Emperor's name are those lunatics doing?" asked the acting captain from the bridge of Macragge's honor." They are advancing out of the range of the ship's weaponry and are spreading out rapidly making it impossible to even provide the other ships firing vectors." serf reported earning a acknowledging nod from all of the other gathered captains." truly a disorganized chapter." the captain of a imperial fists battle barge agreed.

" I disagree." a captain of the lone black templar strike cruiser stated, earning the attention of the other captains." why do you disagree with the truth? For the time they have been upon this planet they have only managed to halt one attack upon the micro hive of Vale. the others they fought to retake the city and its surrounding towns. Once more they have wasted precious imperial guard regiments to safeguard the people they are constantly moving around like cattle. Hell there is even rumor that the ab humans are planning a revolt." the commander of the salamander squad acting as representatives of their chapter stated, clearly unhappy about the treatment of the citizens.

" Cousins, we must remember that this chapter appears to be one constantly on the offensive. They do not concern themselves with defending a fortress or holding a perimeter merely because they dont know how to. All they do is land, find the enemy, beat it into a pulp, and return to their ships in search of new enemies." The Templar explained, knowing from reports his brothers had made during throughout the campaign planet side.

" I personally think they are a group of lunatics." a ultramarine serf muttered from the back of the group, sparking another conversation about weaponry, chapter banners, and codex astartes. It wasn't until a vox servitor announced that the ship was being hailed by the chapter fortress of the chapter that they were speaking of." What the fuck are you dickwads doing? Having a circle jerk while i'm out here fighting?" the agitated voice of Temperus maximus inquired as his face flickered into view upon a nearby holo display.

" No Temperus, we were merely discussing how we should attempt to support your vessels as they exit our weaponry range." The acting captain answered, earning a grunt from Temperus." You lot are a bunch of pussies. Do you see what is going on? Those traitorous fucks have to get within drop ship range to reinforce their forces on the ground. What we are doing is charging them before they can reach that optimal launch zone." Temperus stated, earning a few nods from the more experienced captains.

" A logical tactic." The black templar captain thought as he quickly looked over to examine the updated holo map to find that what the chapter master was saying was correct. The chaos vessels were having a hard time getting even relatively close to the planet, becoming distracted by the multiple raging yellow vessels either shooting at them, attempting to board them or attempting to crash into them. While some chaos vessels attempted to bypass the raging barrier they were quickly met with the devastating salvos of the few imperial navy vessels that were brave enough to follow the deranged chapter into combat.

" Have you forgotten your original purpose here chapter master?" the acting captain asked." Fuck no, it's too kick ass in the emperor's name." Temperus answered earning a frown from the ultra marine. The other captains watched with a amused look upon their faces." it is… But it also is to serve Robute Guilliman." The ultramarine replied, earning a rather loud chuckle from the angry marine.

" Fuck that guy. He's one of you lot, he's a fuckin ultramarine pussy." Temperus replied before he cut the connection feed. The acting captain said nothing for a moment but merely made a note to report the chapter master's disrespect towards the primarch.

* * *

" KILL THE CUNT! KILL THE CUNT! KILL THE CUNT!" The angry marines chanted as the primus marine was thrown into the practice cage. The young primus marine quickly rose to a crouch and drew his knife, ready to be assaulted by whatever came his way. Nothing did however as the angry marines were busy bickering back and forth about who should kick the ultra marine's pretty head in.

" Im the one who fucking pointed his ignorance out you bastards!" The tech marine stated earning a bitch slap from a marine in a commissar hat." Fuck you, i'm the new fuckin commissar." The marine replied as he raised his hand to deliver another bitch slap in the name of the emperor." Fuck both of you. I'll kick his ass myself." A voice from the other side of the room stated, causing the room to grow silent as all eyes turned towards the door to find a lone figure standing there.

" Liberian." The "new" commissar greeted after finding his voice when the liberian had made it halfway across the room, his staff of office clicking across the ground as he made his way towards the cage. It wasn't until he reached the cage did the others begin to chant again." beat the bitch. Beat the bitch. BEAT THE BITCH!" they began, softly at first but grew louder and louder over time. With a loud clang the thick steel gate closed behind the liberian trapping the psyker and the lone ultramarine inside the dome of iron.

" this is all just a misunderstanding." The marine began, but was thrown into the iron bars from a brutal blow from the staff." Fuck your logic!" The liberian screamed as he immediately followed up with a swift jab to the guts throwing the taller marine across to the other side of the cage. The marine quickly stuck his hand out and grabbed one of the bars, stopping the psyker from throwing him a third time." Mother fucker." the liberian muttered as he watched the marine quickly enter a crouched position, posing to throw his knife at the psyker.

The knife, as predicted, came flying across the room and impacted into the ceremite paladin of the liberian. The liberian grunted in pain as the knife dug into his shoulder, but focused on the task at hand rather than the pain. The liberian quickly slammed his staff on the ground, causing the floor to shake as psychic energy swam through the steel floor and into the marine's armor. This odd attack managed to completely suck the energy from the armor and forcing it's machine spirit into hibernation.

" Impossible." The marine cried as he attempted to reroute power to restart the armor's power core, but was slammed into the ground by the liberian." Nothings impossible with the power of FUCKING RAGE!" The liberian bellowed earning a roar of approval from the gathered astartes before the main door to the training hall opened revealing a fuming captain soup.

* * *

Weiss couldn't help but glare at the imperial general as he stood before the main gate to Atlas, giving orders to his men about where to set up more medical tents, where to park the chimeras, where the trenches should be dug, and where mines were required." Its almost as if you are preparing for a siege." Weiss muttered." Of some sorts yes." Hans replied as he briefly looked up from his map to meet the Schnee's glare with his.

" What kind of siege?" Weiss demanded as she placed her hands upon the table to flatten the map a bit to allow her to see." A organized and necessary one." Hans replied, quickly signaling to one of the nearby soldiers that she needed to be removed from the command post lest she catch onto the entire operation." trust me the less you remanantes know the better." Hans thought as he quickly turned his attention towards the massive line of refugees that all stood waiting to be checked by a death korp medic for injuries, illness, corruption, or anything else that would lead to major problems.

There was a loud crack as las pistols were fired in unison as the rejects were executed and disposed of. This obviously would have made the rest of the refugees nervous or frightened but they wouldn't be able to hear it over the engines of the dozens of earth movers unless they knew what to listen for." Sir, Vale refugees and reinforcements coming in over the horizon." A lookout reported as he entered the tent.

" Good, right on schedule. Has anyone reported sight of our guest yet?" Hans replied, earning a no from the lookout. Hans wearily nodded and proceeded to exit the tent only to find himself face to face with Winter schnee." General Hans." She said as she snapped to attention earning a crisp salute from the General." Specialist Schnee, what a welcomed surprise." Hans replied.

They both knew he didn't mean it." I have a few issues regarding recent security and housing i would like to discuss with you sir." Winter began, but was cut off immediately." The increase in security is necessary and housing is currently being solved." Hans stated. He knew what she was referring to, the rich were forced to hand over their homes to be refurbished to house dozens of families. Additionally some houses and businesses were demolished to make way for fortifications and artillery emplacements.

" Sir i must protest against these orders, they are scaring the civilians and creating fear amongst the masses." Winter retorted, her temper slightly flaring." Fear that keeps them in check or would you rather have my men patrol throughout the city?" Hans replied sweeping his hand towards the vehicle pool where dozens of tanks sat idle with tech priests rushing back and forth around them." No sir i am merely suggesting that my men take over the city planning. We know our own people better than you freaks do." Winter interjected, but was immediately silenced when her eyes fell upon a large column of tanks plowing through the Atlas snow.

" Perfect timing." Hans thought, perfectly happy to drop the rather annoying conversation in favor of greeting the high bass. After all, half of the mechanicus forces upon the planet were demanding the extermination of everyone in atlas due to their heretical machines and that was a argument he didn't want to get involved in. Hans quickly pushed past a pair of ab humans to reach the tanks, only to find that the lead yellow one was hadn't actually stopped yet and was still accelerating towards the trenches.

" DEJAVU I HAVE SEEN THIS PLACE BEFORE!" A gruff voice sang as the tank began to drift causing nearby refugees to panic." stay in line!" a quartermaster shouted, earning a few screams as the refugees were herded back into line closer to the drifting tank. The tank slowly came to a halt allowing its passengers to disembark directly in front of the medical tents." i think i'm gonna throw up!" a queasy voice stated, before a red blur rushed out of the tank and over a snowy hill, closely followed by a retching sound.

" wasn't that bad." another voice shouted after but was immediately cut off by another hurling sound." Oh for Emperor's sakes on my boots? Really?" the voice grumbled as it's owner exited the tank, filling the residents with awe and fear as commissar Fuklaw stepped out of the tank to clean his boots off with the snow. The other occupants of the tank merely disembarked slowly, taking the time to either gather their equipment or to settle their stomachs.

" Right you nansy loving bitches! Let's get to work!" Fuklaw announced as he pushed his way the refugees and made his way into the city.

* * *

" I have given you the time you asked for forge master." Dontgiveafuck began but was silenced when the forge master raised his hand." A device this old and this corrupt requires TIME to decipher Reclusiarch. Technology such as this hasn't been seen since the great heresy." the forge master retorted, using one of his mechadendrites to push aside one of the multiple purity stamps that covered the corroded cylinder to reveal a massive display of cogs and gears slowly turning.

" Well i dont have fucking time! The times table has moved the fuck up and i dont know about you but the longer this feces ridden hunk of junk remains in MY fucking chapel the more likely it becomes that those fucking walking piles of stds return." the reclusiarch replied, slamming his crovius into the nearest wall and left it there while he marched over the a massive book that sat opposite the forge-master.

" I have already skipped over the minor safety features! What more do you wish me to do? Offend the ancient machine spirit?" the forge master spat, only to receive a thick book to the back of the head knocking him out." Sorry bitch but we cannot afford to waste precious time upon such nonsense." The reclusiarch muttered as he gently set the book down and began the painful task of dragging the forge master's unconscious hulk towards the nearest empty chamber." fucker weighs a ton! What the fuck did he do? Replace ninety percent of his body with metal?" The reclusiarch asked rhetorically as he slammed the chamber's door shut before returning to the problem at hand.

" The object was crafted by warp fuckery." Dontgiveafuck thought aloud, taking a moment to truly process the problem at hand. He snapped his fingers when he finally got a idea that didn't involve a two by four full of nails or beating a penal legionnaire to a pulp." I figured it out! To combat a warp creation YOU NEED TO BEAT IT WITH A WARP FUCKER!" The reclusiarch bellowed as he raced towards the front of the massive chapel to find a certain psyker who would most definitely help him. After all his chapter were being quite helpful recently, creating a large amount of suspicion in the back of the reclusiarch's mind that something was afoot.

" The dark angels never fight unless it involves their fucking rock." he thought as he turned the corner to find a interesting sight." We will take the school from here and here. There is only skeleton staff acting as investigators into whatever foolish mission the angry marines have sent them on. They all seem to be swarming the tower, so if we enter through the mess hall we should be able to complete the mission." A low voice muttered from among the group of dark angels around a holo monitor.

" Mess hall?" The reclusiarch questioned, taking a moment to relapse his memory about why that building was important to the angry marine war effort." Remember, if you bastards need emperor blessed skittles they are in the mess hall." Fucking soup had stated before he left to chase the chaos bastards back to the warp, leaving the reclusiarch and a few other fucks behind to ensure none of the penal legionnaires fell to chaos.

" hold it right there fuckwads!" The reclusiarch bellowed, announcing his presence to everyone inside the chapel." Hail reclusiarch!" three dark angels shouted as they slammed their fists against their breast plates as a sign of respect. Dontgiveafuck disregarded this immediately b-lined towards the leader of the group, earning a few suspicious glares from the gathered astartes.

" May i help you reclusiarch?" The man asked, his hood obscuring his expression." Not unless you can pull a rabbit outta your ass. Where is the psyker Thorn?" Dontgiveafuck asked, earning himself more suspicious looks." what need do you have for brother Thorn?" The sergeant asked, his hand trailing down towards his sword." The forge master is out cold in the back room for some odd reason." Dontgiveafuck began, hoping that he wasn't too noisy in his original take down of the sergeant to hear.

" I was hoping to borrow your psyker to ensure it was just a bitchin blue screen and not… foul play." The reclusiarch finished, secretly hoping that the dark angel would believe his bluff and grant him access to the warp fueled weapon… psyker. Same thing." wouldn't it be easier to have a tech priest look at him?" a dark angel asked, earning a death glare from Dontgiveafuck as he began to grind his teeth together in annoyance." normally yes, but those cog head toaster bangers are taking care of some… chapter business for me." Dontgiveafuck retorted.

He REEEAAALLLYYY needed that psyker and he would be damned if he came up empty handed." perhaps it would be best if bother thorn did remain here brother. He could keep a eye on our kinsman whilst we go on patrol." Another hooded astarte commented, earning a hesitant nod from the sergeant." Very well Reclusiarch. Thorn will aid in your investigation."

* * *

" what is the status of the city general?" Fuklaw asked as he followed the death korp officer through the bustling streets of Atlas." The mechanicus has managed to find a way of anchoring the city down, allowing for more supplies to be shipped in. The Refugees have all been provided with proper housing. Food storage is at full capacity and we have enough last us three years if we spread out rations. We have run into some complications however." Hans reported, pausing to allow two Atlas soldiers by on patrol before he reported anything serious to the commissar.

" Complications?" Fuklaw inquired, his hand slowly moved to rest upon the grip of his bolt pistol." perhaps it can be solved with a bolt between someone's eyes." Fuklaw thought." Yes. Unfortunately the Schnees are having a hard time… coping with the fact that they no longer have power inside Atlas. For example, the specialist daughter is constantly attempting to attend defense meetings and intervene in our martial law operations." Hans reported as he lead Fuklaw up a twisting staircase covered in snow.

" unsurprising. It natural for the local pdf to attempt to aid the guard." Fuklaw replied followed Hans until the stairs ended at the top of a old lookout tower that sat in the middle of the town square. From their position they could see it all. The massive mansions, the fortifications, the imperial vehicle pool, the slums, and most importantly a schnee dust company vehicle heading their way." speak of the warp spawn." Fuklaw muttered as he watched the specialist ascend the stairs.

" General Hans." Winter greeted with a salute, earning a nod of acknowledgment from Fuklaw before he returned his ancient gaze back out onto the city. "General, i would like go over the drafting again." Winter began, only to be interrupted by Fuklaw." Drafting? I thought the last of the guard arrived this morning via valkyries." Fuklaw inquired." They did sir, but i thought it might be necessary to have experts regarding the enemy in amongst our men to provide a boost of morale and efficiency." Hans reported as he pulled a data slat out of his belt to hand to Fuklaw.

" I see that the krieg regiment doesn't require any." Fuklaw noted, continuing to ignore Winter's presence. " no sir. Unlike everyone else we will be defending the north." Hans replied, with a hint of joy in his voice. The prospect of dying always did that with kriegers." i see. Die well then!" Fuklaw replied before dismissing the kreiger, leaving him and Winter alone." if you have something to say, say it. I have other matters to attend to." Fuklaw stated as he briefly took a quick look at the data slate to gain a small grasp at what he was working with.

" I have a few questions i would like to ask you regarding the imperial guard." Winter began, taking a bold step towards the old man." fire away." Fuklaw replied halfheartedly as he keyed the icon of the data slate to turn it's virtual page." Why are you all here?" Winter began." well i cant really answer that now can i? Humanity has been pondering that question for thousands of years and we haven't answered it yet." Fuklaw began, but was forced to stop when Winter " kindly" interrupted him.

" No i mean your army or ever you call yourselves." Winter interjected, earning a frown from Fuklaw." Kids this century, no fuckin manners." He muttered as he deactivated the data scroll and shoved it into his coat's pocket." The imperium is here because after our….. primary citadel fell the empire was physically split in half. After a few….. Decades of searching you can imagine how surprised we were to receive a message originating from the very edge of the galaxy, at the tip of the split. It was even more surprising when we found out it was from a man thought to be dead." Fuklaw responded.

" surely you must have been suspicious." Winter began, but was cut off." The inquisition was. I wasn't. I was retired and was only dragged back into service since i am one of the few officers those yellow banana brains respect." Fuklaw stated before continuing," Anyway when they found out it was a angry marine, they dropped all suspicions." Fuklaw finished as he began to descend the stairs." But why?" Winter asked, semi familiar with the inquisition through talking to Weiss's imperial friend." well let's just say that no angry marine has ever fallen to chaos. they are both too religious and angry for that." Fuklaw replied, summing it all up for Winter.

"... Okay." Winter responded, unsure of what to do with that small amount of information. The two proceeded on in silence, passing by multiple guardsmen patrols and atlas inspections until they finally reached the foot of the commandeered atlas fortress." May i ask one last question?" Winter asked, earning a small frown from Fuklaw." Make it quick! I have a meeting in five minutes with the imperial brass regarding the defense of this city." Fuklaw barked, causing Winter to shuffle a little away from the old man.

" Why is everyone in atlas?" Fuklaw paused abruptly, his mind mentally racing back and forth debating whether or not he should tell the schnee what the city was being used for. Finally deciding to grow a pair and answer the white haired woman, Fuklaw looked at his watch." one minute to go before operation nightmare begins." He thought before turning his ancient eyes upon Winter." To generate fear." he casually replied with a devilish smile as the first of the grimm sirens went off.

* * *

" Left right! Left right left!" The drill sergeant bellowed as he moved across the platform. Bellow him hundreds of penal legionnaires marched to and fro with empty bolt action las rifles in hand. Nearby Raven watched the makeshift army with bitter amusement." Not enjoying the scenery i take it?" The hulking giant clad in bone white armor next to her asked." fuck off." she drunkenly replied as she took a shot of whiskey.

The giant merely chuckled as it sat down a seat away from her and ordered a cup of tea." cant. Someone has to play nurse to these sick fuckers." the marine replied as he took his helm of to watch the military parade down below." know anyone down there?" he halfheartedly asked, knowing damn well that the bandit did indeed have friends or relatives down there." None of your fuckin business." Raven slurred as she downed another shot.

Sir said nothing as his tea arrived, reasoning that either the bitch would become drunk enough to talk to or he could always pick her brain for memories. He remained calm and collected as he drank his tea quietly, his keen eyes flickering across the multiple bandits, ab humans, and other prisoners looking for weaknesses and injuries that will impede their progress in the upcoming operation." the fucks look disorientated and rebellious." he noted, but paused as he watched a group of prisoners try to sneak off only to be caught by a angry drill sergeant.

" Raven." Sir began, earning a drunken groan from Raven, notifying him that she was at least still conscious." could you tell me about your tribe?" Raven looked Sir in the eye and spoke the words," they respect strength." before she passed out." strength huh? Perhaps that will make training easier." Sir thought as he finished his tea and made a call. Ten minutes later Fuckoff stood on a platform barking threats, curses, and oaths about fucking their moms causing the bandits to double time it in fear that he would keep true to his promises." thank you my lord." the head drill sergeant said as he praised Sir for his idea.

" If it helps us remain on schedule then we will take whatever measure is required. understood?" Sir asked, earning a crisp salute in reply." I swear to the fuckin emperor i will personally disembowel any of you filthy cowards if you so much as look at me funny! I will shove my cermite boot so far up your ass that you will be able to TASTE the holy oil upon it!" Fuckoff swore as he paced back and forth one hand pointing at conscripts who were on the verge of failing and the other waving his champion sword around. Truly a terrifying sight to behold.

Sir smiled for a moment, knowing that the god emperor would have be pleased with how things were going on the back water planet. Now all that remained was clearing the planet of grimm and then the chapter could be on its merry way towards the next battle. Sir's musings were interrupted by the sound of frantic metal clicking as a tech priest rounded the corner." My lord!" The toaster banger began, pausing to catch it's breath before continuing," We have unearthed the secret of the tower!" Sir raised a eyebrow in slight surprise. He honestly had thought Ozpin had sent them upon a wild goose chase when he mentioned the tower, but apparently the man had been honest.

" Cool. What has the forge master found exactly?" Sir responded, earning what he assumed was a confused look from the tech priest as it lead him towards the tower." The forge master has been reported missing for approximately two hours. But fear not, we have made progress in his absence." The tech priest reported as it lead Sir onto a bullhead, causing the craft to groan as it carried the pair and a load of equipment up to the school.

" So what exactly is the secret of the tower?" Sir asked as he exited the bullhead, quite surprised by the fact it had managed to carry all of that weight." it's a modified cannon." The tech priest state casually, causing Sir to immediately stop where he was." Run that by me again?" Sir asked, his eyes fixed upon the tower." Certainly. The tower itself is composed of steel that does not originate in this system and the power system inside it is quite sophisticated." the tech priest reported, practically praising whoever created the weapon.

" so what type of cannon is it?" Sir asked, trying to cut through the descriptive bullshit so he had at least something useful to report." what type? By the omnissiah this is a ancient pattern lance." the tech priest responded excitedly." so the elevator and the office are?" Sir asked hesitantly." the elevator was for service to the barrel, possibly used if it had external damage. The office was probably constructed to hide the top of the barrel almost as if the headmaster wanted to keep it hidden from someone or something. More research is required." The tech priest reported before scuttling away, leaving Sir alone to his thoughts.

* * *

" is this thing safe?" Thorn asked, cautiously moving aside the wall of purity stamps to get a good look at the device." Defiantly not." Dontgiveafuck replied as he slowly inched his way toward Thorn." It's definitely old, by the emperor i can see old legion markings." Thorn continued, oblivious to the reclusiarch behind him.

" It once belonged to the death guard." Dontgiveafuck replied as he stealthily positioned himself in the perfect position, wielding his hammer like a golf club.

" tiger wood lines up for the last shot, can he make it?" The reclusiarch muttered, reciting something he had read in a old text he found in the ruins of a ancient library upon some forgotten world. Thorn turned around just in time to hear Dontgiveafuck exclaim," He shoots!" The poor psyker was sent flying into the purity stamp covered cylinder causing both to glow and Thorn to scream until nothing remained of the two except a pile of ash.

"... Fuck." was all Dontgiveafuck could say before a angry mechanical roar filled the room as the forge master awoke.

* * *

The twelve boarding pods flew silently through the night, dodging the occasional flak fire until they finally closed in on their intended target, da fucking world breaker." Accelerating." the servitor pilot announced causing the craft to burn it's retros and increase the entry speed until it slammed into the cruiser, creating a massive indent in the side of the cruiser. Eleven more indents appeared as the other boarding crafts embed themselves into the hull of the craft.

" Da fuck happened here?" A angry marine asked as he probed a large ork's corpse with a golf club." i dont know but this bitch got fucked." Another replied as he kicked the corpse of a dead astarte that was sprawled over a makeshift barricade. The corpse fell off of it's perch, revealing a cowering gretchin armed with only a wrench. The gretchin could only look up in fear before it was brutally beat into a bloody puddle by thirty angry marines. The beating echoed throughout the halls drawing the attention of surviving angry marines, orks, and the creatures that the brought with them.

" der be fightin overder lads!" A mech boy cried as he barreled around the corner, only to find a astarte was waiting for him with a pair of heavy flamers. " BURN BABY BURN!" the marine laughed as he began to advance, using his duel flamers to cleanse the hallway of the xeno filth." YOU DUMB FUCK! THE BRIDGE IS THIS WAY!" A sergeant bellowed, but watched as fourteen other marines departed to follow the mad man towards the engine room." Sergeant! We found a survivor." A voice announced over the vox earning the attention of the sergeant.

" on route." he immediately replied, motioning two marines with boarding shields to follow him leaving the rest to their own devices. When the sergeant entered the remains of the bridge he noticed two things immediately. First, the shielding was lowered over the windows with a faint hissing as air slowly escaped. Second the mangled body of the captain sat impaled upon a massive spear and was coated in blood, some his own and the rest ork." who gave your bastards permission to board my ship?" The captain wheezed, earning only the sergeant's attention while the others performed their assigned duties.

" Captain Fucking Soup." The sergeant bluntly replied, earning a horsed laugh from the captain as he attempted to pull himself off of the spear." So what has the gracious captain of the rusting bucket ordered you lot to do?" The captain inquired, his vision quickly beginning to fade.

" Our orders were to just fire the fucking engines at full." The sergeant replied as the ship began to violently shake as it began to rotated the entire space hulk, pushing it forward as it began to rolled through the void.

" here we go." the sergeant muttered.


End file.
